Rock Star Romance
by moodiful819
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Megumi are in a band. Fame and fortune, great right? Then the bomb was dropped. They're going back to high school, the one their rival band goes to. Great. Will love bloom or will the curtain fall on them? SS, NT, NH, ST
1. Prologue

This is one of the many ideas I got and this one won't leave me alone until I do. I hope you like it. Don't worry, A Wonderful Vacation is still going to be updated and I finished the plot summary, so it's just a matter of writing it.

**Note: The OC is 15. The rest are a year older (16). All the adults are basically four years older than when they were at the beginning of the manga. Kakashi is 29, but turns 30 after September. (This part comes in handy.)**

**Note 2.0 (Don't you just love them?): I hate this. I love this. Some of you hate this. Some of you love this. The world is full of paradoxes and oxymoron, but despite it being cold and harsh, it is full of promises. And I've fulfilled one of mine. Here is the revision.**

-------

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

'**inners'**

_flashback_

_song_

-------

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. There, I said it.**

-------

**Prologue**

As per usual, it was a foggy day in San Francisco. Like all ordinary days, a girl was waiting for the light to change. She stood waiting on the curb, studying the cars whizzing by with her bright brown eyes, her elbow-length hair flowing behind her. The white man in motion signaled her to walk and she started to move at a leisurely pace with the shuffle of her feet reaching her ears with the other sounds of the city. She knew this light gave her 15 seconds and stuffed her hands in her pockets, melting into the city sounds and becoming one of the crowd.

-----

A car whizzed past the traffic, rushing by the multi-colored vehicles in its path as its surroundings blurred into smears of color.

'_Stupid work. I have to run back for a stupid file my boss left and it's my day off too!'_ the driver thought angrily as he cursed under his breath. He sped down the near empty street, missing the red light completely as he barreled down towards an unsuspecting girl.

------

The girl heard people on the street screaming at her. Curious to what they were pointing at, she looked to her left to see a red Toyota Camry coming at her at 40 miles per hour.

She froze.

'_I guess I lived a good life. Oh…I hope this doesn't hurt as much as I think it will.' _

She put her forearms in a defensive position and waited for her death when a man in the crowd darted off the sidewalk and grabbed her out of the car's path, both falling onto the ground. The car screeched to a halt a few feet away and the driver rushed over.

"I'm so terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was driving. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Are you hurt?" he asked.

The girl simply got to her feet and brushed off her clothes. Who knew city streets were so dusty?

"I'm fine. I'm sure you had a reason for driving so fast. Please pay attention to the road next time, other people might not be so lucky," she replied easily with a smile on her face.

The driver thanked the girl and went back into the car and drove within the speed limit to his workplace. The girl turned towards her savior, taking in his features. He was a tall with an eye patch, a mask, and, surprisingly, silver hair and she wondered how old he really was since he looked like he was only in his twenties. She shook her head. She was staring. That was rude.

"Thank you for saving me. Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Why'd you let him go so easily?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Seeing how we weren't hurt badly and he seemed to be in a hurry, wouldn't it be easier to forgive and forget than hold a grudge and waste everyone's time?" she said, closing her eyes as she smiled.

The man smiled in return. "I suppose you're right."

The girl smiled at him wider and extended her hand. "I'm Megumi. Nice to meet you."

The man chuckled. "Kakashi. Pleasure is all mine."

She smiled back, when she noticed the time on his watch. "Shit!" She covered her mouth, blushing at how his eye widened at her sudden cursing. "Sorry. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm late."

He nodded and she turned to leave before she looked back and grinned. "I hope we meet again, Kakashi!"

He nodded and she smiled at him before dashing down the street, her orange scarf fluttering behind her and her black trench coat.


	2. The News

The new AN: Wow. I've come a long way in my writing…God, I used to suck, but I'm keeping the suckiness here as a reminder to push myself and so you can see my progress and judge for yourself my progress.

-------

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own, so sad.**

-------

**Ch.1: The News**

The last chord of a song echoed through the packed arena, the sound bouncing off the steel skeleton with the sound of screaming fans. Onstage, the five performers of the band playing thanked them before exiting stage right and disappearing behind the curtain.

Backstage, a brown-haired girl with buns wiped the sweat from her brow as the five walked towards their dressing room. "Wow, did you see all those people?" she questioned.

"Y-y-yeah, it was so full. I hope we did good, Tenten," stuttered a girl with dark blue shoulder-length hair and pearl-white eyes.

"Are you kidding, Hinata? That audience would have killed for more!" exclaimed a girl with long pink hair and green eyes.

"As usual," smirked a sandy-blonde with her hair in for short ponytails. She looked towards their fifth member. "So why were you late, Megumi? Not like you to space when we have a concert."

The raven-haired girl rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well, I was crossing the street when I almost got hit by a car. This guy saved me and we started to talk when I told him I was late for something and I ran off." She smiled to herself at the memory. _'I hope I get to see him again.' _

"**WHAT?!**" Tenten and the pink-haired girl ran up to Megumi and smothered her.

"You poor girl. Are you hurt?" asked Tenten. "Who drove that car? I'm gonna kill him!" she shouted, eyes burning with determination as evil thoughts danced around her head. The blonde tapped their shoulders.

"Sakura, Tenten. You do know that you're suffocating her. Literally."

Sakura and Tenten looked at their semi-conscious, blue friend. They screamed and let her go as the girl put her hand to her heaving chest. Man, did her ribs hurt.

"(Pant) Thanks (pant) Temari (pant. Wheeze)."

Temari smirked. "I can't have our lead singer/violin player/guitar player die on us now, right?" Megumi just nodded and they continued to walk down the hall.

The five sat in the room, chattering absentmindedly when their manager came in. She was a tall woman with short, purple hair tied into a high ponytail with a clamp at the base and wore a mesh shirt, black pants, and a trench coat. "Girls, I have some good news and some bad news."

"What is it, Anko?" asked Hinata shyly.

Anko sighed. "Well, the good news is we're going back to Japan…"

The girls all smiled excitedly. They were going home!

"…the bad news—at least for you—is that you guys are going back to school."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled at the abhorrent thought of school. Wasn't this why they joined a band? To get out of school?

"Why?!" shouted Sakura.

"Well, I was talking to your parents and we all agreed that it would be best if you completed high school. You might be rock stars, but you're still only 16."

"Ahem," Megumi cleared her throat. Anko rolled her eyes. "And one 15-year-old," she amended.

The girls were all scowling at the news. Megumi placed her head in her hand in thought. "Guys, she has a point. I mean, we can't be famous forever. We'll need jobs eventually and an education is important," she stated. The girls all muttered in agreement. After all, what would happen to them once the fame died?

"So where are we going?" asked Temari bitterly, still iffy about the idea of going back to school.

"Konoha. It's small, but also has one of the best schools in Japan."

"W-where are we going?" asked Hinata.

"I signed you up to go to the best private school in Japan: Fire Leaf High."

"Whoa, wait. No one ever said anything about private school," said Megumi.

"Oh, right. You only moved to Japan a few years ago and you've only been to public schools," said Tenten.

"Don't worry, private school isn't that bad," assured Sakura.

"It's just lame as fuck and just as boring," stated Temari with a roll of her eyes.

Megumi scowled. "Fine."

"Great!" Anko clapped her hands. "We leave San Francisco tonight. You start school in a few days and Megumi, say bye to your friends."

"Hn."

Everyone left the room except Megumi. She stayed back to use the phone telling everyone she was leaving again. Her friends took it badly, but understood.

"I promise to bring you guys souvenirs and photos when we come back next year," she whispered before hanging up the phone and leaving the room to pack.

------

_On the plane….._

Megumi stared out the window as the band's private jet took off the runway. "Hey Anko," she began.

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering, where are we gonna stay in Konoha and what should we expect? I don't think any of us have been to Konoha before."

Anko stared at the girl in front of her. Oh yeah, she didn't tell them anything, did she?

"Well, Megumi, I bought a place in Konoha for you guys to live in. I'm not going to be there often because I already own a place there. As for Konoha, well…that's for you to find out. By the way, you know that band, Sharingan?"

"Yeah?" the girls asked suspiciously.

"They're going to the same school you are!"

Sakura smacked her hand to her forehead. "Grea-a-at…just what we needed. Some stupid pretty boys to screw us over."

"Sakura, do you even know any of them?" asked Megumi.

"Nope. I don't even know what they look like. All I know is that girls have been flinging themselves at them since they first started and that usually means that the guys are probably shallow."

"Hn. Guess it's going to be a long-g-g-g few years. I'm going to sleep," said Temari, the rest of the group following soon after.

------

_In Konoha…_

"Hey, teme. Guess what?!" An unusually hyper blonde boy pounced on a raven-haired boy.

"Hn. What, dobe?" he replied coolly.

"You know that band right? Fallen From Grace. You know them. Right?! Right?!"

"Aa."

"Well, they're coming to our school next week. I wonder what they're like."

A boy with long brown hair came into the room. "Don't even bother. My cousin's in it and they're probably lame. How they ever got into the music business and became stars is beyond me."

"Hi Neji!" exclaimed the blond.

Neji smirked. "I see you're as dumb as usual, Naruto."

Neji ignored the fuming Naruto and turned to glare at the raven-haired boy. "Uchiha," he regarded coolly.

"Hyuuga."

The blonde started to laugh. "You and Sasuke are still at it?! You guys have been friends for 3 years now and you still act like that?"

Sasuke turned away. "Hn. Force of habit."

"Besides, Naruto, I see your rivalry with Sasuke is still as strong as ever."

"You better believe it!" he yelled.

A brown haired boy with his hair in a short ponytail at the top of his head yawned on the couch. "Troublesome," he muttered.

"I see Shikamaru finally woke up," a new voice pointed out.

A man in his late twenties came in through the doorway. "Kakashi!" exclaimed Naruto.

The man smiled under his mask and eye patch, his hand never letting go of a small orange book. "You're late, but I guess you already knew that," stated Sasuke in a slightly resentful tone. How many times had he been late to something again? He couldn't remember. He stopped counting at 100.

Kakashi ran his hand through his mop of silver hair. "Something important came up."

"Yeah. That's why you almost missed the plane back from San Francisco," smirked Neji.

"Actually, it's true," he replied.

"Whatever. Dobe was saying something about Fallen from Grace. He told us that they were coming to school with us."

Kakashi smiled animatedly at Sasuke. "He's right, Sasuke. They are coming to our school."

The boys all froze. "You mean those fangirls are going to _our_school?" glared Sasuke.

"Now, now Sasuke. You don't know that they are fangirls. And besides, if I heard correctly, you guys don't know what they're like. We have to be courteous and don't harass them, guys," warned Kakashi as he remembered what they did to the last new kids to their school.

'_All those chicken feathers…'_

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru scowled, but nodded. Naruto let out a huge yawn. "I'm sleepy. Well, we better get some shut-eye. Night guys."

They grunted in response and went to their rooms.

------

A black limousine pulled up to the front of a black gate. Anko shook everyone awake.

"We're here. This is the place you'll be staying at." Tenten opened the door and they all filed out. Anko opened the gate and they went inside. "Wow!" the girls exclaimed.

The place they pulled up in front of was huge. It was a two-story, 8-bedroom mansion with a kitchen, living room, five bathrooms, a pool, and a garage. The garden was the most stunning feature. There was a willow tree and a sakura tree in both the front and back yard. The front yard had a fountain in the middle surrounded by flowers. In the corner near the gate sat a koi pond with a waterfall and bamboo. (A/N: Another one is in the backyard. They just didn't see it yet.)

Megumi stood in the yard, frozen by awe. Temari just sighed and dragged her spaced-out friend into the mansion.

They dropped their stuff in the living room. "So, where's all the furniture and stuff?" asked Sakura.

"We're buying it tomorrow. The mattresses are already in the bedrooms, just choose whichever one you want. Get up early tomorrow because we leave at 9:00."

The girls nodded. Temari chose the room on the left side of the house. Sakura chose the one overlooking the backyard. Hinata chose the one next to Temari. Tenten chose the one on the left side of the house opposite Sakura's and Megumi chose the one in the back near Sakura's room.

Megumi stepped out onto the balcony that stretched across the back of the house and looked up at the stars. _'I guess I have to start all over again,'_ Megumi thought before pushing off the balcony edge and going to sleep.

------

Beep. Beep. Beep! The annoying tone of the alarm clock broke the silence simultaneously through the house. All five of them yawned and went to the bathroom connected to their rooms. At 9:00, Anko came and picked them all up.

"So where are we goin?" Megumi asked.

"I was thinking this furniture store I saw downtown. It's nice and they have a lot of choices," she replied.

"So, you're basically sayin it's big?" asked Temari.

"Basically."

The ride back to the mansion was quiet. Not awkward silence, but comfortable silence. They all sat in the empty living room and waited for the movers to come. "I'm bored," stated Sakura.

"So's everyone else," replied Megumi and Temari dryly.

"What do you think it's going to be like at our new school?" asked Hinata.

"Probably stupid with skimpy outfits, vapid rich girls, and the occasional weirdo," stated Tenten.

"Oh joy," said Megumi sarcastically.

"Like we don't get enough of that on tour," yawned Temari. They all nodded in agreement when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Megumi, getting off the floor. She opened the door. "Hi. Come on in. What are you bringing in first?"

"Um, we're supposed to bring in the furniture for the living room first," the uniformed man answered.

"Sure. Need any help?" she asked.

"N-no!" he stammered. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"It's no problem. You guys are bringing our furniture here, the least we could do is help. Besides, if we get hurt, it's our own fault."

"I don't think you girls can handle the weight."

Megumi snorted. _'Patronizing bastards.'_

"I think we'll be fine," she grinned, her smile disturbingly pleasant and slightly eerie. "Hey girls! Come on! The faster we help these guys, the faster we can sleep in a bed!"

_Megumi's POV_

We all pushed past him and looked inside the truck. We all split up the work. Hinata would direct the guys while we moved the desks into the house. I teamed up with Tenten while Sakura went with Temari. We separated the furniture into piles. My stuff in a pile, Temari's in another, and well, you get the idea. Sakura and Temari decided to work on Hinata's room while we worked on Tenten's room.

We brought up a computer desk and put it into Tenten's bright orange room. I checked in on Temari and Sakura. I peered into Hinata's pale lavender room. They had gotten the desk in just fine. Next, Tenten and I got my computer desk into my cream-colored room while Sakura got her desk into her pink room. Tenten, Sakura, and I helped bring Temari's desk into her maroon-colored room. We all grabbed the boxes of bookcase parts and set them in our rooms.

We went downstairs to check up on Hinata. "So how's it going, Hinata?" I asked.

She smiled back at me. "See for yourselves."

We surveyed the room. The glass coffee table was there, along with the t.v. stand, black couch, white chairs, and black and white checkered rug.

"They're getting your beds set up now," Hinata stated.

I smiled. "Well, we better get the rest of the stuff from the lawn. We can set up our rooms later."

A few hours later, we finished moving the stuff. I paid the guys and they left. I plopped on the new couch. "Well, we're done." Our stomachs growled and I laughed. "I guess since we worked so hard, I'll make dinner. I call I'm not doing the dishes!" I exclaimed as I made my way towards the kitchen. After dinner, we all sat in our rooms arranging furniture and setting up our bookshelves.

_Normal POV_

By 9:00, they all finished their decorating. Temari's room consisted of the desk, a white bookshelf, a black wooden bed frame, a nightstand, a black rolling chair, a white dresser, a small vanity, photos, posters, and her bass guitar and speaker.

Sakura's room had a white dresser, vanity, desk, metal white bed frame, a cherry-blossom print bookshelf, a chair, photos, posters, a nightstand, and her guitars. Hinata's room had the same furniture as Sakura, except her bookshelf was plain purple and her desk was just plain wood color. A keyboard was also there.

Tenten's room had a red drum set, a white bed frame, a white bookshelf, a mahogany desk, a small vanity, posters, photos, an orange chair, and a nightstand. Megumi's room had a black metal bed frame, a small black bookshelf, a larger white book shelf, a white desk, black chair, photos, posters, a black dresser, a white vanity, a violin, and a guitar.

They were all exhausted that night and fell fast asleep, the stars twinkling above them.


	3. First Days, First Impressions

I'm revising due to the fact I messed up the ages. Gomen. Now I'm revising for the other mistakes I made and attempting to fix the Mary-sue parts (yes, I hated them too). Gomennasai for having to see it.

------

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi or any of the other uber cool characters.**

-------

**Ch.2: First Days, First Impressions**

_Megumi's POV_

The alarm clock on my dresser started ringing like crazy. _'Dammit. Let me sleep in peace.' _The alarm shut itself off and I started to drift back into the comfortable void when Temari and Sakura burst through my door. "Ugh." I put my hand over my eyes. "What now?"

"In case you forgot, dumbass, school starts today and you have 30 minutes to get ready," stated Temari.

"Shit!" I sprang out of bed and ran into the shower. Grabbing the uniform, I ran downstairs, messenger bag in hand. "I'm here!" I shouted. Tenten looked at me funny.

"What?!" I asked. "We're going to be late and you're staring at me like I'm some kind of freak."

Tenten coughed. "You didn't comb your hair, first of all."

I looked to Hinata who handed me a comb. "You are now my new lifesaver. I love you, Hinata," I thanked. Hinata laughed. This was normal.

I combed my hair. "So, what was the other thing, Tenten?" I looked at her expectantly. Tenten shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go."

We all got on our bikes or put on our roller blades and went to school.

_Normal POV_

The girls rushed into the large school building and walked into the part of the building labeled Main Office. Temari knocked on the door and a pleasant-looking woman answered it. "Yes?" she asked.

"We're the new students," replied Tenten.

"Oh yes, I'll introduce you to the office staff. I'm Shizune. I'm the secretary and nurse. Ibiki, the man with the scars on his face, is the dean—ignore the scars," she whispered as the man gave a pleasant nod before continuing, "And Jiraiya is our assistant principal. He's the man with the spiky white hair. Don't get too close, he has a tendency to grope the women around here."

"I do not! So, what brings you pretty ladies here?" he said with a rakish smile. The girls all sweat-dropped and mentally cringed.

'_Doesn't he realize we're minors?'_ thought Sakura.

'_Great, our assistant principal might be a pervert,'_ Megan thought.

"I write the acclaimed Icha Icha books. I'd be happy to give you a copy if you'd like," Jiraiya smiled.

'_Correction. He _**IS**_ a pervert.' _

'_Should he really be proud of that?'_ wondered Tenten.

"Follow me girls and Jiraiya-sama, please keep your hands to yourself. We wouldn't want another incident," said Shizune.

Jiraiya snorted. "Come on, give a man a break, Shizune! She wasn't that mentally scarred!"

The girls all sweat-dropped and simply followed Shizune.

Shizune led the girls to a door with the word PRINCIPAL written on it. Shizune knocked on the door. No response. She sighed and opened the door. "Tsunade-sama, the new students are here."

A busty, blonde-haired woman lifted her head, a piece of paper stuck to her face. "Huh?" She looked at the group of girls. "O-oh!" She quickly threw the empty sake bottles off her desk, the bottles clinking against each other on the floor. "Yes, I'm your principal, Tsunade. You'll never have to come here or to Ibiki if you follow the rules. Understand?"

The girls nodded.

"Introduce yourselves."

"Tenten."

"Temari."

"Sakura."

"Hinata."

"Megumi."

"Alright," replied Tsunade. She opened a drawer and held out five sheets of paper. "Here's your schedules. Have a nice day."

The girls exited the room and stood in the empty halls. Megumi looked at her watch. "Oh wow, 9:30 already? School started half an hour ago."

Hinata nodded. "We should look at our schedules."

"Who do you guys have?" asked Sakura.

Temari looked at all the papers. "No need. We all have the same schedule."

"Hey. Are you lost?" a voice suddenly asked.

'_Who?'_ They all faced the direction of the voice. A blonde boy with deep blue eyes stood in front of them. His white uniform shirt had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows while black pants and shoes adorned the rest of his body as per school rules. Hinata blushed.

'_He looks so beautiful.' _

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My dream is to become the next prime minister of Japan, dattebayo! Are you guys new?"

Megumi stepped in. "Yeah. Do you know which classroom is Hatake Kakashi?"

Naruto nodded. "He's my teacher! I'll take you to his class."

The girls followed him and he started to talk. "So what's your schedules like?"

"We all have the same schedules," stated Tenten.

"Really? Let me see." He scanned one of the papers. "Hey! You guys have the same classes as me and my friends! Just follow us and you'll get to your next classes just fine."

Megumi nodded. "Thanks—I mean arigatou."

Naruto looked back at her. "How do you know English so well?"

"I used to live in America. I'm actually Chinese like Tenten." Tenten waved.

Naruto blinked. "Oh. That's cool. Well, here we are."

_Megumi's POV_

Naruto paused and opened the door. "Naruto, you're late."

'_That voice sounds vaguely familiar. It can't be.' _

"Shut up, sensei, you're always late. Come on in, guys."

The door opened up wider to reveal the five of us. "Holy shit! It's you! You were that guy who saved me!" I exclaimed. I quickly put my hands over my mouth. "Sorry for swearing," I said hastily, blushing. The man looked at me and smiled.

"Hello. I never expected to see you again and so soon too."

"You mean you were actually telling the truth?!" yelled Naruto, pointing a finger at him accusedly.

Kakashi moved his eye lazily towards him. "Yes. Does it surprise you that much?"

"The fact you actually had a valid reason? Yes," stated a raven-haired boy with black eyes who sat near the window. I giggled. Kakashi blinked. "Oh, please introduce yourselves."

Temari was first. "I'm Subaku Temari. I'm 16. My birthday is August 23rd. Mess with me or my friends and let's just say you won't look that pretty for pictures ever again."

Sakura stood up next. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm also 16. My birthday is March 28. I like sweets, singing, and I hate spicy food."

Hinata blushed and pushed her fingers together as she spoke. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. My birthday is December 27. I'm 16, sort of shy and my cousin is Neji." She waved to her cousin. A boy with long brown hair and white eyes nodded back towards her.

Tenten stepped up. "My name is Tenten. Just Tenten. My birthday is March 9. I'm 16 and that's about it. "

I stepped up next. "Hi and you already heard my name. I'm 15, my birthday is coming up, and I guess my new teacher saved my life. Oh. I love to cook and read manga."

A girl raised her hand. Kakashi called her name. "Yes, Minami?"

"Sensei! How come her uniform is different than ours?"

I looked at my uniform. A white shirt, blue and black checkered skirt reached down to my knees, black knee socks, a pair of laced boots that reached halfway up my shin, a pair of black spider web lace gloves without fingers, and a black tie. I looked at Sakura's uniform. White shirt, black and blue checkered miniskirt that reached her mid-thigh, and black shoes and socks.

"Oh. This I can explain."

Minami tapped her foot under her chair. "Well?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I believe individualism is key. My skirt, boots, and gloves prove that. The reason my skirt is longer than everyone else's is because I tailored it that way. I believe it's humiliating to wear a skirt that short and then I'd have to worry about all the perverts in the world. Also, I believe my uniform is still in line with the dress code: Skirt/pants, white shirt, black shoes. See?" I twirled in a small circle. "Still in the dress code."

Minami was confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were my words too big for you? I'll try and use smaller ones next time."

Minami glared at me. I ignored it and looked up at my teacher. "So where do we sit, um…"

Kakashi smiled at me. "Just call me Kakashi-sensei."

"Sure, where do we sit, Kakashi-sensei?"

_Kakashi POV_

'_I never thought she'd be here. This makes things a little interesting.' _

'**Look at Minami fuming in her chair! HAHAHA! Serves you right, bitch.'**

'I'll agree with you on that, but who are you?' 

'**I'm the inner you. The one without the stick shoved up his ass, now seat those girls already!'**

"Huh?" I peered at my new students with my uncovered eye who were looking expectantly at me. _'Better get started.'_

_Normal POV_

"Sakura, you will sit in the desk next to Sasuke. Raise your hand." Sasuke just stared at him.

"Fine," Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, he's the boy with black hair and black eyes."

Sakura made her way to the desk, all the girls in the room glared at her.

"What's this all about?" Megumi asked.

"That's the Sasuke fanclub. He's the reigning prince over the school, not to mention he owns it. He has the biggest fan base in the school followed by Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto," whispered Kakashi. "Next, Tenten. You'll sit next to Hinata's cousin."

Tenten moved to her desk at the back of the room quietly, ignoring the glares from his fans.

"Temari, you will sit next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru? Shikamaru? Don't tell me he fell asleep again," Kakashi said exasperatedly.

"Yup. Hey lazy-ass, wake up and raise your hand," said Naruto. A boy with brownish-black hair in a ponytail lazily raised his hand in the back of the room. "Troublesome," he muttered.

Temari carried herself regally to her desk and sat down. "Next is Hinata. You will sit with Naruto." Hinata blushed and quickly ran to her seat.

"Lastly is Megumi. I guess you can sit in either one of the empty desks in the room." She chose the one by the window and immediately started to look outside of it.

Kakashi scratched his head. _'Strange girls,'_ he thought. "Well, open your desks. You'll find an english textbook. Read pages 117-139. After you're done...I don't know…do anything; just don't disturb me."

He sat behind his desk and pulled out a small orange book. Megumi read the cover.

'_Icha Icha Paradise. You mean someone actually read the crap Jiraiya writes?!'_ She quickly decided she'd rather not know and began to read.

------

Sasuke stared out the window, watching the bird twitter on a tree branch outside when Sakura extended her hand. "Haruno Sakura, please to meet you."

"Hn."

'_Okay. Maybe I'll ask him his name; afterall, he's probably going to be my partner for projects in this class,' _she thought.

"So what do you like?"

"Hn."

"Dislikes?"

"Hn."

'_This guy is seriously annoying!'_ She glared at him. "Your name?!"

He looked at her. "Uchiha Sasuke," he said coolly. He turned back towards the window leaving a fuming Sakura sitting in the desk beside him.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Megumi finished the assignment first. The girls got up and crowded around Megumi while the guys crowded around Sasuke.

"So what do you think of school so far?" asked Sakura.

"Lame," Megumi whined.

"But did you see the face of that girl you shut down? Priceless," Temari smirked.

Megumi smirked back. "I don't see why they think I can't be mean and pleasant at the same time."

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and the girls started to talk about random things. The boys looked over at the new girls. "So what do you think?" asked Neji.

"They're nice. They have our schedule too. We should help them. Hey, let's invite them to eat with us!"

"Dobe, you better not"—

"Hey girls, want to eat lunch with us?"

Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Megumi smiled at Naruto. "Sure."

"Troublesome."

The bell rang. "Time to go. No homework today," stated Kakashi. Everyone got out of their seats and walked to their next class. The girls stayed behind. "Naruto, where's the gym?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, You have Gai-sensei, right?" The girls nodded. "Follow me. Hey, teme, we're leaving!"

"Hn." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

Naruto looked back at the girls. "Teme's sort of an ass, but once you get to know him, he's not that bad."

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru led the girls to the gym. The girls went to their locker room while the boys did the same.

_In the gym (Sakura POV)….._

I came out of the gym followed by my friends. "I wonder what our gym teacher's like," wondered Tenten.

"Dunno," I replied. After all, the teacher's here seemed pretty weird. Cool—but still weird.

Hinata played with her gym uniform, which was a white T-shirt with the school insignia and a pair of blue shorts. "I w-wonder w-where N-n-naruto is?"

"You like him, don't you?" teased Megumi. Hinata blushed.

"You know, we still haven't met anyone of the band members of Sharingan," I stated.

"That's right. I wonder what they're like?" said Tenten.

"I don't know, but I see Naruto and the guys. Come on."

We were about to go over to them when a boy in a gym uniform with orange leg warmers, bushy eyebrows, and a bowl-cut appeared in front of me. "My name is Rock Lee, but everyone calls me Lee. I think you're beautiful. Would you like to go out with me?"

My eye twitched. "Sorry, but no."

"Oh." He went into a dejected pose, then suddenly stood straight up. "That's okay. I will never give up for that is the power of youth!"

'_He's weird.'_

'**Yeah.'**

_Normal POV_

The girls walked to the other side of the gym. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura. Hinata blushed and smiled. Tenten just smiled at them. Temari nodded and Megumi did a small wave. (A/N: It's like Kakashi's wave. I do that too, seriously.)

They stood around when a larger version of Lee came out of a door. "Sorry I'm late class."

"That's okay, Gai-sensei."

"Oh, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei."

"**SHUT UP!**" screamed the class, some guys making annoyed faces at the two. "Sorry," Gai apologized with a cough.

"What's with those two?" asked Tenten.

"They're always like that. Apparently Gai is Lee's idol," replied Neji.

"I swear those two are gay," whispered Naruto.

"The smaller one isn't. He just asked Sakura out," Megumi said.

"Huh?" the guys asked.

"She said no and he started talking about youth. Tell me, how'd they do the sunset thing?" Megumi asked.

"Hn. Dunno," replied Sasuke, though he wanted to know too. After all, how do you get a sunset background with a _teacher's_ salary? Gai blew the whistle.

"Class, today we play capture the flag. The new students will be on team 7 with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto," explained Gai.

"WHAT?!" screamed the class.

"Great," muttered the girls.

"I guess you guys have a fan base too now. Good luck. It's murder on birthdays and holidays," smirked Sasuke.

"Oh, shut up, Uchiha!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke was shocked to say the least, but quickly put on his disaffected face.

'_She's different. Possibly stupid, but different.' _

"So teme, what's the plan?"

"Okay, dobe, me, Neji, and whoever else is a fast runner will go after the flag. Everyone else does guard."

"Ok. Sakura, Tenten, and Temari will go after the flag. Hinata, you and me will do guard. Judging by how lazy Shikamaru was during class, we'll be doing all the work."

Shikamaru glared at Megumi for a second before muttering 'troublesome' under his breath. Gai blew his silver whistle loudly. "GO!"

Hinata and Megumi stood by their posts while the rest ran towards the flags. A fangirl lunged at Sakura, but she dodged her at the last minute, causing the fan to fall face-first on the gym floor and her makeup to smear into the wax-polish.

'_She's good.' _

'**My my, Sasuke. You're complementing someone, and a girl you just met, no less.' **

'_Hn.' _

Naruto grabbed one of the other teams' flag. He was running towards Hinata when he crashed into a pole. Sasuke, Neji, and Megumi smacked their heads and yelled.

"Idiot!"

They all looked at each other and smirked.

"You know, this could be the start of something beautiful," Neji smirked.

Megumi smirked back. "Yeah, but let's discuss this later. You have someone coming up on your flank."

Neji quickly stepped aside, causing a fanboy to fall into the floor with a 'thud'.

"Megumi, help me and be my girlfriend."

She froze and swiftly turned on her heel before running back to her post.

Twenty minutes later Gai blew the whistle again. "Game over. Team 7 wins!" The team congratulated each other while Temari smacked Shikamaru awake.

"Wha?"

"You lazy-ass. We won. Now get up, I don't want to cart your dead weight around," explained Temari.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

"Gai-sensei, I've let you down, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Lee; you tried your best and that's all that counts."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

While these two were having their moment, everyone went down to the locker rooms and Gai and Lee hugged each other in front of their sunset background. Lee lifted his head up. "Sensei, where'd everyone go?"

"I guess they aren't as youthful as us."

"Oh, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

_In the girls locker room…._

Sakura and Megumi had just finished changing and locked their PE lockers. "Hey, new girls."

Sakura glared at the group of fangirls in front of them. "We have names, you know."

"Whatever. Stay away from Sasuke-kun and them. They're just being nice because they feel sorry for you."

"So he's the king of the school. Big whoop. Besides, I don't see a sticker on him saying he's your property," Sakura retorted while inner Sakura inwardly snickered at the thought of the Uchiha with a sticker across his forehead saying 'Property of fangirls. Trespassers will be shot.'

The fangirls smirked. "You don't know who he really is, don't you?"

"Frankly, we don't really give a rat's ass, now if you'll excuse us, we have to get to our next class," replied Megumi.

The fangirls glared at the two before walking off. "Come on, we better go upstairs," said Sakura.

"Hai," her friend replied.

_Upstairs…._

"What took you guys?" asked Temari.

"We had a run in with some fangirls," spoke Sakura.

"Same here, although your fanboys just glared at us," stated Neji.

"Come on. We have to go to home economics next."

"Who's the teacher?" asked Tenten.

"Yuuhi Kurenai. Apparently, she married Asuma, the music teacher, but kept her own name."

"Oh."

"Hn. Come on, we'll be late." The girls nodded and followed their new friends and went to class.


	4. Oopsie

It's cold, but I shall persevere! Basically revising again so that the dialogue is easier to read. Bet you're all cheering now.

------

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

------

**Ch.3: Oopsie.**

"Detention! The both of you! Sakura! Really, I know it's your first day and all, but this behavior is unacceptable—and you, Sasuke, I expected better!"

"Sorry, Kurenai-sensei."

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke and Sakura were in Home EC making a cake. Their friends had finished their prep work and were waiting for their cakes to finish baking. It was a partner project. Naruto and Hinata were together, along with Shikamaru and Temari, and Neji and Tenten. Megumi was alone because it was an odd number, but she pulled it off fine since she cooked for her friends almost every night. _

_Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at a table staring at the laminated recipe card in front of them. Sakura told Sasuke to get a cup of flour and he grabbed a measuring cup and went to get the flour. On his way back, he tripped on a chair leg and the flour went down the back of Sakura's shirt. Sakura was mad._

"_Dammit, Sasuke!" _

"_Hn. It wasn't my fault." _

_Sakura ignored him and grabbed the flour that was still in the cup and threw it at his face. She turned around and laughed, when she felt a tap on her shoulder and was met with a cup of flour in her face. They continued their little fight until Kurenai stopped them._

_end flashback…._

Hinata held out a wet napkin to Sakura. "Here."

She thanked her white-eyed friend and turned to glare at the Uchiha.

"How about we wait for you after school? How long do you have detention anyway?" asked Megumi.

"Three days at a half-hour each with that bastard," Temari smirked.

"We'll join a club to kill time. Let's meet in front of the school," suggested Tenten.

"Kay. Hey, it's time for lunch. Come on!" waved Sakura.

"I'm not going with you guys. I'll meet up with you later." said Megumi. Her friends shrugged their shoulders and waved goodbye, leaving Megumi to put the finishing touches on her cake. She sliced it and left two slices with a note reading "For Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei. Enjoy."

Saving two slices, she put the rest of the cake in the refrigerator to be picked up after school, grabbed two forks and napkins, and ran to a classroom.

------

Kakashi heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. The door opened to reveal a girl carrying two slices of chocolate cake. "Megumi?"

"Hi, sensei," she smiled, "I hope you don't mind the intrusion, it's just that, I never thanked you for saving me so I decided to share what I made in home economics today. It's chocolate."

Kakashi blinked. _'No one's ever done this for me before.' _Realizing she was still standing, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Please sit," he said waving her to sit.

Megumi nodded and placed his slice on his desk before sitting at hers. She watched him take a bite without removing his mask. "How is it?" she asked, her mind still trying to figure out how he had done that.

He smiled. "Delicious."

She blinked in shock and blushed. "Gee, thanks," she grinned. They sat in peace, enjoying polite conversation and cake. Afterwards, Megumi threw away the empty plates. "Thank you again for saving me."

"No problem."

Megumi turned and looked at the clock. "Crap. I'm late." She turned around. "See you tomorrow, sensei!" She grabbed her bag and ran out of the class as Kakashi watched her retreating figure.

"She's unique to say the least," he mused to himself before settling back into his seat and grading the papers before him.

------

Megumi ran outside to a large tree where her friends. "Where'd you go?" asked Naruto.

"Just thanking someone. What'd I miss?"

Hinata grabbed Megan's sleeve. "Sakura and Sasuke are fighting again. We have to stop them," she whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Temari joined in too," explained Naruto. Megumi sweat-dropped.

"Oh. So why didn't you guys…?"

"I-I-I'm a-a-a l-l-lover, n-n-not a-a f-f-fighter," stammered Hinata.

"What about you, Naruto?"

"I'm neutral. I know you guys are my friends, but so are they."

Megumi smiled. "Okay…so how'd this start?"

_Flashback…._

_Sakura sat under the tree with her friends, old and new. She had just opened her lunch bag when she felt something on her hand. She pulled her hand out to see a small snake resting on it. "Ahhh!" she screamed. Her friends rushed to her side while the guys laughed. Naruto glared at them before rushing to the pale Sakura. _

"_Are you okay?" _

_Sakura nodded feebly to Naruto. She turned her gaze to the laughing boys. "You fucking ass!" she roared. Sasuke wiped a tear from his eye. _

"_That…ha…was…ha-ha…priceless!" _

_Tenten and Temari glared at the Uchiha before helping Sakura up. "That could have killed her!" screamed Tenten._

"_Oh, relax. It was just a prank," stated Neji. _

"_And it was a garter snake. Troublesome women," Shikamaru added softly. _

"_What'd you say?!" screamed Temari._

_End flashback…._

"Come on, Naruto, let's go," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked sadly at Megumi and Hinata. The girls smiled. 'We understand,' they mouthed. Naruto smiled at them and walked off with Sasuke.

Sakura glared at the Uchiha's back, thinking of long, tortuous ways to dismember him. "Um, guys. Class?" reminded Megumi. They nodded and hurried to science with Orochimaru.

------

Science with Orochimaru was uneventful except the occasional glare from across the room. The bell rang and they hurried to math with Genma. He was a tall man with shoulder-length brown hair under a bandanna. He sat at the head of the room sucking a toothpick. "My name is Genma and I'll be your math teacher this year. I must say, there are some lovely looking ladies this year."

Megumi's eye twitched. "We're minors, remember?" she reprimanded.

Genma chuckled and leaned over the teacher's desk. "Time is irrelevant."

"So I guess you won't mind the years in jail if you touch me," she replied.

"Hmph," he pouted and sat back in his chair while everyone laughed at the man. The girls took the empty seats in the class only to realize their desks were next to their new enemies.

"Uchiha."

"Haruno."

They glared at each other. Same with Tenten and Neji, and Temari and Shikamaru. Megumi slumped in her seat.

'_This is going to be a long-g-g period.'_

------

Math passed by slowly. When the bell rang, the girls hastily picked up their things and rushed to social studies with Iruka, but the guys took their time. Naruto and the gang roamed lazily through the halls.

"You know, teme, those girls aren't that bad and they were right about the snake thing. You could have really hurt her," Naruto mused aloud.

"Hn. It'd be her fault for getting bitten."

"Grr… Dammit teme, stop being such an ass!"

"Hn."

Before they knew it, they had already reached the door. Naruto opened the door only to hear, "You're late, Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his head. "Heh heh. I know. Sorry, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sighed, hand covering his face in exasperation. "Just go have a seat," he said in defeat. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks, sensei!" And he went to his seat besides Sasuke, Neji siding with Shikamaru at their desks.

Sasuke sat in his signature position while Naruto ranted about ramen, the teacher writing something on the chalkboard as he became lost in thought.

'_She wouldn't have gotten that hurt, would she? Wait, why am I caring?' _

'**Cuz, Sasuke, you like her.' **

'_Uchiha Sasuke likes no one, besides, I just met her today.' _

'**What. Ever.'**

Sakura gazed lazily at the front of the room when a folded piece of paper landed in front of her. She looked around to see Megumi waving at her. Sakura opened the note. It read:

_Sakura, the rest of the cake I made is in the fridge, can u get it for me after ur done with detention? _

Sakura looked up and nodded. Megumi smiled and Sakura smiled back. Just then, the bell rang and the students exited the class.


	5. Detention Day 1

Updates will decrease in speed drastically. Sorry. Oh, and insert vocalization in the song.

Song: Regina Spektor's Fidelity

------

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Regina Spektor songs**

------

**Ch.4: Detention Day 1**

Sasuke and Sakura stood outside the door of Kurenai's class. Sasuke reached out and turned the knob to see a vision of seeing Kurenai sitting behind her desk.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke."

"Hello Kurenai-sensei," they replied.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Sasuke.

"You will be finishing the assignment from earlier. Materials are out and the oven is preheating. Get to work."

Sasuke and Sakura set their stuff down and grabbed an apron. Sasuke got a blue one while Sakura had a pink apron with white stripes. They picked up the cards and got to work. After the cake was baked, they put it on the cooling rack. "I can't believe you got me in detention—on the first day! This is all your fault, Uchiha," Sakura glared.

"Hn. I told you already, it was an accident," he replied stoically. Sakura sighed.

'_Would it kill him to show emotion more than once a day?'_

"Whatever. So what frosting should we make?" she asked.

"…Tomato," he replied finally causing Sakura to pale before shaking her head violently. "No way are we making that!"

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Why not?"

"Because, first of all, that's not a frosting flavor. Second, it'd be impossible to make. And third! Would you really be willing to eat a chocolate and tomato flavored cake?"

Sasuke stared at her. "Yes," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Inner Sakura fell off the conveniently-placed chair in her mind.

"Why?!"

Sasuke looked at his folded arms. "I like tomatoes," he mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

He moved his face to hers. "I like tomatoes; got a problem with that?" he asked turning to Sakura.

She realized how close their faces were, blushed, and quickly looked away. "No," she replied hastily.

Sasuke blinked. _'What's wrong with her?_'

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine! Fine!" she exclaimed, still not looking him in the eye. Even _she_ had to admit he was good-looking.

"Hn."

Sakura looked behind them at the cake. "You know, we still need to make the frosting. How about vanilla with red and green food coloring? At least it'll _look_like a tomato."

"Aa."

"Are 'Hn' and 'Aa' the only things you can say?"

"Hn."

Sakura giggled. "You're weird."

Sasuke blushed hotly. "Hn. We should work on the frosting."

Sakura smiled. "Hai!"

_With Hinata…_

She was roaming aimlessly around the school when she suddenly realized something.

'…_I'm lost.'_

Hinata started to panic. _'What if I'm stuck here forever? What if no one finds me? I'll never get out of here! I'll'— _

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hinata?"

Hinata turned around. "N-Naruto?"

"Are you lost?"

Hinata nodded shyly.

"How about I show you around?"

Hinata smiled. "S-s-sure, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grabbed her hand. "Come on." She blushed deeply and followed behind him.

_With Temari (Her POV)…._

I was bored. Walking around the school was a bunch of shit, so I decided to look at the bulletin board for some light reading. _'The Drama Club presents Nicholas Nickleby. Nope. The Pink Hearts club, makeovers and gossip,' _I read before leapingaway from the board like a cross to a vampyre. I rested my head against the open window when I heard some singing.

'_Hey. What's that?'_

I leapt out of the window and landed on the dirt. It was just the first floor after all; no problem. I started to run towards the voice and it led me to a tree. I looked around, but the voice was no where to be seen.

"Shit," I muttered before I gave up the search and started to walk around again.

_Normal POV_

Temari walked away, slightly disappointed. If she had bothered to look up, she would have seen the pair of eyes looking down where she had stood. "That was close," the voice said before the person climbed out of the tree and started to walk out of the school, hands in their pockets.

_With Tenten…_

Tenten was walking through the empty halls. "Man, soccer tryouts aren't until next week," she sighed. Tenten started to swing her book bag as she made her way to her locker. If only she had noticed that wet spot on the floor.

"Ahh!" she screamed, slipping and falling backwards as her bag flew into the air. She braced for impact and waited…and waited…and waited. She shyly opened her eyes to see pale ones staring into hers.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Hn."

She recognized that voice. "Neji?!"

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?"

"Passing through the halls."

She searched his eyes. _'I thought we're enemies, but he helped me. Why?' _

Neji watched the girl in his arms. _'She looks so confused. It's kind of cute. Wait, cute?'_

'**Yup, you said cute.' **

'_Who are you?' _

'**Inner you and you just said she was cute and you helped her. How sweet.' **

Neji was about to retort when he saw Tenten's face near his. "Neji, are you alright?"

"Hn."

Suddenly, they realized how close they were and blushed. Tenten scrambled out of his arms and faced away from him. She stared at the floor and blushed more. "Um, thank you."

"Hn. Here's your bag back." He handed it to her and she hesitantly took it. "So why'd you help me?" she asked. All she got was a "Hn." before he disappeared into a hall.

'_Neji…'_

_With Megumi (Her POV)…_

School had just ended. I walked around and pulled out my map of the school. I searched around until I finally found it. The music room. I knocked on the door. "Come in."

I opened the door gingerly and peered in. A man with a dark-bluish hair and a cigarette was leaning against the chalkboard at the front of the room. "Hello, I'm Asuma-sensei. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Megumi. Can I use this room afterschool for a few days?"

Asuma's eyebrows raised. "You were the one who gave me and my wife that cake, right?"

I blushed and nodded. He came over and patted my back. "Sure! Almost no one uses this room anyways. They're all too busy in those clubs for Sasuke and Sharingan."

I looked up at him with those glittery anime eyes. "Really?" What did you know? People really open up once you give them cake.

"Sure. Just close the door when you're done. I'm going to do an errand at the office. See you around."

I smiled and he left. I looked around. In the back, it was lined with instruments of all sorts. Music lined the bookshelves and in the middle of the room was a piano. I immediately sat down on the piano bench and opened the piano to reveal the ivory and ebony keys. I ran my fingers over the smooth keys and started a small tune.

_I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds_

_I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind all this music_

_And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart_

_And suppose I never met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft  
Suppose I never ever saw you  
Suppose we never ever called  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall  
Just to break my fall  
Just to break my fall  
Break my fall  
Break my fall_

_All my friends say that of course its gonna get better  
Gonna get better  
Better better better better  
Better better better_

_I never love nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting by heart truly  
I got lost  
In the sounds  
_

_With Kakashi(His POV)….._

I was walking down the halls reading my little orange book. I had just gotten to a good part when I heard music. I ignored it and tried to read the page when I heard a voice join the music. It seemed to be a song, hauntingly sweet and hauntingly sad as it floated down the hallowed halls.

_I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind  
All this music  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart  
Breaks my  
Heart  
Breaks my heart_

I started to get curious. _'Maybe it's one of the girls at this school just playing on the piano.' _

'**Or maybe it's a member of Fallen From Grace. Let's check it out.' **

Before I could protest, I found myself walking towards the music room.

_Megumi's POV…._

I had finished my new song Fidelity. I had to say, it was pretty good. I looked at my watch. _'Shit, I better go see if Sakura and Sasuke killed each other.' _

I closed the piano and grabbed my bag and left, dashing through the halls.

Kakashi POV….. 

I had reached the music room and opened the door quietly and was met with an empty room. Asuma appeared behind me. "Need something, Kakashi?"

"No."

"Well, I gotta lock up. See you tomorrow, man."

"Hn." I pulled my book out of my back pocket and started to read. _'I wonder if I'll hear it again tomorrow…'_

_Normal POV….._

Megumi knocked on the door of Kurenai's class. The door opened. "Hi Megumi."

"Hi Sakura. How was detention?"

"Eh. Wanna come inside? We're making the frosting for the cake."

Megumi nodded and stepped inside. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

Megumi looked at the cake sitting on the cooling rack, hands on her hips as she cocked her head to the side. "So what is it gonna be?"

"Tomato," mumbled Sasuke.

"Tomato?" replied Megumi.

"Long story short, it's going to be vanilla frosting made to look like tomato."

"Ah…Can I help?"

"Sure," answered Sasuke as he stared at the cake, not trusting himself with the pastry bag when he didn't even know which way to place the frosting in. How did those people on TV do it?

"Grab an apron," said Sakura cheerfully.

Megumi grabbed an apron and started the base for the vanilla frosting. After they finished, they showed Kurenai-sensei who nodded her approval, even going so far as to compliment the cuteness of the tomato cake. They cleaned up and Megumi grabbed the rest of her cake.

They stood outside the school with all their friends. "I thought you were mad at them, teme."

"Hn. Small truce," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, why don't you take home the tomato cake? I can share my cake with the girls and you can share it with your friends," suggested Megumi.

"Hn."

She giggled. "Besides, Naruto's drooling."

Naruto wiped the drool off. "What can I say? I'm hungry." The girls all laughed and the guys shared a muttering of 'dobe'. They said their good-byes and left.

_With the Girls…._

They all sat around the kitchen table with forks, each eating their slice of cake and ice cream. "So did you guys see those guys from Sharingan?" asked Sakura.

"Nope," they chorused.

'_I wonder who they are?' _thought Sakura.

_With the Guys…._

Kakashi entered the kitchen to see everyone crowded around a cake. "What's going on?"

"Teme baked a cake. We're sorta scared to eat it."

"Dobe, it's not poisoned or anything."

"Then why don't you eat it?!" exclaimed Naruto as he pointed a finger at the raven-haired boy.

Kakashi sighed. "I'll cut it up and we'll **all **eat it."

Kakashi grabbed a knife and some plates and served the cake. He took a bite; the rest of the guys looked at him, half-expecting him to drop dead. He swallowed. "Not bad, but the one I had earlier was better."

The boys stopped their forks halfway from their mouths. "What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"Well, at lunch, Megumi gave me some of her cake as a thank you," Kakashi replied.

"What for?" asked Naruto with his mouth full.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, don't speak with your mouth full."

"Remember? He saved her life," said Neji.

"What?! When?!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Dobe."

"Shut up, teme."

"Troublesome."

Later that night, the girls and the boys got ready for bed. AS they stared at their ceilings, they all had to wonder.

'_What's that other band like?'_


	6. Detention Day 2

I'm finally updating! Thank God for 3-day weekends! If you want to know the rhyme that could save your butt in the case of red, yellow, and black snakes, tell me in your review. (Corrections were made.) :P

Song: Dixie Chicks' Landslide and Counting Crows Big Yellow Taxi. Italics mean Temari is singing.

------

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (For the bajillionth time) Don't own the songs in this fic or Fruits Basket either.**

------

**Ch.5: Detention Day 2**

The girls were getting ready to school again. Sakura and Tenten used their rollerblades and Temari, Hinata, and Megumi used their bikes.

Megumi caught up to Sakura. "We weren't even done with our first day of school yesterday and you already got detention," Megumi teased as their wheels rolled along.

"Oh, be quiet. It was all that stuck-up Uchiha Sasuke's fault."

"Did I hear my name?" a voice said, causing Sakura to fall over in shock.

The window of a black 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 rolled down to reveal the voice.

"Uchiha," spat Sakura venomously.

"Is there any other?" he smirked.

"Oh please, one's enough," Sakura retorted and the girls laughed as he glared at the pink-haired girl.

"Hi guys!"

"Naruto?!" exclaimed Tenten.

"What're you doing with that idiot?!" said Temari.

"I always go to school with him. Lazy-ass and the other ice cube are in here too," he explained.

"Hn."

Sasuke revved up the engine. "I guess we're leaving. See you guys at school!" yelled Naruto as the car sped off towards the school.

------

The girls all rushed into their homeroom/first class. They opened the door and sweat-dropped, dodging the soaring paper airplanes and avoiding the various people crowded around desks playing cards.

"I thought we were late," said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto. Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, he's always late. Feel free to do whatever you want. He won't be here for a while."

The girls shrugged and went to their seats. Temari pulled out her Ipod, Tenten started to sharpen a kunai (much to Neji's curiosity), Hinata poked her fingers together, blushing at how close she was to Naruto, Megumi pulled out the latest volume of Furuba (Fruits Basket), and Sakura stared ahead of her at the board. She felt her eyes beginning to droop.

'_I should have got more sleep last night,' _she thought, suddenly yawning. _'Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt, right?'_ She wasn't able to figure out an answer because she soon fell asleep on her desk.

Sasuke heard a small noise beside him and turned from the window to see what it was.

'_She's sleeping?'_

He moved closer to see her sound asleep. He felt oddly warm, but just chalked it up as the start of a cold and started to look out the window again, his hand closer to Sakura's desk than before.

About half an hour later, the door swung open to reveal Kakashi. "Hi class. Sorry I'm late, I was walking to school when I saw a little old lady trying to cross the street and I"—

"Oh, save it," screamed a boy in the class. Kakashi shrugged and started to write something on the board when the door slammed open. "Sorry I'm late, I was finishing my look and I was sick yesterday." A tall girl with sapphire eyes and her hair in a ponytail said as she stood in the doorway.

Sakura groggily blinked her eyes open. "Why'd I wake up?! I was having such a nice dream and—INO-PIG?!" The pink hair girl shouted, standing out of her seat.

The blonde turned around, looking ready to murder someone when she spotted the girl standing. "Forehead-girl?!" She ran over to her. "Sakura! How'd you know it was me?"

"Besides that blonde hair of yours, that voice of yours is loud enough to wake the dead."

The blonde smiled. "Great to see you."

"You too, Ino."

"Wow, your friends are as lame as you, Yamanaka," sneered Minami.

"Like the horde of idiots you call friends are any better?" retorted Megumi as she calmly flipped a page.

Minami seethed along with her friends as the rest of the class laughed. Kakashi cleared his throat loudly. "Miss Yamanaka, catch up later. Your seat is next to Chouji," he said pointing to the seat next to a kid with a bag of chips on his desk. The two girls separated and Kakashi started the lesson.

------

After class, Ino went with the group to P.E.

"So Sakura, introduce me to your friends."

"Well, this is Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Megumi," she introduced, pointing to each of them. "They're also my band mates."

Ino's eyes widened. "You mean you made your dream happen?!" Sakura nodded happily. "So have you guys hit it big? What's your name? Who does what?"

"Well, Temari does bass, Tenten does drums, Hinata does our keyboard stuff, I do violin, and Sakura and I are the lead singers and guitarists too," explained Megumi.

"What about your name and are you famous?"

"Does Fallen from Grace mean anything to you?" Temari smirked.

"OMG!!!!" Ino squealed, hands fanning herself in her excitement.

Sakura and Megumi quickly clamped their hands over her mouth. "Quiet Ino!" hissed Sakura.

"We don't want any major attention. We already have a large-enough-crazed fan base as it is," hissed Megumi.

"Fine, fine. I don't see why though. With that much fame, I'd flaunt it, but that's just me."

"Phew," sighed the girls in relief.

"Come on, we hafta get to P.E," said Tenten and they ran towards the gym.

------

The girls all went to their gym lockers to change. "I can't believe how many laps around the gym we had to run," panted Hinata.

"Who ever heard of running 10 laps around the gym as a warm-up?!" panted Megumi.

"You guys are so obviously new," said Ino. "Last year, he made us run in the rain during our P.E. testing. We all passed, but we all got sick afterwards."

"Last year?" asked Tenten.

"Oh, no one told you? The teachers we're assigned stay with us until we graduate," explained Ino.

"Whatever," said Megumi as she put on her necklace.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ino, pointing to the small black cross dangling from the silver chain.

"It's one of my necklaces. I've had this one since 7th grade," she explained.

"Where'd you go?" Ino asked.

"She's not from here. She moved from America to Japan when she was 10."

"Oh…" said Ino.

"We better get going or we'll be late," said Tenten.

The girls were going up the stairs when they came across a barricade. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, girls. A bunch of nobodies trying to get to class."

"Whatever, Minami—besides, if we're a bunch of nobodies, then why do you care to acknowledge us?"

"Because it's my duty to extend an invitation to new girls to the Sasuke Fan Club."

A girl with short purple hair and a whiny voice stepped in. "Or the Neji Hyuuga fan club."

A redhead with purple eyes stepped in. "Or the Shikamaru fan club."

"Or the Naruto Uzumaki fan club," said a blue-haired girl.

"Or the Kakashi fan club," said a girl with lavender hair.

"Or the Sharingan fan club!" they squealed collectively. Never had there been a more depressing example of crazed fangirls.

Tenten, Sakura, Megumi, Temari, and Hinata all stared in disbelief. _'Kakashi has a fan club?' _

"We're flattered, but no thanks," said Sakura.

"Your loss. Let's go, girls," said Minami. The girls smirked and promenaded after her.

"Who were they?" asked Tenten.

"You know Minami. The Neji fan girl was Akane. The Shikamaru fan girl was Leiko. The Naruto fan girl was Rin and the Kakashi fan girl is Mayu," explained Ino.

"How'd you know and why does Kakashi have a fan club?"

"I'll tell you later, right now, we have to get to class."

------

The door slammed open and a timer went off. "Congratulations girls, another second and you would've been late. Same seats as yesterday. Ino, you sit with them. Megumi needed a partner anyway."

The girls went to their seats and sat down. "Okay, today we're making bread. There're no limits to how you shape it, just make sure you follow the instructions. Begin."

The class all started making the dough and played around while waiting for it to rise. The girls crowded around Ino. "So how'd you know about those girls?" asked Temari.

"They used to be my friends. I used to be the president of the Sasuke fan club. Then, Minami transferred in and we became fast friends. I introduced her to my friends and a few weeks later, she made them turn against me. I've hated her ever since," said Ino as she made drawings in the flour-coated table.

"You like the Uchiha?" asked Sakura incredulously.

"Well, he's hot. How could you not like him?" said Ino.

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Megumi, and Temari all raised their hands. "I don't like him," they chorused. Ino stood in shock when a bell went off. "Time to shape the dough!" yelled Kurenai.

Kurenai went around the table, looking at the designs. Sasuke made a circle. (A/N: Wow, so creative!) Naruto made a bowl of ramen, Shikamaru didn't even bother to shape it, Neji made a maple leaf, Hinata made a flower, Temari made a fan, Tenten made a shuriken, Sakura made a cherry blossom, Ino made a pig with raisins for eyes, and Megumi made a simple braid.

Kurenai bent down and whispered into Megumi's ear. "Thanks for the cake yesterday. Asuma and I enjoyed it. He said to use the music room anytime."

Megumi nodded and they lined up to put the bread in the oven. After it was done, they put it in bags and went to lunch.

The girls went to their lockers and went outside to find a place to sit when they saw a hand waving frantically in the air. "Guys! Over here!"

The girls ran over and smiled. "Hey Naruto. Uchiha," Sakura glared.

"Hn. Pinkie," the ice cube replied.

"What did you call me?!" she said.

"Pinkie."

SLAP! A handprint made its home on Sasuke's face as Sakura stalked off in the other direction. Megumi stood up. "I'll get her. Don't worry Sasuke, it doesn't look like she hit you that hard," she said and ran after her friend.

Sasuke's friends couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter. Ino ran up to him. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged her off him. "Hn."

"I can't believe teme got hit by a girl!"

"Shut up, dobe," he muttered.

"What'd you say?!"

"We're back!" exclaimed Megumi, oblivious to the sparks flying around her. Sasuke stood suddenly.

"Hn. Whatever," he muttered and stalked off towards the building.

"What's his problem?" asked Tenten.

"He's just shocked that a girl hit him. Usually, they fawn over him and try to rip his clothes off. They sell it on the internet. What'd his shirt fetch again?" said Naruto.

"$45,000 USD." replied Neji.

"Holy Shit! I could pay for a car with that money!" exclaimed Megumi.

"Troublesome."

"W-we better get to science." They all grabbed their bags and went to Orochimaru.

------

The group took their seats and the bell rang, a man appeared from under the desk. "Hello classss…" he hissed, shivers ran up all their spines. He was a tall man with yellow eyes, long black hair, and white skin. "Today, we'll be doing a little experiment involving snakess…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Snakes, snakes, snakes. What's with this guy and snakes?!'_

"Miss Haruno, would you mind paying attention? What I'm covering today would be useful if you ever encountered one of these wonderful creatures."

"Gomennasai sensei," she replied.

Orochimaru stared at her suspiciously then nodded. "Today, I will need a body for today's experiment; it's a review of what we learned yesterday. Any volunteers?"

The entire class froze. _'Shit, I didn't pay attention!'_ they all thought.

Orochimaru smirked and pulled out the attendance sheet. He dragged his finger down the list and started reading names off it. "Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, hm…Temari?"

Temari silently prayed to live another day.

"Fine, I'll go."

The class turned to the voice. "Megumi?"

'_I was really looking for Sasuke. Oh well.'_

"Megumi, come up to the front of the class." The girl walked down the aisle as random fanboys started bawling. "No! Don't go! We don't want you to die!"

Megumi scoffed and went up to the teacher's desk. She folded her hands in front of her. "So what do I gotta do?" she asked.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and his T.A., Kabuto, came out and wheeled a cart with two covered boxes on it. Orochimaru walked over to the boxes, hands on the fabric cover and swung them away. The class gasped in horror at the two red, yellow, and black snakes in the tanks. "I want you to tell me which is the milk snake and which is the coral snake. After you do, reach in there and show it to the class. Do it right, and you get out of homework for the rest of the semester. Do it wrong, and let's just say we have paramedics standing by."

Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura squirmed anxiously in their chairs. Naruto shook his teme friend. "He can't do that! It hasta be illegal, like child endangerment or somethin!"

Sasuke just stared ahead, glaring at the snake man who smirked back. Neji and Shikamaru also watched the girl, interested on the scene before them.

Megumi stared at the two tanks for a while, both snakes staring back. She stepped around the tank and took off the lid of one. Calmly, she slowly crept her hand down into the tank; her classmates held their breath. Quick as lightening, she grabbed it behind his head as its body constricted around her wrist. Pulling it out, she faced the stunned snake man. "This is the milk snake."

Orochimaru blinked and began to speak, shock in his tone. "How'd you know?"

"Well, milk snakes have the red bands touching black while coral snakes have red touching yellow."

"How'd you learn all this-s-s?" he hissed.

"Watching Steve Irwin and Jeff Corwin shows when I lived in America. Plus, there's a rhyme I learned when I was little."

Orochimaru smirked and began to applaud. "I'm impress-s-sed. Let me have her and you can return to your seat." She did as she was told and five minutes later, class ended.

Megumi walked out the door of the class and walked to her friends only to be tackled by Naruto and Tenten. "Are you insane?!" screamed Naruto.

"She reached into a tank and pulled out a snake and you're asking if she's crazy or not?" said the Uchiha coolly.

"What?! It was no homework for a semester!" Megumi exclaimed.

The guys sweatdropped.

"S-s-she r-r-r-really h-h-hates homework," stuttered Hinata.

"She's lazy like that," said Tenten.

"Hey guys; Genma?"

"Shit!" and they all ran downstairs.

------

Genma was writing something on the board when Naruto nudged Sasuke. "What dobe?"

"I thought you and Sakura-chan were fighting. What happened?"

"Aa…"

'Why aren't we fighting?' 

'**Cause you like her, duh!' **

'_I thought I got rid of you.' _

'**Nope. Just takin' a little break.' **

'_Well, I don't like people. She's just someone I can stand. She doesn't drool like a fan girl.' _

'**In other words, you like her.' **

'_Hn. We're on a temporary truce. Once we get out of detention, we're back to where we started.'_ (A/N: Stubborn, ain't he?)

"Mr. Uchiha, I know you're one of my best students, but could you please pay attention?" Sasuke looked up and replied with a 'Hn.'

------

Afterschool, the group separated. They all agreed to meet up at the same place for that day and the day after. "5:30, right, forehead-girl?"

"Whatever, Ino-pig."

"Hurry up! As much as we'd like to see you insult each other, I wanna do something fun," pouted Tenten.

"Whatever, see ya later, forehead."

"Pig!"

The two best friends laughed and went their separate ways.

------

_With Sasuke and Sakura…….._

The door opened and Kurenai stood from her chair. "Nice to see you finally came. Today, you have to clean the classroom. Supplies are in that closet, I'm going to the faculty room; when I come back, this room better be spotless."

"Hai," chorused Sakura and Sasuke. Kurenai nodded and exited.

Sasuke threw Sakura an apron. She looked back at him confusedly. "Hurry up, pinkie, I'm not doing this all by myself."

Sakura fumed. "Fine, but if anyone's gonna be doing work, it'll be me."

"Suit yourself."

Sasuke threw his apron down and sat on the windowsill. Sakura stood in shock before putting on her apron and hair tie grumbling something along the lines of 'Fucking asshole' and 'Lazy Uchiha bastard.'

A full hour later, the tables were spotless like the windows and the floor. Sakura collapsed in a chair and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Finally, I'm done, although, if _someone_ woulda _HELPED _me, I would have been done _faster_!"

"Hn."

Sakura groaned, too tired to berate him any further and fell on the table in front of her, arms serving as a pillow. Yawning, she soon fell asleep.

Sasuke peered over from the window to investigate the newfound silence. "Hn?" He pushed off the windowsill and peered down at the girl. "She's asleep?" he whispered.

Sakura moved, changing her position.

'_Guess she really was tired. I guess I shoulda helped her. Wait. Why would I help her? Augh, forget it.' _

Sasuke sank into the seat next to her and continued to stare at the girl. He tentatively reached forward and brushed a hair out of her face and behind her ear, brushing against her fair skin. She sighed pleasurably. "Sasuke," she murmured.

The Uchiha snatched his hand back like he was scalded and clutched his rapidly beating heart. _'Did she just say my name?'_ Sasuke shook his head.

'_Probably thinking of ways to disembowel me,'_ he thought smirking and settled back in the chair, staring at the clock.

_With Tenten……._

Tenten spun around in the field behind the school. "Ahhh….It feels so great that

school's over." She spun around and fell in the grass beneath her.

"Tenten-chan, since we're out here, would you like to play a game of tag?" asked Hinata.

Tenten pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off. "Sure, but we'll need more people," she replied.

"I'll play, Hinata-chan!"

"I'll play too!" voiced Ino.

Tenten looked expectantly at Neji who stood in the shade of an oak tree. "What about you?" she asked.

"Hn."

Tenten's cheerful mood deflated slightly, but was covered up quickly.

"Well, if you change your mind, you can join in at any time." Neji nodded and Tenten ran out to her friends.

"Who's it?" she asked.

"Naruto is," replied Ino.

"So you better run fast. Dattebayo!" he yelled.

"Whatever," said Tenten.

Naruto gave the girls a five-second head start before running after them. They all ran in different directions and Naruto honed in on Hinata. Neji watched over his cousin, but found his gaze straying towards the brunette. He soon found himself watching her run through the grass laughing joyously.

Tenten felt herself being stared at and looked around. Her eyes met with Neji before she tore her gaze away, blushing. _'H-h-he w-was staring at me?!'_

A tap broke her out of her reverie. "You should keep your guard up, Tenten, dattebayo!" screamed Naruto.

Tenten nodded before turning away. She ran over to Neji who had an extremely faint blush. "Neji, why don't you play with us?"

"Hn."

"It's no fun without you and you must be getting lonely standing here."

"Hn."

"I'm taking you with me."

Neji's eyes widened in shock. Before he could protest, he felt himself being dragged away from the tree. Tenten turned around to meet him eye to eye and tapped him on the nose. "You're it," she smiled before running off. Neji was shocked, but soon snapped out of it and began the chase.

_With Temari…._

Temari was wandering around the school again when she heard a voice. _'It's the same voice as yesterday.'_

She pushed open the door and ran silently towards the voice. It led her to the same tree. She peered around it and was stunned_. 'Lazy-ass?! What the fuck?!'_ His voice snapped her back to Earth and she listened.

They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot

Temari started to get the beat of his guitar rhythm and started to sing along quietly.

_Ooooh, bop bop bop  
Ooooh, bop bop bop_

They took all the trees, and put em in a tree museum  
And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them  
No, no, no  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot  


_Ooooh, bop bop bop  
Ooooh, bop bop bop_

Shikamaru looked up to the cloudless sky and sang louder.

Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT  
I don't care about spots on my apples,  
Leave me the birds and the bees  
Please  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Hey now, they paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
Why not?  


Temari inched towards Shikamaru.

_Ooooh, bop bop bop  
Ooooh, bop bop bop  
_

Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door slam  
And a big yellow taxi took my girl away  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Well, don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
Why not?  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Hey hey hey  
Paved paradise and put up a parking lot  


She sat next to Shikamaru who was unaware of her presence.

_Ooooh, bop bop bop  
Ooooh, bop bop bop_

I don't wanna give it  
Why you wanna give it  
Why you wanna giving it all away  
Hey, hey, hey  
Now you wanna give it  
I should wanna give it  
Now you wanna giving it all away 

Hey, paved paradise to put up a parking lot 

Shikamaru swung the guitar out of his lap.

"Nice singing."

Shikamaru screamed and fell over. A bright laugh sounded in the air. "You really are hopeless."

Shikamaru looked up to see a girl with her sandy-blonde hair in four ponytails. "Troublesome."

"Is that anyway to treat the person who's been singing with you this whole time?"

"I thought I was hearing things."

Temari smirked at him. "What? No 'troublesome'?"

"Troublesome." Temari let the remark slide and sat comfortably next to the boy.

_With Megumi….._

Megumi was in the music room again. She was bored and started to fish around the back of the instrument room. _'Clarinet—haven't played that in years, Violin—got one, trumpet, saxophone...'_

"Huh?"

She picked up a small case and blew the dust off. She started to cough and quickly back out of the room. She set the case on a counter and opened it up. "No way!!!" She picked up the instrument gingerly. It was a mandolin. Plucking the strings, she tuned them, grabbed herself a chair, and sat down. Plucking a few strings, the makings of a song started to come out.

_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down_

  
_Kakashi POV…_

I was at my desk, reading my little orange book when I heard a line of a song float through my open door. I removed my feet from the top of my desk and walked to the door as more music floated through.

_Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time gets older  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too  
Well...__  
_

I opened the door and began walking to the music room as more music floated through the halls, filling the school.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time gets older  
Children get older  
I'm getting older, too  
Well I'm getting older too  
_

Megumi's POV 

_So, take this love and take it down  
Yet if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe…  
Well maybe…  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down_

I had just finished the song and looked over the mandolin. It was in a great condition for something so old. "I guess it's cuz it hasn't been used in a while." I walked over and put it back and closed the case when I noticed the time on my watch. I quickly grabbed my books and ran out of the music room. _'Sakura's gonna kill me.'_

Kakashi POV 

I pushed open the door and cursed. "They're not there." I was about to turn back and leave when I noticed something. I walked over to an instrument case and studied it. "It can't be…" But it was…

My old mandolin.

"I can't believe it. All these years and it's been in the music room," I laughed to myself. I closed the case and scrawled a note telling Asuma that I found my mandolin and I was taking it back. I left it on his desk and walked back to my classroom.

_Normal POV…_

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the door being opened. "Hn?"

"Hey Sasuke. I ran into Kurenai-sensei. She told me to tell you guys that you could leave. Nani? Sakura's asleep?" asked Megumi.

Sasuke nodded as Sakura stirred. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, causing her shirt to ride up and a small blush to appear on Sasuke's face. "Nani? Megumi-chan?"

"Time to go, sleeping beauty. You can sleep later."

Sakura nodded and turned to Sasuke. "You coming or what?"

"Hn."

------

It was 8:00 p.m. Sasuke went to the living room to watch some t.v when he noticed Kakashi with some wood polish and an open instrument case. "What are you doing now?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, anime eye crease and all. "Just polishing an instrument.

Sasuke went over to inspect it when Naruto and the rest of the guys showed up. "Wow sensei! What's that? Looks old like you!"

Kakashi glared at the boy. "This happens to be the first instrument I ever owned. I've been playing the mandolin since I was five and I brought it to the school one day and never saw it again."

"I thought you play the bass, and if you lost it, how'd you find it?"

Kakashi stared at his mandolin. "I do play the bass, Naruto, but I can play other things also. I'm a man of many talents."

His band mates scoffed. "Reading hentai in public without getting a nosebleed is _not_ a talent," Neji remarked.

"So how did you find it?" asked Naruto.

"That's the thing. I heard some singing in the music room and when I went there, I found it sitting on the counter. Someone must have found it." Kakashi looked out the window.

'_I wonder who it is….'_


	7. Detention Day 3

I'm finally updating. (gasp) It's a miracle! It's a short chapter that basically just leads up to the next one, but something good happens. Anyway, R&R. **PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews to write!**

**------**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vanessa Carlton or Naruto.**

------

**Ch. 6: Detention Day 3**

"School was so boring!" moaned Megumi.

"H-Hai," stuttered Hinata as she clutched her books to her chest.

"Well, at least it's the last day of detention for me," said Sakura, stretching her arms to the sky.

"So what are you guys doing today?" asked Tenten.

"I was thinking of joining the fan dance club," answered Temari.

"I was gonna go to the music room again."

"Naruto and I are going to do an errand for Kakashi-sensei," said Hinata.

"And I was going to do some training in school yard," said Tenten.

"Same place?" asked Sakura.

"Same time," finished Tenten.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura opened the door to Kurenai's class.

"Hello, Haruno-san. Take a seat. Today, you'll just be sitting quietly."

Sakura nodded and sat at the table next to Sasuke.

_With Tenten…_

Tenten was doing some target practice with her pack of shuriken that she brought that day when she heard something.

"If I cannot do 1000 laps without stopping, I will do 500 kicks!"

'_1000 laps?! That's suicide!'_ Tenten thought. She crept behind a bush and peered through the foliage to see the suicidal person.

"Lee?!" she shouted.

Lee looked over to the voice. "Tenten-san?" Unfortunately, he was paying so much attention to her that he ran into a tree. "Oww…."

Tenten rushed over to him. "Are you all right, Lee?" she asked.

Lee looked up and smiled brightly. "I am fine. Now I must do 500 kicks since I didn't finish my 1000 laps."

Tenten sweatdropped. "You're weird," she said.

Lee rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Tenten stood in deep thought. "Tell you what, since I interrupted your training, want to eat lunch with me and my friends as an apology?"

Lee sprang up. "Sure! I would be honored." he bowed.

Tenten sat down in the grass and looked up at him . "So tell me about yourself." And Lee sat down beside her before they both started to talk.

------

_With Megumi…_

Megumi skated a finger on the piano's polished wood and looked at the collection of dust on her finger. Sighing, she pulled out a CD and popped it into the CD player, pressing play. Tucking her skirt under her, she sat in front of the piano. She started playing a small melody.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I´m home bound_

_  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

_Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder... _

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
Tonight_Kakashi POV_

I was sitting in my chair, reading again. I looked at the clock. _'4:45 p.m.'_ One hour after I had sent Hinata and Naruto to get me the new Icha Icha book at the store. _'I already called the storeowner and he said it got picked up already. Naruto probably got sidetracked with ramen again.' _

I sighed.

'_I should be expecting this from him, but I still held out hope. And Neji went home early today, so I can't ask him for help. Maybe…'_ But my thoughts were interrupted by some music.

_And I, I  
Don´t want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don´t want to let this go  
I, I  
Don´t..._

_  
_I recognized the voice and bolted out of the chair. "It's that person again!" I shouted, running out of room and slamming the door.

I ran stealthily through the halls. I was determined to find out who it was. _'They've escaped me before, but I'll find out who it is, even if it kills me.' _

I neared the music room door and muffled my steps. I crept up by the door and listened in.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I´m home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd _

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

It was the moment of truth. I held my breath and cracked opened the door. I peered in and was floored. _'It's her?!'_

'**I wonder if she's part of that band.' **

I didn't hear the question; I just listened to her singing, entranced.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you... _

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles

If I could  
Just see you...  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_Megumi's POV_

I had just finished my singing when I heard applause. I turned around, thinking it was a janitor or Asuma-sensei. My eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" I screamed. I was so surprised that I fell off of the piano bench and landed on my butt on the floor. I felt my skirt sliding up my thighs and swiftly put my legs flat on the floor and pulled the hem down.

"W-w-what are you doing here, sensei?" I blushed.

Kakashi just smiled from under his mask. "Well, I've been hearing a voice in this room for the past few days, so I decided to check it out. I must say, Megumi-chan, brava. That was very impressive."

I blushed to the point I was sure even my legs were red. "T-t-thanks," I stuttered. He took my hand and pulled me up.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just killing time until Sakura gets out of detention."

"Ah…"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Speaking of which, I better get going." I ran over to the counter to get my CD back and grabbed my messenger bag. I ran to the doorway and paused. I looked back him and smiled. "Bye Kakashi-sensei!" and I disappeared out the door.

_Normal POV_

Kakashi looked around the empty music room and started to think. _'So it was her that was singing all this time? Does that mean she's in the band?'_

Kakashi thought it over.

"Nah. She's good, but it couldn't possibly be…could it?"

------

Sasuke was tapping Sakura's shoulder. She looked up sleepily. "Huh?"

"Hn. It's time to go."

"Oh." Sakura quickly gathered her things and followed Sasuke out of the room.

They walked side-by-side. The silence was killing Sakura, so she tried to make conversation, _tried_ being the key word.

"So…heard any good music lately?"

"Hn."

"Movies?"

"Hn."

"_Anything?!" _

"Hn."

Sakura produced a large anger mark on her head and let out a frustrated sigh. "Just when I start thinking you're an okay guy, you just have to screw it up with your damn 'Hn.' answers! Well, you know what?! Forget it!" she yelled as she stormed out of the school, leaving a shocked Sasuke watching her stomp away.

'_She thought I was an okay guy? Wait, why do I care?' _

'**Cause you love her.' **

Sasuke ignored his inner self and sauntered out of the school, hands tucked safely into his pockets.

------

"That guy is such a fucking jerk!"

Tenten blinked sleepily at her loud friend. "We get it, Sakura, now shut up!"

"No way!"

Tenten just sighed. _'I just had to be the only one awake still.'_ She looked over at the clock. _'No surprise. It's 11:30 at night.' _

"Sakura, I need sleep for tomorrow! Tomorrow…Tomorrow…"

"What's tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

Tenten slammed her fist into her hand. "Now I remember. Lee is eating with us tomorrow."

Sakura looked shocked at her friend. "What?! Why?!"

"Sakura, he's not that bad, besides, I need to make up to him."

"What'd you do?" she asked.

"I interrupted his training and made him run into a tree."

"Ouch," said Sakura.

"So can he?" pleaded Tenten.

Sakura looked at her. "Only if he keeps his hands to himself."

Tenten smiled brightly and hugged her. "Thank you!" she screamed.

"Alright. Alright! Now, let's get some sleep. I seriously need it," said Sakura. Tenten agreed and they left the living room.

------

Sasuke stared at his ceiling in frustration. "Dammit. Why is what she said earlier still on my mind?! 'I'm an okay guy.' What's that supposed to mean?!" he growled as he slammed a pillow on his face_. 'And why does the thought of her saying that make me feel weird?'_ he thought, almost sadly, before falling asleep.


	8. Identities Revealed

I'm finally updating. And tomorrow's a three-day weekend. Yay!

------

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

------

**Ch.7: Identities Revealed**

"Hurry up! We have fifteen minutes to get to school and I don't want to be late!" barked Tenten as she stood at the bottom of the stairway.

"What's the point? Kakashi's just gonna be late as usual and we'll be sitting around with nothing to do," screamed Sakura from her bathroom.

"I have the homework from Orochimaru due today and I need answers! Now hurry up! Besides, Hinata and Megumi left half an hour ago!" yelled Tenten.

"Fine! I'm coming!" screamed Sakura. "Your fault for holding off till the last minute," she muttered to herself as she ran down the stairs. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Thank you!" shouted Temari exasperatedly as she pushed herself off the doorframe. They all grabbed a slice of toast and left the house, locking the door behind them.

------

Tenten burst through the door of Kakashi's classroom, causing the class to silence. "I need answers to Orochimaru's homework last night **NOW!**"

"Morning to you too, Tenten," smirked Megumi.

"Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood."

"Why, Tenten, your words hurt me so," exaggerated Megumi, putting her hand to her heart for dramatic effect. "That aside, let me see it."

Tenten went over to Megumi's desk and Megumi snatched away the paper and scanned it. "This stuff is easy. Just anatomy." Megumi waved Tenten closer and started to point to various things on the sheet. "That's one of the snake's lungs, the stomach there, and one of the reproductive organs. Remember, they have two of everything." Tenten nodded rapidly and started to jot down answers.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke was talking to Neji. "Remember, soccer tryouts are today," reminded Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"H"—

"_Will you two shut up already?!"_ screamed Sakura, earning glares from all the fangirls. Hinata bowed in apology for her friend. Ino smirked in her chair. "Hey forehead-girl, come over here!"

Sakura nodded and began walking over to her friend on the other side of the room who was sitting by Sasuke and them when a fangirl stuck her leg out.

------

Sakura felt something hard hit her ankle and noticed herself coming closer and closer to the ground and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'_Great. Not only did I get less sleep last night, I'm gonna be kissing the tile floor. Hopefully no one stepped in anything gross lately.' _

Sakura waited for a minute for impact, steeling herself for the feeling of her body colliding harshly with the tile floor, but nothing happened. _'Hey, wait. I'm not falling.'_

Sakura hesitantly opened her eyes to be met with ebony. "Sasuke?" she breathed.

"Hn," said a faintly blushing Sasuke holding the pink-haired girl in both arms, millimeters apart. Sasuke helped her up and glared at the fangirl who shrank into her seat.

"Hello class. Sorry I'm late, but a little girl…"

Kakashi gave up, seeing how his class was ignoring him. He just wrote the assignment on the board and sank into his chair to read.

------

"Hey guys!" waved Tenten.

The boys all looked up to nod when they spotted something. "What's fuzzy-brows doing here?!" bellowed Naruto.

Tenten glared at him. "He's my friend, Naruto! I invited him to eat with us, so there!" she declared, causing Lee to blush.

Sasuke looked at him skeptically. "What's really going on?" murmured Sasuke.

"Tenten made him run into a tree while he trained and this is in apology," explained Temari.

"Plus, it's nice to get to know more people," smiled Megumi. "Tell us more about yourself, Lee-san."

Lee sat down abruptly and stared her in the eye. "Right. I'm Rock Lee. I'm 16 and Gai-sensei's my hero. I love curry, Neji is my rival, and I'm a scholarship student here."

Sakura's ears perked up. "For what?" she asked.

Lee looked up from his curry and rice lunch and began to talk. "I'm here on a sports scholarship. My grades are average at best, so this was the only way I could get in."

"I've seen him. He's great at martial arts and track. You should see this guy!" vouched Tenten.

Neji's hand clenched slightly. _'Why does this bother me? Lee is just a friend. We've known each other for years. Why should I be acting like this? This doesn't make any sense. I wonder why'— _

"Oi! White-eyes, get up. Lunch is over," yelled Naruto.

'_Another time,'_ thought Neji, picking up his stuff and following after them.

_Afterschool…….._

Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Megumi, Naruto, and Shikamaru sat on the bleachers in the soccer field watching soccer tryouts. "So, who's trying out again?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, and Neji," replied Temari.

Sakura looked out to the green field while Megumi leaned towards Hinata and Naruto. "Has anyone noticed how things have cooled off between Sasuke and Sakura?" whispered Megumi.

"H-H-Hai," stammered Hinata.

"We better just keep quiet. I don't want this thing to start all over again," said Naruto.

The three all nodded in agreement when Temari shouted. "It's starting!"

Gai stood in the middle of the field. "Okay, tryouts are the same as last year. Two groups of seven will face off for 30 minutes. After that, the players will be selected. Only nine players will be starting this season, so good luck."

On team 1 was Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Lee, and some upperclassmen. The other team had some fanboys who were drooling at Tenten and some upperclassmen.

"GO!" shouted Gai.

Team 2 charged for the ball, but Sasuke got it and passed to Neji. He kicked the ball to Lee, but it was intercepted. "Damn," swore Neji.

The upperclassman on team 2 charged towards the goalie, Tenten. Sasuke and Neji sprinted across the field and the boy kicked the ball towards Tenten. She jumped up and dove for the ball. It landed in her arms and she smiled as she hit the ground, mud splattering her gym uniform. She quickly got up and kicked the ball to the other side of the field. "Lee!" she shouted.

Lee nodded and jumped up, kicking the ball.

Time slowed and the players all froze to watch the ball sail through the air. Team 2's goalie leapt into the air. Team 1 held their breath as the ball came closer to the net. Tenten closed her eyes, not able to watch. Her ears perked up when she heard it, the undeniable swish of the net.

She shyly opened her eyes to see the goalie, face down in the mud and the ball behind him. She immediately lit up and jumped into the air. "Yahoo!" she cried. Gai smiled at his look-alike. "Nice job, Lee," he said.

A few goals later, Gai blew the whistle. "Time! Good job people. Results will be posted in three weeks." The players panted on the field and went over to the bleachers for water.

Tenten swung her towel around her neck and looked up to see her friends cheering at her. "Yeah! Go Tenten!" they screamed.

She smiled and ran up to them. "Wow Tenten, you're a great goalie!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Of course, she's been playing since she was 5. There's no way she'd lose," Temari smirked.

"And a score of 5:2 to boot!" grinned Megumi.

Hinata nodded in agreement when she noticed her watch. She gasped. "Guys, we need to get back home. Didn't Anko say she had a surprise for us when we go home today?" she hissed.

Tenten slapped her head. "Shit," she said.

She ran towards the locker room while the girls ran after her. Lee waved his arms in the air. "Where are you going?!" he yelled.

"It's late! We need to get home! See you Monday, Lee!" screamed Sakura.

She disappeared behind the gym as Lee stood in shock. "She said see you Monday. She said that she'd see me Monday! Yosh! I love you, Haruno Sakura, cherry blossom of Konoha!" he shouted to the heavens, only to be shot down with Sasuke's muttering of "Loser."

------

Megumi threw her bike on the lawn as she fumbled with the keys to the mansion. She bolted through the door and spotted a crate on the table by the phone. Sakura and Hinata came up behind her. "What's that?" Hinata panted.

"I don't know," replied Megumi.

"So, should we open it?" asked a sweaty Temari.

Tenten burst through the doorway. "You guys almost left me," she cried, but her complaint fell on deaf ears as they all stared at the box.

A minute passed before Sakura gulped. "Here goes nothing."

She pulled the string on the crate and watched as it opened. Tenten spoke first. "It's a"—

"It's a kitten!" cooed Hinata.

"There's a note," stated Temari.

"It reads: _'Hey guys. I got you a late house warming present. Hope you like the kitten. Just to tell you, it's a she. Oh yeah, the suits at the record label said Sharingan is living next to you. Well, I'll check up on you soon. From, Anko.'_"

"Sharingan? Should we check it out?" asked Hinata.

"Later. What should we name her?" asked Sakura.

The girls all peered at the blue-eyed calico kitten.

"Julie?" asked Hinata.

"Arianna?" asked Temari.

"Asami?" voiced Tenten.

"Akemi?" asked Sakura.

Megumi took the kitten to study her. The kitten batted at the loose strands of hair cascading down her face. Megumi blew the hair up while the girls giggled as the kitten batted at the raven locks.

"How about Kaede?" she suggested. The kitten batted her nose.

"Ow..." moaned Megumi. "Okay, so you don't like Kaede. How about…. Kiku?"

Megumi held the kitten closer to her face as she finished the question. "Do you like that name?" asked Megumi.

The kitten licked her nose in response. "Hey!" giggled Megumi.

"She likes it," Temari smirked.

"It's cute," cooed Sakura.

The kitten mewed as Hinata tickled it's white belly. "We'll get the tags tomorrow, for now, let's figure out a place for her to sleep," suggested Tenten. The girls nodded and started to plan.

------

Sasuke opened the door. "We're home!" called out Shikamaru.

"So how was tryouts?" asked Kakashi, leaning out of the kitchen.

"Usual. Teme and White-eyes are probably co-captains again like last year."

"Hn," replied Sasuke and Neji.

"But Tenten was awesome!" exclaimed Naruto.

"She was good," admitted Neji.

The males all stared at him. "Did Hyuuga just compliment someone?" asked Sasuke.

"And he agreed with the idiot," mumbled Shikamaru.

"Hn," replied the Hyuuga.

Kakashi tapped his masked chin. "I just remembered. The record executives just

called. They said that Fallen from Grace lives next door. We should give them a visit."

"By 'we', you mean us," grumbled Sasuke.

"Precisely. I'm much too busy with work," smiled Kakashi.

"More like your god-forsaken porn." retorted Neji.

"It's a godsend!" corrected Kakashi.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru before going to his room. Sasuke and Neji did the same, leaving Naruto alone in the living room.

"I'll visit them, sensei," said Naruto.

Kakashi smiled. "Thanks," he said. Naruto nodded and exited the mansion.

-----

Naruto knocked on the door of Fallen from Grace's mansion. Looking around at the well-kept shrubbery and the brick doorstep, he started to drift off into his racing thoughts.

'_I wonder what they're like? Are they nice? How come I never saw them at school? Maybe I just never noticed them. Maybe they're late. Or maybe they're'—_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. "Hello?"

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'd like to welcome you to Konoha."

"Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes. "Ye—Holy shit! W-w-what are y-you g-g-guys d-doing here?" screamed Naruto.

"We live here?" replied Megumi who was wondering about his mental status at the moment.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Oh my god! You're FFG! I live next door to FFG!"

Temari darted her head to his. "Wait," she said.

"T-t-that m-m-means…" stuttered Hinata.

"Yup, I'm in Sharingan!" grinned Naruto, pointing his thumb to himself.

He was met with a long, stretched silence before three loud thuds were heard at his feet. "Sakura! Megumi! Hinata!" he cried.


	9. Not Again!

I have a new story that's a collab with my friend, so watch for that. Arigatou.

------

**Ch.8: Not Again!**

_recap_

Naruto knocked on the door of Fallen from Grace's mansion. Looking around at the well-kept shrubbery and the brick doorstep, he started to drift off into his racing thoughts.

'I wonder what they're like? Are they nice? How come I never saw them at school? Maybe I just never noticed them. Maybe they're late. Or maybe they're'—

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. "Hello?"

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'd like to welcome you to Konoha."

"Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes. "Ye—Holy shit! W-w-what are y-you g-g-guys d-doing here?" screamed Naruto.

"We live here?" replied Megumi who was wondering about his mental status at the moment.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Oh my god! You're FFG! I live next door to FFG!"

Temari darted her head to his. "Wait," she said.

"T-t-that m-m-means…" stuttered Hinata.

"Yup, I'm in Sharingan!" grinned Naruto, pointing his thumb to himself.

He was met with a long, stretched silence before three loud thuds were heard at his feet. "Sakura! Megumi! Hinata!" he cried.

_end recap_

------

"Nnn…"

Sakura clutched the back of her head and opened her eyes. "Hi Tenten. Hi Temari. I had a weird ass dream. Naruto said he was in Sharingan," she said sitting up on the couch. When had she gotten on the couch?

"I am, along with teme, white-eyes, lazy-ass."

"Hi Naru-Ahhh!" Sakura screamed, falling off the couch. "Ow," she moaned, rubbing her sore butt.

"You okay?" asked the male blonde.

"Yeah," she replied, "So who?"

"Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru," he said.

"Ironic, huh? We've been wondering who they are and all this time, we've been neighbors and hanging out with each other," said Megumi as she held an ice pack to her head.

"What happened to you?" asked Sakura.

"When she fainted, she fell and hit the doorstep," explained Hinata as she sat on a chair, a cup of tea before her.

"Minor concussion," said Temari.

"Again," Tenten sighed.

Sakura started to process the new information. _'So they're all Sharingan. But, that means…'_

"Sasuke's part of the pretty-boy group?!" she yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"We all thought Sharingan was a pretty-boy boy band. Sorry, Naruto," said Temari.

"It's okay. We thought you were a group of drooling fangirls," he replied. Naruto walked to the doorway. "You guys should get some rest. Don't worry, I won't tell them anything. See you guys Monday."

"Arigatou!" the girls chorused and the front door clicked shut.

------

Monday…

"Hello class, sorry I'm late. You see, I was driving here and I sa"—

"Shut up and just teach!" screamed the class.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Well then, let's get started. Oh, we also have new students. Come in."

The door opened to reveal a boy with a hooded jacket around him and sunglasses perched on his nose. Beside him was a boy with a hooded jacket and red marks under his eyes.

"Class, please welcome Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino," smiled Kakashi. He looked over at the two boys. "Please sit in the empty seats," he waved.

Shino went to sit in an empty seat. Kakashi noticed Kiba still standing and studied the room. "Oh, looks like we need more desks," he said.

"I'll sit on the counter," suggested Megumi.

"Alright. Kiba, sit in Megumi's desk for today." Kiba nodded and walked over to the now empty desk.

Kiba sat down and looked to the girl sitting on the counter. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem. I liked sitting on the counter anyway. More leg room. So, where did you come from?" she asked.

"Me and Shino came from Tokyo. We're old friends and we both moved here a few days ago."

"Cool. So what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's big," he said.

Megumi giggled. "Yeah, if you need any help, ask me or my friends. Can I see your schedule?" He pulled the piece of paper out and placed it into her hand, her black nail polished fingers holding it there.

"Shino and I have the same schedule," he said.

"Well, the good news is that you have all the same classes as I do. You'll get to meet my friends. Oh, and be ready for surprises throughout your day."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

------

"All right class, we have new students so be nice to them."

"Yes, Gai-sensei."

Gai wiped a tear from his eye. "So youthful," he sniffed. "Alright, we'll be playing soccer today. Kiba, Shino; join Team 7." The boys nodded and went over to the group.

"Kiba! Hi Shino-san," grinned Megumi.

The quiet boy nodded and Kiba smiled.

"Hey, how come you guys are still wearing your jackets?" asked Naruto.

Sakura hit him on the head. "Can't you be a little courteous?!" she yelled.

"Man, you're an idiot," remarked Kiba.

"What'd you say?!" yelled Naruto.

"Can't hear either? Wow, is your brain non-existent?" retorted Kiba.

"Why you!"

The girls all sweat-dropped. "Guess they'll get along fine," said Temari.

"S-s-so Shino-san, w-w-w-why are you wearing your j-j-j-jackets?" asked Hinata.

"I've always wear it, so it'd feel strange to me, I guess."

"What about you, Kiba?" asked Tenten.

"Well…" A small whine came out of his jacket. "Shit," he said, a dog's head popping out of the hood.

"Ahh! Kiba killed a dog and put its head in his hood!" screamed Naruto. Sakura hit his head to quiet him.

"Dobe, he's probably hiding a dog in his hood. You know the school doesn't allow pets on campus," replied Sasuke coolly.

"Unless you're that snake bastard," said Temari.

"W-w-who's the owner?" asked Hinata.

Kiba coaxed the dog back into the hood. "Akamaru? He's mine. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Troublesome." The rest just nodded. Gai blew his silver whistle.

"Time to play people!"

------

The group was sitting under a large tree. "So Kiba-kun, how'd you feel about Gai-sensei?" asked Hinata as she popped a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"That guy gives me the creeps," he shivered.

"Arf!"

Shino just nodded. The girls just looked at Shino. "Oh, he's always like that. Silence is his thing," explained Kiba.

"Silence is his way of youth! Youth takes many forms and they are all so youthful!"

"Shut up, bushy-brows!" yelled Naruto. Lee began to cry while Tenten patted his back. "It's okay, Lee," reassured Sakura.

Lee immediately broke into a blinding smile and clasped Sakura's hands together. "Oh Sakura, your youthful heart is so full of love. Please, will you be my girlfriend?" he said.

"Sorry Lee. I'm not ready for a boyfriend right now."

"Oh. Okay. I will never give up!" he said.

Kiba leaned to Megumi. "So, this is the Gai clone you told me about earlier."

"Yeah. He's cool though. Come on, we have to go to our next class." The gang all nodded, packed up, and left.

------

Math…..

"I'll be handing back the tests today," said Genma.

"Tests?" asked Ino.

"From Friday," explained Sakura.

The papers were all handed out and there was a mix of emotions in the room. "What'd you get?" asked Tenten.

"C+. You know I suck at math." said Megumi.

"Better than me, I got a D-" said Ino.

"What about you?" asked Temari.

"B-" said Tenten.

"I got a C+! Lazy-ass got an A+, Hinata got an A-, and Neji got an A+," Naruto grinned. "What about Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"I got a 100.5! Bet you can't beat that Uchiha!" she shouted, dancing around with her paper. Sasuke just held up his paper.

"110?!" screamed Sakura.

"Yeah, he always gets A++'s in everything," said Naruto as he rested his head in his hand, having already conceding defeat to him in math.

"Dammit, you chickened-haired asshole!" she glared.

"My hair isn't like a chicken. Besides, what about you, pinkie?" he replied coolly.

"Ice cube."

"Forehead."

"Jerk."

"_Annoying." _

Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other while Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, and Megumi sighed. "Not again," they whined.


	10. Moonlight Meetings

I just came up with this and it actually works to explain how they find out who FFG is. Meanwhile, I've become a self-loather, so those people glaring at me from their computer screens, you can stop now. I'm doing your job for you.

------

**Ch.9: Moonlight Meeting**

_Sasuke's POV_

I tossed and turned in my bed. "Augh. Can't get any sleep tonight."

'_I think I'll go outside and watch the stars. That usually helps.' _

I opened the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. I stared up at the stars when I heard a door slid open. _'Must be those FFG fangirls. I can't believe I still haven't noticed them at school yet. Maybe they aren't fangirls, but that's unlikely.'_

I leaned on the rail and looked up at the starry night sky. _'I wonder what time is it? Probably around midnight. I need to get some sleep. School's tomorrow.'_

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

I could feel my lids drifting closed.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

'_It sounds nice. Whoever's singing this, please, keep singing.' _

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
_

"OW!"

I raised my hand to touch my head. I felt a lump beginning to form. Damn, that hurt. I looked around.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

I looked to my right. "Sakura?" She was wearing a black and pink PJ set. "What are you doing there?" I asked.

"I could ask the same for you. What were you doing, sleeping outside?! You'll get sick!"

"So you woke me up?"

"Yeah, I threw a rock at you. Guess I still have my aim. So why were you out here?"

I glared at her. "I was trying to clear my mind when I heard someone singing. I guess that made me fall asleep."

"Oh," she blushed.

I was confused. "Why are you blushing?"

"N-n-nothing," she stuttered.

"Tell me."

Sakura looked at the floor. "Cuz you heard me singing," she murmured, but it was still loud enough for me to hear.

"What?!"

"Don't wake up everyone else!" she hissed to me.

The wheels in my head began turning. _'Sakura can sing and she's my neighbor, but that house was sold recently, which means she moved here recently too. Can it be?'_

I shot my gaze to her. "Are you in FFG?"

"Bingo," she smirked.

I looked at her, mouth agape.

"Are you planning on catching bugs in that mouth?" she remarked.

I quickly shut my mouth. "Hn. So who else is living with you?"

"Megumi, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata."

"What?!"

"Is that your new favorite word?" she said.

"Hn."

"And I know you're in Sharingan along with the others, so let's make a deal."

I looked at her. "What kind of deal?" I asked.

"Let's stop fighting. We're neighbors and we're stuck with each other, so let's just call off the war. I think everyone is getting sick of it."

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't tell anyone you sleep in pink."

I looked down to see that my T-shirt and pants were pink. "Dammit Naruto!"

"What'd he do?" she asked.

"Dobe probably mixed the colors again. One time, he did the laundry and all our underwear turned pink."

Sakura cracked up on her balcony. _'She has a nice laugh. Wait, nice?!'_

'**You said nice. Admit it, you like her.' **

'_Shut up.'_

"See you tomorrow Sasuke," she waved.

"Uh, yeah." I said before she went into her room. I stood on my balcony. _'Tomorrow will be interesting,'_ I thought before going back into my room and finally going to sleep. _  
_


	11. Secrets Revealed

Wheee!!!!!! This chapter's longer! Yay!!!! Damn, it's cold where I am. Brrr…must find heater! (And seeing how I'm revising this around the same time of the year, I wrote this chapter, it still applies. Still looking for that heater.)

And here's a huge note/spoiler for you who have not read the story before: KAKASHI IS _**NOT**_ A PEDOPHILE!

------

**Ch.10: Secrets Revealed**

The sun's rays streamed down into the room. "Nnn.."

A raven-haired boy sat up groggily in his bed. "What a weird dream," he groaned while putting a hand to his head. "Ow," he said. "Wait. Ow?"

'_This was in my dream, but if the bump on my head is real, then….' _

"Megumi, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata are FFG!"

The door burst open. "What?!" screamed Neji.

"You heard me, they're living next door and they're the band we've been working our asses off trying to figure out who they are!" he screamed.

"Hinata's in the band?!" screamed Neji, hands buried in his hair and ready to pull. Sasuke looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"How do you not know Hinata is in FFG? She's your cousin."

"Do you know how many cousins I have?! 50! 50! And those are only the ones that I'm immediately related to! Besides, it's Hinata. _Hi-na-ta!_ Does she _look_ like the type to join a rock band? I was expecting Hanabi or Hideki or—or—I don't know! Just not her!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes beside the male having a mental breakdown. "Troublesome. Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned around sheepishly to face them. "Nani?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Dobe, what do you know?"

Naruto started to sweat. "I-I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about."

Neji pinned him against the wall. "What. Do. You. Know?" he hissed.

"Okay. Okay. Lay off. I've known since Friday. They told me not to say anything."

"Why?" asked Neji.

"Troublesome. Think about it, we get attacked everyday by fangirls. They're as famous as we are, but their fanboys are more likely to pull something. They're worse off than us," explained Shikamaru.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"Teme, get your ass out of bed! We're already late, so hurry up!"

A "Shit," was heard before Sasuke dashed into his bathroom.

------

Sakura was sitting with her friends near the window when the boys came into the class. They walked up to them calmly and smirked. "Hi guys. Why do you look so weird?" asked Tenten.

"We know," whispered Neji silkily into her ear, Tenten's breath catching in her throat and her eyes widening in horror. "You mean?" she breathed.

The boys all nodded.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't tell them, I swear!" he replied, shielding his head from her raised fist. Kami, this was going to suck.

"You told me last night, pinkie," Sasuke said saving Naruto from certain doom and smirking with satisfaction as Sakura's face fell slightly.

"Dammit," she swore and Sasuke stuck out his hand. "What's this for?" Sakura asked.

"Fight's over, right?"

Sakura smiled back at him and shook his hand. "Yeah."

------

The gang was sitting at their usual lunch spot when a scream was heard. "You guys are in FFG and Sharingan?!"

Megumi slapped her hand over Kiba's mouth. "Shut up, Kiba! We're good friends, even if we've only known each other for a short time, right?" she whispered.

He just nodded, not knowing what to do when she was looking at him with that glint in her eyes.

"We told you because we trust you as our friends, so you guys won't tell, right?" asked Sakura.

Kiba and Shino nodded. "I swear on my life that I will never tell, Sakura-chan!" screamed Lee. The girls all giggled at Lee overzealous behavior. "Thanks," smiled Tenten.

Megumi tapped her chin thoughtfully. _'But I wonder who the fifth member is? I've seen a silhouette poster of them and saw five figures, so who's….'_

The bell rang, stopping her train of thought. "Later," she muttered.

------

The next few weeks were great. No one found out and the group of friends all became closer. Pretty soon, the soccer team posting was on the bulletin board.

"Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba. You're all there," reported Temari.

"When did you guys try out?" Megumi asked Kiba and Shino.

"We asked Gai-sensei if we could try out for the soccer team the day we came. He let us try out and said we'll find out if we got in like everyone else," explained Shino.

"Awesome! Nice job dog-breath," congratulated Naruto.

Kiba glared at Naruto. "Watch it," he said.

"Hey guys, practice is today. We're going to be late," said Tenten. The other soccer members nodded and ran towards the gym.

The others turned to follow when they noticed something. "Megumi-chan, aren't you coming to watch?" asked Naruto.

"No thanks, I wanna catch up on my reading. See you guys later."

"Okay, we'll meet outside like usual." Megumi nodded to Sakura before they split ways.

------

_Megumi's POV_

I walked up to the third floor. I tried the doors of the classrooms and finally, one of them opened. "Sweet." I said as I entered the classroom, sitting in one of the desks near the open window and opening my book, A TALE OF TWO CITIES.

"Now where'd I leave off?" I muttered.

------

_Normal POV_

Practice was over and the players all went to the bench. The boys were talking amongst themselves while Tenten grabbed her towel and swung it around her neck. "Ow!"

She pulled the towel off and looked at it. _'A sewing needle in my towel? Something's up. Someone's been pulling this crap on me for the past few weeks. I should talk to the girls. Maybe they've been getting the same treatment.' _

"Are you okay, Tenten?" asked a worried Lee.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, we better get dressed."

"Hai." Tenten said, swinging her duffel bag around her shoulders and making her way over to the gym.

------

_Megumi's POV_

I heard the door open and looked up from my book, seeing five girls standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Don't talk to us you slut!" screeched one of them.

"I was just trying to be polite," I winced. What crawled up their skirts?

"Oh, shut up!" screeched another girl.

"Yeah, we're here to tell you that you and your fake friends better stay away from Sasu-kun and them."

"Sasu-kun? Huh?" I said confusedly.

"We don't want you near them. It's not fair how they're all nice to you and you're the new kids. We've known them since preschool and they've never even looked at us," cried a third girl.

"We've been giving you hints that you better stay away them. Tripping you guys, threats in your lockers, but you never paid attention to them," said a fourth girl.

"That was you? Man, I thought I was just being more of a klutz than usual. As for the notes, I think they got thrown away with the mounds of love letters. Sorry," I said chuckling sheepishly as a memory of recycling the mounds of love letters at home popped up in my mind. The last girl stomped over to my seat.

"You think this is funny?" she glared as she grabbed my arm.

"Ow. Look, I can't control how other people act around us; they either like us or they don't. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru all chose to be our friends, so stop referring to them like they're yours to keep. They're human beings for chrissakes! They have thought capability, _unlike you_.

"They have the right to make their own decision, so let them!" I yelled, my chest rising and falling from my yelling. The girls gathered around me. "What did you say?!" screamed the first girl.

'_Me and my big mouth.' _

They pulled me out of my seat. "Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" The girls continued to fight me. "I said LET ME GO!" I screamed, pushing away from them.

Suddenly, I could see the cloudy gray sky above me and I couldn't feel anything behind me.

'_The open window! No!'_

I looked above me to see the girls hanging out the window staring at me in shock, the only thoughts racing through my head being that it was going to hurt like a bitch when I landed and that I was going to die because of a boy. There was a point where my mind stopped functioning and all I could see was the melancholy sky in front of me.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and let my arms go where they would, and in the back of my mind, I heard a scream.

------

"Hey guys, have weird things been happening to you lately?" asked Tenten from under a tree near the side entrance of the school.

"Now that you've mentioned it, yeah. Some weird girl pulled my chair from under me when I was about to sit down last week," said Temari.

"People kept crashing into me into the halls," said Hinata, holding her school bag in her hands.

"I kept getting tripped in the halls," said Sakura.

"And people have been putting sharp objects in my clothes. Plus, I've been getting some weird letters lately," said Tenten.

"Me too!" said Hinata.

"Something's fishy around here," said Temari looking to the others.

"Yeah," agreed Sakura.

"_Ahhhh!" _

Tenten's eyes widened in horror. "Guys, that was Megumi!" she screamed. The girls gasped and started to run in the direction of the sound.

------

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, Sasuke, we all need to practice tonight. All of you better finish your homework tonight too. I can't pull any more strings with the teachers."

"Hn," replied Sasuke and Neji as they stood on the grassy lawn near the back entrance of the school.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Sure, sensei!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi smiled from under his mask. "Thanks g"—

"_Ahhhh!" _

The guys looked around them when Kakashi noticed a shadow getting steadily larger near him. He looked up. "Shit!" he cursed.

"What's going on, sen"—

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed.

Kakashi dove onto the shadow and a grunt was heard through a cloud of dust. _'Please be okay,'_ prayed Kakashi as the dust cleared. The boys all rushed over to their teacher and Naruto waved away the dust.

"Sensei, are you okay?! What happened and wh—Megumi!"

The man sat up in the grass with Megumi cradled in his lap. She shyly opened her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked shyly.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he smiled. "Are you okay?"

Megumi nodded. "I just fell out of the 3rd story window." And tears started to leak out of her eyes. She clasped her hand over her mouth. "I just fell out of a 3rd story window," she said breathlessly, the tears coming faster.

"Megumi?" Kakashi asked worriedly. Megumi buried her face into Kakashi's shirt and sobbed. A few minutes later, the sobbing stopped. Naruto looked worriedly to Kakashi.

"Is she—?"

"No, I think she fainted from shock. She should be alright if we"—

"_Megumi!"_ a chorus of voices screamed.

Kakashi shot his gaze to the voices. "Tenten? Temari? Sakura? Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"We heard Megumi scream and oh god! We're too late!" cried Tenten.

"No, she just fainted. We should get her home first, tell her guardian or parents," reassured Kakashi.

Temari nodded. "I'll call her," whispered Hinata, pulling out her cell phone.

Kakashi nodded and struggled to his feet, careful not to drop the girl in his arms. "I'll drive her home, one of you tell me where she lives. The rest of you, have Sasuke and them follow you."

"I'll go with you," said Temari. The girls nodded and they split up.

------

Megumi's lashes fluttered. "Where am I?" she asked bewilderedly.

"You're safe now. You're at your house."

"Nn. Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You fainted, Kakashi brought you home."

"Temari? How'd he bring me home?"

"In his 2002 Lotus Esprit V8," she replied.

"You know cars?" asked Kakashi, slightly shocked.

"We all do. How else do you think we knew which cars we wanted to get?"

"Cars?"

"We"—

"_Is she okay?!"_

A loud voice interrupted Temari and was soon followed by a loud stomping sound. The door was thrown open. "Megumi!" screamed a purple-haired woman, throwing her arms around her.

"Ack!"

"Anko! We don't want her to faint again!" screamed Sakura as she tugged on Anko's trench coat, trying to pry Megumi out of her death-grip.

"Especially since she just regained consciousness," remarked Temari.

Anko relinquished her hold. "Sorry," she coughed, smoothing out her overcoat.

Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully. _'Anko. Anko. Anko?'_ He opened his eyes.

"Anko?"

The woman looked up from her coat. "Kakashi?"

"I guess," he replied.

"You ass! Where've you been all these years?!" she grinned toothily.

"Years?!" asked Tenten and Sakura.

"Yeah. we've known each other for about 15 years. How's your new band?" she asked.

"New band?" asked Hinata.

"See for yourself. Hey guys! Come up here!" he yelled. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto climbed up the stairs and went into Megumi's room.

"Yeah?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi smirked. "Ask them yourself, Anko."

Megumi's brain started to work again. _'His band? Four people. Mystery fifth member….'_

"You're the fifth member of Sharingan!" she shouted.

Her band mates turned to her. "What?!" they screamed.

Kakashi scratched his cheek with a sheepish smile. "It's true."

"So what are you doing here, Kakashi?" asked Anko.

"Well, I was talking to my band when the strange weather occurred," he replied.

"What strange weather?" asked Naruto.

"You don't call raining teenage girls strange?" smiled Kakashi.

"Kakashi, off-topic," reprimanded Anko.

"Hai hai. Long story shot, I caught her after she fell out a window."

"Why were you there?" she asked.

"I teach there," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh."

"What about you?" he asked. Anko head-locked an unfortunate Tenten and Temari, as they were closest to her. "They're my band. I'm their manager," she smiled.

'_Kami save their souls,'_ he thought, watching the girls try to escape from the grinning mad woman.

Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall. "Look at the time. We better get going guys."

The guys nodded and left the room.

"We'll make some dinner!" smiled Sakura and Tenten before leaving.

"Hinata, Temari, make sure they don't burn anything." They nodded and followed after their friends.

Anko smiled. "Well, I'll call a doctor. Stay in bed," she said before leaving the room.

Kakashi smiled. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Mew."

"Mew?" asked Kakashi. Megumi just giggled.

Kakashi felt something clawing at his pants leg. "A kitten?" he asked as he picked up the ball of fluff.

"Kiku. We just got her, a housewarming present from Anko. She's staying in my room."

Kakashi grunted in reply and studied the kitten from his seat near the bed. "You don't look so tough," he remarked. Kiku batted his masked nose. "Ow," he said, letting go of the kitten. Kiku landed nimbly on Megumi's bed while her roommate giggled. "Don't worry, she only does that when you upset her."

"First-hand experience?"

"Oh yeah."

Kiku rubbed herself against Megumi's side. She smiled warmly at the kitten and scooped her up, tickling her stomach. The kitten mewed and Megumi giggled. She soon started to purr and Megumi smiled lovingly at the kitten that was now asleep.

Kakashi smiled warmly from under his mask. _'She looks so peaceful.'_

'**Imagine her with our kids.' **

'_I thought I got rid of you!' _

'**Nope, I'm here to stay. So, how about it?' **

'_No! She's a minor and my student, besides….'_

"It's always how I've imagined a mother," he whispered.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Megumi looked up at him sternly. "No, it's not nothing. It's something. I can see it in your eye. Tell me," she said firmly, completing the command with a pout. Kakashi sighed. It was best to just tell her. It would be bad if something happened to her after what just happened.

"All the people I love and hold dear are dead. I never knew my mother. After my father committed suicide, I was taken in by my only living relative, my grandmother. Soon afterward, she died and I became an orphan. I always wondered how my mother looked like, whether she died early or left me—if she ever loved me," he confided.

Megumi set down Kiku in her lap. "I think she did love you."

Kakashi looked up from his lap. "All parents love their children, even the ones who abandon their children. I can't imagine any parent not loving their child, especially one like you," she smiled. Megumi took his hand and squeezed it. "She must be very proud of you, like your father."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because a mother's love transcends all boundaries and I can feel it in this room and around you," she replied, sounding slightly regretful.

A spell was set on the room. Neither spoke, but they could feel something in the air, a sense of connection. Something was set in motion as they stared into each other's eyes. The clock on the wall chimed five times, breaking the spell that captured them. "I should get going." Kakashi patted her knee. "Get better and don't worry about school tomorrow. Just get some rest, ne?" Megumi nodded and Kakashi smiled before getting up and leaving the room.

Anko soon entered the room talking about what the doctor said, but Megumi wasn't paying any attention. All she could think of was one thing.

'_Kakashi…'_


	12. Stolen Firsts

Ahhh!!! School is so evil! I hate it. I'll update during thanksgiving break, but after that, don't really expect much until winter break. Geometry is evil and math sucks! Oh, the songs in order are Gavin DeGraw's Chariot and a song of my own creation. So nervous! R&R. Especially the song!

Oh yeah, spoiler: Kakashi is no pedophile. (If you get this, you'll get the spoiler).

------

**Ch.11: Stolen Firsts**

"Megumi!" screamed two energetic blondes.

"Ack!" she said in response to her double glomping.

"Guys, you're choking her!" exclaimed Sakura worriedly.

"Nani?" said Ino before looking at the poor girl in her arms and letting go, Naruto did the same. Megumi rubbed her neck and coughed. "Nice to see you too," she joked.

------

Sakura looked at the people around her and stopped.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"Hn. We're following Megumi to her locker in case someone tries to pull crap again."

"And everyone else went to class," chirped Megumi.

"Oh," said Sakura.

"Locker #819," Megumi declared. She spun her lock and stepped aside with Sakura, leaning against the locker to the right of hers. Sasuke and Naruto looked confusedly at her.

"You might want to move," suggested Megumi.

"Hn. Why?"

"Yeah, why?"

Megumi looked slyly to her right. "Okay…" she sang. She pulled on her locker door and it crashed open, the sounds of two screams filling the empty hallways.

"Ahhh!!!"

------

A few more pink letters plopped out of the locker and onto the mountain below. A loud rustling noise was heard before two heads popped out of the pile. Naruto shook the letters out of his hair and Sasuke spat out the one in his mouth.

"Told you so," Sakura smirked, hands resting on her hips.

"Shut up," he glared.

"Help a friend out?" asked Naruto, extending a tan hand out. Megumi pulled Naruto up while Sakura helped Sasuke out of the pile.

Megumi gathered all the letters and dumped them into a bag with the help of her friends. "So that's why you brought us," grumbled Sasuke.

"Well, I was gone for a day and fanboys will get worried. You should know this better than I do with that horde of drooling idiots," explained Megumi.

"Hn."

Megumi picked up a bouquet of flowers and smoothed out a petal. "Besides, Sakura gets more than I do," she said.

"Really, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, it's not everyday you see a girl with pink hair and green eyes. Here, I'll show you."

Megumi stepped across the hall to get water for the flowers and to watch. Sasuke and Naruto stepped out of the way this time, not wanting a repeat performance of the avalanche of fanboy love. Sakura spun her lock and pulled the door open, quickly stepping away.

A mountain of letters appeared on the floor followed by a box. "Chocolate. That's new. Can I have some?" said Megumi.

"Yeah, but you have more letters today," replied Sakura.

"Well, most of my letters are probably letters asking me if I'm okay and I didn't take any out yesterday."

"Good point."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _'How do they fit all that in a locker that's 14 x 8 inches?!' _

Naruto picked up his jaw from the floor. "How many do you get a day?!"

"About 150. Those poor trees," said Megumi.

"And I usually get 200 or 250," said Sakura, "Come on, we better get to class."

------

Sasuke sat in his seat pondering about Sakura's fanboys. For some reason, it unsettled him. The fact she had a bunch of guys drooling over her day in and day out, the fact she didn't seem too affected by it, and the most pressing one.

'_That many letters?!' _

'**Well, she is hot and besides, you don't own her.' **

'_But they shouldn't do that and she shouldn't be so calm about it!'_

'**Aw…someone's jealous.' **

'_Am not._'

'**Are too.' **

'_Am not.' _

'**Are too.' **

'…**Are not.' **

'_Am too and that's final.' _

'**Okay. **_**I knew it.**_**' **

Sasuke swam in confusion for a minute before understanding what had just happened. He slapped his forehead. "Dammit."

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up and was met with emerald eyes. "You okay, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

The door opened, revealing their ever-always-late teacher. "Hello class. Sorry I'm late; I was stuck in traffic and…"

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw the faces of the students, pale and open-mouth.

"He has a viable excuse!" screamed a boy in the back.

"It's the end of the world!" screamed another.

"We're all doomed!" they screamed.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at their over-dramatic behavior, not really caring that had mass hysteria enveloped the room. "I'll just write down the assignments. Nice to have you back, Megumi. Did you get the homework?"

Megumi nodded. "Sakura-chan gave me it. Do you know where I can put the flowers?" she asked, pointing to a bouquet of mixed flowers sitting in a bottle of water.

"Just put it on the counter," he replied. Megumi nodded and put them down on the counter near her desk.

The class erupted into voices as one by one, they finished the assignment. Megumi looked from her book and scanned the room. She leaned over to Kiba whose seat was behind her and asked, "How come five seats are empty?"

"Well, the girls who shoved you were expelled," he explained.

"They were in our class?"

Kiba just shrugged. "I guess."

"Time to go!" yelled Kakashi.

------

"3, 2, 1! School's out!" screamed Naruto, jumping from his seat.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei," he laughed sheepishly.

"Soccer practice!" cried Tenten happily. "Fresh air! Warm sun! The breeze on my face!" she said happily while spinning.

"Is she always like this?" asked Kiba.

"Only if she's really bored during the day," whispered Temari.

"Come on!" exclaimed Tenten.

"I'm going to the music room, ok?" said Megumi.

"Okay. You want us to come with?" asked Temari.

"No thanks, I think I'll be fine this time. The 2nd floor has more traffic, so more witnesses."

"Okay, but if you don't come to the bleachers by 5:00, I'm coming after you," said Temari.

"Fine."

------

Megumi hugged her books to her chest as she came closer to the music room. She juggled her books to one hand as she reached to open the door when she noticed the door was open. _'Is someone in there?'_ She silently nudged the door wider to get a better look. _'Kakashi-sensei?'_

Kakashi was sitting on the ebony piano bench, his long fingers resting on the piano keys. _'What's he going to play?'_ Megumi wondered. She decided to be quiet and listen.

Kakashi stretched his fingers and started making them dance across the ebony and ivory tiles.

_Staring at a maple leaf  
Leaning on the mother tree  
I Said to myself we all lost touch  
Your favorite fruit is chocolate covered cherries  
And seedless watermelon ohhhh  
Nothing from the ground is good enough  
Body rised  
Look what's over meoh Chariot your golden waves  
are walking down upon this face  
Oh Chariot I'm singing out loud  
To guide me  
Give me your…  
Strength_

_Remember seeking moon's of birth  
Rain's made mirrors of the earth  
The sun was just yellow energy  
There is a living promise land  
Even over fields of sand  
Seasons fill my mind  
and cover me  
brink it back  
more than a memory_

_oh Chariot your golden waves  
are walking down upon this face  
Oh Chariot I'm singing out loud  
To guide me  
Give me your…  
Strength_

_You'll be my vacation away from this place  
You know what I want  
Holding that cup,  
that's Pouring over the sides  
Make me wanna spread my arms and fly_

Kakashi stopped his playing. "I know you're there," he stated, not looking away from the keys.

Megumi opened the door and stepped into the room. "How'd you know it as me?"

Kakashi swung his legs over the bench to face her. "I didn't know it was you, per say, but you're not the only one to be able to sense a presence," he smiled charmingly.

Megumi giggled. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She dropped her books on Asuma's desk and dug around her messenger bag. "Here," she said, dropping an item into his hands.

Kakashi looked at the object strangely. "Cookies?" he asked, observing the music note cookies in the plastic bag.

"Well, I couldn't make cake again," she pouted playfully.

"When did you make these?" he asked.

"When I was at home. Way too much free time for my taste." She looked at the ground, biting her lip nervously. "Besides, I never thanked you for saving my life the second time," she said sheepishly.

Kakashi nearly dropped the cookies and fumbled to catch them. "I always thought you'd be more graceful," she teased. He just grunted in response. "Can I sit down?" she asked. Kakashi scootched over on the bench in response. Smoothing her skirt under her, she sat down and started to play a small melody.

_I've plucked_

_the wings of an angel._

_Heavenly_

_at a twisted angle._

_A bloody mangle_

_of feathers and things,_

_purity and sin,_

_all that I've been_

_and all that I am….._

The music slowed to a stop and Kakashi sat in deep thought. "I've never heard that one." he finally said.

"That's because it hasn't been released yet. It's my new song, Interlude. What'd you think?"

"It's not like anything I've heard before, that's for sure," he said.

"Well, got to go. See you later, sensei!" Before he could say bye, she had already bolted out the door. "She's one of the most complex people I've ever met," he mused to himself, staring at the now open bag of cookies.

------

"Megumi!" exclaimed Tenten.

"I'm here," she panted.

"Good," Temari smirked.

"Troublesome woman."

"Shut it, lazy-ass," she glared.

"Hey, teme, over here!"

Sasuke turned. "Dobe." He stalked off in that direction, not noticing the hole in the ground. _THUD!_

"Ow," groaned the Uchiha.

"Sakura, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Tenten."

She walked towards her, also not noticing the hole. A muffled thud was heard. Naruto and Tenten rushed over to them along with their friends. "Sakura-chan! Are you o—Holy shit! Sakura-chan and teme are kissing!"

Sakura opened her eyes at the words. _'Kissing?'_ She looked down and saw ebony eyes and felt a warm pressure against her lips. Her eyes widened in horror and she recoiled, blushing madly.

"Sakura, you okay?" asked Kiba.

"Y-y-yeah," she replied.

"Sakura, you're sitting on my stomach."

She looked down to see her straddling his torso. "Eep!" She quickly got off and blushed a deeper red. "Gomennasai," she said shyly.

Sasuke got up and dusted himself off. "Aa."

Naruto walked over and peered closely at his best friend's face. "Teme? Are you…_blushing?_"

Sasuke smacked him over the head muttering 'Dobe', a small tint of pink evident on his cheeks. Sakura blushed and looked towards a crying Lee. _'Poor guy,' _she thought.

"Sakura! Let's get home already!" screamed Tenten.

"Coming!!!!"

------

Sakura lay awake in her bed, her fingers resting lightly on her pink lips. **'Why are you up?'**

'_I keep thinking of that kiss.' _

'**You mean your first kiss with Sasuke?' **

'_Yeah, my first….'_

"Uchiha Sasuke stole my first kiss?!" she screamed, causing Kiku to leap off the bed and run into another room, also waking up their neighbors.

"Sakura, shut up!" groaned a tired Megumi from a room. Sakura sighed and snuggled into her bed. _'Tomorrow,' _she thought before sleeping, completely unaware that Sasuke was woken up by her outburst.

'**You took her first kiss?' **

'_And she took mine,'_ he thought wryly. Smiling softly, he pulled his covers over him and touched his lips, remembering the feel of her lips on his. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of having more than just that kiss.


	13. Gaara!

Augh! I hate school!!!!! (Glares at school building) anyway, review please!

Oh yeah, this fic has now reached over 100k (100,000). Thank you all for making it possible!

------

**Ch.12: Gaara? Here?!**

It was another boring day at school. _'But when isn't it?'_ thought Tenten as she stared at the blank chalkboard. It was another school day, meaning another day of cliques, fangirls, and a rousing chance of failure. Joy.

'_Sakura-chan should be here by now. I know she said she'd be late, but it's almost 8:50. Oh, I hope she's alright,' _thought Hinata worriedly. She looked towards the door, then to the clock, and then back again. _'Where is sh"—_

The door slammed open.

"S-S-Sakura!" exclaimed Hinata.

Sakura panted heavily against the door. "Sorry, I overslept."

Hinata shook her head. "W-w-we know you had a hard t-t-time sleeping last night. It's okay," she said. Sakura nodded thankfully and took her seat.

She dropped her stuff beside the chair and laid her head down to catch her breath. "Haruno," said a voice curtly.

Sakura looked up at the girl before her. "Minami? What do you want?"

Minami glared at her. "Where's Sasuke-kun?!" she snapped, a group of girls behind her agreed loudly.

"Huh?"

"We know you're with him. I saw you two kiss yesterday on the field, so where is he?!" exclaimed Minami.

"Nani? You saw that?" she asked bluntly. Minami and the girls gasped in horror while some fanboys cried in the background.

"You admit it?!" she screamed.

"It was an accident. You see, I"—

"**NO EXCUSES!** You'll get it, Haruno; mark my words," she glared.

"Of course. In pencil or pen?" Megumi smirked from her desk as she held the writing utensils in her hand. It was so much fun screwing with her.

Minami vented a muffled frustrated scream and stalked to her seat. "Wait, you never answered!" called out Megumi, causing another scream to erupt. A hand was placed on Sakura's shoulders.

"No worries, Sakura-chan. We know it was an accident," voiced Naruto.

"Hn. We got your back," said Neji.

"Nani? When did you get here?" asked Sakura.

"Just now," answered Naruto.

"Why?"

"Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to wake up this morning," said Sasuke as he pulled out his chair.

"Hey, teme, we had to do the same to you this morning too!" yelled Naruto.

"Hn."

"Oh yeah, we're going to Ichiraku's today. Spread the word," he smiled.

"Where?" she asked.

Naruto nearly fell over. "You don't know Ichiraku?!" he screamed.

"Dobe, they just moved here a few weeks ago. Of course they wouldn't," said Sasuke.

"Well, we'll show you and teme is paying!"

"Hey! No I'm not!"

"Fine. Shikamaru will!"

"Troublesome."

"Hello class!"

------

The sound of pencils and pens scratching across paper was heard when the door crashed open. The class shot their heads up towards the door and even Kakashi looked up from his book. In the doorway was a tall boy with short, red hair and cerulean eyes, a tattoo of the kanji for love above his left eye. He had black rings around his eyes and was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans. The boy studied the classroom with piercing eyes. Some of the girls would've squealed, but the murderous look in his eyes convinced them otherwise. Megumi stood up from her desk slowly.

"Gaara?"

The boy quickly snapped his head in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened slightly, but soon returned to their normal state. "Megumi. Nice to see you again." Megumi smiled brightly and quickly ran over to hug him. He froze for a second, but returned the gesture. He smoothed her hair and she looked up and smiled brightly at him.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Megumi, do you know this person?"

Temari chuckled from her seat in the room. "He's my little brother. Hey Gaara, how's it been?"

Gaara released himself from Megumi and turned towards her. "Okay."

"Seeing that you're here, that means you escaped from _another_ military school. Where'd dad send you this time?"

"Suna Academy. It wasn't hard, only took about three days to get out and another three to get here," he said nonchalantly.

The class bristled at the statement. _'Is he some psychopath?' _they thought.

"How'd you find us?" asked Sakura.

"You know him?" asked Sasuke, slightly shocked.

"We all do," said Tenten.

"N-n-nice to see y-y-you, Gaara-kun," stuttered Hinata.

"Anyway, tell us, how did you get here?" asked Temari.

"I walked," he said bluntly.

Shikamaru sat up straight in his chair. "But that's about 500 km! How'd you get here in three days?!" he asked.

"I _walked,_" he repeated coolly. "Where do I sit?" he asked.

Kakashi snapped out of his stunned state_. 'Shikamaru excited? And this new kid. I need my book.'_

"Just sit with Megumi. I assume you'll be with us for the rest of the year?" Gaara just nodded and sat down in his new seat.

------

"Hurry up! Ramen awaits!" bellowed Naruto.

"Shut up dobe, I actually need my ears," he hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled.

**BONK!**

The two men sat in the school parking lot, clutching their heads as Sakura walked away. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?!" cried Ino.

"Hn."

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hi Hinata-chan!"

"H-h-h-here," she said, offering the icepack from her lunchbox.

"Oh thanks!" he said, taking it from her hands.

'_He's using my icepack and he touched my hand!'_ she thought, blushing madly.

"Hinata-chan, you're turning red. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I-I'm f-fine," she stuttered.

"Here's your ice pack back, let's move people. Ramen awaits!" he said, piling into Sasuke's black 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6.

"Kiba, Gaara, you're with us. Meet you there," waved Sakura as she got into her silver and pink 2000 Ferrari 360 Modena.

------

_Ichiraku…_

The teenagers all piled out and stood outside a small restaurant. "This is Ichiraku?" asked Temari.

"Yup. Come on!" screamed Naruto as he disappeared under the curtains. The girls shrugged and followed.

They all sat on the stools near the counter. From the far left was Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Tenten, Megumi, Neji, Hinata, and at the far right was Shikamaru.

"What'll it be?"

"Hey old man! Oriental ramen!"

A girl came from the back room.

"Oh, hi Ayame!"

"Hi Naruto-kun. I see you brought more friends today. Hi! What would you like?"

(In order of seating) "Plain."

"Beef!"

"Miso."

"Chicken."

"Chicken."

"Beef."

"Seafood."

"Oriental."

"Shouyu."

"Oriental."

"C-c-chicken."

"Troublesome. Plain."

Ayame smiled. "Okay. So Naruto, who's paying today?"

"Lazy-ass."

"Well, I'll go make your orders, be right back."

------

Naruto was slurping down his 16th bowl of ramen while the girls watched in a mix of horror and fascination.

'_Where does he put it all?'_ wondered Temari.

"Man, his metabolism is incredible!" exclaimed Megumi.

"Why do you think he brings us along? We're always stuck with the bill," grumbled Sasuke.

"Where's Lee?" asked Tenten as she slurped a noodle.

"Training," replied Neji.

"So Megumi, we know that Gaara is Temari's little brother, but what's he to you?"

Megumi put down her chopsticks. "He's my cousin," she replied.

"So, Temari's your cousin too?" asked Kiba.

Temari and Megumi just nodded sagely. "So, Naruto, since we're asking personal questions, how'd you get those scars on your face?" Megumi asked.

"Well…"

_Flashback _

"_Come on, teme, throw 'em at me. I'm not afraid," yelled an 8-year-old Naruto as he was strapped to the fence of his foster-father's house. _

"_Alright dobe, if it'll shut you up," said Sasuke. He fished out of his pocket some shuriken he found last week and held them to the sun. "These are real, so don't move." _

"_Yeah, yeah. Hurry up." _

"_Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. Neji just nodded in agreement against the tree he was leaning on. Sasuke took a calming breath and split the shuriken pile to three in each hand. He crossed his arms and launched them into the air. _

_THUNK! The six stars were embedded in the fence next to his face. "Ha! I told you I'm brave, teme!" _

"_Dobe, you wet your pants." _

_Iruka popped his head out of a window. "Naruto, I heard something and I came to—Naruto! You're bleeding!" _

"_Huh?" _

_Naruto looked down to see his shirt with droplets of blood staining the fabric. He started to sniff and broke into a cry. "Wahhhh!!!!" he sobbed. _

"_Run for it!" screamed Sasuke. He made for the tree, but found himself held by his shirt collar in the air. _

"_And where did you think you were going? Neji, Shikamaru, get out from behind that tree," said a new voice. "Iruka, get him off the fence and change his clothes. You three, come into my house. We've got some talking to do." _

"_Yes Kakashi-san," they chorused._

_End flashback_

"Kakashi cleaned my cuts after yelling at teme and them and that's what happened," he said, chuckling sheepishly.

"And I have a picture of it," smirked Sasuke, flipping out his wallet to show a crying Naruto with a stain on his pants.

"Aw, Naruto, you looked cute when you were little," cooed Sakura.

"I told you to burn that picture in 6th grade!" screamed Naruto.

"You also said you'd pay me back for the ramen you made me buy you," he replied, tucking away the blackmail for later use.

"Argh! More ramen!" he yelled.

"Dammit Naruto, stop eating! I still need to pay for all the ones we ate already!" barked Shikamaru as he pulled out his wallet.

"Fine," he pouted.

------

Sakura was driving home when she remembered something. "Gaara-kun, where are you staying?" she whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Megumi.

"I told Anko I was coming and attending school with you guys and she told my dad. He called me and said he'd pay for my living here if I don't run away this time. I agreed."

"Looks like things are getting better between you two."

"If you can even call it that. I'll never forgive him for what he did to my mother."

"But Gaara, she died giving birth to you. Nothing could've been done."

Gaara glared at her. "Temari never told you, did she? My mother went into a coma from blood loss. He could've saved her, let the doctors give her the transfusion, but he chose not to and terminated her life support. I'll never forgive him," he spat.

The rest of the ride was silent until she dropped him off. She rolled down the window and leaned over. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" he replied before entering his house. Sakura sighed and rolled up the window. _'But you don't act like it,'_ she thought to herself before shaking her head and driving off into the night.


	14. Tryouts

To save time, I'll give you this spoiler. Well, it's more of a hint. Anyway, here it is: Flaws are subtle. They're small, but they are there. (Notice how my spoilers are like riddles—allusions actually. Weird…)

The songs are Britney Spears' Lucky and Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On. (Yes. Again. Deal.)

------

**Ch.13: Tryouts**

Sakura sat at her desk and stared at the words scrawled in bold permanent marker. **SAKURA HARUNO IS A SLUT! STUPID BITCH. SHE HAS STDS!**

Sakura just sighed, ignoring the words as she dropped her things beside her chair. She was used to it since it's been happening for a week now.

'_It was an accident! I didn't mean to kiss him!'_

"Maybe I can ask Kakashi-sensei for some rubbing alcohol when he comes in," she told herself.

Sasuke dropped his school bag on his desk and furrowed his brow at Sakura's desk. He was pissed.

'_She just kept quiet about it. Kakashi's the only one who really knows about it and her friends can't do anything about it because we can't prove who did it. Not only that, she's been getting death threats and getting shoved in the halls. I'm sick of it!'_

A sharp intake of air made him turn in her direction. He looked over at her to see her book open and blood dripping from her finger to stain the white page. Noticing a small blade peeking out of the book, he frowned.

'_I'm going to put a stop to this right now.'_

Sasuke walked to the front of the class and stood. Suddenly, the students all became quiet and focused on him.

"Look, stop abusing Haruno Sakura. It was an accident we kissed. We both tripped and she landed on top of me and we kissed. She didn't seduce me! It was an accident and whoever wants to say otherwise is getting kicked out of this school and they have to deal with me," he glared.

"And me," said Neji.

"Don't forget me!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Troublesome. Me too."

"And us," said Temari, Tenten, and Megumi, all cracking their knuckles. Gaara just glared menacingly. The girls immediately paled and nodded because he knew they could hurt them and that Sasuke's parents funded the school and could do whatever he wanted. Sasuke nodded in approval and sat back down when Kakashi came in. "Assembly today. Line up and follow me."

------

The girls were all stunned at the size of the auditorium. "Wow. It's like half the size of a stadium," said Sakura in awe.

"It's bigger than my old high school auditorium in America," gasped Megumi.

"I thought you went to school in Japan?" said Naruto.

"I was supposed to be transferred here in 6th grade, but my parents decided that I shouldn't jump into Japanese schooling if I was only going to be in elementary school for one year. So it was decided that I would go to American schools for middle and part of high until Japanese middle school ended," she explained.

"Oh. What part?" asked Kiba.

"9th. We went on tour in 10th grade," she replied. "She moved in with me cuz her family decided not to move afterall and she was enrolled in Japan," said Temari and the others nodded, not noticing how her smile was slightly forced.

"It's starting!" exclaimed Sakura.

------

Tsunade stood on the middle of a large stage, the red curtains were closed and a spotlight focused on her. "Hello everyone," she said into the microphone. "There are some announcements today that I need everyone's attention for, so shut it and focus!" she barked. "First, the Halloween dance will be held on the actual day. All school events are mandatory! Second, the talent show will be in December. It'll be held the Friday before winter break," she said, the students breaking out into a loud cheer. She waited for silence and continued.

"Third and most important, we will have our annual play this year. As some of you all know, we had a little _accident_ and the play was cancelled last year," she said looking in the crowd. Naruto shrank into his seat.

"How was I supposed to know that those curtains were flammable?" he shrugged.

"What happened?" asked Tenten.

"He was in charge of special effects and put one of the lit candles for the play near the curtain. Set the entire place on fire. Everyone got out okay. Well, almost," explained Neji.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Ebisu-san will be teaching again, now that he's out of the hospital," continued Tsunade.

"Oh."

"The play this year is Beauty and the Beast. We will have a small musical accompaniment along with the actual roles. Students and teachers are encouraged to try out. Also, tryouts are today after school. See you then!" she exclaimed, before dropping the mic on the stage and walking off. The students got up and started to walk back to class.

"Granny Tsunade was in a good mood. Musta got a new bottle of sake," Naruto snickered before disappearing through the auditorium doors.

------

"Hey, forehead."

"Yeah, pig?" she replied, popping an rolled egg slice into her mouth.

"We need to go to the mall and get our costumes. Wanna go next, next week?"

Sakura looked around. "What do you think?" she asked.

The girls all nodded. "Sure."

All the guys except Naruto shook their heads. "We have family things," said Kiba and Shino.

"I'm training for a competition," said Lee.

"Going to attempt sleep," said Gaara.

"Attempt?" asked Ino.

"Insomnia," explained Temari.

Ino put her hands on her hips. "What about you guys?" she said, referring to the others.

"No way in _hell_," they said.

Ino looked desperately at Sasuke. "Please, Sasu-kun?" she pouted.

"Get away from me," he spat.

"Please, Sasuke-kun? For me?" Sakura whispered in his ear.

Sasuke felt nervous. "Fine," he said blushing. _'Damn hormones.'_

Tenten sidled to Neji. "Please?" asked Tenten as she leaned her head on his shoulder and walked her fingers on his thigh.

"Fine," grumbled a blushing Neji, desperately trying to ignore the pleased smile on her face.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm not going."

Temari glared at him. "You will or I'll drag your lazy-ass there myself."

"Troublesome. Fine."

The girls all grinned madly and congratulated each other while the boys hung their heads in shame. _'What did we just agree to?'_

Ino looked up at Megumi who was reading another manga. "Are you guys going to try out?" she asked.

"Which one? The talent show or the play?"

"Both," said Temari.

"Both?" asked Megumi.

Sakura glomped Megumi. "Of course we are!" she smiled.

_RING! _

"Better get inside!" said Tenten.

------

_Afterschool…_

The group fidgeted nervously outside the stage door. Sakura fiddled with the script copy she was given when she noticed a mop of black hair. _'Uchiha?' _

"Dammit teme!"

"Uchiha," she agreed with herself. "Hey guys! Up here!" she called out.

The boys walked up to her.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tenten.

"Kakashi got voted to be the father. He said that they needed someone old and they thought he was perfect," said Naruto.

"I thought he was like, 30," said Megumi.

"He is 30, birthday was a few weeks ago. Anyway, it was supposed to be Jiraiya, but he was immediately thrown out as a choice cuz he might do something and since Kakashi is a sadist, he made us sign up to tryout," replied Naruto.

"What are you guys going for?" asked Temari.

"Candle," said Naruto.

"Main role," said Sasuke.

"Tree #1," said Shikamaru.

"Clock," said Neji,

"And you?"

"F-f-f-feather duster," stuttered Hinata.

"Teapot," said Tenten.

"The sorceress," said Temari.

"Music," said Megumi.

"Belle," said Ino.

"Belle," said Sakura.

"Fat chance. I was born to be Belle," screeched Minami.

"Funny, I thought you'd be the old hag," Megumi sneered.

"You probably sound like one," said Mayu. "I'm so in if you're my competition," she said sneering at Megumi who glared back.

"Next!"

-----

One after another, people were sent back crying. "I-I-I-I'm not s-s-so sure about t-t-this," stuttered Hinata nervously.

"You'll do fine, now get out there!" reassured Tenten as she shoved Hinata through the door..

Hinata skidded onto the stage. The panel consisted of Shizune, Tsunade, and a man dressed in dark colors and sunglasses, who she assumed was Ebisu. He looked up from his clipboard

"The last person trying out for the feather duster. Go!"

-----

Hinata came back shaking like a leaf. "It's okay Hinata, you did your best," said Sakura.

"I GOT THE PART!" she exclaimed.

All of them were stunned. "You were loud," said Neji.

"And you didn't stutter!" exclaimed Tenten.

"And you got the part! I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Naruto, hugging her.

"N-n-Naruto-kun," she stuttered, blushing and before promptly fainting.

"Hinata-chan!"

Megumi clucked her tongue. "She fainted again? Just leave her out here for a minute and she'll be fine. Naruto, your turn."

Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata worriedly. "Don't worry, this used to happen a lot. Still does," said Temari. Naruto nodded and disappeared behind the door. A few minutes later, he came back ecstatic.

"I got the part. Ebisu doesn't like me for what I did to him last year, but he said I acted the best he's seen for that part! Wahoo!"

One by one, the group came back happy until only Megumi, Sasuke, Mayu, and Sakura were left. Minami stomped through the door. "Ebisu doesn't know talent when he sees it," she said snootily.

"You have talent?!" exclaimed Megumi in mock-surprise, placing her hands on her face for added effect. Minami flushed furiously and stomped down the hall.

Soon, Sakura and Sasuke disappeared and reappeared. "I got the part!" squealed Sakura happily.

"What about you, Sasuke?" asked Megumi.

"I got it. Naturally," he smirked.

"Lee and Kiba were so disappointed though. Ino said she didn't mind, but I think she was crushed," said Sakura.

"We'll cheer them up later," suggested Megumi.

"K. Come on Sasuke, let's get seats for the music tryouts. I think Gaara's next," she said, dragging the Uchiha away and as if on cue, Gaara stepped out of the stage door. "How was it?" asked Megumi.

"Kakashi got it. Doesn't matter to me really. I'm going home. Later," he replied.

Mayu's eyes lit up. "If I get this part, I'll sing with my Kakashi-kun," she whispered to herself.

They both went in through the door. "Break a leg," whispered Megumi. Mayu turned her nose up and sauntered onto the stage.

"I'm singing Britney Spears' Lucky."

'_One of her few good songs,'_ thought Megumi off-handedly as she watched Mayu flip her hair. The judges nodded and the CD played; Mayu took a deep breath and started.

_This is a story about a girl named Lucky…_

_Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_

_Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_

_"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
"Oh my god…here she comes!"_

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night?She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_

_She's so lucky  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_  
_If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_

The panel scribbled some notes. "She might just be our female singer," said Ebisu.

"We still have one more girl, Ebisu. Keep your pants on," chided Tsunade.

"Megumi, you can come up now," said Shizune.

The girl looked up and nodded. She came up to the stage. Mayu smirked and threw the mic at her. Megumi fumbled to catch it, only to have it screech in her hands. Ebisu's brows furrowed. "G-g-gomen," she said.

Naruto looked worriedly at the stage. "She's nervous and Mayu was really good! Megumi's doomed!" he cried.

"Shut up, Naruto. She may be nervous, but she isn't our lead singer for nothing. Once she starts singing it's like nothing else in the world matters to her but singing," Temari smirked.

"I'm singing My Heart Will Go On." The panel nodded and Megumi heard the music start. She took a calming breath and smiled at the people watching her.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

'_That's the song that Sakura sang that night. I thought she was good, but Megumi is better. Wow,'_ thought Sasuke as his friends erupted into applause. Shizune and Tsunade stood up to clap also. Ebisu pushed up his glasses and smirked. "Congratulations, you're our female singer," he said. Mayu fumed red and stomped out while Megumi's friends cheered.

"She did it!" exclaimed Sakura as she swung her arms around the Uchiha. Sasuke froze and Sakura realized what she had just done and released him, blushing hotly. "Gomen."

"Hn."

They ran out to meet up with her. "Yay! We all did it!" the girls cheered.

"And we get out of class!" screamed Naruto.

"We do?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, for rehearsals," said Shikamaru.

"I have to grow out my hair and stop gelling it for the part though," Sasuke said holding out a strand to prove his point.

"You gel your hair?" asked Sakura.

"Sometimes. Only when my hair becomes flat from sleeping on it all night; otherwise, it's naturally like this."

"Two months should be enough time to grow it out though," said Temari.

"Aa."

"Hi guys!" a new voice chimed.

"Whoa!" said Megumi as she put a hand to her heart to steady it.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Sakura.

"Just passing through the halls." He turned to Megumi. "I guess we'll be working together now, ne?"

"H-Hai," she stuttered.

Kakashi looked at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. You better get going if you're going to bike."

"Nope, we're getting a ride from Sakura," said Megumi.

"Soon, it'll be you," prodded Temari.

"Mou," Megumi sighed.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"She's getting her license soon. It's her birthday in next month," said Tenten.

"When?" asked Neji.

"Two days before Halloween, why?" said Megumi.

"Presents, duh!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well, we're leaving now. Bye guys," said Sakura.

"See you tomorrow!" Hinata waved excitedly.

'_Seems like getting the role helped boost her confidence,'_ noted Neji.

"Let's go guys," said Kakashi.

Naruto grinned. "I call shotgun!"


	15. Mall Excursion

Time for me to sit back, relax, and type fanfiction!!!! (The mall song is Nelly Furtado's Maneater and the other is Norah Jones' Don't Know Why)

-------

**Ch.14: Mall Excursion**

"Come on, sensei, get up!"

Kakashi glared at the loud blonde who dared wake him up on a _Saturday_ morning.

"_**What?!**_ Unless the house is on fire, someone's bleeding to death, or there's a man outside offering a lifetime supply of Icha Icha _for free_, I don't want to leave this bed," he snapped before burrowing under his warm covers. Naruto sighed before walking over to the bed and ripping the forest green covers off Kakashi's bed. Kakashi shivered against the fall temperature and threw his legs over the side of his bed to get a good look at the blonde idiot. "What?!"

"Sensei! You said you were coming to the mall with us! You said the new hentai you read was coming out today anyway. Come on, the girls are waiting for us, now go shower and change!"

Kakashi's face brightened immediately at the mentioning of Icha Icha and disappeared through a door, the sound of running water coming through.

-----

Ino, Megumi, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto stood outside on the lawn of Sharingan's mansion. "Dammit, what's taking sensei so long?" whined Naruto.

"Let's just wait a few more minutes," suggested Hinata. The group nodded and waited. Five minutes passed, ten minutes, then twenty minutes. "Argh! Let's just go!" screamed Sakura.

"Leaving without me? I feel so hurt," said Kakashi.

"Whatever, let's go," muttered Sasuke as he made towards the garage.

The garage was a separate building that was as big as a house! Sasuke pulled out his keys and clicked a button. The garage door slowly went up, revealing a multitude of cars. "Naruto, Temari, Hinata, and I will go in Sasuke's car. Megumi, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino will go in Kakashi's car, k?" They nodded and split up into their groups, one in Sasuke's 2007 black Audi TT Coupe and Kakashi's 2001 silver Porsche Carrera GT.

_With Kakashi's group….._

Megumi watched the scenery pass by her and turned around. "I can't believe we all managed to fit in this car," murmured Megumi.

Kakashi glanced over to the passenger's seat and smiled. "Yeah, I'm a little surprised too."

Megumi glanced at the man sitting next to her. "So what took you so long?" she asked.

"Looking for my contact lens."

"You wear contacts?" asked Tenten.

"Only when I go out, I usually have my eyepatch off when I perform and that's how people recognize me, so I wear a little disguise," he smiled.

It was true. He was in a pair of jeans, white T-shirt, a black zip-up hoodie, and a black cap, his hair jutting out at the front. He still had his mask on. If you were just glancing at him, you'd think he was your average mysterious hottie.

Megumi noticed something. "So, you're not blind in your left eye?"

"Nope."

"So why the eye patch?"

"It's a bit complicated. Another time."

"Okay. Where'd you get that scar on your left eye then?"

"I don't really remember. I think it was just from a fight that got out of hand or a bike accident."

"Oh."

'_I wonder how the others are holding up?'_ she wondered.

-----

_With Sasuke's group….._

"Hey Sasuke, can I turn on the radio?" asked Sakura from the passenger's seat.

"Hn."

"Thanks." she said as she messed with the radio. She stopped at a station playing James Blunt's 'Goodbye My Lover.'

Sasuke groaned. "Not this guy!"

Sakura glared at him. "What's wrong with James Blunt?! He's a great singer and he's good-looking too!"

"I just don't like him," he said, switching the station, Sean Paul's 'Temperature' blaring from the stereo.

Sakura clasped her hands to her ears. "Aagh!" she screamed.

"What's wrong with this song?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's so old and annoying since they overplayed this song so many times!" she retorted as she changing the station back.

Sasuke glared at her challengingly and switched it back. She glared back and changed the station. This went on for a while before they both paused, 'Barbie Girl' blaring from the speakers. Suddenly, Naruto started to sing along.

"My ears!" screamed Temari.

"Change it! Change it!" screamed Sasuke. Sakura scrambled to change the song and it settled on The Killers 'Somebody Told Me.' Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, even Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we change it back to Barbie—?"

"**No!**" they screamed.

-----

Sasuke pulled up to a familiar Porsche. Turning off the car, the teens bailed out of the car.

Megumi had just stepped out of the car when Temari flung herself at her and latched on for dear life. "Never leave me again! Ino, you're switching cars with me!"

'_That answers my question,'_ thought Megumi.

"Fine! You have no idea what it's like to sit with Shikamaru. 'Troublesome this'. 'Troublesome that'. It was driving me nuts!" screeched Ino.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

"Augh!" Ino screamed, ripping out her hair.

"You might want to stop before you go bald and the mall closes," remarked Megumi. Ino immediately let go and stopped. "Shopping awaits!" she hollered, dragging them through the parking lot.

They entered through the glass doors. The girls looked around at the sea of people. "Hope no one notices us," whispered Hinata.

"If I were famous, I'd want to be known everywhere I went," said Ino, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Her friends looked at each other and then at her. "No, you wouldn't."

Ino just shrugged.

"I'm going to go without you. Guys, show them around, I'm going to look for my costume. Meet at the food court at 2." Before anyone could object, she had disappeared into the crush of people.

-----

They first went into the costume store and decided to meet at the changing rooms. One by one, they arrived with a costume and got dressed while Kakashi sat reading in a chair. Soon, they were all standing in front of him. "Decided yet?" he asked.

"We're keeping it a secret," said Tenten.

"Let's go pay. Meet us outside, Kakashi-san," said Hinata. Kakashi just nodded and started walking away.

-----

They were all walking through the mall when Sakura spoke up. "Guys, we haven't gotten any clothes since we got here."

"Let's stop by that store," suggested Tenten, pointing to a store across the way.

"Why? Our school has a _uniform_," Neji stressed.

"Weekends, holidays, you know. Now come on!" Tenten said, grabbing his hand.

"What?! Why?" he asked, snatching his hand back.

"We need second opinions," said Sakura as she grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to the store followed by Tenten with Neji, Hinata pulling Naruto, Temari dragging Shikamaru, while Megumi and Kakashi walked calmly in.

-----

The doors shut behind them, the bell above ringing. The clerk behind the desk looked up, popped her bubble, and did a double take. "Y-y-you're Sharingan and Fallen from Grace!" she stuttered.

"Can we shop in private?" asked Hinata. A tall, black and green-haired boy next to the female clerk blushed. "Sure!"

He ran out from behind the counter and locked the door. He quickly returned. "There. You also have a 15 discount off of everything. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Hinata nodded shyly and the boy blushed more.

"Would you like an autograph?" asked Megumi.

The boy's eyes widened. "Would I ever?!" He produced a band photo and a permanent marker. "Just write it to Takashi." The girls nodded and started to sign.

The other clerk started drooling over Sasuke. "I'm Aki. Can I have your autograph?" she purred, grabbing his arm.

He pulled his arm away from her. "Hn."

Naruto and Kakashi elbowed him. "He'd be happy to," Kakashi smiled.

Aki beamed while Sasuke glared. Relenting, he sighed and signed his name on her notebook. She squealed and Sasuke glared at her. "Can you guys hurry up?" he asked.

Sakura looked back. "Fine. Impatient bastard," she muttered.

"I heard that."

"Whatever."

-----

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi all sat in the changing room waiting outside the stalls. They were all bored, even Kakashi

'_Why did I have to finish the book?'_

Five minutes passed when the speakers above blared a new song.

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
C'mon everybody what you here for  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your neck to crack around  
All you crazy people c'mon jump around  
I wanna see you all on your knees, knees  
You either wanna be with me or be me_

_Maneater  
Make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love  
She's a maneater  
Make you work hard make you spend hard, make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all_

_And when she walks she walks with passion  
When she talks she talks like she can handle it  
When she asks for something boy she means it  
Even if you never ever see it  
Everybody get your neck to crack around  
All you crazy people c'mon jump around  
You doing anything to keep her by your side  
Because she says she love you love you long time (c'mon!)_

The doors of the stalls slammed open, revealing the five girls. Sakura was in a tight-fitting pink T-shirt and white capris with a metal hoop belt. Hinata was in a lavender shirt with white capris and a purple cloth belt. Tenten was in a loose pair of black jeans and a pink Chinese top. Temari was in a black shirt and black pants. Megumi was in a blood red, lace-trimmed shirt with black jeans. The men mentally drooled because of how they were dressed, sexy and ready-to-kill.

_You wish you never ever met her at all...  
Been around the world I aint ever seen a girl like this  
She's a maneater, a maneater._

The men gulped hard. The girls peered at them strangely. "You okay?" said Megumi, sticking her hip out and resting her hand on it.

"Fine," said Kakashi hastily.

"Alright…" she replied unsuredly.

"Opinions?" asked Temari.

"Uh…" said the men. Temari slapped her forehead. "The male species is doomed."

"Well?" pleaded Sakura.

Sasuke choked out the words. "It…looks…nice." His band mates stared at him in disbelief, all thinking of the same thing_. 'Sasuke just said something nice! ABOUT A GIRL!' _Sasuke glared at them all.

"How about you guys?" asked Tenten.

"Um….what he said," they answered.

"Fine. Seeing how we're not getting any answers from you, we'll go try on something else, then we'll pay." The guys nodded and sighed in relief as the music picked up in volume and the doors clicked shut.

"Phew."

-----

The girls all lined up to pay. "Where'd Aki go?" asked Tenten.

"Lunch break," replied Takashi. After that was over, they all headed towards the door.

"Wait!" screamed Takashi.

All eyes locked onto him and he fidgeted. "Um…can we take a picture together. I can't believe this is happening and I don't think I will without proof," he said blushing and fidgeting awkwardly.

FFG looked to each other and nodded. "We will, not sure about them though," said Temari pointing to Sharingan.

Naruto rested his elbows on Kakashi and Sasuke's shoulders. "Sure we will!" he exclaimed.

The group all huddled against the wall while Takashi set up the timer on his camera. The light began flashing and he ran over to the group. FLASH! The picture as taken. "How about some more?" asked Hinata.

"Sure," he said, beaming at the thought of hanging out with celebrities longer.

More pictures were taken. One was of him and Hinata and one of Temari, Tenten, and him striking a pose. The last one of Sakura and Megumi kissing both his blushing cheeks.

Megumi ran over to check out the picture and looked up to smile. "I like it," she grinned before blinking.

'_Were Sasuke and Kakashi glaring just now?'_ She shook off the thought as she noticed the clock on the wall. "It's already 12:30?! We gotta go!"

"Why? Ino said to meet her there at 2:00."

"Cuz I wanna go to the bookstore!"

"But I want ramen!" whined Naruto.

"I'm hungry too. How about you meet all of us there at 2:00?" suggested Sakura.

"I'll go with her. The newest Icha Icha is supposed to be out."

"Fine," replied Sasuke. Naruto shot into the air, fist raised. "Let's go eat! See ya around Takashi!"

Takashi nodded and smiled. _'They're nothing like I thought they would be.'_

-----

"Man, Naruto, stop stuffing yourself!"

Naruto looked up from his 5th bowl of ramen. "Oh, hi, Ino," he said slurping a noodle.

Sakura looked up from her salad to look at her friend. "Whoa, Ino! What'd you _do?_"

Ino placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you have so many bags?" asked Neji.

Ino looked down at the bags making a small fort around her legs. "What do you mean? I usually have this many when I shop."

They all just sweatdropped.

"Hey, where's Megumi and Kakashi?" she asked.

Hinata looked around. "I don't know, they were supposed to be here but"—

"Here we are!" screamed Megumi running with a bag around her arm, Kakashi following behind with his nose buried in his new book.

Ino clapped her hands together. "Right, so after we finish eating, I'm taking you all for a little treat, so hurry up." The group nodded absentmindedly and continued to eat.

-----

Sakura weaved to her right to avoid the little kid with the lollipop. "Ino! Slow down!"

Ino looked back at her. "No! The store closes in half an hour and we need to get there now!"

"But"—

"Don't bother, it's useless talking Ino out of anything involving clothes," said Shikamaru as he ran leisurely beside them.

"So come on!" They kept running, dodging people and small carts along the way when Ino suddenly stopped, making everyone crash into each other.

"Pig! Why'd you stop?!"

Ino's eyes sparkled brightly, "We're here," she whispered reverently.

Megumi looked up, holding her throbbing head. "A lingerie store?"

As soon as those words were uttered, everyone looked up to see it was indeed, _a lingerie store. _

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Dammit pig!"

Ino put her hands on her hips and glared. "Quit complaining! I'm buying for you guys!"

"But here?!" screamed Sakura.

Hinata pushed her fingers together nervously. "Well, I do need more bras."

"And I need to get some more underwear," Tenten muttered to herself.

"Fine. I'll go too," Temari sighed.

"Guess I'm stuck," said Sakura.

Ino looked at Megumi. "What about you?"

"Well, I do need more bras, but I want to check out the rest of the mall. Can you get them for me, guys?"

"Sure," they answered.

"I'll take the boys with me. You know my size, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"What size?" asked Naruto.

_**Bam! Bam! **_

"Ow…." he whined.

Sasuke glared at the idiot while shaking out his hand and Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Don't ask!" she barked.

Megumi laughed nervously. "Guess we better go, come on, guys. We'll come back in 45 minutes. See you then!" she said dragging the five men with her.

"She's good. Not many women could pull off dragging those five with them willingly. Anyway, let's go, shopping awaits!" cried Ino.

-----

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Sasuke.

"I wanna see the fountain," Megumi answered brightly.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

Megumi sat on the fountain ledge. "I always feel comfortable around water," she said, grazing the water's surface with her fingertips. She looked up. "So, what are the events at school like?"

Neji sat down beside her. "Boring and filled with fans begging you to dance with them," he replied.

"What about the other things?"

"The play, I wouldn't know. It'd be the first for us since Naruto ruined it last year and the talent show is actually pretty good," said Shikamaru staring up at the skylight.

"We're the opening act," Sasuke said.

Megumi nodded and started to stare at her reflection. _'I still can't believe we haven't been found out. It's nice to treated normally, but I wonder if we should tell them.'_

"Megumi?!" said Kakashi waving a hand before her face.

"Huh?"

"We thought we lost you," Neji smirked.

"Come on. We have to go meet them," muttered Shikamaru.

"Fine. Let's go."

-----

Megumi collapsed on her bed, startling Kiku. "Meow!"

Megumi carried her above her face and kissed her nose. "Gomen. I'm just tired." She looked at the two silk nightgowns resting in the box beside her, one in a deep red and one in a pale light-blue_. 'I know that everyone else got them too, but what am I going to use them for?'_

"What do you think, Kiku?"

Kiku ignored her and began playing with the parchment paper. She soon got tangled in it, mewing as she tried to escape. Megumi giggled. "What am I going to do with you?" she smiled as she helped untangle the kitten. Kiku licked her cheek in thanks. "Want me to play you something?"

"Mew."

Megumi carried Kiku in her arms as she went down the stairs. She went through the living room where all the girls were. "Where are you going?" asked Temari.

"Gonna play Kiku something. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

The girls all entered a large room with instruments and speakers everywhere. Megumi set Kiku on a chair while the girls got set up. Hinata sat by the piano while Temari picked up her bass. Tenten sat behind her drum set. Sakura plugged in her electric guitar while Megumi picked up her acoustic guitar and plugged in the microphones, placing one in front of Sakura, Temari, and herself. "Ready Kiku?" asked Sakura.

"Mew." The girls all giggled at her cute behavior. "This song is called Don't Know Why."

_I waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_When I saw the break of the day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand_

_My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever_

_Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone_

_My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever_

_Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

The echoes died out and Kiku meowed in approval.

Tenten chuckled. "Glad you liked it."

The girls took off their instruments and put them away. "Come on, we better make dinner." Kiku scratched at Hinata's leg. "Don't worry, we'll make something for you too." she smiled. Kiku meowed in response and followed her owners out the door.

-----

Kakashi was leaning against his windowsill looking at the open window next door. _'Guess the show's over.'_

He went over to his bed. He laid down on his covers and stared at the ceiling. _'They are good. I wonder if they'll help us close the talent show. Maybe a gentle nudge,'_ he thought as he exited the room.


	16. October Happenings

I should start my homework, but writing this is too much fun! The songs this chapter are all My Chemical Romance's cuz they rock my bloody socks. Best band ever and their new CD rocks!!!! I love them!

Mindless trivia: Kankuro's first appearance. Ironically, he's fondly remembered by Megumi when I have an irrational disdain towards him. Sorry Kankuro fans.

-------

**Ch.15: October Happenings**

The leaves had changed colors, perfect since Halloween was in two days. Megumi's alarm clock blared and she sleepily smacked the button to quiet it. She sat up and yawned. Opening her eyes, she saw her four housemates in her room and did what any normal person would do.

"Ah-h-h-h-h!"

Temari silenced her with her hand. "Jeez, we try to say happy birthday and you scream your frickin head off," she said teasingly.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do that to me this early. You know how I am," she replied, "now can you guys let me shower? We have school."

They all left the room. "What about your presents?" screamed Sakura through the door.

"I'll open them later!" she screamed and the shower door slammed shut.

-----

Megumi tugged on the bottom of her skirt and straightened the black tie around her neck. Pulling on her black wristband and pocketing her Ipod, she went down the stairs to see her friends waiting.

"Finally, we thought you drowned in the shower," Temari smirked.

"Yes, I'm just dumb enough to do that," she replied sarcastically.

Hinata tapped her on her shoulder. Megumi turned around to see a bag of cookies in her hand. "Thanks Hinata, you make the best cookies," she smiled.

"Enough lovey-dovey crap and let's get a move-on!" exclaimed Tenten as she put on her roller blades.

-----

The girls all sat in their seats. Megumi sat in her chair, listening to her Ipod, which was currently churning out My Chemical Romance's song Cancer.

"Hey Megumi, happy birthday!"

She removed the ear buds. "Oh, thanks, Naruto."

"No problem. For your birthday, I'll treat you to ramen, ne?" Megumi nodded happily and turned off her Ipod and went over to Temari.

Grabbing a seat, she sat facing her cousin. "Hi Temari. Hi Shikamaru." Temari nodded and Shikamaru grumbled a happy birthday to her and threw her a card. Megumi stared at it as did Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Neji.

"Wow, you must really be on Shikamaru's good side if he gave you a card. He only gives that to people he likes," commented Ino as she studied the card. Megumi gave Shikamaru a short hug and went back to her seat.

-----

"Sensei still isn't here yet?" asked Sakura.

"Bet he overslept again," Naruto snickered. Hinata looked over pityingly to Megumi who was currently being bombarded with gifts from her fanboys. Suddenly, from the back of the room, some music was heard. It was Sexyback.

Megumi stood up silently and walked calmly to the two girls at the back with the boombox. "This is bad," said Sakura.

"Hn?"

"She hates Justin Timberlake. Loathes him with a passion," she replied to Sasuke.

"Go easy on them. They don't know any better," called out Temari.

Megumi nodded in understanding before facing them. "What are you listening to?" she asked politely.

"Justin Timberlake's Sexyback. He's such a babe," the girl on the left swooned.

"He's a great singer too," said the other girl, "what do you think?"

Megumi glared at the boombox, willing the madness to stop. "I think he's a Michael Jackson wannabe who sings like a girl."

The girl on left bolted out of her seat. "What?! Why?!" she cried.

"When I was in America, we basically all though that. At least all the people I knew. Now, with the new-found knowledge of my hatred towards him, the question now is 'Why are you still playing Justin Timberlake and more importantly, why are you still playing it in front of me?'" Megumi said venomously with a glare rivaling Gaara's.

The girls clicked the stop button and Megumi smiled happily. "Thank you."

She happily walked back to her desk and sat down. The two girls just glared at her.

'_Freak.'_

-----

School had just let out for the day. The students were chatting animatedly in the halls as they were leaving their classes. Tsunade strolled proudly in the large halls of her school.

'_I need to ask Megumi and her friends about what Hatake told me. Would they really be willing to be our closing act this year?' _she thought as she continued to walk through the mass of students.

-----

It had been half an hour since school had let out. Few students were still there. A kid chatted with his friend by his locker as he pulled items out of his locker. He pulled out his biology textbook, knocking his water bottle to the floor. It spun out on the tiled floor, spilling its contents. His friend helped him pick up the bottle and continued with their conversation as Tsunade started walking down the hall. She scanned it for the people she was searching for. _'Ah. There they are,' _she thought and started to make her way towards her.

Kakashi was walking in that same hall, his nose in his trademark book. He looked up to see Megumi, Hinata, and Sakura walking together holding large bags in their hands. _'Must be her birthday. I'll say happy birthday and start grading the papers I left in the room,'_ he thought as the distance between them closed.

He looked up from his book and smiled. "Happy birthday, Megumi," he said as he felt his right foot lose traction on the wet floor.

Megumi looked away from Hinata as she heard her name. "Hi Kakashi-sensei," she said as she turned to face her teacher who was coming closer and closer towards her. _'Huh?'_

She took a step back and slipped on the wet floor underneath them. She felt herself falling faster backwards and her teacher falling towards her. Knowing collision was imminent, she could only think to herself,

'_This is probably gonna hurt.'_

-----

Megumi woke up feeling dizzy. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a white room lined with cots and medical supplies. "Where am I?" she groaned, sitting up.

She felt a push on her shoulder. "Lie back; you had a pretty nasty fall."

Megumi recognized the voice. "Shizune-san, what happened?"

"Some idiot spilled water in the hall and you and Kakashi slipped and _well, _something…_interesting_ happened."

"Sakura?"

"And Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Tsunade and Kakashi are in the next room," she said.

"So what happened?" asked Megumi.

"Well…" said Hinata.

"_Dammit Hatake! Of all the fucking idiotic things you've done, this is the worst! You could have watched where you stepped or at least moved away, but no! You had to fall on her. Sure, you tried to shield her head, but you ended up kissing her! How am I supposed to explain that to her?!_" screamed a loud feminine voice followed by an equally loud_ 'SLAP'_.

The door opened to show a ticked-off Tsunade and a Kakashi rubbing his cheek soothingly. They were met with blank faces. "Did they—?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. You were awfully loud," said Shizune.

Tsunade slapped her forehead. "Fine. Well Megumi, that's what happened. Anything you wish to say?"

Sakura poked Megumi and watched as she fell back into the bed. "I think she's in shock," she stated bluntly.

Tsunade slapped her forehead again and began rubbing her temples. "I need sake," she muttered.

Hinata tucked the blanket over Megumi. "Megumi, you're red! Are you alright?" she exclaimed worriedly. She whispered something into Hinata's ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Could you say it again?" Megumi whispered into her friend's ear, who in turn, screamed it out-loud.

"_That was your first kiss?!" _

Megumi settled to bury her head under the blanket while Kakashi and Tsunade looked like you could knock them over with a dust bunny. "Nice birthday present, Hatake," Temari smirked.

Tsunade snapped out of her stupor first. "I definitely need some sake," she said rubbing her temples. She shot a glare to Kakashi. "Don't think I'm done with you yet," she said before leaving the room.

Kakashi shook his head and walked over to the bed. "Sorry. Tsunade was right. This is about the dumbest thing I've ever done," he sighed.

"It could've been worse, it could've been Lee. No offense to him," said Temari.

Megumi bolted out of the bed. "That is _so-o-o_ not funny!" she glared.

"And she's okay!" Sakura smirked.

Megumi just nodded, then slapped her head. "Crap. I forgot about Naruto and the ramen thing."

"Called him already. He said to get better and that they'll take care of Kakashi later," said Sakura.

"How about I drive you all home? I don't think you'll be able to carry all those presents on your bikes, besides, they can't touch me with a hostage," he smiled.

Megumi punched him playfully in the arm. "Hey, I'm nobody's hostage."

"Can we go yet? I want to get home before I grow old," said Tenten.

"Fine." Megumi hopped out of the cot and followed her friends out the door.

-----

The music played loudly as the girls made it into the gym. "I still can't believe that the gym is big enough to act as a dance hall," said Sakura as her white wings flapped behind her, her white dress flowing behind her.

"Hey, is that Naruto?" Hinata asked as she fixed her black cat ears and fiddled with her cat tail.

"I think that is," said Temari as she brought her white kimono closer to her body and folded her purple fan.

"Come on," said Tenten, her katana bumping against her leg.

Naruto filled his cup full of punch as Sasuke glared at his costume. "Tch. Why are you dressed as a girl, Naruto?"

"It's _Naruko_ and you're just jealous that I'm more beautiful than you, Sasuke-kun," he purred as he traced Sasuke's bicep.

Sasuke glared at him. "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me," he seethed.

Naruto quickly snatched his hand away. "You really are a demon tonight," he said studying Sasuke's black wings and black clothes.

"Hey Neji, isn't that your cousin?" said Shikamaru pointing to the black cat coming towards them.

"Hinata-chan!" exclaimed "Naruko" as s/he ran towards the girl and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"What are you supposed to be?" Tenten asked.

"Samurai," he said.

Tenten looked at Neji. His long hair was pulled into a higher ponytail and he was dressed in the traditional garb from the time, a katana rested on his hip.

'_He looks hot. Wait, hello! Friend! No way is he hot. Handsome! Yeah, that's it.'_

"You look nice, Neji," she complimented.

Neji scanned Tenten carefully, taking in her black clothing and the katana against her hip. "What are you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Assassin," she said twisting this way and that. "These clothes are really comfortable too," she said, not noticing the small blush on Neji's face as the clothes were also tight fitting.

Temari sighed at Shikamaru's costume as she read the sticker on his shirt. "'I'm Shikamaru's evil twin.'"

"Troublesome."

Megumi popped from behind Temari. "Hey, I did that in 8th grade! Cool costume, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru nodded, smiling smugly as Temari sighed heavily.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Shikamaru.

"Geisha," she replied.

"Troublesome."

Sasuke walked over to Megumi and Sakura. "What are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"White angel," said Sakura.

"Dark angel," said Megumi resting her arm on Sakura's shoulder.

"We were going for the yin-yang deal." said Sakura. "Twinsies!" Megumi squealed.

Sasuke looked them over. Sakura was in a white dress that flowed down her slim body. The wings on her back in addition to her halo and light makeup made her looked ethereal. Megumi was in a black dress the same style as Sakura's. She had a pair of black wings and eyeliner, eye shadow, and ruby red lipstick on, her halo resting on her head.

"So how does she look, Sasuke?" Megumi smirked.

Sasuke blushed. "Hn."

"You're no fun," pouted Sakura.

"Hey, where's Kakashi?" asked Megumi.

"Tsunade had him do all her paperwork since the beginning of the year for kissing you," said Naruto.

"Harsh. Well, I'm going to find the others," she said before leaving her friends to go into the crush.

-----

Megumi flipped through the pictures she took on her digital camera. There was Ino dressed as a girl scout, Gai dressed as Kakashi, Genma was dressed as James Bond, and Iruka was dressed as a pirate. Kurenai was dressed as a queen with Asuma as her king, Orochimaru was dressed as a vampire and Lee was dressed as Gai (although the only difference from his normal self was that his teeth were whiter). Shino dressed as a caterpillar, Kiba dressed as a dog, and Gaara dressed as a raccoon.

'_Kankuro would've loved this picture. Too bad he isn't alive to see it,' _she thought sadly. The music picked up. It was MCR's Thank You for the Venom.

'_At least the music's good,'_ she thought as she watched her friends from across the room.

-----

Sakura came over to the wall. "Sasuke, why don't you dance? It's more fun than being against the wall."

"Yeah Neji. Even Hinata is dancing with Naruto," said Tenten as she motioned her head to the two on the dance floor.

"Shikamaru, you're dancing," said Temari.

"Troublesome."

"No, you're troublesome," she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. Sakura and Tenten looked at the boys before doing the same.

The boys followed the girls as they were pulled to the middle of the dance floor as MCR's song Teenagers started. "You know how to dance, right?" the girls asked.

The boys nodded.

"So start," said Sakura.

"Hn. No," muttered Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll dance with someone else. Maybe Kiba," said Sakura when she saw Sasuke extend his hand out.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

Sakura took his hand and started to dance alongside him. Tenten tapped her finger on her chin.

"Maybe Lee will want to"—

She had no chance to finish her sentence as Neji pulled her next to him and danced.

Temari took the more direct approach. "Shikamaru, dance with me before I punch you out."

"Troublesome; fine," he said taking her hand.

They were having a blast until Minami, Akane, Rin, and Leiko showed up. "What are you doing with _them_?" they asked to their respective idols.

"They're dancing with us. To think I actually held out hope that you actually had a brain," Temari smirked as Minami fumed.

"Shut up, Temari!" said Leiko.

"Troublesome."

Rin pushed Hinata away to lean against Naruto's arm, causing Hinata to land on her butt. Naruto pushed Rin away and rushed to help her. For some reason, he felt really angry with Rin and himself.

"Are you all right, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Fine, Naruto-kun."

"Apologize to her!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Sorry I didn't make you fall harder," said Rin as Akane pulled Tenten away from Neji. Minami shoved Sakura away from Sasuke.

"Let's go somewhere more private, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked down at her with disgust. "I suggest you get your hands off me and get you and your friends away from us," glared Sasuke.

"And I suggest you apologize to my cousin," glared Neji. The girls saw the look in their eyes and cowered. Rin bowed in apology and they all disappeared out of a side door in the gym.

The DJ tapped the microphone. "Last song of the night! Here's My Chemical Romance's Ghost of you!" The teens clapped and cheered as they grabbed a partner and started to sway to the music.

Naruto and Hinata danced peaceably on the floor. Sakura smiled and was about to leave the dance floor when she felt a hand hold her back. "I'm not letting you go after you made me come out here. You're staying," Sasuke smirked as he placed her hands on his body and put his on hers.

Neji held Tenten by the waist. "You're staying too," he stated as he whisked her around.

Temari looked at Shikamaru sternly. "Well?"

Shikamaru sighed and extended his hand. "Here."

Temari took his hand and smiled as he spun her around. Megumi smiled from the bleachers. _'Interesting. Looks like I get to play matchmaker this year.'_

Neji passed by Sasuke as he spun Tenten. "So tomorrow we'll be back to normal, right?"

Sasuke nodded and looked down sadly at Sakura who was resting her head against his shoulder. _'No matter how much I want it to stay this way,'_ he thought as he gazed to the stars and the music ended.


	17. It's Showtime!

Yeah, I know, update. If you really want me update more, I'll need encouragement, which means reviews. Reviews love updates. Arigatou.

------

**Ch.16: It's Showtime!**

"No! No! No!" screamed Ebisu as he threw the script to the ground.

He stepped onto the stage and went to his star actors. "Sasuke, you're supposed to be dying and Sakura, you're supposed to be crying your heart out. You've just realized that you love the beast and it's too late to save him. Last time. Let's start it over people!" he said walking off the stage.

Megumi looked over to Kiba, who was a stagehand. "Man, is he stressed."

"Well, it is the night before the show and they still can't get this part right," he replied.

Megumi looked towards Sasuke and Sakura who were bickering at each other. "Let's just hope they can get it together by tomorrow," she sighed.

-----

The auditorium was packed as the parents filed into the room. Naruto peeked from behind the curtain. "Man! Look at all the people."

"Shut up, Naruto!" screamed Sakura.

"With all the performances you do already, you'd think you wouldn't get stage fright," Sasuke smirked.

"That's music, this is drama. Completely different," she glared.

"Don't worry, Sakura, you'll do fine," reassured Hinata.

"Thanks, you look so kawaii!" she smiled.

Hinata looked down at the garb wardrobe gave her. It was a dress covered in feathers to look like a feather duster and a hat with a stick lay atop her head. Honestly, she thought she looked like she had a plunger on her head and stifled the giggle in exchange for a delicate blush from laughing. She looked up at her friend. "You too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at the clothes she got from wardrobe. It was a red dress that went down to her knees, her hair in a ponytail. "I can't believe I have to do so many costume changes," she moaned.

"Yeah, well, at least we're used to it," said Tenten as she wore her costume; a poofy white dress, a hat made to look like a teapot cover on her head, and a handle on her back.

"Yeah, at least you don't have to slouch like I do. My back's going to kill me tomorrow," moaned Temari as she pulled the black hood from her cloak over her head.

"Troublesome."

The girls turned to face Shikamaru as he walked towards them. They burst out into laughter.

"Troublesome," he muttered, crossing his arms, causing the branches in his hands to cross also.

"How can you walk in that?" exclaimed Temari as she studied the blackish fabric encasing his legs and the rest of his body.

Shikamaru just shrugged.

-----

"Hey teme!" screamed Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto stopped short in front of Sasuke. "What do you think?" he asked.

Sasuke studied the costume. It was a pair of gold pants with a white, puffy shirt. On his head was a hat made to look like a candle and a cardboard ring around his legs to make a candlestick base. In his hands were two candles with a painted flame resting on the wick. Sasuke raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"They won't let me anywhere near fire anymore," he laughed sheepishly. "Cool costume, teme," he said pointing at the stoic boy.

Sasuke was wearing a white shirt and black pants, a pair of black boots on his feet. "This is only my first costume. After the intro, I have to throw on a heavy blue cloak, those gloves, and that damn oni mask."

"Better than being the damn clock." scowled Neji as he pointed to the degrading costume he was forced to wear.

Naruto burst into tears as Sasuke smirked at their friend's expense. He had something close to a dress on him while two medallions hung from his neck like the things in a grandfather clock. "You look like a girl!" Naruto snickered. Neji just glared at him.

"Hey guys," a girl panted.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hey Megumi! Wow, you look nice," Naruto grinned.

Megumi caught her breath. "I've heard."

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"Fanboys, dobe."

"What'd you say?!"

"Shh…" hushed Megumi as she brushed her clothing. "We have two minutes before the curtain rises, so quiet. Sasuke, I passed by Temari. She's already onstage, you better go."

Sasuke nodded and ran towards the stage.

"Better get ready, guys," winked Megumi. The guys nodded and went their separate directions, the clapping on the other side of the curtain erupting, then fading into nothing.

-----

Tsunade pulled on her shirt collar and took the microphone. "Hello parents, friends, and teachers. We are glad to have you all here today and are pleased to see the turnout. Without further ado, let's begin our school production of Beauty and the Beast!" she said before stepping offstage.

The red curtains opened to the background scenery of a grand ballroom and a chair occupied by a bored Sasuke.

Tsunade cleared her throat. _"Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince. He had everything a man could want, but he was selfish. One Christmas, a knock on the door came."_

Sasuke stood from his chair walked to the side of the stage where the sound came.

"He threw open the door to see an old woman in the snow."

Sasuke opened a door and looked down. "What do you want, hag?!" he snarled.

"Please sir, it's cold and I'd like a place to stay. I won't be able to pay you, but I will be able to give you a rose," said Temari.

Sasuke glared in distaste. "Leave me alone and take your rose with you." he said, slamming the door and walking away.

"_Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the hag and she walked into the castle."_

Temari walked into the castle and Sasuke turned to glare at her. "What do you want? I told you to leave." he said. Temari smirked and straightened. She reached for the hood of her dark cloak and slowly pulled it off. Sasuke's eyes widened. Temari stood before him, her hair down and in a flowing green dress.

"I am not a hag, I am a fairy queen. I came here to test you and you've failed. You chose

selfishness over compassion and now you must pay!" she said.

Sasuke went on his knees and begged. "Please, another chance."

"No. From this day forth, you and the inhabitants of this castle shall be cursed. If you cannot show love to a girl and receive her love in return by the time the last petal of this rose falls, you shall remain forever a beast."

A crash of thunder was heard and the lights went out, garnering gasps from the audience. A screen was dropped and a single spotlight focused on the stage. A silhouette of Sasuke appeared as he threw his head back and covered his face. He wailed in anguish and the lights went off again.

-----

The lights returned and the setting was of a hillside cottage. Sakura walked from stage left and smiled as she carried her basket. "Father? Father?"

Kakashi came out of the cottage. "Yes, Sakura, my wonderful daughter?"

"Father, look at my wonderful books."

Kakashi smiled. "That's wonderful, although I wish you would settle down one day. Maybe Hikaru?"

"No way. He'd leave me to rot in the house while he went to frolic with the tavern wenches and hunt."

"Well, I must leave you. I must go to a meeting in another city. Be safe, daughter."

"And you, father!" she cried as Kakashi walked towards stage right, bag of supplies in hand and Sakura disappeared into the cottage.

The lights dimmed and Kakashi looked around at the dark stage. Shikamaru shook his branches and Kakashi dropped his bag. Wolves appeared on the screen behind him and Kakashi ran.

-----

He ran and pushed through a door. The screen rose and revealed the inside of a dark castle. "Hello?" called out Kakashi.

"Hi!"

Kakashi looked all around. "Who's there?"

"Me!" said a boy.

Kakashi turned to see Naruto. "Ahh!"

"Nice going, idiot," scowled Neji.

Kakashi gasped. "Talking candles and clocks. I must be dreaming."

Naruto waved a candle in front of him. "Hey, you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

Neji sighed. "I'll get Tenten. She'll make some tea for you," he said disappearing.

Naruto led Kakashi to another part of the castle. Kakashi sat in a chair. "Thank you. Sorry for the trouble. You see, I left my daughter to travel for a meeting and got lost. I won't be staying long," he explained.

Soon, Neji came back with Tenten. Naruto smiled to Neji. "This time, it's going to work for sure!"

"That's what you said last time," whispered Neji.

"Who are you?"

"I am Tenten, the clock is Neji, and Naruto is the clock. We live here. Stay until you get better," she said.

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you." He looked towards the stage. "I hope Sakura's alright."

-----

"I think I'll explore the castle," he thought aloud. He walked in circles as the scenery changed behind him, courtesy of the stagehands, Kiba and Shino. He happened upon a rose inside a glass dome. "A gift for my daughter. "

He lifted the glass dome and reached towards the rose when he fell. He landed on his side. "Ouch," he winced.

"You ungrateful man! I let you stay in my house and you try to steal from me?!"

Kakashi squinted his eye. "Who are you?"

Sasuke went into the light and Kakashi gasped. "To the dungeon with you!" he said as he dragged Kakashi offstage, Naruto and Neji looked to each other, a sad look on their faces.

-----

The scene changed to the cottage. Sakura gasped as she dropped her book. "Something's happened to father!" She grabbed a red cloak and ran into the woods.

-----

The scenery changed again to the castle. Sakura pushed open the door. "Hello?"

Naruto peered from his place on the table and passed a glance to Neji. "His daughter."

"Who's there?" Sakura asked. Silence. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him through the castle.

-----

They were in the dungeon now. "Father?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura gasped and dropped Naruto's arm. "Father! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Sakura, you're here?!"

"Yes, father! I've come to save you!"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, Sakura! You have to leave! You're in great danger!"

"Huh?"

"Run!" he yelled before he broke into a coughing fit.

"Who trespasses my castle?!" roared Sasuke as he held Naruto.

"I-I-I do. I'm sorry. My father! He's sick! He needs help! Please let him go!"

Sasuke regarded her. "I will, but you will take his place. Agreed?"

Sakura tried to get a look at him. "Hold the candle to your face." A spotlight focused on Sasuke. Sakura gasped as her eyes met with the oni mask. She turned away and looked at her father. "I'll do it."

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi pressed himself against the bars of the cell. "Sakura! No! I'm old, I've lived a good life! You have your life ahead of you still!"

"Too late!" yelled Sasuke. He snapped his fingers and Kakashi was dragged away by suits of "living" armor.

Sasuke turned back to see a crying Sakura. "You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again and I didn't even get to say goodbye!" she cried.

Sasuke faced away and opened the door. "Are you coming?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really want to stay in this dungeon?!" Sakura hastily shook her head and followed him.

-----

Sasuke opened a door to the scenery of a grand room. "This is your room. I want you to have dinner with me."

"Do I have a choice or will you force me to go anyway?"

Sasuke glared. "I'm asking politely!"

"Well I'm not hungry!"

"Fine, you can starve for all I care!" he said, slamming the door, leaving Sakura to cry herself to sleep.

------

The light changed blue and back to white. "Morning already?" Sakura asked. She looked around and scowled. "I'm still here," she grumbled.

She stared at her stomach. "I'm hungry." She looked to the door. "What have I got to lose?" She tried the door and saw it open.

"He didn't lock it?"

She looked down. "A tray of food?" She picked up the tray and looked at it. "A card?" She squinted at it. "From Sasuke. It must be from the beast. I guess he isn't that bad after all.

"_After breakfast, she went outside. There, she met the cursed beings of the castle,"_ said Tsunade as Sakura talked to Neji, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata, the feather duster.

The scenery was now in the village. Kakashi stumbled into the local bar and spied Hikaru. He had black hair and piercing brown eyes. "Kakashi! Tell me, where is Sakura?" asked the actor.

"She's been kidnapped! We have to help her! She's in the beast's castle!"

Hikaru laughed. "We'll help you alright, you old coot. Into the loony bin."

The men in the bar swarmed Kakashi and threw him off stage. "We'll rescue Sakura from the beast!" cried Hikaru.

"But I thought you thought he didn't exist," said someone.

"He very much exists, but not for long!"

-----

Kakashi landed into the pile of mats. Megumi searched in the dark and pulled Kakashi up. "Get dressed. We have to do our big part."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared into the dressing room.

-----

The scene was now at the castle. Sasuke paced nervously while Neji and Naruto looked on. "What's wrong?" asked Neji.

"I was thinking of asking Sakura to dinner."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I get really nervous and hot around her and my hands start sweating."

Neji and Naruto smirked. "Nothing's wrong," answered Neji.

"How about this? We'll ask her for you, just be ready by tonight," said Naruto. Sasuke nodded and they left the stage.

-----

The scene was now in a grand ballroom, the stars twinkled on the painted windows. Sakura walked onto the stage in her white dress, her hair in a messy bun. Sasuke walked onto the stage from the other side wearing a navy-blue suit. Sasuke held out his hand and Sakura took it. He led her to the center of the stage and held her close as they danced; their friends looking on.

Kakashi and Megumi stepped onto the corner of the stage. Megumi was wearing a white, strapless dress that reached to her ankles while Kakashi wore a black suit. They both held a microphone in their hands. A small melody started to play in the background as Sasuke and Sakura continued to dance.

Megumi: _Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Than somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Kakashi: _Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
_

Both: _Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will arise  
_

_Ever just the same_

_  
_Kakashi: _Ever a surprise_

Both: _Ever as before_

Megumi: _Ever just as sure_

Both:_ As the sun will arise_

Megumi: _Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song_

Both: _Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

Kakashi: _Certain as the sun_

Megumi: _Certain as the sun_

Kakashi: _Rising in the east_

Megumi: _Tale as old as time_

Both:_ Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast_

The music ended and the two left the stage. Sasuke and Sakura continued to dance after the music was over. Sasuke looked down at Sakura who stared back. "I have something to show you," he said. She nodded and followed him offstage.

-----

They reappeared on the "balcony." Sasuke handed her a mirror.

"What's this for?"

"It'll let you see whatever you want. Just wish for it."

"I'd like to see my father." Sakura's eyes widened and she ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Sakura stopped. "It's my father. He's hurt and I think he's confined somewhere. I have to help him."

"Go," said Sasuke.

"But"—

"No, you have to go to him. Keep the mirror to remember me."

"Thank you."

Sakura ran offstage and Neji and Naruto came out. "We were so close to having this damn curse lifted. Why'd you let her leave?!" exclaimed Neji.

Sasuke looked in the direction Sakura left in. "Because I love her."

Naruto drooped. Neji and Naruto went to the doorway and flicked their gaze to the wilting rose under the glass bowl. They sighed and the lights went out.

-----

Sakura was in the village. "The mirror showed that my father was in the cottage." She opened the door. "Father?"

"Sakura! It's a trap!"

"_Sakura looked behind her to see the door was closed. She rammed herself against it."_ said Tsunade.

"It's no use, Sakura. We've boarded it. When I kill the beast, I'll come back and we'll let you and the old coot out. We'll get married too," said Hikaru.

The spotlight focused on the cottage. Kakashi hugged Sakura. "You're safe? The beast didn't harm you?"

"No! Father! He's not as bad as you think he is. He was kind to me; nothing bad happened."

Kakashi covered his eyes. "This is all my fault. I should've never told them about the beast." He turned to her.

"I should've trusted you," he said gripping her hands tightly. Sakura pushed him away.

"Never mind that. How will we get out? I must help the beast! They're going to kill him."

Kakashi stood and looked at the door. Sakura watched as her father moved the furniture aside to make an aisle. "What are you—?"

Kakashi ran full-speed into the door and knocked it down with his shoulder. The door landed with a thud. Sakura watched in amazement as her father cracked his neck. "What? I'm not _that_ old. Come on, we've got a person to save."

Sakura nodded and they ran offstage.

-----

Naruto saw the mob head toward the castle. "Sasuke! It's the villagers! They plan to storm the castle."

"Let them. I do not care anymore."

Neji glared at his friend's listlessness and waved to Naruto. The two ran to the other castle occupants. "Listen, Sasuke doesn't care what happens to the castle, but we're not letting it fall without a fight! Who's with me?" asked Neji. They all cheered.

"Great, now here's what we do…"

-----

The mob broke through the door and looked around. "Now!" screamed Naruto. The mob watched in horror as the objects came to life and attacked them while Hikaru slipped off the stage.

The scene changed as Hikaru reappeared in the beast's room. Sasuke looked at him before staring out the window. Hikaru lunged at the beast and punched him. Sasuke snarled and they started to fight.

-----

Sakura and Kakashi rushed into the castle. "Sakura! Kakashi!" cried Naruto as he punched a guy. Five men headed towards the two and Sakura screamed. Kakashi reared back and punched a guy before he kicked another.

"Go Sakura. I can take care of these people."

Sakura nodded and ran offstage before Kakashi focused on the men that started to close around him. "Old coot, huh? It's been a few years, but let's see what this old coot can do."

-----

Sakura ran onto the stage. The beast and Hikaru were fighting on the roof near the balcony. "Sasuke!"

"Sakura!" he exclaimed as he turned to her. Hikaru took this opportunity to stab him in the back with a knife he carried. Sasuke arched back, knocking Hikaru off the roof, falling to his doom.

Sasuke climbed down from the roof and walked over to Sakura. He reached up to caress her cheek, but collapsed. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke coughed. "You came back," he rasped.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time before I leave," he whispered as he raised his hand to her face.

"Don't say such things."

"Sakura, remember that I love you." His hand fell from her hair and landed on the floor. Sakura shook Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke. Wake up. I know you can. You can do anything. Wake up!" she cried as Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and a bloody Kakashi stumbled onto the stage. Tenten burst into tears against Neji's chest as Hinata sobbed into Naruto's.

"Please wake up. _I love you…_" Sakura whispered. The last petal floated down in the glass dome and multiple spotlights focused on Sasuke as he rose in the sky. The spotlights started to move everywhere and faded into a single light as Sasuke was lowered again.

Sakura continued to cry until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She lifted her head. Her eyes met with a handsome man. "Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled.

"Sakura, you broke the spell. We're free and it's all thanks to you." Sakura smiled and launched herself at Sasuke, locking lips.

-----

The original background was up again and the lights all focused on the stage where Sasuke and Sakura were dancing. Neji was now in a white shirt and black pants with Naruto. Hinata was in a blue maid outfit and Tenten was in a pink one. Kakashi smiled happily from his chair as he watched Neji and Naruto pull Hinata and Tenten to dance alongside Sakura and Sasuke. All the spotlights faded except the one focused on Sasuke and Sakura. They smiled at each other and kissed, the curtain fell.

The curtain reopened to show the entire cast. The audience smiled and cheered. The cast all bowed and disappeared behind the red curtain.

-----

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow. "It's over!" she exclaimed.

"You were great!" exclaimed Megumi.

"Hey, what about us?!" asked Kiba.

"You too," said Megumi.

"Hn. They aren't that great," said Sasuke with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is to carry your ass 30 feet in the air with just two people?!"

"Hn."

"You guys were great though," smiled Megumi.

"What about me?" asked Kakashi smiling.

"You were too."

"Thank you."

Hinata yawned. "I'm tired," she said.

"Well, no wonder. It's already 10:30. We've been at this for hours," said Temari.

"At least tomorrow's Saturday," said Tenten. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Night guys. See you Monday," said Megumi. The guys nodded before the girls left for home.

-----

Sakura and Sasuke were still awake in their beds, hands hovering over their lips as they thought about the same thing.

'_Why am I still thinking about that damn kiss? It was just a stage kiss…right?'__  
_


	18. How Do You Explain This!

Well, the story is back and I'm loving it. The Xmas fic was fun, but I like a little variety in my life. This chapter's a bit awkward. You'll see what I mean soon, so go read it. I know you missed this fic and I did too.

-------

**Ch.17: How Do I Explain This?!**

Haruno Sakura was comfortably asleep in her bed, the house was quiet and the sun was shining. A perfect day to sleep in, when she heard it.

**Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong! **

Sakura slapped a pillow over her head to quiet the noise, but it continued, growing louder and longer with each passing second. She removed the pillow from her face and sat up, glaring at the wall opposite her bed. Muttering curses under her breath, she slipped on her slippers and climbed down the stairs to answer the door.

She paused at the door and grasped the knob. Giving it a twist, the door opened to reveal a purple-hared woman with a toothy smirk. "Hey kiddo."

Sakura glared at the woman. "Anko! It's 7:30 in the morning! On a _Sunday _morning, might I add?! People are still sleeping!"

"Which is why you should keep your voice down; now are you gonna let me in or what?"

Sakura sighed and begrudgingly stepped aside. Anko stepped in and headed towards the kitchen while Sakura shut the door and collapsed on a chair, falling asleep on contact.

Anko crept up the stairs and silently opened the doors to the girls' room. _'I'm going to get such a kick out of this!'_ she snickered as she held a pot and wooden spoon in the air. Taking a breath and letting the silence sink in, she opened her eyes and banged the spoon on the pot.

"Wake up people!"

The girls all shot out of the their beds at the sudden sound and covered their ears from the racket. They all climbed out of their beds and stepped into the hallway to meet a smiling woman.

"Good morning," she grinned, receiving glares and angry curses in return.

-----

Tenten took a gulp of her orange juice and sat it back down on the coffee table as the females all sat in the living room, Kiku purring contentedly in Hinata's lap.

Temari sat down her cup of tea and propped her head up on the armrest with her hand. "So Anko, to what do we owe the displeasure of your visit this fine morning."

Anko sipped her tea calmly and smiled at the girl. "Well, your principal called me. You know, the women with the huge ass—never mind. Anyway she said a little birdie told her about your acceptance of the invitation to be the closing act of your school talent show and I wanted to say I'm glad. Your classmates should know who you are. I mean, they're stuck with you brats until you graduate," she smiled.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Megumi stared at their manager. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it might be the lack of sleep, but did you say that we agreed to be the closing act for the talent show?" she asked incredulously.

Anko nodded and Megumi clutched her head. "This can't be happening."

"We never signed up for it!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Maybe we can still call it off!" shouted Tenten.

Anko shook her head. "It's already official. No backing out, girls."

Anko stared at the blank faces staring at her and sighed. "Well, I see you need some time to have this sink in. I'm going to run some errands. I'll be back soon," she said, before walking out, the door slamming behind her, the sound bringing the girls to their senses.

Megumi let her head fall back against the couch. "Crap. This sucks. I think I'll go take a shower."

The girls nodded in agreement and went upstairs, leaving Kiku in the living room.

Kiku stared at her surroundings, totally bored when she noticed a butterfly come in from the window. Kiku followed it with her eyes, curiosity piqued. She watched it float around the house and followed it as it went near the front door. The insect flew higher and Kiku followed, climbing onto a table.

She watched it come closer and float away. Kiku narrowed her gaze and lowered her body to a pouncing position. She saw it float above her, flying figure 8's in the air. She watched it through a measuring gaze before pouncing.

Kiku watched as the butterfly flew out of her reach and watched as the ground became fast approaching. She felt her right hind paw hit something and landed on her feet, watching the butterfly slip through the now open door.

-----

Sharingan was now walking on the sidewalk on their way to their neighbor's place. Kakashi scratched his head.

"Naruto, why are we going over to their house again?"

"Cuz sensei, we're going to go to the movies and I want to ask if they want to come with us."

"Okay, then why am I with you guys?"

"Cuz we had to get you out of the house," he replied bluntly.

Kakashi grunted and continued walking when he noticed Sasuke pause. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Their door's open."

Kakashi turned his head and focused his gaze to the door, slightly ajar. "We better check this out," he said.

They walked up to the door warily. Sasuke bent down and inspected the door. "It doesn't seem to be forced."

"But it isn't like them to leave their door open like this," Neji stated.

Naruto turned to his friend in horror. "You don't think that…" They all looked at each other. "Let's go," said Kakashi.

Kakashi gently nudged the door wider and checked around. Seeing it was safe, he motioned to his band mates to come inside. Sasuke let the sounds sink in. "Did you here that?" asked Sasuke.

"Hear what?" asked Naruto.

"Exactly," he replied.

"Alright. We'll all search the house. Sasuke, you look for Sakura. Neji, you look for Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, you look for Temari. I'll look for Megumi. If you find someone other than the girls or us, don't act stupid, lay low. Understand?"

The guys nodded.

"Alright. Fan out."

The boys split up. They searched the first level, finding nothing out of place and decided to check upstairs.

_With Naruto…._

Naruto scanned the hall. _'Dammit, I can't hear anything.'_

He crept closer to a door. He peered into the small crack and noticed a hand. _'That must be one of the guys who broke into the house and he's holding Hinata hostage!'_

Naruto stepped back from the door and stared at it. "I vow to save you Hinata!" Gathering all his courage, he rammed the door.

The door opened and met no resistance. He looked around, finding no one but him and Hinata in the room. He looked in front of him to see Hinata in a pair of white panties and a bra, a look of abject horror on her red face. Naruto felt a blush rising to his face.

"H-Hinata! You're alright and you're…in your underwear?"

"N-Naruto?" He nodded his head in reply and silence ensued.

_With Shikamaru…_

He walked briskly through the house. _'Dammit, where is she? She better be alright or I'll- I'll—Troublesome.' _

Shrugging off the troublesome thought, he met upon her room.

He pressed his ear against the closed door. _'Nothing. Crap, this is bad.' _Taking a step back, he glared at the door before raising his foot. He swiftly kicked down the door, snapping the lock off the door. "Temari?!" he yelled.

Temari stared at the man in her doorway, her towel gathered in one hand held to her body. They blinked at each other, too shocked for words.

_With Neji…_

Neji scanned the rooms and found an open room. He stepped in and looked around at the various sports awards. _'Tenten's room,'_ he observed. He searched the room, finding no traces of a struggle when he noticed the door on his right.

'_Bathroom, of course. So the person could dispose of the evidence and Te—oh god.'_

Neji turned the doorknob harshly and steam escaped the room. "Tenten?!" he yelled.

The steam cleared and there was Tenten, naked with water sliding down her skin as she held open the shower door. "Tenten!" he exclaimed. Neji watched at a water droplet slid down her body as she stared at the boy in her bathroom in shocked silence.

_With Kakashi…_

Kakashi quickly ran to Megumi's room. He paused at the door. _'Chances are that she might be held at gunpoint and I might end up dead, but I'm willing to risk it.'_

He turned the doorknob, shocked to find it unlocked. He pushed the door open and froze in the doorway, hand still on the knob. "Megumi?"

Megumi looked up from her bed as she clutched the sliding towel to her body, her wet hair framing her face. She stared at Kakashi as he stared back, both shocked at the other and a silence floating between them.

_With Sasuke…_

Sasuke looked around the empty bedroom lined with photos. Nothing. He felt fear instill itself in his heart. "Where is she?!"

He flung open the closet, nothing, and searched everywhere else and again, nothing.

He sighed as worry continued its grip on his heart. He sank into a chair and sat with his head hanging. "Dammit, where is she?!" He lifted his head up and noticed a door. "Why didn't I see that before?"

He crossed the room and knocked on the door. "Sakura?"

He knocked louder. "Sakura?!"

Nothing.

He felt his heart become gripped with fear. He threw the door open and was met with a cloud of steam. "Sakura?!"

He held his breath and waited for a reply only to be met with the sound of water running. _'The shower.'_ He ran over to the door and threw it open. "Sakura, are you…"

His sentence died off as he was met with the sight of Sakura in the shower, the water continuing to fall on her figure.

Sakura felt a breeze enter her warm shower. _'Huh?' _

She wiped the water from her eyes and turned her head to the door. "Sasuke?" Focusing her eyes, she took in his features, the bright blush on his face and the slight trickle of blood under his nose. Her eyes widened. _'Blood?'_

"Sasuke, are you alright?! What are you doing in my bathroom?!"

'_bathroom…..bathroom …__**BATHROOM**__.' _

She turned to Sasuke who was still frozen to the spot and an unsettling silence flowed throughout the house.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

-----

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke all sat on the living couch nursing their various injuries as five furious girls looked at them through venomous, indignant eyes.

"What the fuck were you guys doing?!" screamed Sakura and Tenten.

Megumi placed a hand on her forehead, covering her eyes. "Kakashi, I know you're a hentai, but jeez! What were you guys all thinking?!"

The guys all murmured something under their breath. "What was that?" asked Temari.

"Troublesome. We were worried about you, alright?"

"Nani?"

Sasuke sighed. "We were coming over to see if you wanted to go to the movies with us when we saw your door open. We thought someone broke in and you guys were in trouble. Sorry."

"You mean you guys were worried about us?" asked Tenten. The boys nodded and stared at the floor when they were thrown back into the couches. "Huh?"

The boys stared down to see a head of hair and arms wrapped around their necks. "Wha—?"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Apology accepted!"

Tenten smiled up at Neji who stared at her in utter confusion. "You were just worried about us. We're sorry we hit you," she explained, each girl punctuating the statement with a kiss on the cheek.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked at the girls before hesitantly returning the gesture. Their arms slowly made their way towards their waist when someone cleared their throat. "Ain't this a quaint picture?"

They looked up and quickly returned their hands to their sides. Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "Anko! What a surprise!"

"Whatever Hatake. Oh, and Tsunade says thanks for convincing them to do the talent show."

Megumi pushed herself from Kakashi and pointed at him. "You're the little birdie?"

"I…guess?"

Megumi gasped, then shoved him away from her. "I can't believe you!" she screamed. Kakashi stared confusedly at her while the guys just sweatdropped. _'Women.'_

They watched as Megumi plopped herself into a chair and started to sulk. _'That's new,' _noted Sasuke while they all stared at Kakashi.

"Heh heh," he laughed sheepishly.

Anko sighed. "Well girls, you better think of a song to do."

"Hn," said Megumi before the girls disappeared into the music room.

Anko watched them leave before turning her gaze to Kakashi. "So what happened before I came in?"

"Don't ask." Kakashi looked at the clock. "Well, if we want to go to the movies, we better leave now." Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji nodded before they all stood. "See ya, Anko."

Anko nodded and they made their way to the door.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Naruto!" came the reply and he stepped through the threshold.

Kakashi stepped out onto the front lawn and Anko followed, pausing at the door. "Kakashi."

He turned back to see the woman leaning in the doorway. "Hn?"

"She won't hate you for long, so quit worrying about it," she said before shutting the door leaving Kakashi scratching his head with one question on his mind.

'How'd she know that?' 


	19. Talent Show Suprises

I'm going to say it right now. **Naruto is an orphan and he has a foster parent.** There, the only spoiler you'll get from me. The songs are AFI's Love like Winter, Cascada's Everytime We Touch, Santa Baby, and Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas is you.

-------

**Ch.18: Talent Show Surprises**

The days blurred together and pretty soon, it was the day of the talent show. The gang was sitting in their usual spot when Megumi stopped staring up at the tree above and looked at her friends. "You know, after tonight, we won't see each other for a few weeks. Maybe we should have a sleepover."

Her friends looked at her like she grew a second head and she blushed. "You're right. Dumb idea, forget I asked," she said waving her hand dismissively.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's just, it was out of character for you to say that. I'd expect it from myself, the pig, or Naruto, but not you. What do you think guys?"

Lee, Shino, and Kiba looked up from their lunches while Gaara cracked open an eye. Kiba and Shino nodded. "We can always ask out parents tonight. They're coming to see our act."

"What is it, Kiba-kun?"

"Magic show. We've been working on it for about a year," he replied.

"Lee?" asked Tenten.

"I will be happy to come!"

"Little brother?"

"Hn. Sure."

Sakura turned to her best friend. "So pig, wanna come?"

"Sure, forehead."

The girls all stared at the boys from Sharingan.

"What?" they asked.

"Well, are you coming or what?" asked Sakura.

Naruto grinned. "I am!"

"Troublesome."

Temari glared at the man. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Troublesome. Yes," he sighed.

Tenten and Sakura turned to the two stoic men. "Well? Are you coming over or what?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Come on, Neji!" whined Tenten.

"Quit being such a wet towel, teme."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten sighed.

"Guys, you'll have to use the secret weapon," Naruto sighed.

"Secret weapon?" asked Sasuke and Neji. They turned to the girls. "What secret weapon?"

No sooner had they said those words, they saw it, the one thing that no man can resist.

Sakura and Tenten looked at them through watery eyes and a pouted lip. "Please?" they pleaded.

Their friends burst into laughter (except Gaara who smirked) as they saw Neji and Sasuke's eyebrow's twitch in annoyance.

"No," they said.

The eyes became more watery and the pout became cuter. "Pwease?"

They looked down again, their stoic demeanor slipping through their fingers. "Hn."

Sakura and Tenten inwardly smirked and decided to go all out. They clutched their sleeves and looked them through wide, watery eyes as their lip quivered. "Pwetty pwease?"

They heard the faint muttering of curses and the words 'cheap tricks' before they heard the word they all wanted to hear. "Fine," they spat.

The gang all cheered as Sasuke and Neji scowled when Naruto blinked. "Which house are we going to, yours or ours?" he asked.

FFG blinked. "Well, seeing how we asked for it, our house. Maybe tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow," said Hinata.

"We all meet at our house at maybe at 7?"

"Sure," they agreed and the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

-----

Parents and friends clambered into the packed auditorium as the performers got ready behind the curtain. Sasuke ignored the squeals of fangirls around him as Sharingan got ready on the stage. He strapped on his red guitar and noticed the people around him.

Kiba and Shino were to his left as they discussed their act, both in tuxedos, capes, and top hats, a cane in both their hands. To his right were Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Megumi. He walked over to them. "Why aren't you guys getting ready?"

"We're the closing act remember? Although we do have a dance act in the middle..." said Sakura.

"Better get ready. We're starting in five minutes," he said.

"Fine Sasuke. By the way, have you seen Ino? She's supposed to be with us in the act."

"Here I am."

They all stared to the stage door to see someone pushing through the crowd. Ino panted heavily once she made it through. "What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"Trying to get my kit together. We have to look good onstage after all," Ino replied.

"Pig, it doesn't matter. This is a talent show, not some Miss Universe pageant."

"Says the beautiful famous people."

"What? Pig, you're crazy. We're average looking at best."

"I mean, I'm plain-looking," said Hinata sadly.

"No, you're not, I am," said Megumi.

"You all are."

They snapped their attention to the intruder. "Minami," nodded Ino.

"Ino," she regarded hautily.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you need talent to be in a talent show?" asked Mayu.

"I could ask the same about you five," replied Megumi coolly.

"Hmph. Let's go girls, oh, hi Sasuke," Minami purred before walking past them.

-----

A spotlight focused onto the stage and a woman stepped into the light and tapped the microphone. "Hello? Hello?" She looked out in the crowd. A bunch of people were still getting into their seats and she waited for silence. "Well, I'm Tsunade. I'm the principal of the school. Welcome to our annual talent show!" The crowd clapped loudly and she waited for them to settle. "Well, I know you people don't to hear me talk anymore, so here's our opening act, Sharingan!"

The curtains split down the middle revealing the band. Kakashi stood in the middle with a skintight black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black boots, and long skintight gloves with a white plate on his chest and back, a small tattoo on his upper left arm (think Anbu uniform and Anbu tattoo). He smoothed his hair from his left eye while he held his bass guitar and looked to Sasuke.

Sasuke was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a black T-shirt, black shoes, and a pair of black fingerless gloves as he held his red guitar, gleaming in the light. Neji wore a pair of black pants, black shoes, and a white shirt under a leather jacket, also wearing black fingerless gloves. His hair was out of the usual ponytail that night. He stared out at the crowd as the light gleamed off his white guitar with black detailing. Naruto was in black boots, black pants, and a black sleeveless shirt as he sat behind his red drumset. Shikamaru stood in behind of his keyboard wearing black leather pants, black boots, and a black sleeveless shirt, a choker around his neck.

Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi stared at the screaming crowd over their microphones and looked to each other. A slight nod of Kakashi's head and they started to play.

_Warn your warmth to turn away, (turn away)  
here it's December,  
everyday._

_press your lips to the sculptures,  
and surely you'll stay. (love like winter)_

_for a sugar and ice,  
i have made, i am made._

_it's in the blood,  
it's in the flood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
he wanted love,  
i taste of blood.  
he bit my lip, and drank my war,  
from years before, from years before._

_She exhales the mirror lace,  
i barely dreamt her, yesterday. (yesterday)  
read the lines of the mirror through,  
the lipstick trace. (Por Siempre)_

_she said it sees you somewhere,  
far away. to his face._

_it's in the blood,  
it's in the flood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
she wanted love,  
i taste of blood.  
she bit my lip, and drank my war,  
from years before, from years before._

_Love Like Winter. Oh oh. Oh oh. (oh)_

_Love Like Winter._

_Winter._

_it's in the blood,  
it's in the flood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
he wanted love,  
i taste of blood.  
he bit my lip, and drank my war,  
from years before, from years before.  
from years before._

Megumi stood stunned behind the curtain. _'He sang with his mask on, but his voice was totally clear. That's amazing.' _

"Megumi, come on. Daydream later, we have to get ready," scolded Sakura as she dragged her friend away.

-----

Kakashi panted into the microphone as the crowd cheered. He turned his head slightly to see Sasuke and them like him, the rush from the performance still flowing through their veins. The curtains closed and they walked off, the stagehands cleaning up for the next act.

The curtain opened and there stood Kiba and Shino, heads down and hats to the audience. They took the hats off and a girl rolled a table out to center stage. She disappeared and they placed the hats on the table. They tapped the table with their canes three times and the two hats became one hat.

The crowd cheered and Kiba smirked. He tapped the hat's rim twice and Akamaru popped out. Kiba smiled at Akamaru before directing him to go inside. Akamaru obeyed and Kiba reached in and pulled out a deck of cards. He showed the audience before shuffling the deck and handing it to Shino.

Shino took the deck and bent the deck and shot them into the hat. He tapped it three times and picked up the hat before pointing it to the audience. The audience stared in wonder as butterflies fluttered out of the hat and into the auditorium. The audience watched them fly around before returning to the stage and perching on Kiba and Shino. They bowed and the audience clapped as they walked off the stage with the table following.

-----

Kiba picked Akamaru up from the hat and smiled at him. "You did great, boy!"

"Bark!"

"Shino, I think that was the best job we've ever done!"

Shino smiled. "I agree."

"Come on, let's go check on the girls."

They walked through the crowd and came upon a door. They knocked and a voice floated through the door. "Hello?"

"Hinata? It's me, Kiba and Shino's next to me. Can we come in?"

"Hold on."

The sound of footsteps reached their ears and the door opened. "Wow Hinata, you look awesome!"

Shino nodded. "I agree."

She looked at herself. She was wearing a pair of white boots, white pants, and a white glitter shirt that left her left shoulder bare. "Thanks."

"Hey!"

Kiba and Shino looked over Hinata's head to see someone struggling in a chair near the back. "Let go of me, Ino!"

"Oh, be quit and hold still. The faster you comply, the faster this is over with," she replied as she applied eyeliner to the person while Sakura and Temari held her arms down as Megumi held the person's shoulders.

Ino applied some blush and stepped back to see her work. "Very nice."

She walked away while the person in the chair scowled. "Is that Tenten?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, it's me," she said standing from the chair. They all stood by each other and smiled at the boys.

"How do we look?" asked Sakura as she rested her elbow on Megumi's shoulder.

Kiba and Shino looked them over. They were all dressed the same way, but their shirts were all slightly different from each other. Hinata's left her left shoulder bare, Sakura's left her left shoulder and her stomach bare, and Ino's left both shoulders and stomach bare. Tenten's was a square-cut and left her stomach bare, Temari's left her stomach and left arm bare while being held with a spaghetti strap, and Megumi's shirt was V-cut and left her stomach bare. "Well?" they asked.

Kiba and Shino were rendered speechless so Shino nodded and Kiba gave them a smile and a wink, along with a thumb's up.

"Really?" asked Megumi.

"Yeah! You guys look awesome! Right, Shino?"

"Indeed."

Megumi smiled and ran up to them and hugged them. "Thanks guys. By the way, you guys look nice. I think this is the first time I've seen the rest of Shino's face."

The music outside stopped playing. "Megumi, we're up next, you can kiss them later," said Ino.

"I was just hugging them, god Ino! See you guys later," she waved before following her friends out the door.

-----

The curtains reopened to show six girls. Starting from the left of the stage was Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and then Megumi. The music started to play, Cascada's Everytime We Touch and the girls snapped their heads to look at the audience. The music continued and the girls started dancing, the moves looking music video worthy. Soon the music ended and the girls went backstage to change.

-----

Tenten sank into her chair tiredly as she began taking off her boots. "Augh, that was tiring."

"But at least we did good," Sakura sighed as she threw off the boot from her right foot.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hurry up, I still need to help you guys with your makeup after you change and what to do with your hair?"

Tenten and Megumi gulped as Ino wielded an eyelash curler and a brush, a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

'_Kami, save us from this mad woman.'_

-----

Onstage now was Mayu, Minami, Leiko, Rin, and Akane as they stood in red boots and red, fur-trimmed outfits that looked fit to be put in a Victoria's Secret ad. Minami stepped out with her microphone earpiece and smiled at the audience while her friends danced back up.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo  
Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo  
Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight_

Minami blew a kiss to the audience where lust-struck boys clambered for it before walking offstage.

-----

Sasuke glared darkly at his blonde friend as they moved through the halls. "Dammit dobe, thanks to you, we've missed the first half of the show."

"Really, Naruto, couldn't this have waited until after the show?" sighed Kakashi as he jogged beside them.

"No, I really needed this," he sulked as he carried an empty cup ramen and threw it in the garbage can.

Neji cursed. "Of all the things to call an emergency, does this even qualify?!"

"Well, duh. Ramen is the most important thing in the world!"

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru as they ran into the auditorium and to their reserved seats.

-----

Tsunade clapped from the side of the stage and walked to the center. "And that was Watanabe Fumio's rendition of Sting's Desert Rose! Let's give him a hand!" The audience clapped and Tsunade smiled as the cheering died down.

"Well, our time together is coming to an end and as a special treat, we have a closing act. No, it's not Sharingan." A few boos were heard from the audience and Tsunade glared in their direction.

"Now, this band is well known and they attend our school. Some of your children and friends might even know them personally; now, without further ado, please give it up for Fallen from Grace!"

The audience was a mix of stunned students and ecstatic friends and family. The audience broke out into mad chatter about the identities of the girls as stage curtains separated to show the five girls onstage. Mayu, Rin, Akane, and Leiko all stared at the stage in a mixture of shock, horror, and disgust. "There's no way!" screeched Minami.

Megumi, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten stood onstage proudly smirking at the crowd before them, the stage lighting reflecting off their clothing.

Sakura wore a red jacket trimmed with white fur that showed her stomach along with a red skirt that reached mid-thigh and red boots. Temari wore a red long-sleeved dress trimmed with white fur that reached her knees and black boots with red ribbon laces. Hinata wore a spaghetti strap red dress that reached her ankles with a black sash tied in the back and red shoes. Tenten wore a red jacket trimmed with white fur and a pair of red shorts with the same trim and black boots. Megumi wore a red sleeveless dress with white trim, which went mid-thigh, the traditional Santa belt around her waist, a pair of red gloves on her arms, and red boots. And to top it all off, they were all wearing Santa hats.

The girls smirked as they saw how many guys were drooling and Sharingan was glaring at them all. Sakura slung on her red guitar, Temari pulled on her black bass, Tenten sat behind her red drumset, Hinata stood behind her keyboard, and Megumi walked up to the microphone.

She looked into the audience and licked her red lips. "Hello everyone, are you having any fun tonight?!" The crowd cheered and Megumi turned an ear to them. "I can't hear you!" They cheered louder and she giggled, the sound echoing into the microphone. "Well, as you all know, we're Fallen From Grace and we're the closing act. We hope you enjoy yourselves!"

She looked to Hinata and she nodded back, her fingers dancing across the keys as they played out a winter melody.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents_

_underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
baby all I want for Christmas is you _

I don't want a lot for Christmas 

_there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents_

_underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking_

_way above the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_with a toy on Christmas day  
And I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby _

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish 

_oh I wont even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St. Nick  
Won't even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play_

_Cause I just want you here tonight,  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby  
Oh our lives are shining surrounding everywhere  
Where the sounds of children's laugher fills the air  
And everyone is singing oh I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you bring back my baby to me_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin for  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby  
All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you  
You, you, you, you, you_

Megumi smiled out towards the stage, chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. "Well, that was Fallen from Grace. For those who don't know us, I'm Megumi, the girl playin the guitar is Sakura, our bass guitarist is Temari, my cousin, our drummer is Tenten, and that beautiful girl on keys is Hinata, cousin of Neji from Sharingan. Now let's give a round of applause for all the people who came up here to show us what they were made of! Come on, don't be shy," she said, waving the performers onto the stage. They did a company bow and smiled.

"Safe driving and happy holidays!"

The crowd began thinning out as the people exited the auditorium. Megumi saw a hand motioning to them above the ground. _'Kiba?' _

She leapt off the stage and ran to the hand in the air. She stopped in front of the owner. _'I was right.'_

"Hey Kiba."

"Hey Megumi," Kiba smiled.

He turned his head behind him to the two people behind him. One was a woman about 21 years old. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and had purplish-red markings like Kiba. The other woman was a woman in late-thirties with red markings under her eyes and spiky hair. "Megumi, this is my sister, Hana and my mother, Tsume. My sister is a dog trainer and my mother is a photographer."

She extended her hand. "Pleasure."

"No, the pleasure is ours. Sorry my husband couldn't make it. Business trip."

"Ah."

"We have to thank you."

Hana smirked. "Yeah. We thought he wouldn't have any friends besides Shino. So you're Megumi, eh? You know Kiba speaks highly of you."

"Hana!" Kiba growled, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, can you get your friends over here?"

"Sure. Hey!"

Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata looked up and saw a hand waving to them and ran off the stage, pausing when they reached their friends. "Hey."

"Hey."

Hana looked them over before sticking out her hand. "Inuzuka Hana."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Subaku Temari."

"Tenten."

Tsume smirked. "I like them. You can go, Kiba."

"Thanks mom. Hey, I see Shino! Later."

Kiba led them through the crowd and to Shino and his father, a man in a gray suit and sunglasses. "Hey Shino, Aburame-san."

"Kiba. So, these are the friends you want to sleep over at?"

"Yes, father."

"Are you going too, Kiba?"

"Hai."

Shino's father nodded. "You may go. I'll need the address later."

"Yes, father."

The man nodded and left them to their own devices.

FFG, Kiba, and Shino sat on the stage as the equipment was being put away when Sharingan came onto the stage. "Yo."

"Hey Kakashi."

He smiled at the teens. "So you guys are having a sleepover, I hear. Any room for me?"

"Sensei, you live next door, you can sleep in your own house," Sakura sighed.

"Besides, don't you have any plans for the vacation?" Temari smirked.

"Hn. Well, just call if you need anything."

Kakashi left, and Ino and Lee went up to the stage. They talked for a little while and when it was time to go, FFG gave their address and they all split up as they walked out of the auditorium. The doors slammed shut and the lights went off, the echoes still bouncing in the darkness.


	20. Truth or Dare

Sorry if the clothing descriptions have any misspellings. My mind tends to glaze over at the thought of clothing. Reviews are loved.

-------

**Ch.19: Truth or Dare **

The echo of the doorbell rang through the mansion as Sakura ran towards the door. "I'll get it!" She slammed her hand against the frame to stop herself from crashing into the door before opening it. "Hi guys!" she smiled.

Standing on her porch were Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Kiba, and Ino. Ino huffed and placed her hands on her hips, careful not to spill her belongings. "Are you gonna let us in or what, forehead?!"

Sakura placed her finger on her chin in thought. "Well, they can go in, but I'm not sure about you."

"Hn. Just move."

"Jerk," she muttered.

"I heard that," Sasuke smirked as he made his way to the living room.

Tenten came down the stairs and leaned on the rail. "Hey guys. Okay, well, we're all sleeping in the master bedroom, seeing how it's huge enough to fit all of us, so follow me and I'll show you where to put your stuff down and change." They all nodded and followed Tenten as she led them to the room.

She led them to a room sealed behind double-doors and pulled on them to reveal a large room. "Wow, Tenten, it's huge! It'll be perfect for our youthful adventures tonight!" exclaimed Lee as he studied the room.

The room was big enough to hold them all and their items. "Whatever," muttered Gaara as he dropped his sleeping bag and duffel bag on the floor. He fished around the duffel before throwing a T-shirt and sweatpants over his shoulder. "Where do I change?"

"I'll show you, little brother," Temari said as she stood in the doorway. He nodded and followed his sister before disappearing through the door.

Ino dropped her bags and stretched. "Ah. Now, hurry up and change so we can party!" she exclaimed.

"Troublesome." The guys all dropped their stuff and fished out their clothing.

"I'll show you guys the room you'll change in and Ino, you're coming with me to my room," said Sakura. The guys nodded and Ino smiled before they turned off the lights and left the room.

-----

Ino stretched her arms, the hem of her baby-blue tank top moving up her stomach before she ran down the rest of the stairs and placed her hands on her hips. "What smells so good?" she asked.

Naruto looked up from his plate. "Pizza!"

"Cool! I love pizza!"

She ran into the living room and plopped on the floor before snatching a slice and taking a bite. "This is awesome. Don't tell me, it's not delivery, it's Digiorno."

Tenten shook her head. "No, actually, this is homemade."

"WHAT?!"

"Ahem."

Ino turned around to see Megumi and Hinata smiling.

"We made it," Hinata smiled.

Ino felt her jaw drop.

"Oh, don't act so surprised. We can't live off of just fast food when we're on tour, right?" Megumi smirked before placing the pizza she was carrying on the table. "I see you guys like it," she smiled.

"This stuff rocks!" exclaimed Naruto.

"We better make more, Hinata. Let's get back to the kitchen." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Can we help?"

Megumi and Hinata turned to see Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto standing up, looking at them. The girls looked at each other.

"Okay."

"Sure."

They nodded and followed the girls into the kitchen, the others eating the pizza.

-----

Sasuke dusted his hand on his black T-shirt as he made his way to the middle of the kitchen. "Hn, so what do we do now?" he asked.

"You wash your hands," said Hinata.

"Hn."

They walked over to the sink and began washing their hands before returning to the middle of the room.

They waited around when they had aprons thrown at them. They grumbled as they slipped them on and walked over to the island in the kitchen. Hinata smiled. "We'll be making a pizza of your choice, so pick any toppings you want."

"Ramen!"

"Dobe."

"Shut up, teme! What's wrong with a ramen pizza?!"

"If we use wet noodles, it'd make the pizza taste weird and it'd burn and if we used dried, it'd burn," explained Megumi. She shoved bowls towards them. "Choose from these and just throw it on the pizza."

"What about you two?" Neji asked.

"We made one for the two of us. Hurry up so we can put them in."

"Hn."

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto crowded around the pizza already covered in sauce and cheese. Sasuke reached for a bowl and reached in, sprinkling chopped tomato around the pizza. Neji glared.

'_What's with him and tomatoes?' _he thought as he threw some spinach onto the pizza. Kiba threw some pepperoni and sausage onto it and Naruto placed some onions and olives on the pizza. "Done," they said.

Megumi and Hinata looked at the pizza before nodding. Megumi picked up their pizza as Hinata took theirs out. "What's on yours, Hinata-chan?"

"Tomatoes, peppers, spinach, onions, olives, chicken, mushrooms, and eggplant, Naruto-kun."

"Wow, it's so…_healthy_," said Kiba.

"Hn," grunted Megumi as she pulled down the oven door and the girls slid the pizzas in. They closed the door and stepped away. "Now what?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him. "We wait."

Megumi and Hinata sat at the kitchen table that lay in the corner. Hinata picked up her book and read while Megumi looked at her friends, noticing what they wore. Sasuke was wearing all black, a black T-shirt and black shorts. _'Hm,' _she thought. Neji was wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts. Naruto wore an orange T-shirt and blue shorts and Kiba wore a T-shirt with a picture of a dog on the back with gray shorts.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute," she told Hinata before going to the living room, whistling a small tune.

-----

Sakura heard footsteps and looked up from her pizza. "Megumi," she said as she tried to pull apart the cheese that was stretching longer and longer before snapping.

"Hey," she said as she collapsed on an empty couch.

She looked around studying her friends. Shino wore a black T-shirt with a silver beetle on the front and back with black shorts, Lee wore a green T-shirt and green shorts, Gaara wore a red shirt with a raccoon and black sweats, and Ino wore a baby-blue tank top with matching shorts.

Megumi blinked. "How are you wearing that Ino? It's freakin' winter for chrissakes!"

Ino shrugged. "I have to look good, no matter what season. So, what are we doing tonight?"

Sakura tapped her finger on her chin. "Maybe a movie or two and truth or dare?" she said.

"Sure," said Ino.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on the pizza. See you later," she said before returning to the kitchen, whistling the same tune.

-----

Megumi and Hinata sat in the kitchen as they ate while the boys went outside to share their spoils. "We always eat like this on pizza night," Hinata sighed.

"Well you know that Sakura hates onions on her pizza, Temari hates mushrooms, and Tenten hates eggplant."

"True."

After the girls of FFG ate, they went upstairs to change. They came back down shortly after. Sakura came down wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and white shorts, Tenten came down wearing an orange T-shirt and yellow shorts, Hinata came down wearing a blue long-sleeved nightgown, Temari came down wearing a purple T-shirt and red shorts, and Megumi wore an over-sized black T-shirt and red flannel pants.

They walked over to their guests. "Okay, so we're going to watch a movie or two," said Tenten.

"So follow us," said Temari.

They walked through the mansion and stopped in front of a room on the second floor. Sakura pulled the doors open to reveal a room with a huge t.v. screen and a couch and some beanbag chairs. Hinata went towards the shelf of DVD's and picked out some titles. She turned to face her friends. "So, The Mummy, K-Pax, Shrek 2, Little Nicky, The Grudge, or Lady in the Water?"

The guys looked to each other. "The Mummy."

Megumi blinked. "Why that?" she asked curiously.

"It's funny," Naruto grinned.

"Plus, I don't think any of us have seen it in a while," Kiba smiled. The girls shrugged and popped in the DVD before getting some seats.

Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto squeezed onto the couch while everyone else grabbed a beanbag. The movie started with a flashback to Egypt. Throughout the movie, Naruto would laugh loudly until Sakura slapped him over the head and shushed him. Pretty soon, they got to the part with the scarab beetles on the wall. They watched in a mix of horror, shock, and awe as the scarabs buried themselves under the man's skin.

Sakura shrieked as the beetle crawled under the skin of his leg and buried her face into Sasuke's arm. He looked down, a slight blush on his face as Sakura gripped his arm tighter. He reached a hand out to comfort her, but bit his lip, retracting the hand.

'_What am I thinking?'_ he berated himself as he turned to his friends on the couch. Tenten was gripping Neji's hand tightly as she sat frozen by fear while Neji looked down at her, a look of worry in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked, then let his eyes wander to Naruto and Hinata, who were clutching each other for dear life. He shook his head and let his gaze travel to the floor. Gaara watched the movie stoically, Shino watched intrigued by the insects as more and more made their way under his skin and Ino shut her eyes tightly and hid them behind her hands. Temari watched the movie with a look of disgust on her face and Shikamaru looked like he was about to mutter his infamous phrase at any moment or fall asleep from sheer laziness.

He flicked his gaze to Lee as he watched the movie excitedly then floated his gaze to the last two of his close circle of friends. Megumi was cowering behind Kiba back, her face in his shirt as he blushed hotly. He blinked.

'_I never thought she could cower. Ever.'_ He shook his head from the thoughts as Sakura buried herself further into his arm. He sighed. _'I'll just watch the movie.'_

On the other side of the room, Kiba tapped the girl hiding behind him. "It's over."

"Really?" Megumi stuck her head up and focused on the screen as the bug crawled over his skull under the skin and the man scream. She shrieked and stuck her head into his back as he sat rigidly at the contact, wishing the movie would just finish, but also never end.

-----

The credits rolled listlessly across the screen and Sasuke flipped on the lights. Megumi opened her eyes and sighed in relief before glaring at Kiba. "What?!" he asked.

"Dammit Kiba, why'd you trick me?!"

"Aw come on, it was a prank."

"I hate bugs!"

Shino cleared his throat.

"No offense to you, Shino," she apologized to the insect-lover.

"None taken."

Kiba sighed and placed a hand on Megumi's shoulder. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Ino shook her head. "Let's just go to our bags and figure something else to do." The group agreed and walked towards the master bedroom.

They opened the door and plopped onto their sleeping bags. "So…now what?" asked Megumi, now her "normal" self.

Ino placed her hand under her face and tapped her finger on her cheek. Suddenly her face brightened. "Let's play truth or dare!" she exclaimed.

Her friends all shrugged. "Sure."

The gang sat themselves in a small circle and looked to each other. "Let's start!" shouted Naruto.

"Dobe, you need consequences."

"Shut up, teme, I knew that!"

"Hn."

"What should they be?" asked Hinata shyly. Sakura tapped her chin in thought before smacking her fist into her open palm. "This works for both the dare and the truth. Whoever refuses has to sing Barbie Girl in front of us in a pink frilly dress."

"Where are we going to get a pink frilly dress?"

Sakura smirked. "I'm glad you asked, Neji. As FFG, we get lots of presents. You know, cards, CD's, gadgets, and…"

"Clothes," Megumi shuddered.

Naruto looked at his friend. "What's wrong with her?"

"She had a fan who sent her a pink frilly dress in hopes of seeing her wear it onstage. " explained Tenten.

"And it's still sitting in the closet," Temari said. "Go get it."

Megumi nodded to her cousin and left the room, returning with a short pink dress with large white frills. Megumi threw it on the ground in the middle of the circle and shivered, the words 'pedophilic lolita-loving freak' escaping her mouth. She sat down and the game started.

"I'll go first. Oh, and you can't dare a person back," said Ino. She scanned the room and paused on her victim. "Shino, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your sunglasses and drink a 2-liter bottle of cola in five minutes."

"Hn."

"I'll get the cola," said Megumi as she ran down the stairs and came back with the bottle of soda in her hands. She cocked her head to the side. "I never knew you had brown eyes. Well, here's your soda." Shino nodded and Sasuke held his watch. "Ready, set, go."

They watched in amazement as Shino guzzled it down with a minute to spare. Placing the cap back on, he abruptly stood up and walked out. The telltale sound of the toilet flushing ringing through the empty halls and he reappeared in the room.

Shino sat cross-legged and pointed to Temari. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Shikamaru."

"WHAT?!" screamed the group, Temari and Shikamaru's eyes bulging from their heads.

"I said kiss Shikamaru. Will you or will you not?" Seconds ticked by in silence as Temari thought.

"It's either the kiss or the dress," he reminded.

"Fine," she growled, muttering "closet pervert" under her breath. She turned to Shikamaru. "Pucker up Nara!"

"Trouble"—

He never got to finish his sentence as he was pulled by his shirt collar and Temari crashed her lips to his. Three seconds passed by before she pushed herself from him and sat down sulking. "Troublesome, what's wrong with her?"

"That was my first kiss, you lazy-bum. Ino, truth or dare?!"

"Truth."

"Damn," cursed the angry bass player. "Fine, do you still like Sasuke?"

Sasuke held his breath for this as Ino thought out her answer. Finally, she let up. "No, he's a friend to me now, nothing more."

"Hn," said Sasuke as he cheered in his mind, the game continuing around him.

Ino looked around. "Megumi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear one of the nightgowns I bought you at the mall. I know you haven't worn them at all."

"Because I had no reason to."

"Well, now you do. Go now," Ino smiled. Megumi cursed and she stomped out the door and slammed the doors behind her, Ino smirking all the way.

A few minutes later, a shy knock on the door was heard. Hinata stood up and walked over the door, cracking it open. A small exchange of whispers was shared and the door opened fully to show Megumi in a nightgown. It was the light-blue one that stopped mid-thigh, the hem lined with white lace, and dipped at the neckline to show her cleavage.

Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata squealed in approval while Temari nodded her head. Gaara glared at the dress before showing his approval with a nod. Naruto and Lee both made a thumbs-up pose while Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji nodded their heads in approval.

Ino nodded her head sagely and smiled. "It makes your figure look so curvy!" she squealed. Megumi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ino, I was all curves to begin with. If you're done looking, I'm gonna change because nothing in the dare said I had to keep wearing it," she said as she left the room, her hips swaying under the gown as she walked. Ino shook her head as she watched the girl disappear and looked beside her. Her brows furrowed disapprovingly.

"Stop drooling, dog-boy," she said shutting Kiba's hanging jaw. He growled at the girl as he willed the blush away from his face.

Megumi came back a few minutes later in her previous outfit and sat on her sleeping bag. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Megumi smirked. "I dare you to take your hair down and leave it down for a full five minutes."

"What?! Why?! I only take it down to shower and sleep. I always have it up."

"That's exactly why. I've never seen it down and I _live_ with you. You lock your room at night and when you come out of the bathroom from a shower, it's up again, so take it down."

Tenten sighed and raised her arms up and pulled off her hair ties, her auburn hair flowing down her neck and stopping two inches past her shoulders. Megumi pulled out her camera phone and snapped a picture while Neji looked on wide-eyed.

'_She looks…' _

'**Hot? Sexy?'**

'_Breathtaking,'_ he said as he etched the picture of her into his brain to remember for all eternity.

As soon as Neji finished etching her into his mind, the five minutes were up and the buns on her head were back. "Neji, truth or dare?"

"Hn. Dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers and stay like that for the rest of the night."

"WHAT?!"

"It's that or the pink frilly dress!" she sang.

He muttered colorful curses as he stripped down to a pair of gray boxers and sat back down. He glared at Tenten before turning to Shikamaru. "Truth or dare?"

"Troublesome. Truth."

"Since that was also your first kiss, Shikamaru, did you like that kiss with Temari?"

Shikamaru blushed slightly. "Troublesome. Yes," he replied, not noticing the small blush on Temari's face.

Shikamaru looked around the room and stopped at Kiba. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Troublesome. Out of all the girls here, who do you think is the worst?"

"Will I get killed?"

"Just answer it, Kiba," said Sakura.

"Ino."

She fumed. "What?!"

"And that is one of the reasons why. Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"No ramen for the rest of the month. Sasuke will monitor you."

"Dammit!"

Naruto looked around the room for a person when he spotted Hinata. "Hinata-chan!"

"Y-y-yes, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Truth or dare?"

"T-truth," she answered. _'Please don't ask me who I like!!!!' _

"Do you still sleep with a stuffed animal?" She blinked, then looked down, poking her fingers together. "Y-y-yes," she blushed.

Neji looked to his cousin. "Is it that stuffed blue elephant? What'd you call him again? Mr. Bubbles? Mr. Wuggles?"

"Mr. Snuggles?!" she exclaimed, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth. "I'm so embarrassed," she flushed.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I think that's adorable," Naruto grinned.

'_Adorable?'_ she thought. Her face flushed dangerously red and Naruto crawled over to her.

"Are you okay Hinata?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead. "F-fine."

He placed his forehead on the back of his hand. "Are you sure?" he asked as her face flushed further.

"Naruto-kun," she said before fainting onto the floor. "Hinata!"

Naruto felt a surge of fear rush through his body as an unknown emotion gripped his heart. He shook her shoulder. "Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto, it's okay, she just fainted. Give her a few minutes and some breathing room and she'll be fine."

Naruto nodded and true to Temari's word, Hinata was awake and fine. "Your turn, Hinata," smiled Sakura.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…stand on your head for ten minutes."

Sakura blinked. "That's it?"

"Hinata's too pure to think of something evil," said Megumi hugging the girl to her with a pout.

Sakura shrugged. "Okay."

She walked to the middle of the room and did a headstand. Ten minutes passed and she lowered herself down. She placed a hand to her head. "Augh, I feel so dizzy."

"And you look so red!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well, all the blood rushed to her head. Better not make any sudden movements, Sakura," said Megumi as Sakura sat down on her sleeping bag.

Five minutes later and Sakura was feeling fine. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Hn. Dare."

"Hmm…" she said as she sat in deep thought. Minutes passed before she vented a frustrated growl.

"Augh! I can't think of anything! Naruto, can you help me?" she asked.

Naruto sat beside her and thought when his face brightened. "I dare you to steal a pair of Kakashi-sensei's boxers!" exclaimed Naruto.

"WHAT?!" the group screamed.

"Naruto, that isn't fair. You live with him. It'd be too easy!" shouted Sakura.

"No, it wouldn't."

"He's right. Kakashi has his room booby-trapped. Only him, Iruka, and Naruto know how to get through," said Neji.

"Oh. Well Sasuke, the dress or the dare?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Dare."

"Wait, I want to see him get it. He might just take a pair of his own," said Megumi.

"I have the perfect solution," said Temari as she left the room and came back with a small headset.

"What's that?" asked Kiba.

"A camera headset."

Shikamaru plucked the gadget from her hand and studied it. "A standard ear microphone tweaked to hold a small camera."

"You forgot the wireless transmitter to send us everything he sees," Temari smirked.

Shikamaru looked up in surprise. "You made this?!"

Temari shrugged. "I do have a brain, if you happened to forget; besides, I have to do something in my free time." She fitted the object onto Sasuke's ear and patted his shoulder. "Good luck," she smirked.

"Hn."

-----

Sasuke walked through the empty halls of the Sharingan mansion as he made his way to Kakashi's room. He paused in front of an unmarked room and opened the door.

'_So far, so good.'_

He stepped inside to see the room empty and remembered the note near the phone. 'Guys, if you're wondering, went to the bar. Be back late.'

He stepped inside to see the room perfectly normal. He walked over to the dresser. _'This doesn't seem as hard as dobe said it would be.' _

He pulled on the second dresser drawer when he heard a small click. He quickly stood beside the dresser and pulled the drawer all the way, watching small darts fly out. "Holy shit! What's he trying to do? Kill someone?!"

A voice rang out over the earpiece. "Told you it wouldn't be easy, teme."

"Shut up, dobe."

He grabbed the top pair of boxers and closed the drawer. "I'm going back," he said, unaware of the video camera watching his every move.

-----

Sasuke threw the pair of black boxers onto the ground. "There," he said as he sat down and took the earpiece out. He looked at his watch. "I can't believe it took so long," he muttered as his clock read 2:00 a.m.

"Lee, truth or dare?"

"The ever youthful dare!" he cried.

"Hn. Refrain from saying youth or anything youth-related for a week," he said.

"But-but-but!"

"That or the dress."

Lee cringed. Even he wouldn't want to wear that dress. "I'll refrain from saying it for a week," he conceded.

"Hn. Good, now let's get some sleep."

"But Gaara didn't play!" shouted Naruto.

"Fine, Gaara, truth or dare."

He looked at his cousin. "Dare."

"Go to sleep. Happy, Naruto?"

"No!"

Sasuke glared at his best friend. "Shut up," he snapped before falling asleep. Pretty soon, they all joined him in the dream world, the stars twinkling above.


	21. Memories from the Past

While you are reading this, I'm being mauled by a NejTen plot bunny. Unfortunately, you won't see it anytime soon due to the other 64 (yes, I counted) plot bunnies currently stored away and waiting to be put to use. Well, R&R please. (yeah, I know this chapter is short and it sucks, but it's just background.

-------

**Ch.20: Memories from the Past**

'_Gotta go to the bathroom,'_ Naruto thought as he sleepily made his way through the mansion as the birds chirped in the gray sky above.

He finally reached his destination after multiple tries and multiple failures resulting in muttered curses. He quickly finished his business and groggily made his way towards the master bedroom when he collided into something.

"Ouch."

Naruto (now fully awake) shook his head and focused his gaze on the object in front of him. It was a wall.

'_Dammit. I don't need this so early in the morning,' _he thought as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He opened his eyes and noticed something he missed before. "A photo?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to the figure in the doorway. "Megumi? Were you awake too?"

"No, when you hit the wall, I was on the other side and I was wondering what the noise was."

"Oh, gomen," he said before returning his gaze to the photo on the wall.

The boy in the photo was surrounded by younger versions of Megumi, Temari, and Gaara. He peered closer and studied the boy in the middle. He had strange markings on his face and a mop of brown hair as he held a black hat in his hand as he smiled into the camera.

"Megumi, who's—"

"Kankuro, my cousin. He passed away."

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked at the picture. "Why do you have all that equipment around you?"

She smiled. "Because we were in a band. Before you ask any more questions, let's go downstairs and get something warm to drink. I'm freezing."

Naruto nodded and followed silently.

-----

Naruto looked up as he heard the clink of the ceramic cup on the table and watched as Megumi curled up on the sofa, nursing her cup of green tea. "So, you were in a band before FFG?"

She nodded. "Name was Desert Sand. We were pretty good and we would've made it big, but he died before we could get any further."

"How did he die? If you mind me asking."

"Plane crash. He was six years older than all of us, so he handled the legal stuff. He was coming back from a business meeting in South Korea when the pilot suddenly lost control and the plane crashed into the Pacific. It took five days to recover the remains."

Naruto watched his friend stare into her cup and take a breath before she continued. "I was still in middle school and my cousins were in Japan when it happened. The funeral was held in Tokyo. Everyone was crying, but the three of us were hit hardest. Temari looked up to him because he was her older brother and Gaara was starting to reconcile with his father with his help and he was the one to introduce me to music and gave me my first violin. Needless to say, after that, we were never the same again," she said solemnly as she stared out the window.

Naruto stirred his cup of cocoa, no longer hot. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, time eventually heals all wounds and the ones that don't heal don't matter once you're dead. So Naruto, tell me something about you. What about your family?"

Naruto flinched. "I don't have a family. I'm an orphan."

"Sorry," she apologized.

Naruto waved it off. "Don't worry. I'm okay with it now, seeing how I have a foster parent and all my friends."

Megumi blinked. "Foster parent? Who?"

"Kakashi-sensei."

If Megumi had any tea in her mouth, it would've coated his face, the couch, and the window behind them. "What?!"

Naruto chuckled. "Hard to believe, I know. It was something my old man said in my will. You see, he and my father were friends. After he died, it said I was to be placed under his care. I think I was four at the time. At first, I thought he was my real father and then, I found out…"

_Flashback_

"_Oof!" Naruto said as he landed face-first in the sandbox as a smirking fifth-grader stood over him with his friends. Naruto pushed himself from the ground. "I'm telling, Mizuki!"_

_Mizuki scoffed. "Who are you gonna tell?" _

"_My daddy when he gets back from college!" _

"_He's not your dad, you runt." _

"_Yeah, he is!" _

"_You idiot, your real dad is dead. Kakashi is just stuck with you because he felt sorry for you." _

"_No, he didn't! Iruka said so!" _

"_Whatever runt," he said as he shoved Naruto back into the sand._

_end flashback_

"I just ignored what he said, but I kept wondering why Kakashi never looked like me. A few years later, I found the adoption certificate and the death certificate of my father along with a copy of his will. I still don't know all the details, just that I'm an orphan with a foster father and a rock star for a dad. I had trouble making friends when I first entered school, but then I met teme and them," he smiled.

He turned to the girl on the couch. "Remember the shuriken thing?" She nodded. "I never told teme the real reason I wanted to do that. I was getting picked on again and I was never bothered by it much before, but they called me a hopeless idiot and that I was disgraceful and trash and Kakashi was just as bad for taking me in, so I decided to prove myself. If I didn't run away from the shuriken, it'd prove to myself that I wasn't weak and worthless—that I was someone Kakashi could be proud of. After that, I stopped doubting myself and never looked back."

Megumi smiled. "Good for you, Naruto. Say, how'd your band form? I want to know how you got Kakashi in the band."

"Oh, well, we messed around with the instruments for years and we all knew how to play already, so we created a garage band. Kakashi found out and decided to give us tips. After a while, he joined in and since he knew people in the industry from when he was in his old band, they sent a representative and they liked us and the rest is history."

"Cool!" she smiled.

The muffled footsteps came from above and they looked up. "Hi guys."

"Damn, you're up early," Temari yawned.

"They are just bursting with morning—" Lee was cut off with a look from Sasuke. "They're just morning people," he finished weakly. Megumi and the girls started laughing.

"Are you kidding, Lee? Usually, she'd mauled anyone who woke her up before 7:30," chuckled Sakura.

"Although she wakes up early for no reason sometimes," said Hinata.

"Whatever, let's get breakfast; I'm starving," said Kiba as he stretched his arms.

"Kay," said Hinata and Megumi as they went into the kitchen, the tea and cocoa resting on the table, the picture of Kankuro hanging on the wall.

-----

"Bye guys!" yelled Naruto as he waved his arms enthusiastically.

Sakura and Tenten chuckled. "See you next year!" they replied back.

"Next year?"

"Dobe, we go back to school on the second."

"Shut up teme! I knew that!"

"Hn. We'll send a greeting card to you guys."

"Kay." replied Sakura as Sasuke nodded before walking next door, disappearing through the door. _'Till next year,'_ Sakura thought with a smile before going into her house, the door closing behind her.


	22. Fevered Dreams

This chapter makes up for the last one. Damn it's cold. Yeah, I know the ages are messed up, but hey, this is AU. It's a bit long and a bit dark, but hey, this is sort of a morbid subject.

Mindless trivia: This was (and still is) the longest chapter I've ever written. Over 100 KB on my floppy disk!

-------

**Ch.21: Fevered Dreams**

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. The buzzing of an alarm clock rang through the room as Kakashi groaned in distaste before trying to bury his head further into the pillow. He would've succeeded if not for the insistent banging on his closed door.

"Sensei! Wake up and get your damn lazy ass out of bed! We have school today!" A muffled 'so' made its way through the door.

"You teach there, remember?!" Naruto screamed as he continued banging on the door.

Kakashi glared spitefully at the door. "Fine! Just shut the fuck up!" he shouted, inwardly grinning at the newly found silence. He swung his legs over the bed and tried to stand only to stumble against his nightstand.

"Whoa. Bit dizzy," he said as he disappeared through the bathroom door, the sound of water running floating through.

-----

FFG stepped into the busy classroom and heard an eerie silence pass through. _'Weird,'_ they thought. _'It's usually as noisy as the Big Apple here.'_

They trekked to their desks and quietly sat down. They pulled out their textbooks and looked up to see a cluster of people surrounding them. They looked nervously at their clusters. "Can I help you?" they asked.

The noise was deafening as the class erupted into questions and offers. "Can I have your autograph?!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?!"

"Don't go out with him!"

"How about me?!"

"No, me!"

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Temari raised their hands and the mobs quieted. The girls walked towards Megumi's desk, the crowd at their heels. The mob split to make room for the new girls before closing again, all focusing on the whispered conversation. "Why are they all watching us?" asked Temari.

Megumi sighed and let her head slip between her hands, pulling her hair back. "This is why I didn't want to be in the damn talent show," she grumbled. They already had fans going crazy at their concerts and on the streets, but with their cover at school blown, the only place she could find piece of mind was home, and even that was bare minimum. (See various Anko moments and random screaming.)

The faint shuffling of feet was heard and the group looked up to see Mayu, Minami, Leiko, Rin, and Akane all smiling at them. The girls shuddered collectively as a cold shiver made its way up their spines.

Tenten shook her head. "Um, can we…help you?"

The girls giggled and Temari looked at them with a measured gaze. "Okay, spill it. What do you want from us?" she said irritably.

Minami giggled. "You guys are so silly. I was wondering if you wanted to go to this cool party downtown with us. You know, so we can get better acquainted. Maybe even become best friends. Or maybe the mall because I'm sure you'd look great in all those designer clothes."

"No thank you," Megumi smiled blankly.

"I insist. Or maybe I can help you with your homework or maybe a makeover, though you're already so beautiful," she prodded.

"No, we're fine."

"I ins—"

The door opened to reveal a slightly haggard looking Kakashi and the crowd returned to their seats. The room quieted as he made his way to the chalkboard and wrote the assignment. He sat down in his chair and whipped out his book before waving the chalk towards the board. "Read chapter 12 and answer questions 1-10. Leave it on my desk after you're done." He saw the class nod over the top of his book before returning his gaze to the print on the paper.

Minutes passed and Kakashi wiped a hand over his face. _'It's a bit hot in here, but it's winter. Must be the heater,' _he thought as he returned his gaze to the book.

Megumi looked around the room as they sat slouched over their desks. She noticed her band mates chewing on their pencils, or if they were Hinata, stealing glances at Naruto as they continued to write. She turned behind her to see Sakura biting her pen top in thought as Sasuke continued to write, his face slightly flushed. She shrugged it off and walked up to the desk, the echo from her black military boots ringing through the room.

She paused in front of the desk before placing her paper on the desk and noticed Kakashi's pale face. "Kakashi-sensei, are you feeling all right?"

-----

_Kakashi POV_

I looked up from my book at the noise and saw Megumi walking towards me. _'Must have finished early.' _

I heard the paper slide on my desk and felt her presence still there. I looked up.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," I replied, but she continued her worried look. Suddenly my breathing started to quicken slightly. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm fi—"

My reply was cut short as a throb of pain shot into my skull, the lights and sounds of the class causing it to become excruciating. I placed a hand on my head and opened my eye, noticing the room spinning and the feeling of nausea settling into my stomach. "Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, causing me to flinch at the sound. I loosely acknowledged the feeling of my body falling out of the chair and onto the floor with a loud thud. I heard the sound of chairs scraping on the wood flooring and the panicked screaming of students. My vision became black and the last thing I heard before losing touch with the world was her screaming my name, the honorific attached.

-----

_Normal POV_

Megumi stood frozen at the front of the desk as she watched her teacher fall to the ground before her. Time seemed to slow as it happened with her watching as if in a trance. She heard a dull thud in the back of her mind as she continued to stare at the spot he had occupied moments before.

"Ah-h-h-h!"

The sound brought her to her senses. Megumi snapped her gaze over her shoulder to see the students screaming in a panic while some were stunned at what just happened. She mentally slapped herself, demanding her senses to return and ran to Kakashi's side. Turning his body with much difficulty, she forced him onto his back and brought a hand under the strap of his eyepatch, a cold sweat on her skin.

'_He's burning up.'_

"Kashi-kun?"

Megumi flicked her gaze to Mayu as she tried to come closer. "Don't touch him. He has a fever. Naruto, call the office and tell them Kakashi-sensei has passed out. We need to take him to a hospital," she panted as years of useless medical trivia flashed before her mind. Naruto shook his head from his place near the desk.

"Not the hospital, he hates them. If he went, he'd go into shock as soon as he wakes up."

"Fine, we'll take him home. _Just make the damn call, Naruto!_"

He nodded before running to the phone and dialing the number. He hung up shortly after. "Asuma-sensei and Genma-sensei are coming now. Teme, you're driving."

-----

_Sasuke POV_

I nodded and stood up when I felt a sharp throbbing pain burrow itself into my skull. "Argh."

Sakura looked to me concernedly. "Sasuke, are you alright?" I nodded, ignoring the pain as I did so. I moved out of my desk and made a step forward when I felt my legs buckle beneath me. I felt myself sink onto the ground and heard Sakura scream my name and cursed to myself.

'_Why am I so weak?'_ I snapped at myself. I panted heavily as I felt my face become more flushed, my head throbbing almost agonizingly so. I heard the shuffling of feet and noticed teary green-eyes out of the corner of mine.

'_No, that's not it. That's not why I'm angry at myself. It's because I'm making her worry.'_

-----

_Normal POV_

"Sorry Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke, you're awake!" she exclaimed happily.

"Great, he's still awake," said Megumi as she placed Kakashi's head on her lap. _'I hope he's alright. Hopefully he didn't get a concussion from his fall,'_ she thought to herself, knowing that if he did, she would have to send him to the hospital no matter what.

She snapped her head up as shadows passed by the door and the door opened. Genma moved the toothpick in his mouth. "Okay, what's wrong with—Jeez Kakashi."

Asuma smacked his friend. "You gonna help or what?"

"Sasuke's sick too," Sakura said.

Genma scratched his head. "Okay, me and Asuma can get Hatake out, but what about Sasuke?"

"Me and Megumi can manage," Sakura replied.

"Alright." Asuma said as he slung Kakashi's arm around his shoulder.

Megumi ran over to Sasuke and helped Sakura lift him up. They walked over to the door when Minami yelled. "So what about this weekend?"

Megumi sent a scathing glare over her shoulder. "Kiss my ass, Minami. You seem pretty good at it anyway." She took a step forward and stopped. "Neji, Gaara, you guys are in charge until someone comes." The two nodded.

Naruto ran up and threw something at them. "The house keys. First one is the main door and the third is the room keys."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said before they disappeared through the door, the class silent as the dead.

-----

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the group walk down the hall. "Why are the three of you out of class?" she asked to the three minors.

"Sasuke's sick too." Tsunade slapped her forehead.

"Of course," she muttered. "Take them home. Infirmary's full. Damn winter weather. Here's care instructions and permits to leave, now get them out of my sight," she added.

The girls nodded. "We'll take my car. I actually know how to drive it," Megumi said over her shoulder. Asuma and Genma nodded.

"Asuma!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"You're taking over his class."

"Hn."

-----

The six of them stepped out into the winter weather, shivering as a blast of cold wind hit them. Megumi searched the parking lot and noticed her car. "Over there," she said. The men grunted and walked over to the car. When they arrived, they nearly dropped Kakashi into the snow. "Holy hell," murmured Genma, the toothpick hanging form the corner of his mouth.

There in the parking lot was a black Tesla Roadster Electronic Sports car. Megumi chuckled. "Yup, my baby. Decided to try her out today. Glad I did. Genma-sensei, stop gaping and get him into the car. This weather isn't doing him any good," she said as they slipped Sasuke into the car next to Sakura.

They grunted and slid him into the passenger seat. Megumi slipped into the driver's seat and buckled in. She rolled down the window. "Any last words?" she asked.

"Don't kill him on your way there," he smiled.

She gave a small salute. "Aye aye cap'n." Genma smirked and patted the car before watching it leave the parking lot and speed onto the road.

He looked back at his friend and pointed a thumb in the car's direction. "I like her." Asuma just shook his head and patted his friend's shoulder before walking inside, the snow beginning to fall again.

-----

The door opened with a loud bang. "Finally!" exclaimed Sakura as she lugged the sleeping Sasuke inside, placing him on a couch before helping her friend.

"My old English teacher wasn't kidding when she said that unconscious people weigh heavier than normal," said Megumi as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. God, were they carrying a person or the cement statue of one?

Sakura looked to her friend. "Who first?"

"Sasuke, he's lighter."

Sakura nodded and they walked him up the stairs. Megumi leaned Sasuke on Sakura as she searched the house for his room. _'Wow, same architect. This is almost the same layout as our place, just opposite,'_ she thought as she opened the doorknob in her hand.

Megumi pushed the door open. "Found it. Sakura, here's his room."

They deposited him in his room and tucked him into the bed before doing the same to Kakashi. They met outside Sasuke's room.

"I'm going to get a washcloth for Kakashi; you do the same to Sasuke." Sakura nodded and they split up.

-----

_With Sakura…_

Sakura entered the bathroom and looked around for a small cloth. She found a dark blue hand towel. _'Good enough.' _

She dug around for a small basin and ran water into it before throwing the towel in and walking out. She set it on the nightstand beside Sasuke's bed and pulled up a seat and sat. She dipped the towel into the basin, wrung the excess water away, and laid it on his head, gazing at his peaceful face.

Sakura reached her hand out and brushed an ebony lock from his face, her hand resting on his cheek. She smiled warmly when she mentally slapped herself. _'No. Bad thoughts. I'm just worried because my friend collapsed at school and has a fever.'_

She sighed. "Oh Sasuke."

She let her gaze wander from the sleeping teen to his room. She took in the dark blue comforter with a red and white fan in the middle. He also had a black computer desk, black nightstand, black dresser, and a black bookshelf. _'He's really neat for a guy,'_ she thought, seeing how everything in the room was in order.

She soon returned her gaze to the sleeping boy, watching the rise and fall of his chest through the comforter and dipped the towel into the water and wringing it before placing it on his head.

She smoothed his hair back and felt her eyelids get heavy. She yawned.

'_Maybe a little nap won't hurt,' _she thought as she placed her head near his arm, falling fast asleep.

-----

_With Megumi…_

Megumi stood in the doorway of the room, taking it in. His bed faced the wall next to the door. Opposite the door was a window and a small bookshelf stood next to his closet, the dresser beside it. A desk was in the corner; the computer was in sleep mode.

'_I should probably turn it off.' _

She walked over to the computer and shook the mouse; the screen changed revealing a porn site. "Eep!" she squeaked, blushing before closing the window, the screensaver showing on the computer, a picture of him without the mask and eyepatch, looking much younger, even when he scowled at the camera.

_'Wonder who took that?'_ she thought before disappearing into the bathroom.

She returned with a basin and walked over to his bedside, a chair in tow. She took off the eyepatch and smoothed the shock of silver hair that fell over his face and placed a towel onto his forehead. She looked at the mask.

'_I should probably take that off so he can breathe better, but he must wear it for a reason. I'll be invading his privacy, but he's sick and it'd just hinder his breathing. Plus, he might throw up and I don't want to have to wash it. Argh! Why doesn't he just get a maid?! Then again, if he's like me, he'd think it's too much of a hassle to hire someone to do something you could do yourself. I'll take it off, but if that screensaver is any indication, he's very handsome. Oh…I hope he doesn't get mad.' _

She looked at the sleeping man. "It's your fault for getting sick," she said sternly before rolling down his mask.

She gasped as she took in his features, the straight nose, the strong jaw, and the scar on his left eye. "Holy hell," she breathed. Her eyes softened as she noticed the man's even breathing and she gently poked his cheek.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about..."

-----

_Kakashi walked off the stage as the crowd continued to cheer. "Hey Kakashi!" _

_He turned behind him to see a black-haired boy with goggles race towards him. "Uchiha." _

_The boy grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "I keep telling you! It's Obito!" _

"_Hn." _

"_Hey, quit it, you two," said a new voice._

_Kakashi and Obito looked at their fellow band mate, a man with blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes. "Sorry, Yondaime." _

"_Hn." _

_Yondaime shook his head. "I swear; you give people the weirdest nicknames, Obito." _

"_Hey!" _

_The males turned to see the sole female in the band called Yellow Flash, a brunette with red markings on her cheeks and her signature pink nail polish on her fingernails. "Hey yourself," Yondaime replied. _

"_Rin-chan!" exclaimed Obito as he ran towards her, his arms open for a hug. Rin bopped the 16-yr-old's head and looked shyly to the 15-yr-old Kakashi. "Hi Kakashi-kun." _

"_Hn." Rin looked away, discouraged before looking up with hopeful eyes. "You're coming to the party right?"_

_Kakashi was about to reply when Yondaime mussed his and Obito's hair with a grin. "Sure, it is in our honor afterall. I mean, this is our fifth album going platinum! Right, Kakashi?" he smiled, the hint of an edge in his voice. _

"_Hn." _

"_Alright!" Obito grinned. He slung an arm around Kakashi's masked neck and pointed towards the exit door. "Let's go!"_

_-----_

_Kakashi and Obito both drank their fifth bowl of sake before placing the empty container onto the table. They noticed a shadow cast onto their table and looked up. "Hey-y-y-y Rin-chan!" Obito slurred. _

"_Hn," said Kakashi as he felt the buzz of the alcohol within his system. _

"_Hi Obito. Hi Kakashi-kun. Can I tell you something, Kakashi-kun? In private?" Kakashi nodded and stood up, walking to the corner of the room opposite the table while Obito watched his best friend walk away with his crush of three years and drank another bowl of rice wine, drowning the pain in alcohol._

_-----_

_On the opposite side of the room, Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall. "Hn. Shoot." _

_He watched Rin fidget under his intense gaze. "Well, we've known each other for a while, three years in fact and I wanted to tell you Ilikeyoualotandwantedtoknowhowyoufeelaboutme!" she finished, her face red from embarrassment and lack of oxygen. _

_Kakashi simply blinked and continued his lean on the wall. "Hn. You done yet?" _

_She blushed and looked down. "Yes." He pushed himself off the wall and stood upright, his 5'8" stature towering over hers. _

"_Well, I don't feel anything towards you, but the bond of people who've worked together for years. I think that you should get your head out of the clouds and stop fantasizing about our could-be life together. Relationships between co-workers aren't wise. Besides, it won't happen because it would never happen, __**ever**__." _

_Kakashi continued his lean on the wall as Rin's eyes welled with tears and she ran into the crowd, the slamming of the door was heard over the music. _

_Kakashi closed his eyes and opened them again to see Obito. "Kakashi!" _

"_Hn?" _

_Kakashi was thrown back by a punch to his jaw and he staggered to find balance. He rubbed it experimentally. "What the fuck did you do that for?!" he glared. _

_Obito's shoulders heaved with leashed fury. "What the fuck did you do that to Rin for?!" he shot back._

_Kakashi shrugged. "I just told her the truth." _

"_Which was?" _

"_That she was dreaming if she ever thought that a romantic relationship between the two of us would happen." _

"_Why'd you tell her that?! Couldn't you have let her down gentler?!" _

"_Hn."_

_Obito's control snapped at the comment as he sent a punch hurdling towards his face. Kakashi ducked and landed a kick to his stomach. The crowd began to circle around the two as they fought. Kakashi looked up from the punch he had just been given when he saw a broken bottle coming at him. He ducked, but it shattered on the wall, a shard cutting his face and he hissed in pain. _

_The two dove for each other when Yondaime appeared in the middle, holding them from each other. "That's enough," he said calmly. _

_Kakashi looked at Obito who was also panting heavily. "Hn. I'm going home." _

_Yondaime nodded and watched the youngest member of the band walk out the door to his car. The crowd began to disappear and Yondaime looked at Obito. "You okay?" he asked. _

"_I'll be fine," said Obito. "I'll drive."_

_-----_

_The phone rang and Kakashi groped blindly in the dark for the infernal object. He turned on his lamp and looked at the clock resting beside the phone. 'It's two in the morning. Who the hell'd call this late?' _

_He picked up the phone. "Hello?" _

"_Is this Hatake Kakashi?" _

"_Yes. Who's calling?" _

"_Yes, I'm Dr. Watanabe of the Tokyo General Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you, but your friends are in critical condition." _

_Kakashi was wide-awake now. "What?! How?!" _

"_They were in a car accident. They don't have much more time and—hello? Hello?" _

_The phone hung off the side of the table by the cord as the door closed and the dial tone sounded into the night._

_-----_

_Kakashi POV_

_I panted heavily as I ran into the hospital. I slammed the receptionist's desk and the girl looked up from her music magazine, startled before turning to giant hearts. "Hatake Kakashi!" she squealed. _

'_Whatever. Stupid bimbo. Probably drop her boyfriend in a second if I told her to. Now I wish I had worn my mask.' _

"_Obito, Rin, Yondaime. Where are they?" _

"_Room 209, second floor," she responded dreamily. I gave a small nod and ran up the stairs, the nurse still squealing in the background._

_I pushed open the door to the stairwell and bolted down the hall, slowing to read the room numbers. '223, 212, 211, 210…' _

"_209," I said breathlessly, but paused at the door. 'I don't deserve to be here. They probably hate me. I did act like an asshole, but seriously, Rin needed that reality check. Acting like a damn fangirl and Obito didn't have to hit me like that. But maybe I sho—'_

"_AH-H-H-H-H-H!!!!!" _

_I heard a blood-curdling scream followed by one of anguish come from inside followed by panicked voices and a loud beeping sound then more panicked voices, then…silence._

_My hand hovered over the doorknob, unsure of whether I should enter or wait until later. I strengthened my resolve. 'I'm going in.' _

_I reached for the knob and pressed my fingers against the metal. I was about to push down when the door opened and two people were wheeled out. _

_They were each covered by a bloody white sheet, seemingly indistinguishable, but the first was Yondaime. I'd recognize that hair anywhere. The second person was a mystery. They continued to move the bodies out of the room when the stretcher hit against the doorframe, causing an arm to fall from under the sheet. I noticed pink-painted nails. _

"_Rin," I breathed. _

_I watched two of the most important people of my life being wheeled down the white corridor, dead. A doctor came out of the room, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses. He was about to leave when he noticed me. "Hatake Kakashi?" he asked. _

_I nodded. "What happened?" _

"_I can't tell you." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Because there's someone who wants to see you before he passes on."_

_I couldn't believe it. "Excuse me?" _

_The doctor looked at me and moved out of the way. "Go." _

_I numbly stepped in and plopped onto a chair on his right side, his left covered in bandages. He moved his obsidian eye towards me. "Hey Kakashi." _

_I stared numbly at his body and trailed my gaze up his body to his face. This couldn't be happening. Obito couldn't be—_

"_W-what h-happened?" _

_I heard him chuckle before coughing harshly. "Well, I was driving us home, still a bit tipsy, mind you, when a truck crashed into us. Apparently, the driver was more plastered than I was. Me and Yondaime got hit pretty bad. He smashed up my good side," he joked. "After that, a car crashed into us from the front. The driver walked out of it okay. Rin wasn't so lucky."_

_I stared wide-eyed at him before turning my gaze to the floor in thought. 'They got into a car crash? Would I have been just as hurt if we were all in the car? No, if I was in the car, that would mean that we hadn't fought and this probably would have never happened.'_

"_What was that scream I heard earlier?" I asked. _

_I saw Obito's eyes darken and become distant. "It was Rin."_

_I looked at him confusedly and he explained while moving his eye to the ceiling. "When the car crashed, her arm was crushed and a pipe ran her through. They were trying to stem the bleeding after they gave her morphine, but it didn't help at all. She still felt everything they did and the blood kept gushing from her. When they moved the pipe from trying to stem the bleeding, she screamed and next thing I knew, she was dead. They tried to save her, but I guess the blood loss was too great. Next thing I know, the machine next to me was going off. I saw Yondaime's eyes just shoot open and he was trying to breathe and then, nothing. I screamed and they all started to wheel them out and here we are," he smiled, a mix of warmth and bitterness._

_We sat in silence when I heard him talk again. "Hey Kakashi." _

"_Hn?" _

"_I'm sorry." _

_I shot my head up. "WHAT?!" _

_He moved his shoulder, in what I guess was a shrug. "I'm sorry. You know, for hitting you earlier and for fighting with you. You're my best friend and I want you to know that." _

_I bowed my head down, my hands clasped in my lap. "I'm sorry too, man. I shouldn't have done all that shit. Now, I'll never get to apologize to her." _

"_You'll get a second chance, someday." _

_I looked up at Obito with a smirk. "You're a great friend, you know that? I'm sorta glad you became my best friend." _

"_Same here." _

_The heart monitor started to go erratic across from me and I watched the line go all over the place. "Guess this is it for me. Bye man. See you on the other side?" _

_I smiled, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Yeah. Sure." _

"_Bye Kakashi." _

_I smiled sadly. "Bye Obito." _

_I watched as a peaceful smile formed on his face. "You finally got it right," he smiled before giving his last exhale of breath. I looked at his body as doctors rushed in and smirked to myself. _

"_I did, didn't I?"_

-----

_Normal POV_

_Kakashi sat in a tuxedo in the office of Yondaime's lawyer with a gray-haired man shortly after the joint funeral of his band mates and friends. A man in glasses came into the room from a side door. "Let's get down to it. My client left a will and you two are the only ones to be left something since the death of his wife two years ago." The man took a sheet of paper out. "Hatake Kakashi, you are to get half of his property as written in this will and…" _

"_And?" he asked, curious to the 'and' that seemed to come from thin air. _

"_And you will take custody of his son, Naruto at the age of eighteen. Jiraiya-san, you are to take care of him until then." The man nodded._

"_Anything for my former student," he said. The lawyer nodded before packing up and leaving. _

_Kakashi sat in shock. "What?!" He noticed Jiraiya walk towards the door and ran after him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have no idea how to raise a kid! I'm fifteen! Even in three years, I won't be able to!" _

_Jiraiya looked at the teen contemptuously. "You will have to be able to. I don't know if you know this, but that was his dying wish and you'd do best to honor that. I don't know why he did it, but he obviously sees something in you and if you are done, good day, sir." _

_Kakashi sighed as he watched the man disappear into the streets and sat in the park next to the law office, slumping onto a bench and let his head hang over the back. _

"_I'm doomed." _

_Suddenly, he heard the sound of crying and looked up. There, in the middle of the sandbox, was a little blonde kid crying while holding his knee. Kakashi looked around and saw no one there, but the two of them. He sighed and walked over to the sandbox, hands in his pockets._

_The child cried loudly when he noticed a shadow cast over him and looked up. "You okay, kid?" _

_The kid continued to stare. _

"_Where's your mom?" _

_The little kid pointed towards the sky. "Up." _

_Kakashi shielded his eyes and saw a plane pass by overhead. "On the plane?" _

"_No. Up." _

_Kakashi continued to stare up. 'Up? What the hell does he mean by up?! Unless…' _

"_Jeez," he said, running a hand through his hair. He returned his gaze. "What about your dad?" _

"_Up." _

_'Jeez, just my luck, an orphan. Shouldn't he have a caretaker? I mean—'_

_Kakashi was dragged from his thoughts as he heard the familiar sound of crying. He looked down to see the wind had blown sand into the wound. "Hey kid." _

_The child stifled his cries and looked up. Soon, he found himself in the air, face to face with the teen. "You're tall, mister." _

"_I'm not a mister. I'm only fifteen." _

"_You're old too." Kakashi growled at the child, sending him into a ball in his arms. Kakashi sighed. "I'm Kakashi. What about you, squirt?" _

"_I'm notta squirt! I'm Naruto!" _

_'Like the fishcake? Wonder what nutjob named his kid that? He's gonna have a hell of a time in school, that's for sure.'_

_Kakashi started moving towards the building when the little kid looked up. "Where we goin?" _

"_We're gonna get the sand out of that cut you have." He walked to the water fountain and sat the kid near the spout. He gently moved the kid's leg under the spout and began running the water into the cut. Naruto felt tears threatening to fall and Kakashi looked at him. "Try not to cry. You think you can do that?" Naruto nodded and set a serious look into his features, which made him look like he was denied a toy. Kakashi stopped pressing against the lever, picked up Naruto, and smiled. "Good job, Naruto." _

_They started walking from the fountain. "Where are we goin now?" _

_Kakashi stopped and looked around. "Tryin' to look for a place that might have a Band-Aid for you," he said looking around._

_Naruto stared lazily over his shoulder when he started to squirm excitedly. "Perverted sage!" _

_Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the kid in his arms. 'Kid's either smart to learn it on his own or he picked it up from someone.' He turned his head and nearly dropped Naruto. _

_He lowered Naruto to the ground and watched the blonde run towards a man holding a lollipop and a Band-Aid. He watched as the man lowered himself in front of Naruto and placed the Band-Aid on his knee before handing him the lollipop. He stood and looked Kakashi in the eye, his silver hair rustling in the wind and smirked. "Looks like you'll do just fine, kid."_

_Kakashi watched the man walk away with Naruto as he turned his head back and waved happily before looking up at Jiraiya and watched as they disappeared into the crowd. Kakashi sighed and stuffed his hand into his pockets, the wind blowing through his hair as he walked away, becoming one with the crowd as well._

-----

_Iruka stared out the window of his best friend's mansion at the children running around in the backyard. "Naruto's having a hard time at school. They're picking on him again. I don't get why. Children come from all sorts of backgrounds, but why him?" _

_Kakashi placed his cup of coffee on the saucer and stared out the window. "Because his father was famous. They envy him when he doesn't even know who his father was. Before you object, Iruka, I know what I'm doing. He needs to mature more before he can handle the truth." _

_Iruka looked at the coffee set before him. "I see." _

"_You don't know how thankful I am that you can watch him in place of me," he said, never removing his gaze from the scene before him. _

"_Well, you are in college. It's understandable that you wouldn't be able to care for a child right now." _

"_Hm. So aside from the bullying, how is he?" _

"_Naruto is getting by. He's a bit of a clown and his grades aren't high, but he's doing alright. He's making friends, especially with the Uchiha." _

"_Oh really?" _

"_It's sort of like you and Obito, that kind of friendship. Although, Sasuke isn't as much of prick as you were." _

"_Hn." _

-----

_Kakashi entered his study, the lamp on the table the only source of light. The light bathed a figure standing near the desk, papers in his hand. "Naruto?" _

_The 11-yr-old looked at Kakashi then looked back down at the papers in his hand. "I really am adopted," he murmured. _

_Kakashi stared shocked at the child. 'He wasn't supposed to find out yet,' he thought, but the word came tumbling out, slipping past his tongue before he could catch it. "Yes."_

_Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Who's my real father then? Who's my mother? Is she alive? Is he alive?" _

_Kakashi sighed tiredly and sat on the leather couch against the wall, patting the seat beside him. Naruto walked over and sat, never letting go of the papers in his hand. "No, Naruto, they aren't alive. You mother died giving birth to you and as for your father, he died when you were two." _

"_Why do you know all this?" _

"_Because he was a band mate of mine, a good friend, and the father I never had. Remember the man with the yellow hair in that picture I showed you of my old band?" Naruto nodded. "That's your real father."_

_Naruto stared disbelieving at Kakashi as he took a breath and continued. "After he died, no one was left to take care of you. I was fifteen when I found out I was named your caretaker. Of course, I was too young and Jiraiya, your father's old teacher, was to take care of you until I came of age." _

_Naruto shuffled the papers in his hand and held one to the light. "You mean like it says here?" he asked, his thumb marking a sentence on the paper. _

"_Yes. That's a copy of the will." _

_A moment of silence floated between the two. "Kakashi?" _

"_Hm?" _

"_Did my father…love me?" _

_Kakashi stared at Naruto in shock. "Why are you asking?" _

"_Can you just tell me?" _

_Kakashi sighed and stared at the wall across from him. "Well, he held you above everything in his heart. He kept his rock star life separate from his home life. He was always careful because he knew that if he slipped up, he might not be able to see you ever again." _

_Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Do you love me? Even if I'm not really your son?" _

_Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask and ruffled his hair. "Of course." Naruto smiled and Kakashi continued his. "Now go take your bath." _

"_Aw…"_

-----

_Kakashi ran through the sterile halls of the hospital, screeching to a halt as he came upon room 209. He reached for the doorknob and watched it melt in his hand. He banged on the door, demanding entrance. "Open up!" _

"_Kakashi…" He turned around, a bloodied, ghostly figure in front of him, pink nails gleaming in the fluorescent lights... _

"_Rin," he breathed. _

_The figure brought her head up, bandages covering her head and half her face. "I hate you, Kakashi. I hope you burn in hell. I'll never forgive you," she said cheerfully, her eyes dead. Kakashi stared at her wide-eyed and grabbed her hand. _

"_Rin, I—" _

_Rin simply smiled before unleashing a blood-curdling scream. "AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!!!!!!"_

-----

Kakashi shot up in his bed, a cold sweat on his skin. He panted heavily as he took in his surroundings. "My room."

He sighed in relief as he placed a hand over his eye. "It was just a dream, but how'd I get here? Last thing I remember was collapsing in class and someone calling my name…"

Kakashi felt a twitch beside his hand and looked down. Megumi slept peacefully near his hand. He looked at the clock on his wall.

'_12:30. They must have got someone to drive me home and she's taking care of me.' _He didn't know why, but the thought of her taking care of him was comforting to him. Also a bit endearing, but he didn't want to dwell on that. Instead, he gingerly picked her up, careful not to disturb her, and placed her beside him before covering the two of them before falling back asleep.

-----

"Mmm…"

Sasuke groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He sat up, feeling something cold and damp slide off his forehead and looked down in his bed to see a towel. _'Towel? Wait, why am I in my bed?' _

He heard a small moan and looked beside him. "Sakura?"

Haruno Sakura was currently asleep near the infamous Uchiha Sasuke_. 'What the hell is she doing here? Oh yeah, I passed out in class. I guess she brought me back here.'_ He shifted in bed and watched her hand shoot out and grab his wrist. "Don't leave," she murmured in her sleep.

Sasuke felt his eyes soften. "I won't," he comforted. Her face gave him a small smile and she curled closer to herself. _'Guess she's cold.' _

He didn't know why, but he found himself picking her up and placing her in bed beside him. He grabbed the cover and pulled it over the two of them before falling asleep, his arms finding their way around her waist.

-----

"Mmm…warm," murmured Megumi in her sleep. Her eyes shot open. "Warm?"

She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder to see Kakashi sleeping beside her. She did the only reasonable thing any 16-yr-old girl would do in that kind of situation. Scream and fall out of the bed.

_THUD!_ Kakashi shot out of bed, armed with the knife he kept under his bed. He searched the room for any sign of an intruder when he saw Megumi sprawled on his floor, her hair mussed from the fall. He laughed and she glared at him over her shoulder before picking herself up and dusting her uniform. "I don't see what's so funny about me falling out of your bed."

"Because you don't have a sense of humor. You should see yourself."

She looked at the mirror hanging on the wall and saw her messed up hair and disheveled clothing before bursting into laughter. Her hair was all over the place. "I really look like that?" she laughed.

"Yes, now tell me why I'm at my house and why you're here."

"Put down that knife and I'll tell you," she replied, not at all comfortable talking with a knife in her direction.

Megumi watched as Kakashi placed the knife back under his bed and sat in the bed. "I'm waiting."

She sighed and sat in the chair still sitting beside the bed. "Well, you were teaching the class and fainted."

He glared at her. "Men don't faint, they pass out."

"Whatever. Well, we got Asuma-sensei and Genma-sensei to drag your ass and Sasuke's ass into my car and we drove you home because you both had high fevers. Now, kindly tell me why you let yourself get so sick." It was the least he could do after making her carry him up the stairs. _All 28 of them._ She'd counted.

Kakashi sat in the bed as he searched his mind. "I think it started New Year's Eve. I invited Genma to come over and we started drinking. We got pretty drunk and I remember jumping butt-naked into the pool."

Megumi stared at him. "It was freezing that night! Why the hell did you go and do that?!"

"I repeat: 'We got pretty drunk.' I remember getting out and going into my house for a shower, but decided to fall asleep instead and then we went drinking again yesterday with everyone," he finished.

'_That explains why Anko smelled like sake when she came in last night,'_ Megumi thought. "You jumped into a freezing cold pool naked, coupled with dehydration and probably not much sleep, am I right?" Kakashi nodded. She sighed irritably. "No wonder you got a fever." She looked up at him with a smirk.

"At least you're awake. I'll go make some soup for all of us. Sasuke's bound to wake up soon and Sakura's gotta be hungry."

"Sakura's here?"

"Someone had to help me carry the two of you up here."

She got up and walked out of the room, but not without pausing in the doorway and adding, "Next time you want to look at porn, make sure you close the window afterwards."

Kakashi just fell back in bed, embarrassment written all over his face, wishing the ground would just come swallow him up.

-----

"Sakura, wake up."

Sakura fluttered her eyelids open to see someone staring at her. "Ah!" she screamed, waking Sasuke.

"Huh? Wha?"

Megumi giggled. "Aw, did I wake the couple up?"

Sakura stared and Sasuke hn'ed. "Well Sakura, get out of there and help me give him this bowl, I need to give the other one to Kakashi," she said, holding a tray in her hands. Sakura picked up a bowl and placed it on the nightstand, watching her friend disappear through the door.

A few minutes later, Megumi came back. She sat down and looked at Sasuke. "Care to explain why you're so sick?" Sasuke looked at the ceiling in thought.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke sat on the edge of the koi pond in the backyard. It was snowing, but Sasuke didn't feel the cold, he was too busy thinking. _

_'Why do I keep thinking about Sakura? I just miss her. That's it. Wait, why would I miss her? She's just my friend. A really good friend. I mean, she's not a fangirl, she's smart, beautiful, funny, and—and—Gah! Why am I thinking like this?!'_

'_**Because you love her?' **_

'_What?! No!'_

_'**My ass you don't love her. I know you like her. You steal glances any chance you get and all those times you dreamt about her, it's pretty obvious you have it bad.' **_

_'Hn. Liar.'_

_'**ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?! YOU LOVE HER! YOU LOVE SAKURA AND YOU WANT TO MARRY HER AND HAVE KIDS WITH HER!'**_

_'Perv.'_

_'**I'm you, so that means you just called yourself a pervert.' **_

_'Hn.'_

_'**Are you gonna keep this up or are you going to be a man and admit your feelings?' **_

_'Hn. I'll admit I might like her. Happy?' _

'_**Ecstatic,'**__ his inner replied flatly._

_Sasuke shrugged as his inner disappeared and looked at his watch. "12 midnight." He sighed. "I've been out here for hours. Guess I should go inside." He stood and walked inside, his T-shirt fluttering in the wind._

_end flashback_

Megumi and Sakura looked expectantly at him. "Hn."

"You asshole! You scare the shit out of us by collapsing in class and you won't even tell us how you got sick! You jerk! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"…Sorry."

"Yeah, you better be--wait. What'd you just say?" Sasuke glared at Sakura. "I said I was sorry, okay?"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. From all of the things she's learned about Sasuke, she knew he would never apologize. She was touched. "Thank you, Sasuke," she smiled.

Megumi smiled at the touching scene before her. _'This is going to be easier than I thought.' _She sat back in the chair and heard something fall from her black school blazer pocket. She bent down to pick it up and read it.

'_Oh yeah, the care instructions. Did that. Did that. Did that. Okay, well, this is no different than what we're doing,'_ she thought as she crumpled the paper in her hand. Megumi looked at Sasuke and Sakura who were lost in there own little world. She crept over to the nightstand and took away the empty bowl and exited the room, the door clicking shut.

-----

Megumi knocked on the door. "Kakashi, I'm coming in."

She gently pushed in the door and sat in the chair. They sat in silence when Megumi spoke up. "I never really noticed this before, but your left eye is different from the right. Why is that?"

"Genetic mutation. Nothing serious, just caused my left eye to have a red iris and these black comma things. It's why I wear the eyepatch. People either get freaked out or think it's sexy and throw themselves at me."

"Ah."

Megumi watched as Kakashi stroked the photo in his hand. "Kakashi, what's wrong?"

He looked up. "Huh?"

"You've been looking at that photo for a while and you look tired. What's wrong? You can tell me."

Kakashi looked at her. "It's nothing."

"Liar. Tell me before I get more worried."

"More worried?"

"Yes, more worried. Come on, Kakashi, you can tell me, unless it's too personal." He looked at the picture in his hand, a picture of the members of Yellow Flash. "It is, but I'll tell you."

Kakashi recounted his dream for her and when he was done, she had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi."

"Don't be. It was my fault. If we hadn't fought, they'd still be alive."

He felt a comforting hand on his. "Kakashi, don't blame yourself. You could never have known this would happen." She looked down into her lap. "You can never tell when death will happen."

Kakashi watched her wipe the tears from her eyes and laugh. "There I go, crying again." she said. She felt fingers lift her chin and she looked up and into mismatched eyes. She felt a thumb brush her tears away. "You're beautiful when you cry, but even more when you smile," he whispered.

She sat, entranced by his eyes and his words. That was the first time she'd heard something like that. It was…nice.

She felt her lids become heavy as she stared when she heard knocking at the door. "Megumi, it's late. We gotta go." She shook her head. "Okay," she called to Sakura through the closed door. She looked back at Kakashi and smiled. "Hope you get better," she said and left the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Kakashi threw himself back into his bed and stared at the ceiling. He pulled his hand down his face and continued to stare at the ceiling as he asked himself,

"_What just happened?" _


	23. Tutors and Bonnie and Clyde

Well, I think I bombed my midterms, but hey, I'm an idiot in a school for smart people. This is a lot lighter than my last chapter, so enjoy and don't forget to review cuz they keep me going.

Oh, and for the people wondering when the Sasusaku part is going to appear, it's slowly being worked in. I can't have them all of a sudden blurt "I love you", right?

-------

**Ch.22: Tutors and Bonnie and Clyde**

Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Naruto all sat around his desk and stared at the clock.

"It's been three whole days since those two got sick! As much as I like Asuma-sensei, that habit of his sucks and he's actually on-time!" exclaimed Temari.

"Yeah, I'm actually starting to miss Kakashi-sensei," said Tenten as they nodded in agreement.

The doorknob jiggled and the students shuffled to their desks as shadows appeared in the window. The door opened and the class was silent as a tall man walked calmly into class, sitting in the chair at the front of the room. Kakashi placed his briefcase down and smiled under his mask. "Yo."

The class cheered hysterically. "He's back! He's back! He's back!"

Kakashi chuckled and popped the latches of his briefcase. "Surely Asuma-sensei wasn't that bad." The class clearly disagreed as the cheering of his return grew louder. Kakashi merely chuckled.

The doorknob jiggled as the class began to settle and they waited with baited breath. The door slowly opened revealing a scowling teen. "Sasuke-kun!" the girls screamed.

"Hn."

He walked calmly to his desk, throwing his book bag at the desk as he sat down. He spared Sakura a glance as she watched him sit. "Hn. Thanks," he said.

Sakura stared at him owlishly before blinking and smiling brightly at him. "No problem."

"Hn."

'_Same old Sasuke,'_ she thought before turning her attention to the board.

Kakashi wrote the assignment on the board and tapped the chalk on the board. "Get to work. You know what to do," he said before sitting down and burying his nose in his book, the sound of pencils on paper ringing throughout the room.

-----

Class was almost over when Megumi finally handed in her work. She stepped up to the desk and placed the paper on the desk. She turned to walk away when Kakashi called out to her. "You're usually first. Is something wrong?"

She turned and smiled. "Just a small cold."

"From when you took care of me?"

"I think so," she said before coughing. Augh, she felt like crap.

"Do you need a note for P.E?"

She waved him off. "No. If I've survived going to school with a fever twice, this is nothing," she smiled, even though the two times she went to school, she threw up as soon as she got home, but details, details.

Kakashi looked alarmedly at her. "What?"

"Indoor voices sensei," she teased. "It's a long story anyway, quite boring actually," she quipped, stealthily dodging a ticket home via sick leave.

"Hn."

Megumi suddenly looked down at the floor, staring at her black shoes. "Oh, and sorry," she said shyly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For the…you know."

He looked at her. "I do?"

"Yeah."

"And just what do I know?"

"You know…"

"I know…" he said, punctuating the sentence with a circling hand urging her to continue.

"The mask."

Kakashi stared at the girl who bit her lip nervously. _'That's it?'_

'**From the looks of it, looks like she's been beating herself up about it.' **

'_Hn.' _

"Megumi, it's okay."

"Really?"

"Really, so stop worrying about it."

She blinked. "How'd you know I was worried?"

"Call it…intuition."

The bell rang before she could ask for an explanation. She walked over to her younger cousin as he held her bag in his hand. The class pushed through the door hurriedly and a voice called out. "Whoa kids! Do you really want to get to your next class that badly?"

Kakashi sighed. "Don't antagonize them, Genma."

Said man walked through the threshold, toothpick bobbing in his mouth as he crossed to his friend's desk. "Hey Hatake."

"Genma. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Came to offer a little pick-me-up," he said, a small metal flask in his hand. Kakashi glared at his friend.

"Are you kidding? Thanks to you and whatever you have in that thing, I was out for days and I have all this paperwork to catch up on," he said, pointing to the stack of paper on his desk which was a foot tall.

Genma shrugged. "Sorry Mr. I-Want-To-Jump-Into-My-Pool-Naked-In-The-Middle-Of-Winter."

Kakashi glared at his friend and crossed his arms over his chest, a finger tapping on his arm. "I remember that you were the one who told me to do that."

"You didn't have listen to me."

"I was plastered, which was also your fault."

"Whatever. It was to ring in the New Year; it was for a good cause."

"Hn."

Genma placed the small flask on the wooden desk, Kakashi raising a brow in question. "I remember saying that I didn't want it."

Genma smirked, the toothpick settling on one side of his mouth. "Yeah, but you might want to reconsider."

"Why?"

"You'll be needing it. You came back just in time for parent-teacher conferences."

Genma walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, but not before hearing his silver-haired friend groan and curse colorfully. A chuckle escaped Genma's lips and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the crowded hall, the toothpick bobbing in his mouth.

-----

Clack. Clack. Clack. The sound of heels on the tile floor echoed through the empty halls as a woman grumbled irritably. "Stupid parent-teacher conferences. This is why I hate being a legal guardian," she muttered under her breath.

She flicked her gaze at the passing room numbers, meeting no obstacles as she walked. _'Then again, they do get out early today,' _she said glancing at her watch; the time was 2:30.

She paused in front of a door before throwing it open. "Genma."

"Anko-baby! How's it been?" he smiled.

She scoffed. "Shut up you man-whore and tell me what I need to know. I have better things to do," she said, pulling up a chair.

"Ouch. Is that how you talk to your friend since high school?"

"Genma…" she glowered.

He sighed, relenting at last. "Fine."

Genma swung his legs on top of his desk, propping them on the wood as he clasped his hands behind his head. "Sakura and Hinata are doing beyond expectations. Some of the best damn scores I've ever seen since I started teaching. Temari is doing alright. A's and B's mostly. Tenten and Megumi, not so much. Mostly B's and high C's. Recently they've been working hard to bump it up, so I'll let it slide. Any lower and I'd send them to the algebra class or get a tutor like some of my other students. Other than that, they're great."

Anko nodded and noticed the look in Genma's eyes. "What do you want, Genma?"

He brought his legs to the ground and leaned towards his friend. "Glad you asked. I was wondering if Megumi had any beau at the moment."

"Why?" she asked, a brow raised in suspicious question.

"Oh nothing. Just that if she's single that you'd give her my number."

Anko sat in shock before blinking. Her wide eyes soon became slits as fury started to course through her. "Genma, say that again and I'll make sure I'll castrate you where you stand _while you_ _watch_."

"Kinky." The glare she sent him told him she wasn't amused. Genma laughed. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying, ne?"

"Hn," she said, the door slamming behind her, Genma still laughing on the other side.

-----

Kakashi stared at the paper in front of him. It was littered with red hearts and red lipstick prints, the name Mayu written at the top.

Kakashi sighed. _'That girl has some serious problems,'_ he thought, failing the paper seeing how the paper was crammed with red lip prints and hearts, but no actually work. _'Maybe a gentle letdown. Wait, scratch that,' _he thought as he remembered what happened last time he did that.

Kakashi shuddered. _'That girl wouldn't leave me alone for months after that and I even heard that she framed the restraining order I gave her,'_ he thought as he marked another paper. A knock at the door brought him from his work. "Yes. Come in."

The door opened to reveal a woman with black boots and a trench coat. _'Wonder if Megumi and Anko get their shoes from the same place?'_ he thought idly. "Hi Anko."

He watched as she sat down and smiled toothily. "Hey Hatake. So, how are my girls?"

"Wow, parenthood sure has changed you, Anko. What's next? A pink apron and cookies?"

She glared playfully at him. "Watch it Hatake, I'm in a good mood right now and I could easily go primeval on you."

"Hai. Hai. So, who first?"

"Sakura."

Kakashi flipped open the binder on his left and paged through it, pausing midway. "Great grades, excellent work, excellent participation. Next?"

"Tenten."

"Not as good as Sakura, but still good."

"Temari?"

"Good work, satisfactory participation."

"Hinata?"

"Excellent work, though she could stand becoming more vocal in class."

Anko smirked. "Good luck man, although, she has improved recently."

"Hai."

"Lastly, Megumi."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, just shoot."

"Alright, excellent writing, finishes fast, and great participation, though she has a penchant for reading manga any chance she gets."

Anko smirked. "Guess your habits are rubbing off on her."

"Hn."

Kakashi watched as Anko looked around the room. "This room looks familiar," she said.

"Probably, if you already went to check out their math teacher. When I took the job a few years ago, Genma redid his room to look like mine."

Anko prickled at his name. "Don't say that name in front of me," she seethed.

Kakashi sighed. "What'd he do this time?"

"He wanted to give Megumi his number."

'_Of cour—wait.' _

"What?!" he screamed.

Anko looked at him. "You heard me. He wanted to give Megumi his number," she said, Kakashi's hands clenching on the table. Anko sighed. "I mean, I know he was kidding, but come on! He's reached a new low," she muttered.

Kakashi silently calmed himself and rested his chin on his thumbs much like Sasuke. "Hn."

"Yeah, well, see ya later, Hatake. Gotta meet one last teacher."

"Who is it?"

"Some guy named Orochimaru."

"Aa."

"Anything you can tell me about him? All the other teachers here we went with in high school and stuff, but this guy's not one of them."

"Can't say much. Speech impediment."

"Oh. Okay."

Kakashi watched her leave and the door closed after her. He allowed himself a swig of the metal flask given to him from Genma that morning. He placed the metal container on the table and let his head fall back, resting against the chalkboard as he shielded his eyes tiredly. "Note to self, kill Genma."

-----

Anko stared at the door, taking in the wood grain pattern as she did. She hesitantly reached for the doorknob before withdrawing her hand. She mentally slapped herself. _'Stop it Anko. Just get this over with, leave a note at the mansion and you're done. Just because you don't know how he ticks, doesn't mean you should be nervous.'_

She let her hand wrap around the brass knob, turning it with her hand and pushing the door open. She peeked her head in. "Hello?"

She let her eyes wander over the room, noticing all the anatomical posters and snake posters that lined the walls of the room. She stopped on the silver-haired boy neatly stacking papers by the desk. "Are you Orochimaru-san?" she asked.

The boy looked up and pushed his glasses up his nasal bridge. "No, I'm Kabuto, the T.A."

"Oh."

"I'll get him for you, please sit," he said, waving his hand to the chair in front of the desk.

Anko sat in the chair and looked around the room and looked back at the tables behind her. _'Wonder where they sit?'_ she thought.

"Hello."

Anko jumped in her seat and quickly turned to face the voice. The owner was a man with pale skin, jet-black hair, and yellow eyes. _'My god, he's gorgeous!'_

He stacked some papers on his desk. "S-s-sorry for s-s-startling you. I tend to do that to everyone," he said, never looking up from his task.

The papers neat, he looked up and smiled, extending a pale hand. "I'm Orochimaru. I'm the biology teacher. You are the parent of?"

Anko took his hand and cleared her throat. "I'm the legal guardian of Sakura, Megumi, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari."

"Ah…thos-s-se girls-s-s. Hell of a s-s-show they put on last year."

"Yeah," she said dreamily as she stared at the man before her.

Orochimaru cleared his throat. "Down to business. Sakura, Hinata, and Temari are doing well. Tenten needs some help on her homework, but I hear Megumi is tutoring her. Megumi has no homework due to a deal we made."

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

Orochimaru blinked. _'Is she staring?'_ he thought. He waved a hand before her face. "Is-s-s everything alright?"

Anko blushed. _'Crap, I was staring!' _

"F-f-fine!"

He stared at her intensely, trying to decipher her lie causing her to blush further. "Are you s-s-sure?"

He continued his intense gaze and she grew flustered, the blush on her face growing hotter with each second. He noticed her alarmed expression and moved his hand to cover hers. She let out a small 'Eep!', pulling her hand away. "I-I-I…I need to go," she said hurriedly, bolting out the door like a frightened animal.

Orochimaru stared after the peculiar woman, stunned. _'What was that all about?' _he thought as he propped his head up with an upturned palm. He sighed, running that hand through his hair.

'_I probably frightened the poor girl, but why should I feel so distraught over this? I do it all the time. Maybe because of how badly I did it,'_ he thought.

Orochimaru sighed and turned on his computer, the clacking of the keys echoing through the empty room, seeming more so than before.

-----

"Yeah! Go Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded towards the benches, brushing away a stray hair as Kiba passed the ball to Shino.

"Come on, teme!" screamed Naruto as he ran for the ball.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he chased after his teammate. Sasuke nodded and ran after the ball, quickly stealing it from Lee and making a shot. The ball went into the basket and the net swished, causing their audience to cheer.

Neji stood near the bench as he gazed at their audience. _'Everyone's here but Megumi and Tenten. Wonder where they went? Hn. Might as well leave. This game is starting to get old.' _

Neji stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and began walking towards the building. "Where you going, Neji?" asked Sakura.

"Hn," he replied and kept walking, soon disappearing into the building.

Neji walked aimlessly in the empty halls. _'It's strange seeing the school so deserted. Of course, everyone left for home or the mall. I wish we had more days like this. No fangirls and the quiet here is very relaxing. Hmm…maybe I can grab a violin to pass the time?' _

He made a right down a hall and paused in front of the music room. He was about to open the door when he noticed it was ajar. _'Someone's already in there?' _

He heard a violin piece float through the open door, an echo following afterwards_. 'Two people?'_ He peeked inside and spotted brown hair in a bun. "Tenten?"

Tenten turned around to see Neji standing in the now open door. "Oh, hi Neji," she said, a light blush resting on her cheeks.

Neji blinked. _'She can see me?' _He noticed the open door. _'Must have nudged it open by accident.'_

"Neji?" another voice asked. He turned his head to see Megumi, her head cocked to the side. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same."

"I'm teaching Tenten how to play the violin. We have a piece coming up soon where we all have to play a string instrument. So, what're you doing here?"

"Hn. Getting a violin and play a few bars to pass the time."

Megumi nodded, then her face brightened. "Hey, how about you join us?"

"Hn?"

"Come on, Neji. You get to pass the time and help Tenten, ne?"

"Hn."

Megumi sighed. "Come on Neji, you and I both know how good you are at it. You are the violinist of Sharingan."

"How do you know that?"

"Naruto."

"Damn loudmouth," he muttered angrily.

"You are?!" exclaimed Tenten excitedly.

"Hn. Yeah."

Tenten ran over to him and tugged his sleeve. "Come on, Neji! Teach me!" He looked down into her pleading eyes, losing himself in them. His eyes softened and a soft smile graced his features. "Alright," he said softly.

Tenten's eyes brightened. "Really?!" He nodded and was soon pulled to the music stand.

Neji stood in front of the black metal stand and scanned the music before grabbing a violin and played the piece effortlessly, entrancing the two girls. The piece was soon over and Tenten sighed dreamily. "That was beautiful."

"Hn." he said, a light blush staining his cheeks. "It's just Allegro," he shrugged.

Megumi blinked, a sly smile on her face as a plan began to form in her mind. "Oh Neji."

"Hn?"

"I was wondering if you would tutor Tenten. You know, when I'm not here after school. What do you say?"

"Huh?"

"Wait, Megumi, you said you'd teach me!"

"Oh, I still can at home, but I just remembered that I have to help one of the teachers for a while. So Neji, what's your decision?"

Neji stared between the two girls and back at the floor. He sighed. "Sure."

Megumi clapped her hands. "Thanks. You start today."

"Huh? What? But—"

"Bye!" she sang, the door closing behind her.

Neji and Tenten stared dumbfounded before looking at each other. "Um…should we get started?" asked Tenten.

"Hn. Sure." He stood in front of her. "Show me what you know." Tenten nodded and positioned herself near the music, playing scale upon scale before stopping.

Neji nodded. "So you have the bare basics. Okay, one thing I noticed was your arm kept dropping after a while." Neji walked behind her and positioned her arms, his body heat radiating off of him, causing Tenten to feel butterflies in her stomach. "Okay, now do it again," he said, not moving from his spot as he watched her play, the clock on the wall ticking the minutes past.

-----

A knock on the door was heard, the sound echoing through the near empty room. Kakashi looked up from the paper he was grading_. 'I thought all my conferences were done. Who could it be?'_

"Come in."

The door opened and a head popped in. "Hi Kakashi-sensei."

"Megumi? What are you doing here?"

She let herself in. "You know, just hanging out."

He looked at her with a brow raised. "Right, and I'm the tooth fairy."

"You probably were for Naruto."

"Hn." She giggled at his peeved expression, having hit the nail on the head. "So what do you want?" he drawled.

Megumi sat on her desk, facing the window, her legs swinging from under the table. "I need to lay low for a while, so can I stay here?"

"Hn."

Her brows furrowed in disappointment and sighed. "Fine, there are other teachers I can ask. Maybe Kurenai-sensei or maybe Genma-sensei?" Kakashi's hand clenched the pen he held.

Megumi smiled brightly as an idea struck her. "Yeah, Genma-sensei will let me lay low in his room!"

Kakashi's knuckles became white.

"I'll go ask ri—"

"You can stay here," he interrupted.

She looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "But I thought you said…"

"As long as you don't bug me and do errands for me, you can stay as long as you want. So, why are you doing this?"

She leaned back on her desk, stretching languorously. "I'm trying to get Tenten and Neji together, so I told them I can't make it and made Neji become her tutor in my absence."

"So why are you hiding at the school?"

"I told them I was helping a teacher."

"So why are you hiding in my room?"

"So my alibi checks out," she answered.

"So I guess this makes me your alibi?"

"More like partner in crime. A regular Bonnie and Clyde, ne?"

"I guess so," he chuckled, "I guess so."

-----

Tenten was now playing the last bar of the song in front of her. She finished and raised her arm to play the song again when Neji stopped her. "You're done for today." Tenten looked at him and smiled brightly.

Neji didn't have time to react before she threw herself at him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Neji stood frozen in shock. _'She's hugging me? She's hugging me?'_

Tenten must have noticed his discomfort because she unhooked her arms and stared at the floor, biting her lip as a blush stained her face. "S-sorry," she apologized.

Neji shrugged it off, a light pink on his cheeks. "Hn. Let's go."

"Hai!" she answered and followed Neji out the door, the clock inside ticking the minutes past.


	24. Kiss the Girl

Well, my new schedule is weird and I got the teacher that uses the old textbook and I'm basically late everyday, which is bad. Sigh. What can you do when you're near last in picking your teachers, right? Well, enough about me, here's the story.

Songs are: She's A Rebel by Green Day, Coldplay's The Scientist, Jewel's Kiss Me, The Raconteurs' Steady As She Goes, Green Day's Whatsername, and Disney's Kiss The Girl (the newer version).

-------

**Ch.23: Kiss the Girl **

"Hurry up, teme!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards the gym, the sounds of his footsteps echoing through the empty hallway.

Sasuke glared at his friend. "We wouldn't have to if you didn't forget where you put your drumsticks, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" he said as he burst through the gym doors, Sasuke slowing to a halt behind him.

The two were met with silence as the crowd stared at them. "About time," Neji hissed as he led his band mates to the stage.

"Hn. His fault."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I figured."

They walked to the stage where they were met with disapproving gazes. "I expect lateness from Hatake, not you two."

"Sorry Tsunade-san."

"Hn. Go."

Sasuke and Naruto walked up the stairs of the platform and froze as Kakashi glared at them.

"Sorry," they murmured.

"Just get ready," he said. The two nodded and went to their instruments.

Tsunade looked around the packed gym. "As you all know, today's Valentine's Day and as usual, we have our dance. Now that our first musicians are here, let's get started!" Tsunade was met with loud cheering as the students all screamed. She looked back at the silver-haired man.

"They're all yours," she said throwing the mic at him and stepping offstage. Kakashi looked lazily at the crowd. "So, you want to hear us play?"

The crowd screamed. "Yeah!"

Kakashi looked back at Naruto. "I don't think they want this bad enough. I can't here them, can you?"

"Nope."

"I'll ask again. So, you want to hear us play?"

"**Yeah!!!**" they screamed, the noise threatening to shatter a window. "Right answer!"

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's the salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction_

_From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call "oh,whatsername?!"_

_She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade_

_is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate_

_is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that_

_She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind (2x)_

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction_

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction_

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's  
dangerous  
She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's  
dangerous_

The crowd cheered as they held their pose and Kakashi took the mic in his hands. "We're going to stop for a bit while you get your heads back together. So just grab some food or just hang out," he said.

On the other side of the room, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Megumi sat against the wall. "This blows, I don't have a date," Ino whined.

"Better than you having to perform and rush to change into a stupid dress," Sakura spat.

Each FFG girl was in their usual performance outfits, each outfit complimented by a pair of black boots.

Tenten had a black choker around her neck and two on her wrists that were a similar fashion. She wore a pair of baggy black pants, and a pink Chinese top. Hinata wore a pair of jeans with a white shirt, a skull earring dangling from her left ear. Temari wore a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a silver rose coming out of a skull, a crow perched on the skull. Sakura wore a pair of black pants and a black T-shirt with demon wings on the back and a heart pierced with a dagger on the front, red guitar earrings hanging from both ears. Megumi wore a black tank top and a long black skirt, on her left hand was a black fingerless glove and on the right was a long glove held onto her skin by the ring for her middle finger, a ribbon tied around it.

"It isn't so bad," said Megumi.

"Easy for you to say, you're already in your dress. Stupid formal events," muttered Sakura.

"It's called planning ahead, my dear."

"Hn."

The girls smirked knowingly.

"Looks like Sasuke is rubbing off on you," they teased, Sakura's cheeks tinged pink. "Shut it."

The girls continued their teasing when they heard a throat being cleared. They looked up and saw Shino, Gaara, Kiba, Lee, and two other boys standing in front of them. "We were wondering if you'd like to dance," said Kiba.

Temari raised a brow. "Couldn't get dates?"

"You guys want to dance or what?" he snapped.

Sakura raised a finger in protest when Megumi raised her hand. "Sure," she smiled. Kiba blinked and lead her out. "Play nice, girls," she teased before going to the middle of the crowd.

"May I?"

Hinata looked up at Shino. "Sure."

"Sakura-san?"

She smiled. "Sure, Lee."

He gasped. "Really?!"

"Yup."

Temari watched as Lee and Sakura walked onto the floor and Tenten and Ino follow behind with the two nervous boys before looking to her brother. "Wanna dance?"

"Hn. Sure."

-----

Kakashi fixed the mic height and looked at the heads in the crowd. He turned to the band and they nodded. He closed his eyes and took a breath, letting the music sink in before he began to sing.

_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, Coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, Chasing tails  
Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

_Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh (x4)_

Kakashi opened his eyes and watched the crowd move, still mesmerized by the sound. He scanned the crowd and froze, his body tensing under his clothes. _'Megumi?' _He heard the two guitar players behind him grip their straps and the plunking sound of drumsticks hitting the floor with a muttering of 'troublesome'. On the floor were the girls in the arms of their dance partners. They immediately dropped their instruments and walked over to them.

Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd of squealing girls as he made his way to the cluster. _'What the hell is she doing?!' _

'_Why is she dancing with that guy?!'_ the others screamed in their heads as they crossed the room, the distance between them shortening.

Megumi laughed as Kiba cracked a joke about Genma. "Oh my god, I can actually imagine that!" she laughed. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, her skirt following her lead. "Kakashi-sensei?"

He smiled animatedly. "You guys are up next, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I'll get the girls."

"No need, the others are on it."

"Oh, tell them thanks," she said before disappearing into the crowd. Kakashi waved happily, ignoring the glare burning a hole through the back of his skull. Instead, he looked over the crowd, thankful for his height and looked around for the others when he spotted Sasuke.

Sasuke had just found Sakura. "Hn. Haruno!"

Sakura stopped her friendly conversation with Lee and turned. "Uchiha."

Sasuke shrugged off the name and the slight hurt that accompanied it. "You're on."

"Ah! Thanks Sasuke. Bye Lee, I enjoyed dancing with you."

"No problem!" Lee called out and saw the wink from the stage and sighed dreamily, Sasuke glaring daggers at him.

On the other side of the room, Neji had spotted his target. He quickly pulled her partner away and stealthily replaced the boy with himself. "So Fumio, I—Neji?!" she said, clearly surprised.

He shrugged. "You're on."

Tenten shook her head. "Not for the first song. Megumi said Naruto was covering for me. Don't know why though."

"Aa."

She giggled. "Well, seeing how you're now my company, can you wait here while I change?" He nodded and she disappeared into the crowd leaving him to ponder the wave of relief that swept over him.

Near where Neji were Hinata and Temari. Shikamaru walked over to Temari and tapped her shoulder. "Troublesome. You're on."

Temari looked to the stage where her friends stood, getting ready. "Hn. Thanks Shikamaru," she said before leaving, a tinge of pink on Shikamaru's face.

"Troublesome."

Naruto's approach was a bit less subtle. "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned back startled. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, we gotta go! We're on!"

"Oh!" She waved a quick goodbye to Shino and followed Naruto. Naruto kept glancing between the stage and her and she looked at him worriedly. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

He stopped and fidgeted as Hinata looked at him. "Do you like Shino?" She laughed, the sound mesmerizing him. "No, he's my lab partner in science, remember? We're just close friends," she smiled.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh, okay. Crud! We better hurry!" he said, grabbing her hand and towing her towards the stage, a blush spanning her face.

-----

The sound of heels on the gym floor was heard and Tenten skidded to a halt in front of Neji, panting slightly. "Well, I'm back."

Neji turned his head and his jaw dropped. Tenten was in a pink dress that flowed over her and stopped above her ankles. "What do you think?" she asked, twirling this way and that.

"It's…It's…"

"It's what, Neji?" she asked with a teasing smile playing on her lips.

Neji cleared his throat. "It looks nice on you."

She looked disappointed. "Just nice?" Neji could have slapped himself.

"I mean it's beautiful—I mean stunning—I mean—"

He sighed exasperatedly while she giggled. _'I don't think I've ever seen him this flustered.'_

"Thanks Neji."

He collected himself. "Hn. You're welcome." The opening bars of a song floated through the packed gymnasium and Neji looked down at her. "Wanna dance?"

She smiled. "Sure."

Neji lead her to the middle of the floor as more dancing couples started to follow. Neji held out his hand and Tenten put her hand in it, the other resting on his shoulder as his rested on her hip. Megumi smiled.

_Kiss me  
out of the bearded barley  
Nightly  
beside the green green grass  
Swing swing  
swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress _

_Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons are sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Kiss me  
down by the broken tree house  
Swing me  
upon its hanging tire  
Bring bring  
bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map _

_Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons are sparkling  
So kiss me_

_Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons are sparkling  
So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

Neji and Tenten stared into each other's eyes, the last line of the song still ringing through the room and in their heads. They moved closer and closer to each other, their breath mingling when the crowd applauded, breaking them from their trance and casting their gazes to the side from embarrassment.

Megumi watched as they glanced away from each other. _'Damn, and it was so close!'_ She sighed and followed her friends offstage. Sakura turned to Naruto as the DJ stepped onto the stage. "We're going to change first."

"Okay, we gotta change too. See ya later, guys."

"Bye Naruto!" they chorused, separating and going their own ways.

Megumi walked over to the gym wall and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and let the music sink in when she felt a shadow over her. She opened her eyes and noticed the cup full of punch in front of her. She looked up. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Thought you might be thirsty."

"Arigatou." He nodded and leaned on the wall beside her. Silence passed between them when Kakashi spoke up. "So I saw what happened with Neji and Tenten."

She huffed, mentally railing in her mind. "I was so close! If they kept quiet for a few more seconds…"

"Well, there's always next time. Where is everyone?"

"Tenten is talking to Ino and everyone else is changing into their formal wear."

"Because the dance is formal. So, why aren't you down there?"

"My stage outfit doubles as my formal wear. Not exactly classy, but it works."

"Aa."

She closed her eyes, tapping her fingers against the wall with the music when she heard a familiar voice. "Megumi-chan!" She opened her eyes and was glomped by Naruto.

"Let go, dobe, she can't breathe."

"Ah, gomen!" he said, pulling away from her.

"Thanks Sasuke," she panted.

"Hn. No problem."

Megumi looked up and studied her male friends. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru all wore white shirts and black pants, a tie around their neck. Neji wore a black tie, Sasuke wore a black tie with a small Uchiha fan at the bottom, Shikamaru wore a red tie, and Naruto wore an orange one. She glanced at Kakashi. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a tight black T-shirt with black and white sneakers, a chain belt hung around his hips as a silver chain with two dog tags hung around his neck. "Megumi-chan!"

'_Please don't be them!' _

They all turned in the direction of the voices. The owners all smiled. "Hi," they chorused.

Mayu, Minami, Leiko, Rin, and Akane smiled flirtatiously at the males when Minami grabbed Megumi's hand. "Megumi-chan, I loved your performance," she gushed. Megumi just barely managed to keep down a cringe.

'_Does she ever give up?!'_

"Thank you," she said smiling falsely. Minami smiled just as false before spotting a new prey.

"Oh, hi Sasuke," she purred.

"Hn."

Leiko walked up to Shikamaru. "Wanna dance?"

"Troublesome."

"What about you? Will you dance with me, Neji?" asked Akane.

"Hn."

"Naruto?" asked Rin, her eyes pleading.

"No thanks," he said politely.

"What about you, Kashi-kun?"

Kakashi stared at her, his eyes wider than normal. _'Kashi-kun? She gave me a friggin' nickname?!'_

"No thank you. I think I see a boy over there more suited for you," said Kakashi as he pointed to the boy blushing brightly, staring at her in the crowd.

"But I want to dance with you!" she whined.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Are we interrupting something?"

The group turned to see Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata standing with a confused look on their faces. Temari was wearing a lavender dress with spaghetti straps that reached just past her knees, Hinata was wearing a long-sleeved white dress that went to her ankles, and Sakura wore a light pink dress that went to her ankles.

The guys looked to each other and smirked, an idea in their heads. "Nothing at all," Sasuke said as he slid his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"Go along with this and I promise not to ask you to do anything like this again."

"Fine," she whispered back. Neji had his arms around Tenten's waist while his head rested comfortably in the crook of her neck. Shikamaru entwined his fingers with Temari's and Naruto hugged Hinata to his body. The fangirls looked at them expectantly. "Well, are you going to dance with us?" they asked.

"Sorry girls, we already have dates," they said silkily, the girls in their arms blushing hotly.

"But Sasuke-kun!" whined Minami.

"Go."

They did what Sasuke said and they all walked away. Well…_almost_.

"Well Kashi-kun, are you gonna dance with me?" Kakashi sent a pleading glance to Megumi over the top of Mayu's head; Megumi sighed. "Kakashi-sensei, I think I forgot something in your room, can you come with me to check? The doors are locked."

He blinked and smiled animatedly. "Of course. Bye Mayu, I still suggest the boy I told you about earlier."

Mayu watched the two retreating figures before turning in a huff and stomping away.

Megumi giggled. "I swear, her heels are going to snap if she keeps that up." A feminine scream rang through the room followed by a frustrated one. Megumi smirked. "Point for me."

Kakashi leaned down. "Thanks for bailing me out."

"Please, if I had to listen to 'Kashi-kun' one more time, I think I would've hurled," she said with a slight shudder as she remembered days of walking past love-sick couples. All those goo-goo eyes and pet names…yuck!

"Aa."

They walked out of the gym, loitering around the door while peering inside at their friends, their voices filtering through the crack in the door despite the noise.

"Um…Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Your arm."

Sasuke looked down and saw his arm resting comfortably on her waist. He quickly snatched it away. "S-sorry."

"Smart, Uchiha," Neji smirked.

"Hn. Shut it, Hyuuga."

"Now boys."

"When'd you get back from the room?" asked Naruto. Kakashi and Megumi sighed. "We never left. We were just outside the doo," she explained.

"Oh."

Kakashi looked up at the stage and saw the DJ raise his hand. "We're up, boys." The boys nodded and left, their "dates" watching them with distant eyes. Megumi smirked.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"_Megumi!"_

-----

The boys came out of the locker room, dressed in their performance outfits. Sasuke wore a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Neji wore black leather pants and a white T-shirt. Shikamaru wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a black tree on it and Naruto wore a pair of black pants and an orange T-shirt. Sasuke stood at the front of the stage, the mic before him while Kakashi stood in Sasuke's old spot, microphones positioned before him and Neji.

Sakura looked up and put her finger on her chin. "Oh, Sasuke must be singing lead for this song."

"Nani?"

"Yeah, they switch singers sometimes," explained Sakura.

"Oh yeah…"

Hinata hushed any further conversation. "They're starting!"

_Find yourself a girl and settle down  
Live a simple life in a quiet town_

_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_

_So steady as she goes_

_Your friends have shown a kink in the single life  
You've had too much to think, now you need a wife_

_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_

_Well here we go again  
You've found yourself a friend that knows you well  
But no matter what you do  
You'll always feel as though you tripped and fell_

_So steady as she goes_

_When you have completed what you thought you had to do  
And your blood's depleted to the point of stable glue_

_Then you'll get along  
Then you'll get along_

_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_

_Well here we go again  
You've found yourself a friend that knows you well  
But no matter what you do  
You'll always feel as though you tripped and fell_

_So steady as she goes  
Steady as she goes_

_Settle for a girl (settle for a girl), neither up or down (neither up or down)  
Sell it to the crowd (sell it to the crowd) that is gathered round (that is gathered round)_

_Settle for a girl (settle for a girl), neither up or down (neither up or down)  
Sell it to the crowd (sell it to the crowd) that is gathered round (that is gathered round)_

_So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_

_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_

_Steady as she goes, are you steady now?  
Steady as she goes, are you steady now?_

_Steady as she goes, are you steady now?  
Steady as she goes, are you steady now?_

_Steady as she goes_

The band waited for the crowd to settle before jumping into their next song.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street  
Then it turned out to only be a dream  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I can't recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace  
Did she ever marry old, what's his face?  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

_Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
I must confess  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my own  
So long ago_

_(Go, Go, Go, Go..)_

_And in the darkest night  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time_

_Forgetting you, but not the time..._

Sharingan walked off the stage and Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru walked towards the locker room. "Neji, you coming?" He shook his head. "Gotta help."

"Aa," replied Sasuke and the boys disappeared through the door.

Neji watched as Kakashi leaned against the wall and FFG walked towards the girl's locker room when Megumi stopped Sakura. "Sakura, you don't change."

"What?! Why?"

"Cuz I want you to dance and have a good time, so shoo." She pouted, but complied and leaned against the wall with Kakashi.

The remaining members of FFG reappeared and took their places onstage. Megumi looked to Neji. "You remember how it goes, right?"

He smirked arrogantly. "Even if we hadn't practiced for a whole month, I'd have done fine."

She smirked back. "But I didn't want fine, I wanted perfect." Neji grumbled his loss and Megumi scanned the room. She heard the gym door and watched as the Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto walked to her friends. She was lucky the stage was so close to the wall where they were because she could hear their conversation. "Hm…I'm bored. I think I'll go for the last dance."

"Hn."

"You're boring, Sasuke. Maybe Lee would be willing to—"

Sasuke shoved his hand in front of her. "Wanna dance?" She smiled and let Sasuke lead her to the floor. Megumi looked back at her friends and did a thumbs-up and winked. "Let's go, people."

Sasuke and Sakura stood, picking up the beat of the music as it began. Sasuke placed his hands on her hips and she placed hers on his shoulders, both looking into the others eyes.

_There you see her  
sitting there across the way  
she don't got a lot to say  
but there's something about her  
and you don't know why  
but you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_yes you want her  
look at her you know you do.  
possible she wants you too  
there is one way to ask her  
it don't take a word  
not a single word  
go on and kiss the girl _

sha la la la la la la  
my oh my look like the boy too shy  
ain't gonna kiss the girl  
sha la la la la la la  
ain't that sad  
ain't it a shame too bad  
you're gonna miss the girl

now's your moment  
floating in a blue lagoon  
boy you'd better do it soon  
no time will be better  
she don't say a word  
and she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl 

_sha la la la la la la  
don't be scared  
go on and move your head  
you wanna kiss the girl  
sha la la la la la la  
don't stop now  
don't try to hide it how  
you wanna kiss the girl _

sha la la la la la la  
float along and  
listen to the song  
The song say "Kiss the girl!"  
sha la la la la la la  
the music play  
do what the music say  
you wanna kiss the girl

you gotta  
you gotta  
you gotta  
you gotta kiss the girl. 

The music stopped, but Sakura and Sasuke didn't notice. They hadn't noticed the music had stopped. They hadn't noticed that the crowd had circled around them when they started dancing. They hadn't realized their hands had moved; Sasuke's around her waist and Sakura's around his neck. They hadn't noticed the gym was silent. They hadn't noticed that they were staring into each other's eyes. They didn't notice anything at all. All they could think of was the last line of the song.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, the last line weaving circles in and around his head. His eyes focused on her lips and he unconsciously brought his head closer. She stared at him in wonder; the intense gaze he was giving her was doing funny things to her insides.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked tentatively.

The name she said and way she said it broke the song's spell on him. He blinked and noticed the girl standing next to him, her clear emerald eyes staring up at him. He quickly detached his arms from her and walked away, the sound of his shoes echoing through the silent room leaving Sakura in wonder. The gym soon began to chatter, the conversations mingling and melting with each other, but Sakura didn't notice, all she heard was Sasuke's breath in her ear and the beating of their hearts.


	25. I Like You Too

Well, I know it's a lot to ask, but can I get some more reviews please?

-------

**Ch.24: I Like You Too**

It was Friday and the last class of the day was over and done. Naruto fidgeted nervously in front of the school. "Come on, Naruto, just ask her," he whispered to himself.

"Ask who?"

Naruto turned his head, cerulean eyes wide in surprise. "H-Hinata?!" She nodded shyly and his face flushed. "Y-y-you h-h-heard t-t-that?"

She nodded. "Um…s-s-so w-who w-w-were y-y-you l-l-looking f-for?" she stuttered.

"Oh yeah, have you seen Megumi anywhere?"

Hinata smiled, pained as the feeling of hurt and disheartenment sank in. _'Of course.'_

"She should be coming out, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" he smiled.

She smiled softly. "N-no problem," she replied and walked towards the gate, waiting until she passed the metal doors before breaking into a run, tears streaming from her eyes.

Naruto waited around, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited. "You know, you might want to stop before you crack the cement."

He turned around, a remark ready when his eyes brightened. "Megumi-chan! Just the person I wanted to see!"

Megumi cocked her head to the side. "Nani?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Ichiraku with me on Saturday; you know, to talk."

Megumi stared at him, the urge to rip her hair out in frustration running strong within her; a finger twitched. _'This is not supposed to happen. Like Hinata, not me!!!!'_

She was about to object, but the hopeful pleading look in his eyes as he pouted made her hesitant. She sighed and smiled at him. "Okay."

Naruto glomped her. "Meet me there at 2:30 sharp. Bye Megumi-chan!" he yelled as he ran through the metal gates.

Megumi watched him leave, a smile playing on her lips until he was out of sight and collapsed tiredly on the steps. She tilted her head back, a hand covering half her face. "Forgive me, Hinata-chan."

-----

_Saturday….._

It was 1:30. _'One hour before I meet Naruto. Can I get out of this? Is there a way out of this? Ugh, I feel sick. Sick. Sick? Sick!'_

"I got it!"

-----

Hinata sat on her bed, stroking Kiku's fur. "It's not the end of the world, right? I mean, so what if I love Naruto? So what if he loves Megumi? So what if it feels like my heart's being ripped out of my chest? He's happy and it's not like I care, so it's not the end of the world, right?" she asked Kiku, tears stinging her eyes. "Right," she told herself firmly, but she knew she wasn't convincing herself, the painful wrenching in her heart and the tear that fell onto Kiku's coat told her that.

Kiku looked up the girl with tears in her eyes and rubbed against her, a comforting purr escaping her. Hinata looked down at the cat and smiled. She scooped her up and held her, a small smile on her face. "Thanks Kiku."

Kiku just mewed and licked her cheek.

-----

Megumi waited around, staring at the ceiling when she heard the familiar footsteps of a certain pearl-eyed girl and dove under her covers. "Hinata-chan…"

Hinata poked her head into the door. 'Yes, Megumi-chan?' came the sad reply when she noticed the girl lying in bed. "Megumi-chan!"

"Oh Hinata, I'm sick. I can't go meet Naruto. Can you go in my place?"

"Oh, but you're sick and I can't just leave you since everyone went out already. Can't you cancel?"

"Iie. He's probably already there and he probably doesn't have his cell with him and I'd feel awful if I stood him up."

"But…"

"Hinata-chan, please? I promise I'll be fine, just do this for me; _please?_"

Hinata smiled softly. "Okay."

Megumi watched her leave and waited with baited breath as she heard footsteps going down the stairs and a door close shut. She quickly dove out of her bed and grabbed her phone. She punched in a flurry of numbers and held it to her ear. "Naruto, I'm sorry, I can't make it."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sick."

"You're sick?"

"Yup," she said, throwing in a cough for good measure.

"I'll go over there and—"

"Naruto, don't. I sent Hinata to go in my place and she's on her way there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe another time?"

"Hai. Just get better."

"Hai, bye Naruto-kun."

"Bye."

Megumi ended the call and placed the phone on her bedside stand. She stared at the ceiling and broke out in a fit of giggles, kicking excitedly. "Yes! It worked."

_'Time to play the waiting game…'_

-----

Naruto sat on the small stool at Ichiraku, twirling a noodle around his chopstick as he stared into the broth. _'Man, I had something really important to talk to Megumi about and Hinata's the last person I need to do this with.' _

The flaps of the curtains signaled a person. Naruto looked up and sighed. _'Better get this over with.' _

"Hinata-chan!"

She noticed the hand waving in the air and shyly waved back, ignoring the looks other patrons were giving her. She sat in the stool beside him and gave Ayame her order before staring at her lap, flicking nervous glances at the blonde boy beside her.

Naruto placed his chopsticks on the bowl and stared down, his eyes distant and his tone serious. "Hey Hinata-chan…"

'_This is it!'_ she thought. _'He's going to tell me he likes Megumi-chan and they're going to get married and I'll go and cry at home and become a spinster wishing I told him how I felt earlier.'_

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

A long silence stretched between them as Naruto continued to stare down into the bowl. "Hinata-chan…how do you know that you like someone?"

The question threw Hinata for a loop and she tried to regain her wits. "I'm sorry?"

He turned to her, cerulean clashing with ivory. "How do you when you're in love with someone?"

Hinata stared into her lap, her index fingers poking each other as her brows knitted in concentration. How did you know?

"Well, you feel…strange around the other person, like butterflies in your stomach. You want to stay with that person, but you want to run away from them at the same time. You find yourself staring at the person a lot and when they look at you, your breath gets caught in your throat and the world melts away to just the two of you. You're happy when they are, sad when they're sad, and you worry about them a lot. 'How are they? Are they lost? Are they hurt?' And when you're together, you feel…at peace somehow, like everything is alright," she said, a smile playing on her lips and a distant look in her eyes.

Naruto's brows knitted together as he thought over what she had just told him_. 'Like everything is alright, huh?'_ Naruto stole a glance at her and his breath was stolen as her smile grew wider and a small blush rested on her cheeks. "Did I tell you everything you needed?" Naruto's answer was a tender hug, his chin resting on her shoulder. "N-Naruto-kun?" she blushed.

He held her tighter. "You told me everything and more," he whispered, unaware of the eyes watching the two from the corner of the room.

-----

_Monday….._

The bell rang and students poured out of their classrooms, conversations mixing with the air. Hinata placed her belongings into her book bag and turned to her friends. "I'm going to the library."

They nodded. "Okay, we'll be outside playing soccer. Come out when you're ready." Hinata nodded and stepped out of the door, swallowed by the current.

She soon arrived at the library and placed her belongings on an empty chair. She opened her bag and sat down. _'I need my protractor.' _She reached into her bag and felt around, finding nothing. Hinata reached down and pulled her bag into her lap. "Where is it?" she asked herself.

She searched through her bag and sighed. "I guess I left it in my locker." Hinata placed everything into her bag and asked the woman at the counter to watch her stuff before exiting the door.

Her footsteps echoed in the empty halls, the sound bouncing off the walls and reverberating back to her. She continued to walk and stopped in front of her locker, unaware of the eyes trained on her. She fiddled with her lock. _'Almost done,' _she thought when she felt her hand pulled away and her wrists grabbed painfully and thrust behind her. She felt a blow to her legs and her knees buckled, falling to the floor. She looked up as a shadow cast over her, tears in her eyes.

"Rin…"

-----

Naruto jogged leisurely through the empty halls of the school. _'Dammit, I forgot my sticks in my locker again,'_ he thought as he continued jogging. He heard talking and slowed to a stop. He poked his head around the corner and his eyes widened. "Hinata?" he whispered.

Hinata flew back against the lockers as another fangirl kicked her. Her left eye was bruised and her shirt was rumpled and stained with dirt. Hinata coughed. "What did I do?" she asked.

Rin smirked and a fangirl dealt a blow across her cheek. Rin grabbed Hinata by her head, her hair tangled in her fingers. "I saw you with Naruto at Ichiraku. Don't even try to deny it."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Naruto-kun?"

Rin smirked and threw her, her distance shortened by the two girls holding her arms. "I don't see what he sees in you."

The girl holding her right arm smirked. "Maybe she slept with him."

"Or maybe he slept with her. He's famous. He must get a lot of takers," the girl on her left sneered. Hinata's head hung, her shoulder trembling. "Don't talk about him like that."

"Aw, did we hurt your feelings?" cooed Rin.

Her head snapped up, her eyes a blazing fire. "I said don't talk about him like that!" she snapped as Rin back away slightly, shocked at the sudden change in the quiet girl. She quickly threw caution to the wind. "Why not? Not like I care about him."

Hinata glared. "You don't love him at all. You're only like him for the prestige, the glitz, and the glamour. His looks and the money he has."

Rin snorted. "What else is there?"

Hinata shook her head. "It isn't just about looks. Naruto-kun is funny, a good listener, kind, caring, and knows just how to cheer someone up. He's one of the most endearing people I've ever met and he's very close to my heart."

Rin sneered. "You're in love with him."

Hinata sent a seething glare to Rin. "Yeah, I like him so you better not talk about him that way, you shallow whore." Rin slapped her hard, her face turning with the blow as a small trickle of blood ran down her chin. Hinata chuckled, a daring look in her eye as she looked at Rin.

"That all you got?"

Rin fumed and Hinata watched Rin lift her foot, ready to send it crashing down on her. Hinata closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her face. "Naruto-kun," she whispered.

"_Hey!" _

The girls all stopped and looked up, blonde hair blowing back as he ran down the hall. He quickly stood before her, ready to defend. "What are you doing?" he snarled.

Rin blinked. "Oh Naruto-kun, we—"

"Don't 'Naruto-kun' me," he snapped. "I heard everything and unless you want to be arrested and expelled, you better leave her alone from now on."

Rin backed away, fear in her eyes. Naruto had never acted angry before and the way he was acting now frightened her. His eyes had turned red with anger; his pupils becoming slits. "But—"

"GO!" She nodded and the girls ran.

Naruto watched them disappear and he sighed tiredly and turned to Hinata who was frozen to her spot. He knelt down and covered her with his school blazer. "Are you alright?" he asked, his cerulean eyes searching her face. She nodded and turned her eyes away ashamedly. "You really heard everything?"

"Everything."

Hinata's shoulders trembled. "So you know how I feel." He nodded and she wiped a tear from her eyes. "It must be uncomfortable, seeing how we're friends and you like Megumi."

He blinked in confusion. "Megumi?"

She nodded. "That's why you asked her out for ramen."

He laughed, shaking his head as tears started to leak from his eyes. "I don't like her!" She blinked. "You don't?" Naruto quieted his laughter and wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't. I was going to ask her the same question I told you. I was going to ask her for advice," he chuckled.

Hinata looked up at him. "Then who is she? The girl you like. Someone I know?" He chuckled and cupped her face. "It's you," he whispered.

Hinata stared up at him. "Me?" He nodded.

"You." She smiled, causing her to glow and Naruto smiled back before covering her lips with his.

"Get a room you two."

They separated and saw their silver-haired teacher walk down the hall, an orange book in his hand. They looked to each other and laughed. Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Maybe we should get you to the nurse." She nodded, still laughing, her laughter fairy-like when she realized something.

"Naruto-kun, how are we going to get me to the nurse when I can't wA-A-ALK!!!" Naruto simply smirked as he walked down the halls with her in his arms, whistling a happy tune about ramen.


	26. Cats Always Land on Their Feet

Well, I'm happy things have settled for me, but that might not last long. Anyway, it's strictly ShikaTem here. NejTen is up next. Review. Despite what you might think, I do read them.

-------

**Ch.25: Cats Always Land on Their Feet, But Not You**

It was a typical school day. The gang was sitting around the gym while Gai proclaimed his love for youth in a long, grand speech whose special effects were not to be rivaled anytime soon.

Fireworks exploded overhead as Gai explained the power of youth, now on subsection 3, paragraph 10, line 12 of his speech. Sakura was daydreaming, Sasuke had closed his eyes in thought, Hinata and Naruto were stealing glances of each other, blushing beet-red when they were caught and turning away to repeat the process. Megumi and Kiba were in a heated debate about which author deserved better praise while Shino listened sagely and acted as mediator. Tenten was telling Neji something as he listened intently with his eyes closed, nodding every so often. Gaara was attempting sleep and Lee listened intently to the speech while Ino filed her nails patiently and on the other side of the class was Temari, her head tipped back and staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, her eyes closed and she began mouthing words with her lips. Who was noticing all this, you ask? Why, it was none other than our favorite cloud-watching teen, Shikamaru, of course.

Shikamaru watched as her face grew taut with concentration and began mouthing the words even faster. She licked her lips and continued, her beauty highlighted with the artificial sunset of subsection 11.

Shikamaru had propped his head up with his hand and found his thoughts flooded with images of her. This had been going on since November, but it hadn't bothered him. He simply dismissed it seeing how they were in every class together. It hadn't been until the kiss during winter break that the dam burst and he found his every moment flooded with thoughts of her, waking or not. He didn't mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about her and frankly, it was getting…troublesome.

Gai had paused in his tirade to strike a pose and the special effects had stopped, the room submerged into the normal lighting of a gymnasium with no artificial lighting on. A beam of sunlight shined through the window, bathing Temari in its warmth, the light reflecting off the sheen of her lips. The sight caught him by surprise and his breath caught in his throat. Even in a gym uniform and lying on the uncomfortable gym floor, he thought she never looked more beautiful.

'_Wait, beautiful?'_

Thought processes went into overdrive as he began deciphering the new information. _'I think she's beautiful, I can't stop staring at her, I can't stop thinking about her, this could only mean one thing.' _

"…Troublesome."

-----

It was the lunch period and Temari was lounging in the grass, bathing in the sun. "Mew."

She ignored the sound, thinking she was drifting in and out of consciousness and this was just a figment of her imagination when it happened again. "Mew." She sighed and looked at the tree not far from where she was. "Mew."

Temari got up, dusting the grass from her skirt and walked into the shade of the tree, searching the branches. She shielded her eyes from the sun coming in from breaks in the leaves and spotted something white in the tree. _'White?'_

She climbed onto the tree to get a better look at the white object when it emitted a small 'mew.'

It was a kitten, a small black blotch near its tail shaped like an open fan. '_Aw, the poor kitten. Better get it down,'_ she thought as she ventured higher into the tree, unaware of the footsteps crunching in the grass below her.

Shikamaru walked through the grass, its smell floating up into the air as he settled himself down and stared up into the sky. _'This is the life,' _he thought as he looked at the clouds that drifted lazily above him. A small rustling brought him from his peace and he propped himself up on his elbows. _'What was that?'_ He noticed another rustle and he stood, walking towards the tree when he noticed a leg dangling from a tree limb. "Troublesome."

-----

Temari inched carefully along the limb; an arm holding her steady as the other motioned a finger to the kitten. "Here kitty-kitty. Come here," she cooed to the kitten who mewed in response and inched further away. "Damn it," she cursed and moved closer, her fingers brushing the soft fur. _'You're mine now,' _she thought as she inched closer.

"Almost…"

"You know I can see your panties, right?"

Temari looked behind her, her face etched with embarrassment, shock, anger, and mortification as she looked down. "Shikamaru!" she roared.

"I can still see them," he reminded her.

"Eep!" she said, bringing both hands to hold down her skirt. She quickly realized her mistake and made a mad grab for the branch, but it was too late, she was already falling out of the tree.

"Oof," she said as she landed on the grass below and watched the kitten leap and land nimbly on her before walking off and cocking its head to the side to look at the human with leaves in her hair. "Damn cat," she cursed and made a motion to stand, but quickly fell back down, hissing in pain. "Dammit, now I really hate that cat," she muttered, glaring spitefully at the kitten who licked its paw and returned its gaze to her.

She heard the grass rustle under footsteps. "What's wrong?"

"I think I twisted my ankle," she replied, clutching her swollen ankle.

"Let me see."

Shikamaru crouched beside her and she blushed at their close proximity. He brushed his fingers against her ankle, watching her face contort in pain. "I should bandage this first to keep it from moving," he said, removing his tie and moving it to her ankle.

Temari watched in a trance, a type of peace flowing through her mixed with confusion. The words escaped her before she could stop herself. "Why are you doing this?"

Shikamaru looked up in question. "What do you mean?" he asked as he returned to his task.

"Why are you taking care of me like this? You could've just left and returned with the nurse, but instead you're here with me, bandaging my ankle. Why?"

"Because I like you," he murmured as he tied a knot.

Temari stared at him in disbelief, her shock carrying into her tone. "I'm sorry, but I think I just heard you say you liked me," she said, punctuating the statement with a gesture to herself.

"Troublesome; I did."

"Did what?"

"I said I liked you. Troublesome woman."

Temari smiled and let her hand trail to his chin, bring his face towards hers for a kiss. "I'll let that one slide."

"Troublesome," he said with a scowl, but he dropped it and replaced it with a smile. Sliding an arm under her shoulders and an arm under her legs, he picked her up. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Of course."

He sighed. "You're so troublesome," he muttered, looking down at her as she frowned. He kissed her forehead, soothing her fears. "But I like you that way," he said and carried her to the nurse, the kitten mewing in the grass while another cat, one with a black tuft on its head, sidled up beside it, tails tangling with each other and noses pressing.


	27. Follow You into the Dark

Here's the NejTen. Sasusaku is finally appearing in a few chapters, so don't kill me just yet. PS Neji is probably way OOC, but that was the only way it would work.

The song is I Will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie.

-------

**Ch.26: Follow you into the Dark**

"Hey Neji..."

Megumi turned from the cookbook in her hand to look to her partner for the day. She scanned the room and found her partner standing at the table with a cup of flour in his hand where he had been standing for the past _five minutes_. Decidedly bored, she followed his gaze to find her housemate. "Tenten?"

Hyuuga Neji stared at the brown-haired girl as her brows knitted in concentration as she read the cookbook on the table. His own furrowed as he watched Lee talk to her and walk away together to get something. Neji sighed, memories of yesterday flooding his brain.

_Flashback_

"_This looks like a good spot," Neji said to himself as he scanned the area. He was standing in one of the grassy fields near the school. He looked up and smiled as a bird flew from the tree above his head and sat down, bringing his acoustic guitar into his lap. His eyes closed as he strummed the strings and tuned them accordingly. Taking a deep breath, he soon began the beginnings of a song._

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark _

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms _

_If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"_That was beautiful, Neji." _

_Neji snapped open his eyes, wide in surprise. "Tenten!" He was so lost in the music, he hadn't noticed her presence. He soon had his stoic mask back on his face. "It's not polite to startle people." _

_She giggled. "Sorry. Didn't really figure you to be the type to be startled, Neji." He blushed, cursing the web he'd spun and tangled himself in. "Hn." _

"_Can I sit down?" she asked, pointing to the spot beside him. _

"_Aa."_

_Tenten sat beside him and they sat in a comfortable silence, happy enough with the scenery and the company of the person beside them. "I didn't know you could sing like that, Neji. Who wrote the song?" Tenten asked as a butterfly flitted in the sunlight. _

"_I did." _

_Tenten turned to him in surprise. "You?" _

_He chuckled. "Don't look so surprised. I can do more than play guitar and sing backup." _

"_Like play violin and write songs." _

"_Exactly." _

_Tenten watched the butterfly dance in the sky. "So, who'd you write it for?" she asked indifferently, never letting her gaze stray from the butterfly. _

"_Who said I wrote it for anyone?" he replied, too quickly for it to be calm._

"_I did and you apparently did, since you're acting defensive." _

"_Am not," he replied childishly. Tenten ignored his reply and watched the butterfly dance. "So who's it for?" _

_Neji didn't know why, but he replied. "It's for a girl," he told her truthfully, his eyes soft. _

_Tenten didn't know why, but the statement and the look of fondness in his eyes hurt her. "Oh." she said softly, the butterfly flying away. "Anyone I know?" _

"_Maybe…" _

_Tenten snapped her gaze to face him. "Who is it?" _

_Neji removed the guitar from around his neck and set it down beside him. "Not telling." _

_She glared at him. "Hyuuga Neji, you better tell me or I'll—I'll—" _

_He smirked, the look in his eye challenging. "You'll what?" _

"_I'll tickle you!"_

_Neji stared at the girl slowly moving towards him, fingers at the ready. "You'll tickle me?" Her response was a dive at his side, fingers moving along the fabric of his shirt that rested there. He stifled a laugh and she smirked. "The great Hyuuga Neji is ticklish? I would never have guessed," she said smiling mischievously. _

_Neji smirked. "Two can play at this game," he murmured against her ear._

_Tenten drew back and looked at Neji. "Neji, what are you—Ah!" _

_Neji flipped their positions and began tickling her as she howled in laughter. "Tenten? Ticklish? I never would've guessed," he teased as he danced his fingers along her sides. _

"_Ah! I give up!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes. _

"_What was that? I couldn't hear you." _

"_I give up! You win, Neji! You win!" He smirked. "Don't I always?"_

_Tenten opened her eyes, blushing as she realized how close they were. She could see every inch of his face and feel his breath on her lips. She stared back as his eyes bore into her. "Neji?" she asked timidly. _

_He abruptly drew back. "Hn. Sorry." _

"_It's alright," she said dazedly. She noticed a hand in her face and looked up to see Neji. "Need a hand?" _

_She blinked. "Oh, right. Thanks," she said grabbing it. He pulled her up and picked up his guitar. "Come on, we better go." _

"_Right," she replied and they walked towards the main gate a small smile on each of their faces._

_End flashback_

"Earth to the male Hyuuga!"

Neji shook his head to see brown eyes staring into his. "Jeez Neji. Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I was thinking," he apologized.

"Don't worry, but you might want to stop staring long enough to help your partner make these muffins." He blushed and quickly walked away to help.

On the other side of the room, Tenten absentmindedly stirred the batter-covered spoon in the empty bowl as she watched Megumi and Neji converse. _'Neji…'_ she thought, the memories of yesterday rang clear in her mind. _'What are you to me?'_ she wondered, not noticing the look on Lee's face.

-----

"Time to go!" Kurenai yelled as the bell continued to ring. Megumi continued to pack up her things when she noticed a shadow fall over her. "Hi Lee."

He waved. "Megumi…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed anything weird with Neji or Tenten?"

"I saw Neji staring at Tenten."

"And I saw Tenten staring at Neji. You don't think?"

Megumi shrugged. "Only one way to find out. Ask Tenten if she wants to get ice cream and bring her back to the school, I'll take care of the rest."

Lee nodded and walked out into the hall when he bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Lee."

"Tenten?"

Tenten smiled. "Who'd you think it was?"

Lee shook his head and laughed, a hand buried in his hair. "No one. You just surprised me." She laughed.

"Hey, Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"Want to grab an ice cream today afterschool?" She smiled. She knew that she and Lee were in a best friend/sibling love kind of relationship. "Sure! Meet me at the gates, okay?"

"Hai," Lee smiled, not knowing the pair of eyes glaring holes in the back of his head.

A locker was slammed and the owner of the eyes walked away, running into someone. "Sorry," Neji apologized quickly.

"It's okay, Neji. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, Megumi. I didn't realize it was you."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Hn."

Megumi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could tutor me today afterschool. My math sucks."

"Sure, but why not ask someone else?"

"Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Gaara are busy, everyone else sucks almost as bad as I am, Temari's sucking face with Shikamaru and your cousin is on a date with Naruto today."

Neji glared and gritted his teeth. He still didn't like that fact that his cousin was dating his idiot friend, but Kakashi told him to stop being jealous of Naruto. Needless to say, he stopped voicing his opinion, settling for watching Naruto like a hawk.

"Okay, where?"

"Meet me outside the gym afterschool. We should be done in twenty minutes."

"Aa."

"Thanks Neji!" she smiled and they went their separate ways, not knowing the sad gaze watching them.

-----

Megumi stretched on the concrete wall that lined the cement walkway leading to the gym. It was a very relaxing spot. The sun was out and its light shined on the greenery that filled the area behind her. She smiled. _'You can see everything from here. Perfect for my plan. Hopefully they aren't late,' _she thought turning her head to the side in the direction of the school doors.

Inside the school building, Tenten licked at the vanilla ice cream in the cone resting in her hand. "Man Lee, I can't believe you forgot your gym shirt."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I think I left it outside from when I was doing laps."

'_Hopefully this youthful excuse will help in discovering the true nature of their youthful feelings towards each other,' _he thought as he pushed open the door leading to the walkway leading to the gym. _'Oh, I hope your plan works Megumi, whatever it is.'_

Megumi saw shadows in the building in the door and smiled. _'Perfect timing, Lee.'_ She hopped off the wall just as the door opened and faint footsteps could be heard. She watched Neji land nimbly on his feet and grab his book bag. "So you understand the problems, now?"

She nodded, the sound of footsteps steadily growing louder. Neji smirked. "Well, see you later." Megumi nodded.

"Wait!"

Neji stopped mid-step. "What?"

"You have something in your hair."

He looked at her questioningly. "I do?"

She nodded. "Let me get it out for you." She braced herself on his shoulders and reached up, plucking a small leaf from his hair. "There," she whispered, just in time to hear the sound of an ice cream cone fall to the ground. "Neji?"

Megumi smirked. _'Perfect.'_ She turned in surprise. "Tenten!"

Tenten struggled with her leashed anger as tears began to blind her. "So, all this time, you—that song was for her."

Neji stared at her in disbelief. "Tenten? Wha?" He didn't have time to ask her anything more; she was already bounding past him into the grove of trees. "Dammit!" he cursed and ran after her.

Lee tapped Megumi on the shoulder. "Tenten is really hurt, Megumi. Are you sure this will work?"

She turned and sighed. "We can only hope for the best, Lee."

-----

Tenten narrowly dodged a tree as she sprinted. "Tenten!"

'_The nerve of that guy.'_

"Fuck you!" she spat. Neji furrowed his brows and ran faster.

Tenten saw he was catching up to her and tried speeding up further, not paying attention to the tree root in her path. She tripped, crashing to the ground with a solid 'thud'. Tenten cursed and got up, moving her body into a position to flee when she felt a hand hold her back. "Let go of me," she spat.

"No. Tenten, why are you acting like this?"

"Bite me."

Neji jerked her and she collided with his chest. "Why are you acting this way?"

She cast her gaze to the side, her frame shaking with her fury. "Why? Maybe because I thought you liked me. That you might have written that song for me? That I let you lead me on like this? I seriously don't know, Neji; love makes people do stupid things."

Neji stared at her. "I don't understand."

She laughed bitterly. "Don't you get it? I _love_ you! Out of every single guy I could've fallen for, it just had to be you. Do you have any idea how much it hurt seeing you with Megumi?!" She smiled bitterly to herself, a tear leaking from her eyes. "I'm a fool for loving you."

Neji crashed his lips to Tenten's as her eyes widened and she pushed him away. "What the hell is your problem?! I'm baring my soul to you about how hurt I am and that dumb song and you _kiss_ me?!"

Neji laughed, the sound floating to her ears as beautiful as the music he played. She snapped out of her reverie and glared at him. "What's so funny?" she mumbled.

Neji took one look at her and burst into laughter. "You!"

"_Me?!"_ she yelled indignantly.

"Yes, you," he said as he reigned in his laughter. "Tenten, I wrote that song for you."

She stared at him, her face flushed. "Then—then why were you with Megumi like that?!"

"She was getting something out of my hair. The wind must have blown it in when I was tutoring her."

"Oh."

Neji smiled and walked up to her, wrapping his arms her waist. "Tenten, Megumi's a nice girl and all, but she isn't the one for me."

Tenten looked up. "Oh, then who is?"

"Haven't you been listening?" The blank look in her eyes told him she hadn't. He sighed and lowered his lips to her ear. "It's _you_."

She looked into his eyes as he pulled back. "Me?" His answer was to cover her lips with his own. She blinked in surprise and soon melted into the kiss. They pulled back breathlessly and Neji rested his forehead against hers. "We should get back. Lee and Megumi must be getting worried." Tenten nodded and they started to walk, their hands clasped together.

-----

Megumi stared at her hand while Lee looked at his. "Got any three's?" Megumi scanned her cards. "Go fish."

"Aw man."

Megumi peered over the top of her cards. "Hey Lee, I just realized. You've toned it down a lot lately." She watched him smile fondly to himself.

"Well, Sakura-chan doesn't like it when I'm acting overzealous, so I've decided to tone it down for her."

Megumi smiled and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You're a really good guy, Lee; I hope you find someone soon."

He smiled and drew a card. "Wonder if our plan worked?"

"What plan?"

Lee and Megumi turned and saw Tenten and Neji emerge from the trees. "Um…"

Neji glared at the two. "What plan?" he said through gritted teeth.

"We should tell them, Megumi," said Lee as he looked at her. Megumi sighed.

"Well, we noticed you and Tenten staring at each other and decided to do something about it. That being said, how'd it turn out?"

Neji and Tenten smiled at each other. "I think it turned out well, but are you sure you don't have feelings for Neji, Megumi?" asked Tenten. The look of shock and mortification on her face was priceless.

"Okay, first of all, ew! You're good-looking and all, but that's just—ugh! No offense, Neji."

"None taken."

"And secondly, I knew you liked him. Now enough with this sap; come on, Lee, let's get going. It's getting late."

"Hai," he smiled.

Neji and Tenten watched their friends walk towards the school before following them, falling into step with each other. Tenten glanced at Neji and he looked at her. "Everything alright, Tenten?"

She bit her lip in nervousness. "Well, what you said back there, did you really mean it?"

Neji sighed and stopped, Tenten stopping beside him. He turned to her, bringing his face level with hers. "Remember what I wrote in the song? The chorus," he amended.

"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks."

"Then I'll follow you into the dark. I meant every word in that song, Tenten; remember that."

Tenten smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "Thanks, Neji. Can you sing it again for me?" He simply smiled and lowered his head to nuzzle her neck in response.

"Tenten, if you asked, I'd never stop."


	28. She Said Yes!

Well, I'm tired, but the reviews are a big help. Thanks for all of them. I know I should've said that earlier, but procrastination is the backbone and bane of my existence. That being said, can I have more reviews? Pwease?

-------

**Ch.27: She Said Yes! (Too Late for What?)**

Sasuke looked at the sun setting in the sky. "It's getting late. Where the hell is Neji? I expect this crap from Kakashi, not him."

"This coming from the guy who was late at the last gig he had."

"Hn. It was dobe's fault," Sasuke muttered as Temari smirked. That was about as close as you'd get to him saying she was right.

The doors of the school opened and the gang all snapped their heads up. "Megumi! Tenten!"

"Fuzzy-brows! The other stoic ice cube!"

Neji glared daggers at Naruto and Tenten sighed. Sasuke was about to turn away when he noticed something. "Hey Hyuuga, why are you holding her hand?" Neji remained quiet and Sasuke walked towards him. "And is that…_lip gloss_?"

Neji raised a hand to his lips to feel something sticky and he pulled his hand away to see specks of glitter, horror written all over his face. "I can explain! You see—"

"No need, I think we all get it," Temari smiled.

"Neji's got a girlfriend!" bellowed Naruto.

"I'm happy for you, Neji-kun," smiled Hinata. Neji nodded and Tenten rolled her eyes. "I know this must be touching and all, but can we get home? I'm starved."

"But you just had ice cream."

"Yeah, but that was a snack, Neji-kun."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we go home? I got homework to do." They laughed and stepped out of the gates to the parking lot.

The parking lot was still pretty full when they got there. _'Must be a staff meeting,'_ thought Sasuke as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

-----

On the other side of the parking lot, a red car pulled out from a space. The driver licked the shell of the passenger's ear. "My place or yours?"

The woman in the passenger's seat giggled. "Yours."

The driver smirked. "As you wish, my lady," he whispered before kissing her, his foot hitting the gas pedal.

Sakura stared up at the sky, the clouds dyed orange in the setting sun_. 'Hinata has Naruto, Temari has Shikamaru, and now Tenten has Neji.' _She sighed to herself. _'I wish I had someone.'_

Naruto laughed at a joke Hinata told him and looked over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan!" The roar of an engine became louder.

'_Engine?'_

He turned to his left and his eyes widened in horror as a red sports car barreled down the pavement. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura heard her name being called and snapped out of her thoughts. "Naruto?" Then, she heard it, the roar of an engine. She turned her head and a light blinded her.

"Sakura! Get out of there!"

But she couldn't. _Her legs were frozen to the cement._

She watched the car close the distance between them. "Sakura!"

"Ahh!"

A blur darted in front of the car and Sakura flew from the spot just in time to see her textbooks bounce off the hood of the car as she heard her cell phone crunch under the tire before skidding on the cement.

Sasuke stood in shock as the gang rushed to her. He felt his legs give out from under him and he fell to his knees on the gray sidewalk, the sound of a brake screeching and the dull 'thud' ringing through his ears.

-----

Sakura waited for the collision, the earsplitting scream, the pain, anything.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Lee?" She hesitantly opened her eyes to see green. She trailed her eyes up to see his looking into hers worriedly. "Are you okay?" Before she could answer, a car door opened and slammed shut. "Are you kids alright?"

"Genma-sensei?"

Genma blinked his eyes. "Sakura? Lee?"

_"Genma..."_

The toothpick sucker turned his head to see the angry glares on his students' faces. "What the fuck's your problem?!" Tenten screamed.

"Why weren't you paying attention to where you were going?!" bellowed Naruto.

"I was paying attention."

"My ass you were. We saw you shoving your tongue down that girl's throat!" screamed Megumi pointing to the woman in passenger's seat.

"Jealous?" smiled Genma.

Megumi sent him a scathing look. "My ass!" she screamed indignantly, kicking his car in her rage. "My car!"

Hinata ran up to Sakura and shook her shoulder. "Are you okay, Sakura?" She blinked. "Y-yeah. I think so. Who screamed?"

"T-t-that was me," Hinata answered.

"Oh."

Lee placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Genma scratched his head. "Jeez, sorry Sakura. I'll pay for the damages."

She nodded dumbly and let Hinata and Lee lead her to the car. Hinata reached into Sakura's bag and threw Temari the keys before they drove off.

Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru watched as Genma drove away and Lee walked to his house. Naruto slapped Sasuke's arm, jarring him awake. Sasuke shook his head and got into the car. He placed his hands on the wheel.

"Hey teme…you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sasuke looked at him and followed his gaze.

_His hands were shaking._

-----

It was a week later and things were starting to become normal. Genma paid for the textbooks and the other broken belongings of Sakura and was stuck doing Tsunade's paperwork for a month. It was worse than anything the police could've done seeing how each stack of paperwork weighed over thirty pounds and there were twenty stacks. Now, they were sitting at their normal lunch spot under the tree.

Sasuke stared at his hands and moved the chopsticks experimentally in his hands

'_My hands work fine, but last week, they wouldn't stop shaking.' _Naruto drove them home that day and later that night Sasuke threw up. '_I can't believe I froze up like that. Why?'_

'**Because you were so close to losing the girl you love.' **

He was about to retort when he heard Lee's annoyingly cheerful voice shred through his thoughts. "Lovely cherry blossom, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

The group merely continued their conversations and eating their lunches. This was common practice. Every week, Lee would ask and she'd say no. They were just waiting for the usual response.

"Yes."

Time froze. Hinata fainted, Neji coughed furiously as Tenten tried to help him dislodge the rice stuck in his throat. Naruto dug into his ear with his pinkie, Ino was at a loss for words, Shino had removed his glasses to inspect this new person claiming to be Sakura and everyone one else sat with their mouths open, a piece of food on the grass by their feet.

Lee blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"I said yes. I'd be glad to go on a date with you."

Kiba blinked. "Why?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's the last I could do after he saved my life. How about Saturday, Lee?"

"S-sure!"

Megumi smiled and hugged Lee, Tenten joining her. "I'm so happy for you, Lee!" exclaimed Megumi as she ignored the death glare on her back, courtesy of Sasuke. The bell rang and they packed up their lunches; Sasuke was the last one.

Sasuke placed the lid on his lunch box and walked towards the door. He looked up to see Megumi. "Hi Sasuke!"

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Megumi's gaze became narrowed. "Don't take it out on me, Uchiha. You were too late. You just better hope she doesn't end up falling for him on their date," she said, turning on her heel and leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Sasuke stared at the spot where Megumi once was, his brows knitted in concentration.

'_Too late for what?'_


	29. Saturdays Scream Sabatoge

I'm tired, but I shall persevere! Oh, would people please check out my collab fic with Zenon102? It's called Cooking Club Craziness and it comes with pictures, so please? For me? It's Sasusaku, but it'll be gradual, so yeah. R&R :P

-------

**Ch.28: Saturdays Scream Sabotage**

'_I'm doing this because I don't want her to get date-raped.' _

That was the thought that passed through the mind of an Uchiha Sasuke as he sat crouched behind a hedge in his neighbor's yard. Why was he there, you ask? Quite simple really; he was going to make sure Sakura wasn't in any danger from Lee on her date…or at least, that was what he was telling himself.

It had taken him half the week to stop arguing with himself and the rest of the week to plan and work up the courage to pull this little stunt. Of course, he'd never admit he was working up the courage to do anything; he had his pride, not to mention the fact he was an Uchiha male and they simply didn't do that.

Footsteps clacked on the walkway and Sasuke peered around the corner of the house to see who it was. A boy with a wine-red sweater vest over a light-blue shirt and khaki pants made his way towards the house, confidence in his step. He looked quite handsome in his outfit and had been squealed at on his way there. Who was this mystery man? Why, none other than our favorite curry-loving boy, Lee.

Sasuke slapped his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. For one, he was crouched in a bush, second, Lee looked presentable, and third was the fact Sakura had agreed to go on a date with the boy. Unfortunately, he wasn't dreaming and he rubbed his sore cheek.

'_Might as well get this started.'_

Sasuke turned his body, the green leaves and pink flowers contrasting and blending with his black shirt and shorts. He turned to the small box near his face and opened it, reading the labels with care. "Aha."

He flipped a switch. _'And now, I wait.'_

Rock Lee walked down the walkway, a bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in his sweaty palms. He pulled his shirt collar and raked a hand through his hair. Simply put, he was nervous.

He walked down the walkway when he heard something strange, like the sound of drumsticks on a top hat. He turned to his right and was met with a spray of water.

"Ah-h-h!"

Sasuke smirked.

'_Got him.'_

-----

Haruno Sakura set her brush on her table and smiled. She sat up and walked down the stairs to see Megumi peering out the window in amusement and confusion, Temari's face holding similar features. Sakura cocked her head to the side. "What are you looking at?"

Temari smirked. "Your date."

Sakura stared at her quizzically and scooted alongside her friends to see Lee attempting to find shelter behind the quickly dampening flowers. "Lee!"

"You might want to get him before he drowns."

Sakura ignored Megumi's remark and ran outside, shutting off the water.

-----

Lee heard the squeaking of metal and cautiously opened an eye. He blinked. _'The water stopped.' _

"Lee?"

He turned to the voice and blushed. "S-S-Sakura!"

"Lee, are you alright? We shou—"

"These are for you," he interrupted, a bouquet of Canterbury Bells thrust before her.

"Oh!" She noticed his nervous expression and smiled, taking the flowers from his hand. "Thank you Lee," she beamed.

He smiled in return. "N-no problem."

"Come on, let's get you dry."

Sasuke watched as Lee entered the residence and scowled. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

-----

The clattering of plates and the chatter of patrons floated through the air as Sakura looked around. "Wow, this place is crowded."

Lee chuckled. "But they have the best pizza around." A waiter came up to the two. "May I help you?"

"We've reserved a table, it should be in the name of Lee." He nodded and led them to their table, unaware of the teenager coming in after them.

-----

Sasuke stood at the entrance, scanning the restaurant, and spotted the two just getting seated. A waiter approached him, hearts in his eyes. "Can I help you?" he purred.

"Table for one, near the back."

"Of course," he winked. Sasuke sighed and followed the enamored man.

He sat at a table near the corner of the room, giving him an unobstructed view of the couple while perfectly hidden. He watched them talk and laugh before giving a waitress their order. He watched the woman disappear and noticed his fanboy wave at him from across the room. He groaned in distaste and noticed a shadow over his table.

"What would you like to order?" asked an older gentleman blandly.

"I'd like to order a coke."

"Anything else?" he droned. Sasuke smirked. "Want to make an easy hundred?"

The man's eye widened slightly and a sly smirk made its way across his lips, his job obviously boring and not paying well. "What do you have in mind?"

-----

A middle-aged waiter weaved around the restaurant and smiled as he approached a table, pink hair peeking from over a booth seat. A waiter with a glass of ice water passed by him and he let his foot slide out. The waiter tripped, the ice water slipping from his tray to the innocent man sitting across the pink-haired teen.

Shocked screams and apologies rang from the corner as the older man made a quick round of the restaurant, slowing by a particular table, a crisp bill sticking from his vest pocket as he left whistling a happy tune.

-----

Lee and Sakura walked through the park as children ran around them. "I'm sorry about the date so far. You must not be enjoying yourself a lot."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not your fault. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my pants are drying now."

Lee watched Sakura smile and lifted his gaze. "Hey! There's a crepe vendor over there? Want one?"

"Oh! Lee, it's alright. You're spending too much on me."

"It's my pleasure, Sakura. I want you to have the best time of your life! Please let me buy one for you!"

"Alright…can I have a banana-chocolate flavored one?"

"Sure!"

Sakura watched her date leave and sat on a nearby bench. She smiled as Lee talked to the vendor. _'He isn't that bad. I like him and all, but I don't think he's the one for me.'_

A picture of Sasuke popped into her head and she blushed hotly. She slapped her cheeks lightly. "Why did I think of Sasuke when I thought that? No, bad Sakura."

-----

Not far from Sakura, our favorite Uchiha sat crouched in a bush. _'Man my legs are sore.'_ After the water fiasco, he slipped out and headed to the park after overhearing their plans for later.

He watched from his hiding spot, watching Sakura slap herself lightly before lifting her head up to the setting sun. A breeze blew across her face, her pink locks dancing around her face. Sasuke found himself having to swallow a lump in his throat. "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke lifted his head above the bush and watched the boy run towards the girl, two crepes in his hands. Sasuke waited in silence, playing with the string between his fingers. He watched Lee run near a tree and Sasuke pulled the string, causing it to spring into the air, tangling Lee's foot. He landed on the ground, the two crepes flying from his hands and sliding across the dirt path.

A banana-chocolate crepe slid to a halt before a bewildered Sakura. She looked up to see a person face down in the dirt. "Lee!"

She rushed over to him, crouching from his side. "Are you alright?"

He lifted himself up. "Fine," he murmured, hissing as dirt stung at his scratched palms.

A rustling sound came from the bushes beside them and Sakura rose to her feet, a menacing aura emanating from her body. She turned abruptly to the bush, pointing an accusatory finger at the shrub.

"Alright! Come on out! I know you've been following me and my date since we left my house. You better come out, you sick freak before I call the cops!" A rustle was heard in the bushes and Sakura stomped her way towards it when a body slowly rose from the foliage. Sakura stopped in surprise. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood with his head down as he awaited judgment. "Hn."

"It was you?"

He nodded. She stared at him bewilderedly. "Why?"

Sasuke looked up, eyes shadowed beneath dark locks; his body suddenly tense as his jaw set in anger. "Why? Why?! Cuz you went out with this idiot!"

Sakura blinked at his outburst. "But why should that bother you, Sasuke?"

He gripped his hair in frustration. "**WHY?!** Because you can do way better than him for starters and you drive me crazy!"

"Sa—"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you since I laid eyes on you and I still can't stop thinking about you! You're everywhere to me and I can't escape it and for some damn reason, I'm okay with that!"

Sakura looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "What are you trying to say, Sasuke?"

"Oh my god! Do I have to spell it out for you, Haruno?! I. _LOVE_. YOU!"

Sasuke panted slightly, his chest rising and falling as Sakura stared at him for his sudden outburst. He sighed softly. "Guess you don't feel the same," he said raking a hand through ebony locks and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sakura watched Sasuke walk into the sunset, his hair blowing in the breeze. Her hand clenched against her chest. "Sasuke-kun…" She felt hands fall onto her shoulders and looked back. "Lee?"

"Go Sakura."

"But—"

"Go Sakura, he's obviously the one for you." Sakura stared at him before her mouth upturned into a smile, tears in her eyes. "Best friends forever?"

Lee smiled. "Sure."

"Pinky-promise?" she asked, her pinky finger held out. Lee chuckled and linked his pinky with hers. "Pinky-promise."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his body. "Thank you, Lee," she whispered before moving away.

Sakura watched Lee wave her on as she looked back and smiled. She sprinted towards the shrinking figure and ran faster.

Sasuke felt arms close around him and stopped. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Sasuke-kun."

"What did you call me?"

"Sasuke-kun."

He turned to face her. "Why?"

She smiled. "Because I like you too, Sasuke-kun."

That was all Sasuke needed to hear, all he wanted to hear from her as he covered her lips with his in a tender kiss, the setting sun bathing them in its evening glow.

-----

Lee watched the two lovers separate and walked hand in hand into the setting sun. "So, did it turn out the way you wanted?"

A girl appeared from behind a tree, her hands clasped behind her. "Yes," Megumi said sadly. She turned her gaze to the teen staring down at the ruined crepes. She picked one up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, the sadness in his tone betraying his words.

Silence passed between the two before Megumi looked up, her eyes regretful. "You really loved her, didn't you, Lee?"

"Yeah, I did."

Megumi bit her lip guiltily and let the crepe slip from her fingers. "Would you…like to get some curry? My treat."

Lee turned back, a small smile on his lips. "Sure."

Megumi smiled. "Okay, but let's get you cleaned up first."

"I'm not that dirty."

"Speak for yourself."

Lee looked down at his outfit, smudged with dirt and grass stains. "Guess I should change."

"You think?" she teased.

Lee and Megumi stared at each other before bursting into laughter. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she put an arm on his back, patting his back as she ushered him out of the park, the sunset on their backs.


	30. Graveyards Hold More Than the Dead

Well, I took a little break to write my book and I'm back to my roots (a.k.a. to recuperate. So far, my friends think it's cool, but I wish I could find some way to publish it when I was done. Sigh. Well, thanks to my readers so far and I hope to hear from you guys.

(Note: If you're a devout reader of mine and want to know the explanation of my oblique references of death and angst, check out Cooking Club Craziness ch.6. Same goes if you're just curious. You'll see why later.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Ipod.

_This chapter is dedicated to my grandmother, who taught me so much and helped me become who I am today._

-------

**Ch.29: Graveyards Hold More Than the Dead**

Tap. Tap. Tap. The sound of a pencil hitting a desk rang through the room. Megumi sighed and let the pencil rest on her desk, settling to stare out the window, Kakashi-sensei having yet to arrive. Her eyes became distant as the Christina Aguilera's Hurt rang through her ears from her Ipod. Her head propped up on her elbow, she let herself stare out of the window.

Megumi stared out the window, watching a bird perch on a lush branch, just another April day. She continued to watch it and her mind began to wander again when she felt a shadow fall on her. She turned her head and looked up to see a person pointing at his ears, a smile on his face.

She removed the headphones and looked up attentively. "Ohayo Kakashi-sensei."

'_When'd he get here?' _

"Megumi-chan, did you hear what I asked?" She shook her head and he chuckled. "One of the few times I'm actually teaching you and you're not paying attention, have we switched brains?" he joked.

"Gomen, sensei."

"It's alright, just pay attention from now on. Sasuke, read pages 217-220 aloud please."

Class droned on and before she realized, class was over. She packed up her things and walked past the desk to join the crowd at the door when Kakashi spoke. "Megumi, stay for a few minutes. We need to talk."

She nodded and walked over; she could practically feel the sneer Minami was sending her behind her back. God that girl pissed her off. "Yes sensei?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine, why?"

"Because this is the fifth time this week that I've found you not paying attention. I know this isn't affecting your grades, but this is still cause for concern. Anthing wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, just a lot on my mind. Will you please excuse me? I need to get to class."

Kakashi nodded and watched his student walk out the door. Something was different about her and it was nagging him like it had been for the past few days. A shadow cast upon his desk. "Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei, as Megumi's friend, will you just let her be?"

"I have a right to be worried about my student, especially since she won't tell me anything."

"It's personal, sensei."

"I still need to know why, so I can help her."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"It's something she has to do on her own."

"Why?"

"She's mourning."

Kakashi was taken aback by the response. "Did someone pass away recently?"

'_I should've gotten notice about this.' _

"Iie. It's the fourth anniversary of her grandmother's death and she's mourning her death." Sakura sighed heavily. "It's even worse now that she's away from her grave. The guilt's even worse," she murmured.

Sakura sighed and looked up to see Kakashi looking at her intently. She realized he heard her and blushed. "Please ignore what you might have just heard. Bye sensei."

Kakashi stared contemplatively at the ceiling.

'_Guilt about what?'_

-----

"So what are you going to do for Golden Week?"

Megumi set down her cup of green tea and looked at him. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Naruto smiled.

"I asked' so what are you going to do for Golden Week?'"

FFG and Sharingan were sitting in the spacious living room of the FFG mansion. It was Sunday and they had been given a week off from school in observance of Golden Week.

Megumi stared into her cup, a sad smile on her face. "I was thinking of going to visit my grandmother's grave back in the states."

The air became heavy and Naruto stared into his cup of cocoa. "O-oh."

Sasuke looked down at his girlfriend who was seated beside him. "What about you?"

"I'm going too."

"We all are," said Hinata quietly. There was no way they were going to leave her alone, not when they didn't know how she would react.

Naruto stared into the cup in his hands, hesitating as he tried to ask the question, but someone beat him to it.

"Can we…come too?"

The room was steeped in silence as everyone turned their gaze to Kakashi. Megumi shook her head, ridding her of her shock. "I'm sorry?"

He quickly looked into his cup of coffee. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. I was just…surprised." She smiled warmly. "You can come. All of you can. Knock yourselves out," she said with a smile that almost didn't meet her eyes.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

-----

Cellophane crinkled in a gloved hand as the wind blew, black hair whipping around her face. Megumi moved her hair from her face as she walked up the grassy hill, her friends not far behind. Sasuke stopped behind her. "It's been cleaned."

A gravestone stared at them as Megumi unwrapped the cellophane. "Yeah, my family must have come here not too long ago, but the flowers are dying." She twirled a white orchid between her fingers. "I'm going to get some water," she said dropping their bouquet into Sakura's hands and walking over the hill, disappearing from sight.

Sasuke turned his head to see Hinata walking with the dying carnations towards the garbage can across the lane and Sakura thumbing the plastic in her hands. Footsteps came from over the hill and Megumi dropped the metal cup in the hole next to the stone. Sakura knelt down and placed the flowers inside.

They watched Megumi stand six feet away from the stone and bowed three times before stepping away. Temari went next, her hands clasped together and bowing like her cousin, Gaara following soon after. Sakura went up next, Sasuke not far behind as he mimicked her actions. Next was Neji, then Tenten, then Hinata, then Shikamaru.

Naruto stood six feet from the tombstone and leaned down to Hinata. "What are we doing?"

"It's what Chinese people do when they visit a grave. It's like a greeting of sorts," she explained.

"Oh."

Naruto walked closer and clasped his hands and bowed once before he heard giggles. He looked up. "What did I do?"

Megumi covered her mouth. "You're stepping on her."

Naruto looked down when he realized what she said. He leapt back. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Megumi giggled. "I think she gets it, Naruto; just step back a bit." He did as he was told and bowed three times.

Kakashi was last. He looked at the gravestone before closing his eyes and bowing three times. The girls smiled and Megumi went back to the car. She soon came back with a picnic basket. "Let's eat!"

Sharingan stared bewilderedly at the girls as they spread the blue blanket on the grass and began spreading the food around. "Um, what are you doing?" asked Kakashi.

"This is what you're supposed to do." Sakura replied.

Gaara sat down beside Megumi and helped her unload the basket. "Just shut up and sit," he said, placing down a plate of oranges in front of the stone. They simply shrugged and sat.

-----

Megumi stared at the tombstone before her, the sounds of her friends packing things up muffled by the wind. She heard footsteps and felt a presence behind her. "Kakashi, do you believe in an afterlife?"

Kakashi stared at the girl who asked him the question without batting an eye or moving her gaze. He thought for a minute. "Yes."

She nodded and the wind whipped her hair, pausing before she asked her next question. "Do you believe in forgiveness?"

Memories of that fateful night years ago assailed Kakashi's mind. "Why do you ask?" he asked, thankful his control stopped his voice from shaking.

Megumi stared down at the tombstone, her black dress billowing in the wind as a bitter smile graced her face. "Because I did something unforgivable."

Kakashi shifted his hands inside his black trenchcoat as she waited for her to continue. "I didn't get to do something I really regret."

"What was it?"

Her body locked, the words setting off a stream of images. Of IV tubes and needles. Of morphine and a rhythmic beeping that sought to drive her insane. Of a woman having only a few minutes left to live when her granddaughter thought she had forever. So many things left unsaid. So many regrets. She looked at him, her smile now sad.

"I didn't say goodbye."

They stood in silence as the wind blew around them. "You know…" he began, "love is a funny thing."

Megumi looked up. "Why is that?"

He turned to her, a smile on his face. "Because no matter how bad you screw up, they'll forgive you no matter what. Love is unconditional. Just as sure as you will mess up, forgiveness is always around the corner."

Kakashi walked away from her and stepped into his car and Megumi turned her head back to the grave, a smirk appearing on her face as the wind melted into rain. She turned to the sky, her smirk never leaving as raindrops fell on her.

'_Forgiveness is always around the corner, huh?' _


	31. Thank You For Understanding

Well, I feel very tired. My back is killing me from horrible sleeping positions, I think I hurt my hip doing cartwheels, and I ran the mile this morning unprepared failing the pre-test by five seconds, and the alert system is down. Oh happy day.

(Some Italian in here. Piacere here means pleased to meet you. You can guess what mio means.)

-------

**Ch.30: Thank You for Understanding**

The tension in the air was palpable. People sat on the edge of their seats as they held their breath.

_Tock._

Naruto banged his head on his desk as Tenten chewed her pencil and Temari fisted her hands in her hair, threatening to pull her roots out.

_Tick._

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the hand move closer. "10," he counted.

Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. "9."

"8," counted a boy in the back.

"Troublesome. 7."

"6!" screamed Ino.

"5," counted the fangirls collectively.

"4," counted Neji.

"3," droned Gaara.

"2," Megumi breathed.

"1! Wahoo!" screamed Kakashi as he flung papers into the air, smiling as they floated down as students crowded at the door. "Freedom!!!" they screamed.

"And I don't want to see you until next year!" Kakashi shouted as he closed his briefcase. Flinging his jacket over his shoulder, he did a small salute. "See you in the car," he smiled.

Sakura twirled under the raised hand of Sasuke. "What are you going to do this summer forehead?"

She shrugged and let Sasuke dip her. "Dunno. Dates, sleep, etc. pig."

Ino pouted. "It's not fair. You got a steady boyfriend before I did."

"Whatever."

Sakura smiled as Sasuke lifted back up and planted a kiss on her cheek. "See you later."

"Bye Sasuke-kun," she returned.

Megumi watched her male friends leave and rested her elbow on Gaara's shoulder. "You ever wished you had a girlfriend?"

"Hn. No."

Megumi widened her eyes in mock surprise. "You're gay, Gaara-kun?!" He glared seethingly at her and she laughed. "I'm kidding Gaara. I know you're straight, especially since I found your stash of magazines last time I was over."

Gaara stared at her, a blush painting his face. "Hn. What about you? Don't you want a boyfriend?"

She shrugged. "Well, yeah…maybe…I don't know. It'd be nice, like in the future or something, but I'm happy living the spinster life right now. Got my cat and everything," she smiled cheekily. Gaara shook his head and chuckled.

"We're hopeless." Megumi grinned and place her arm on his shoulder.

"Damn straight."

-----

Shoes clacked on the sidewalk as Temari looked over to her friends/band mates. "Why are we goin' over there again?"

"We are going to ask them to a movie since we got out of school this morning."

Megumi looked slyly at Hinata. "You just wanted an excuse to hold hands with _Naruto-kun_," she said emphasizing his name with a fake swoon. Hinata looked away, caught red-handed and the girls laughed.

Megumi ran up the walkway and pressed the doorbell. Footsteps could be heard from inside and the girls waited on the doorstep until the door opened. "Hi Kakashi," smiled Megumi. He blinked in surprise. "Hi. Um, what brings you here?"

"We came over to ask you guys to come with us to the movies."

"Um, now's not a good time."

Sakura blinked. "Why?"

"You see—"

"Kakashi-kun?"

Eyes looked over Kakashi's shoulder to see a woman coming down the stairs, the look of surprise on her face melting into a smile on her face. "Oh, hello."

The woman had long raven hair, obsidian eyes, and a glowing smile. To say she was gorgeous was an understatement. "Hello," they replied, the dazzling smile coming back. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Uchiha Mikoto. Please just call me Mikoto or Mikoto-chan. And you are?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Subaku Temari."

"Tenten."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Megumi. Piacere."

Mikoto smiled. "Piacere mio," she replied.

Footsteps came from the living room and a figure appeared in the doorway. "Mother, I think that we should—"

His sentence was cut short as he was glomped.

"Itachi-kun!" squealed Megumi. He blinked in shock before closing his eyes and returning the hug, swinging the girl in a circle before setting her down.

Kakashi watched the display of affection, his grip on the doorknob tightening fractionally, almost unnoticeable, but enough for the keen eyes of Mikoto to look at him curiously, almost knowingly. Itachi set the girl down and set his black gaze on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live next door!"

"What? When? How?"

"I sent you an email telling you about it last year, or did you not check it?"

"…Hn."

Megumi sighed irritably. "Itachi-kun, you are such a guy." A throat was cleared before Itachi could reply.

"Care to explain how you know Itachi?"

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah! How do you know him?"

Megumi smiled. "He's one of my penpals. He reviewed something I wrote on a website and I replied back to him and we've been chatting ever since."

"So you're the mysterious penpal my son keeps trying to hide from me."

Megumi stared at him in mock astonishment. "What? You never told your mother we were lovers?!"

"What?!" Megumi's friends screamed.

"Well, I never got a chance. Guess the cat's out of the bag," said Itachi, the semblance of a smile on his face.

Mikoto looked at all the gaping faces and lifted her hand to close Kakashi's open mouth. "They were joking."

Murmurs of 'I knew that,' circled around the doorstep as Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Mikoto smiled.

"Since you girls came here, why don't you come inside?"

"Mother, I don't think that's a good—"

"Oh, stop being such a worry-wart, Itachi; besides, your father's getting impatient."

She stepped into the house with her son following when she looked over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming?" The girls looked up, startled before replying with a quick 'Hai' and following her.

Kakashi closed the door absentmindedly with his foot as he walked towards the living room. He hadn't realized what had happened. All he could think of was, _'Itachi has a sense of humor?'_

-----

Hard eyes scanned the room, resting on each person inside. Neji and Shikamaru sat rigidly under the scrutinizing gaze. Moving, the eyes focused on a fidgeting Naruto then honed in on a new prey, a raven-haired boy who sat impassively under the eyes as his own stared at the floor in front of him. Footsteps were heard and the eyes looked up.

"Mikoto."

Uchiha Mikoto looked around the room and frowned disapprovingly at the owner of the eyes. "Honestly Fugaku, stop scaring these boys silly!" she reprimanded. Fugaku shrugged in his grey suit. "Hn."

Fugaku sent his gaze from his wife to the girls behind her. "Who are they?" The girls flinched in their bowed positions. "They are our next door neighbors, father. They are also my friends," Sasuke said.

Sakura blinked, the sound of her breathing sounding harsh as they reverberated from her hair. _'I've never seen Sasuke act so proper.'_

Fugaku looked at the girls before nodding. "Alright. They can stay. We will be done shortly. Itachi, come here."

Itachi nodded and stood beside his father.

"Sasuke, we came here after hearing of your decision about continuing this 'career' in music. Is it true?"

"…"

"I thought we agreed you'd stop this nonsense after high school and study to take over the company like your brother. He's already taken up a branch of the company at his young age. He's likely to become president of the company unless you step up and take responsibility like your brother. Now, I'm going to ask you again, is it true?"

"…"

"Sasuke, why are you giving me a hard time? It's a simple question. Is it true? It's a simple question with a simple answer. I'd never have this trouble with Itachi."

"…"

"Sasuke. I'm losing patience with you. Is. It. _True?_"

"…"

"Hmph. With Itachi, I'd—"

"Shut up."

Fugaku stared at Sasuke, astonished. "What did you say to me?"

"Shut up."

"What?!"

"All I ever hear from you is Itachi-this and Itachi-that and I'm sick of it. Yes, I plan to continue a career in music and I don't care what you say. I don't give a damn about taking over the business. Let Itachi take care of it. You already say he has it covered. Why should it matter if I take care of it too?!"

Fugaku stared at him disbelievingly before his eyes narrowed and he let out a deep breath. "I am very disappointed in you, Sasuke," he said before standing. He walked over to the cluster of girls and nodded before disappearing upstairs.

Sakura watched Sasuke sigh heavily as Mikoto said something to Kakashi before chasing after her husband. Sakura tentatively walked over to Sasuke and knelt down before him. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke held her away at arm's length. "Don't Sakura. Just…just don't, okay?"

Megumi stared at them, hearing Itachi walk into the kitchen. She could feel the tension in the air, still not having left. So palpable, she could taste it, feeling it in her lungs with every breath. She had to get out before the memories of her childhood could reach her and drag her down. She could feel it. The disappointment. The failure. The constant fear of screwing up and being looked at with _those_ eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom." she whispered to Tenten before going upstairs.

-----

Socks padded on the wooden floor, the sounds echoing in the empty hall. A head looked to its left and its right. _'Wagh! Man, I can't believe I got lost. This place has almost the exact same layout as our house and I still managed to get lost.'_ Megumi looked around.

"Okay, if I find the master bedroom, I'll be able to find my way back downstairs. " She looked around and spotted a door slightly ajar. She moved closer and noticed the double doors. _'Yup. Okay, if that's here, the stairs should be over there,'_ she smiled.

She took a step forward, about to turn into the hall leading to the stairs when she heard Mikoto's voice. "I don't understand. Why won't you accept Sasuke's decision?!"

"Hn."

"Why are you like this?"

"I'm disappointed."

"How can you say that when he's an accomplished musician and getting the best grades in the school?!"

"What he does is not music. It's filth. The sooner he gets his head out of the clouds and down to earth, the better."

Mikoto turned away on her heel, her nose in the air, when she noticed something in the doorway. She walked over and opened the door further. "Megumi?"

Megumi bit her lip as a blush spread across her face. She stepped forward and closed the gap in the door before staring at her shoes. "It's not what you think. I wasn't eavesdropping. I got lost and I couldn't help but overhear."

Fugaku snorted. "Hn."

Megumi looked up shyly. "It's not my place to ask, but Uchiha-san, are you really disappointed in him?"

Fugaku frowned. "I don't believe I should answer."

"You don't have to. It's just, it's hard to believe that you'd be so greatly disappointed in him when all he's trying to do is please you."

"Please me? When he's playing that garbage?"

"Excuse me, but it's not garbage. It's something he's passionate about," she snapped, fire in her eyes. Fugaku looked at her with a measuring gaze.

"Hn."

-----

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the couch armrest as Naruto chewed his straw nervously. _'Where's Megumi? She's been gone for a long time, even for a girl.'_ He stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to look for her," he stated before going upstairs.

He scanned the hallway and spotted an open door. _'Huh?' _He walked over to the crack in the door and leaned against the wall, listening in.

"Uchiha-san, all he wants is you to approve of what he's doing."

"Why?"

Megumi looked down, her fingers laced with each other. "Because that's what all children want from their parents. They need approval because in our eyes, nothing matters if you don't have our backs and encourage us to do what we do."

Fugaku eyed the girl carefully. "How would a girl like you know these things?"

A bitter smile graced her face as her eyes became dead. "I know this because that's what happened with me."

Mikoto became startled. "Megumi?"

She smiled fondly at the woman and looked out the window behind them as she spoke. "I constantly sought approval from my father who thought nothing of it or ignored me and forced his own expectations on me based on what other people could do knowing I couldn't reach them. When he did approve of what I did, he thought what I was doing was a phase. He thought it was a game, that me seeking approval from him for what I was doing amused him somehow. Eventually, I grew sick of it. I started to resent him, growing more distant from him everyday. It got to the point that I couldn't stand being near him in anyway without lashing out. We decided it would be better if I lived with my cousins and we haven't seen each other since. I think he rather enjoys the situation."

Fugaku's expression became alarmed as a look of faint amusement came to her face. Her tone was airy despite the darkness of her words. Her cheerful tone was shortly replaced with bitterness and concern. "What I'm trying to tell you is that saying one thing and meaning another will make you lose your son like my father lost me. So, now I will ask you again. Are you really disappointed in Sasuke?"

Fugaku sighed heavily, years of stress from holding onto a facade wearing him down.

"No. It's not that I'm disappointed in him. On the contrary, I'm very proud of him and his work. It's just that I'm…confused. I don't know anything about his type of music or what to say to him. I thought if he took the family business, I could understand him better, but it seems to be making things worse. I just wish I could connect with him like I do with Itachi."

Megumi nodded and opened an eye. "Did you get all that, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" the Uchihas questioned.

The door cracked open and Sasuke stepped inside stoically. He lifted his head, looking into his father's eyes. "Tou-san."

"Sasuke." Fugaku's features softened. "Do you really believe in what you do?" Sasuke nodded.

"Do you really want to pursue a career in music?"

"Yes," he replied firmly and Fugaku smiled. "Then I support your decision, Sasuke."

Fugaku's eyes became startled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his father. "Thank you," he whispered. Fugaku's eyes softened and he returned the gesture. "No, thank you."

Feminine giggles broke them from their moment and they stood apart, feeling very awkward.

Mikoto smiled fondly at her son. "You're very lucky to have a friend like her Sasuke."

Fugaku blinked and looked at his son. "So, this is the girlfriend you mentioned in your last email to us?" he asked, a look of curiosity on his face.

Sasuke and Megumi stared at Fugaku with abject horror before looking at each other and turning away with sickened faces. "Ew-w-w-w!!!!!"

Fugaku blinked. "What?"

Sasuke scowled. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my _friend_!"

"She's not?"

"No! I'm dating Sakura!"

"Sakura?"

Mikoto giggled. "The pink-haired girl, dear."

"Oh." Fugaku's face turned sly. "So Sasuke, is she a wildcat in bed like your mother?"

"_DAD!!!" _


	32. Pool Party and Plans

I get to go to my friend's bday party next week and see all my friends from middle school again! One of them has a bf and I get to meet him for the first time. Hopefully I don't pass out from too much sugar. R&R.

**Update: New scene added here!**

Song: Cecilia by Simon & Garfunkel. One of my oldies favorites. :D

-------

**Ch.31: Pool Party & Plans**

Water cascaded down from their temporary home in the air and melted into one as a hand slicked back a stray lock of hair. The hands began moving gracefully through the water at a steady, relaxed pace when—_SPLASH!_

"_Naruto!"_

Naruto resurfaced, his limbs moving as he treaded. He lifted a hand out of the water to scratch his head sheepishly. "Sorry Sakura-chan."

She huffed. "Next time, warn me before you do a cannonball."

"Okay."

"Dobe."

"Shut up, Teme!"

Sasuke hn'ed from his spot on the stairs in their pool and dunked himself under the water. He came up a few seconds later, slicking his hair back in time to hear the glass door slide open. He blinked the water from his eyes and motioned his head. "Hey."

Temari, Tenten, and Hinata stood at the doorway, towels wrapped around them. "Hey." they replied. A throat was cleared behind them and they turned.

"Troublesome."

"Hn, can you move?"

The girls huffed, but left the doorway as Shikamaru and Neji walked past them and set down the trays of food on the table. Kakashi lifted his head momentarily from his book to greet them before settling back into the lawn chair and reading again. Naruto waved. "Come on in, water's great!" The girls nodded and stripped themselves of their towels, the sun on their skin.

Temari was wearing a white bikini, her hair was pulled back into a single ponytail. Tenten stood beside her in her orange and yellow two-piece which consisted of a tank top and shorts. Hinata simply stared down at the cement, poking her fingers together as she stood in a navy blue one-piece. Their respective boyfriends found themselves having to swallow a good-sized lump in their throats.

The girls walked over to the pool and stepped in before wading over to Sakura. "Hi!" they smiled. Sakura smiled back. "Hi guys. You look great."

"Speak for yourself." Temari smiled.

She was right. Sakura looked wonderful in her white bikini, small pink flowers adorning the fabric; her boyfriend would attest to that. Sakura let her eyes wander to her boyfriend. Sasuke was wearing blue swim trunks with an Uchiha fan on one of the legs while Naruto wore a vibrant orange. Shikamaru was wearing a forest green pair while Neji wore grey while Kakashi wore black.

Temari looked around. "Have you seen Megumi anywhere?" Sakura wordlessly pointed to the diving board.

Under the shade of a tree stood Megumi, perched on the edge of the board. She wore the black bikini that Ino had forced upon her at the beginning of the summer and let out a breath. Opening her eyes, she focused on a point across the pool and raised her arms into the streamline position before diving into the water. A few seconds later, she resurfaced in front of the girls. "Hey."

"Hey," they replied.

Minutes passed and Sakura moved her hands side-to-side, watching the water make small waves. "Any idea what we should do for our next video?"

Megumi swam backwards around the shallow end of the pool. "Hm, it's for that song we were talking about right, the one about sobriety?"

"That's the one."

"Dunno, I had an idea in my head—"

"You mean the one like Little Red Riding Hood?" interrupted Temari.

"Yeah, but we'd need a dude."

"Whatcha talking about?"

The girls looked outside of their circle to see Naruto looking at them curiously, a drop of water sliding down his body as he rested his elbow on an equally wet Sasuke.

'_Kami preserve us,'_ they thought.

Tenten sighed heavily as she rested her chin on Temari's shoulder. "We're trying to plan our next music video."

Splashes were heard and the group turned to see Neji and Shikamaru slicking back their hair before tying it back. "What are you guys talking about?" they asked.

"Music video ideas. We have something, but we need a boy to make it work," Hinata explained.

Neji looked up in thought. "Hey Sasuke, don't we have the same situation as them?" Sasuke nodded and Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"Yeah, Teme, Neji, and Shikamaru were talking about a music video idea, but we need a girl to do stuff," Naruto answered remembering the long conversation they had about the video last night.

"Oh."

Megumi smiled. "Hey, maybe we should appear in each other's videos. We both need someone and who better for it than each other?"

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"Would you rather have a fangirl who might steal something and sell it online?" shot Temari coolly.

"Good point."

Shikamaru floated lazily in the water. "So who should we choose?"

The group stood in the pool with a look of realization. "So, who's the lucky girl, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

Tenten swam over to Neji. "What's it about?"

"Basically, a girl is being abused and she's had enough."

"Oh."

"So Sasuke, who are you choosing?" asked Shikamaru.

That was the big question at the moment. 'Who are you going to choose, Sasuke?'

He scanned over his choices. _'Hinata? Too shy. Temari? Too forward. Megumi? Too…dunno, but still no.' _

"It's either Tenten or Sakura," he decided. He looked at the two girls. "Which one of you wants to do it?"

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other. "Tenten, do you wanna do it?"

"I don't really care either way. You?"

"I sorta wanna. It seems interesting."

Tenten smiled. "Then go ahead."

"Hai."

Sakura turned to her boyfriend. "I'll do it," she smiled. He waded over to her and kissed her cheek as he hugged her waist. "Thanks," he murmured against her neck.

"No problem," she replied with a soft smile on her face as she buried her fingers in his hair.

"But what are we going to do for ours, Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata. The guys turned to Megumi. "What was your idea?" they asked.

Megumi stopped swimming and walked over to them, an arm crossed over her body as the other rested on it, a finger on her cheek. "Well, I was going for the whole Little Red Riding Hood theme."

"What would we have to do?" asked Naruto.

Megumi placed a finger on her lips in thought. "None of you have the right hair or eyes, so you'd have to be willing to wear a wig or have your hair dyed and wear contacts. Any of you up for it?"

The guys huddled together in the pool away from the girls. "I'm not doing it," Neji and Sasuke stated bluntly.

"It's too…troublesome."

Naruto looked at them with wide eyes as they looked at the odd man out. "I'm not doing it! Contacts sting!!!"

"Well dobe, we already asked everyone in the band."

Neji smirked. "Not everyone…"

He turned his head to the man reclining in a lawn chair, a book covering his face. "Hey Kakashi!"

"Mm."

"Wanna help the girls out?"

"Mm."

"We'll take that as a yes. He says he'll help!"

Kakashi and the girls looked up. The girls beamed. "Really?"

Kakashi blinked. "Huh?"

"You said you'd help us with our video," Temari said. Surprisingly, the usual harshness in her tone was gone.

"We'd understand if you don't want to help us anymore Kakashi-san," Hinata said dejectedly as she stared at the floor.

"Wait, I didn't—"

"It's okay. We'd understand," said Sakura sadly, sighing in defeat.

"But—"

Tenten looked up. "You mean you'll help us?"

"Um…"

And then, the deal closer. "Ple-e-a-a-ase…" pouted Megumi, her eyes wide and glossy. She was probably going to rot in hell for doing that, but she'd deal with that later.

"I-I-I—" he stammered.

"Pretty please?" they asked, all joining in.

Kakashi scowled at the sudden showing of adorable behavior so cute, they'd shame puppies any day. _'These girls are good,'_ he thought as he sighed heavily.

"Fine." Anything to stop the sickening display.

"Ah-h-h-h!" they squealed happily as they hugging each other. Luckily, they had turned away from the guys because water on bare skin and jumping girls was bound to do something to a guy.

Megumi turned to smile at Kakashi. "Thank you," she mouthed. Her eyes opened to see him narrow his gaze at her mouthing the words 'you owe me.' She just stuck her tongue out at him.

-----

Water lapped at the edges of the pool. A body skimmed the water's surface lazily and disappeared to resurface a few seconds later. A voice called from the deck. "Megumi, you should get out now."

She wiped the water from her eyes and resumed treading. "Why?"

"You've been in there for hours!" exclaimed Naruto. Honestly, shouldn't she be tired or at least, bored of swimming by now?

"Yeah!" agreed Sakura.

She swam a small circle. "No thanks."

"At least come out to eat." said Kakashi as he turned the page of his book. Megumi stopped and treaded in the deep water of the pool and looked on the deck. Neji and Shikamaru were overlooking the barbecue while Tenten and Temari made a salad. Sakura was sitting on a bench with Sasuke behind her drying her hair with a towel while Naruto and Hinata sliced a watermelon. Megumi sighed.

"Fine, but could you help me out? I'm feeling a bit tired." Kakashi rolled his eyes, but wordlessly set his book down and walked over to the pool edge. He stuck out his hand. "Here."

Kakashi found himself holding a breath as bubbles floated up around him. Megumi smiled wickedly at him before following the spheres. It took a few seconds, but he finally figured out what happened.

'_She pulled me into the pool.'_

Kakashi came up sputtering as he slicked back his silver hair. _'Thank Kami I wasn't wearing my mask.'_ But so much for his plan to keep dry. He heard laughter behind him and a feminine giggle he found downright evil at the moment. He looked at her.

"I—" _Splash!_

Kakashi coughed and spat the foul chlorine taste from his mouth as he heard more laughter. "Oh man, that was awesome!" laughed Megumi, and hearing the small chuckles on the deck, apparently her friends agreed. Kakashi smirked and held his arms in front of him as he treaded. He pulled his arms back and pushed them forward, the wave of water causing her laughter to stop.

Megumi wiped away the pool water from her eyes. "What was that for?!" she shouted.

"A little thing called 'payback,' Megumi-chan." he replied with a smirk. She glared at him, a sinister smirk on her lips. _'It's on now.'_

She pushed water towards him, hitting their mark as he spat water from his mouth. She watched him ready his arms and began swimming away only to look back as see him following before a wave of water met her vision.

On the deck, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji stared in disbelief as Kakashi sent another wave of water towards the girl. Naruto blinked. "Sensei's acting like…"

"One of us," said Sasuke incredulously as he watched his teacher laugh as he and his neighbor splashed each other. Sakura blinked and grinned.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" she yelled, cannonballing into the pool.

Neji and Sasuke stared at the pool as Naruto and Tenten dove into the pool. They heard laughter pass by them as the pool began filling with more and more people before they blinked. Neji blinked as Sasuke smiled wickedly at him. "Ladies first, Hyuuga."

Neji shook his head. "Oh no, I insist." Smirking to each other, they got a running start and jumped into the pool, joining in the fun.

-----

Temari's head lolled back as she panted. "That…was…fun," she said breathlessly. Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement, too exhausted to actually talk. Kakashi covered his eyes with his forearms before turning to Megumi. "Look what you started," he scolded teasingly. Megumi just waved her hand dismissively from the lawn chair near Sakura, too tired to say anything. He was about to tease her again when Neji's voice stopped all conversation.

"Food's ready."

-----

Ripples appeared on the water as feet kicked from the pool edge. Hands moved from the T-shirt to the black hair tie on her wrist. She raised her arms and tied her hair back, smiling as a light breeze flew across the trees and over her skin. "Megumi?"

She turned her head back to see Kakashi, his guitar falling beside his foot with a dull 'thunk'. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I could ask the same to you." she replied.

"Hn. I just thought you'd be in there with them playing video games."

She eyed him incredulously. "Are you kidding? I can barely figure out my computer, let alone a game console. Electronics hate me."

He rolled his eyes. "Please."

"It's true! Vending machines steal my money all the time and when I had to do computer work at my old school, the computer would freeze on me! You should've seen the glares the teacher gave me!"

"Hn."

She drank in the sound of the water splashing at her feet. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Gonna play something," he said lifting the guitar. "They hate it when I play oldies so I come out here. Hope you don't mind. I could go inside if you wanted."

She shook her head. "No. I wanna listen. What're you going to play?"

"Cecilia. Ever heard of it?" he asked putting on the instrument, tuning the guitar to perfection.

She stared at him in surprise. "Are you kidding? I used to love that song. Oh man, I used to listen to these kinds of songs in my childhood all the time!"

He chuckled. "Same here, though these were still fairly new when I heard them."

She smiled. "Does it matter? Music is timeless."

"I guess you're right."

She looked up at him. "Need a beat?" she asked, her hands on her knees.

He smiled. "Sure."

_Cecilia, You're breaking my heart  
You're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home_

_Cecilia, you're breaking my heart  
You're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home  
Come on home_

_Making love in the afternoon with Cecilia  
Up in my bedroom  
I got up to wash my face  
When I come back to bed  
Someone's taken my place_

_Cecilia, you're breaking my heart  
You're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home  
Come on home_

_Jubilation  
She loves me again  
I fall on the floor and I'm laughing  
Jubilation  
She loves me again  
I fall on the floor and I'm laughing_

The guitar stopped. "Nice backup." he complimented.

Megumi smiled. "Thanks."

Kakashi nodded, putting down his guitar and they looked at each other before looking up at the sky, not noticing the eyes staring at them from the second-floor window.

-----

Naruto poked his head outside, watching his foster-father talk with his friend when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Hn, if you fall out, I'm not saving you." Naruto scowled at the raven-haired boy.

"Like I'm stupid enough to do that. Right guys?" he asked as he waited for some reassurance. At the silence that met his ears, apparently his friends did believe he was stupid enough. He opened his eyes in disbelief.

"Guys!"

Sakura looked at him with unease. "Well…"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Well, it's your fault! You choked on _rice,_ Naruto. Rice!" she argued.

"And what about the time you thought tangerines were baby oranges?"

"Neji tricked me, Tenten. That's not fair!"

"How about the time you scalded your tongue on ramen when it clearly had the label, "Caution: Hot," written on it?"

"Or—" Naruto threw his hands up in the air.

"Alright, I get it! I'm an idiot. Thanks for having so much faith in my ability to kill myself," he said with a frown on his face. Was he really that much of an idiot? he asked himself as he sat on the couch in the game room. His friends looked to each other in concern. Had they taken it too far? Suddenly Naruto felt something soft touch his arm.

"I don't think you're an idiot, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly as she rested her hand on his arm, rubbing it comfortingly.

"You're just saying that," Naruto said, the slightest hint of bitterness leaking into his voice. Hinata took it in stride.

"I'm not just saying that. Naruto, all those things you do…we don't think you're an idiot for doing them. They were just accidents. You don't mean for them to happen, and we don't think of you any less for doing them."

"Really?" he asked, the glimmers of hope in his eyes. Hinata smiled and pressed her cheek against the top of his head, her fingers intertwining with his golden hair. "Really, Naruto."

"And you don't mind it?" She pressed a kiss to his forehead in response.

"It's part of what makes you, you. If I did, I wouldn't be fit to be your girlfriend," she said. She felt arms wrap around her body, pulling her into his lap as he pulled her against him. "Thanks," he murmured. She simply smiled against his cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Temari rest her cheek on Shikamaru's shoulder, a twinkle in her eye as Tenten and Neji laced their fingers together and Sasuke pulled Sakura to sit against him, his hands locked protectively against her waist. The moment was special, she realized, and began etching it into her mind to treasure years from now. Distantly, she realized that there were more moments like this to be made.

After all, the summer was just getting started.


	33. Face Down

Well, school is being bitchy by loading me up with an assload of projects and homework at once and I'm feeling really pissed off because I haven't been getting my normal sleep-age. I hate life. Also, the summer "arc" is plot-less filler. Anything with Megumi as a central character is filler (because not everything in highschool is epic).

Song is Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Sorry if the chapter doesn't match the video.

-------

**Ch.32: Face Down (Mission Accomplished)**

Heels clicked sharply through the background noises of wheels rolling and people whistling, muttering, and shouting. Sunlight reflected off dark sunglasses and shined onto dark clothing.

The clothing shifted over his body as a lanky man sat down in a cloth director chair, his sunglasses now dangling in his hand as he bit the end of the frame, his assistants conversing with the workers. Suddenly, the man stopped and raised a hand up. "Where are they?"

The blonde assistant leaned down to his ear. "They're in make-up."

He simply nodded and stood, walking in the spacious cordoned-off area towards the actors' tent.

-----

Powder flew everywhere as Sakura coughed. "Sorry hon."

Sakura turned to the make-up artist. "It's—(cough)—alright," she coughed through the cloud of powder. The make-up artist patted her shoulder. "Well, don't worry. I'm done. Good luck," she sang.

Sakura nodded, knowing the woman wouldn't see. Hell, she couldn't care less.

She sighed and looked into the mirror. Her face was lighter than before and it looked like she was barely wearing makeup at all. Sakura lightly touched her face. _'She does good work. I'll give her that.' _

"Planning on staring at yourself for long?"

Sakura wheeled around in her chair to see a smirking woman comfortably perched on a table. "Shut it Temari." Temari simply shrugged her shoulder.

"You look wonderful!" exclaimed Hinata excitedly, her chair bouncing under her.

"Yup," winked Tenten.

"Cool," Megumi said stating her approval. Sakura turned around in her chair and touched her hair.

"You think?"

They looked to each other, then her. "Definitely."

Sakura felt arms lock around her waist as Sasuke placed his chin on her shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, a smile on her lips as she watched her friends greet their boyfriends from the mirror. Their happy reunion after two grueling, agonizing hours was cut short as the tent flap opened and a loud clap sounded, a gaunt man with grey hair stood in the opening. His sharp eyes scanned the tent, stopping on our pink-haired friend.

"You."

Sakura looked up in confusion as Sasuke unwound his arms. "Me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

The man rolled his eyes. "Yes, little girl, you."

Inner Sakura huffed. **'Let me at him! No one calls us little girl!!!! Argh!' **

As Sakura beat back her inner self, the man eyed her as he crossed his arms. "I hear you have never done anything like this."

Sakura shrugged. "I've sang in videos, but I never acted in them."

The man sighed. "Great. A wannabe Britney Spears. I can't believe they chose her," the man muttered. "Any idea what to do?"

Sakura shook her head.

"All you have to do is walk through the house. No stupid stopping or modeling poses. Any of that and I boot you out of here and replace you with my dog. Understand?"

Sakura nodded rapidly.

"Great, let's move people!"

-----

Drums beat as Sakura walked. She unlocked the door, stepping inside as guitars were added to the drums. She picked up the mail, walking through her house as Sasuke and Neji appeared on the camera, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kakashi appearing soon after.

Sasuke gripped the microphone as Naruto began a beat. Neji slid his fingers on his guitar strings as Shikamaru played the other guitar and Kakashi strummed on his bass.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, removing the white shirt from her body. She stared into her reflection, searching for something in her eyes as if looking for guidance in the girl staring back at her. She slowly turned her back towards the mirror, lifting up her black tank top, a large bruise rested near the curve of her spine.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Sakura sat on a bed taking something off the table. The camera zoomed on a picture of her and another man, both staring into the lens. She lay on the bed, staring at the object in her hands when the furniture flew across the room, but she seemed used to it. A lamp smashed against the wall.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

Sakura closed the refrigerator door, a picture of her and the man stuck onto the door by a magnet. She moved her fingers up, grasping onto the magnet and the photo it held. The scene swung over to Sharingan, Sasuke grasping onto the microphone in his hands as if it was the only thing keeping him up.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture_

She walked out, the photo still in her hand as she sat in the dining room. She stared downward at the table as a rack was thrown off the ceiling, pots and pans clattering on the ground. Suddenly, the cupboards were bared and dishes and cups were swept out, littering the floor with their remains.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

Objects flew from the sink counter, the table which she sat at was overturned and a bulky object was thrown from the other side of the room only to shatter the sliding glass door. It barely missed her, but she didn't care. This was a daily occurrence.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

She walked through the halls, her hands overflowing with papers. Her eyes shifted to take in the sights around her as plaster dropped from the ceiling.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again._

The doors at the end of the hall flew open, some hanging on their hinges.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

She sat on the couch, papers sitting in her lap. She gingerly held up a letter; a coffee table flipped through the air, shattering the table and it's contents on the floor. The television left the ground, sailing through the air and into a small cupboard in the corner of the living room, porcelain littered the floor. She fingered a small plush toy, staring at its idiotic grin as a chair sailed out the window.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

She stepped outside, her hands held to her chest as she neared the garbage can. She held her arms out, dropping the love letters and photos inside before disappearing into the house. It was over. She had had enough.

-----

The set was eerily silent as the grey-haired director sat in his chair, his mouth gaping. Sakura hesitantly opened the door to the house and looked nervously at the director. The director noticed this and quickly snatched up his megaphone. "That was perfect! We just need to film the parts with Sharingan again. Hurry up people, we might just get finished today!"

People around him scrambled to get ready for a second shoot as the director shot a sharp look to his redhead assistant. "You, get the guys from editing and tell them to get ready." She hastily nodded and punched numbers into the phone. The director smirked from his seat as he watched the cameraman move in front of him. _'Haruno Sakura, you might just have talent.' _

-----

Sakura slumped tiredly in her seat as someone helped remove the makeup on her face. She was exhausted, not from the actual shooting, but from the director accosting her to try for Hollywood. She tried declining politely, but he kept insisting. Eventually, it took Sasuke, Megumi, Temari, Kakashi, Tenten, and a few of her switchblades to persuade him to stop.

As she stared up at the blue sky, she felt arms slink around her neck as another hand ruffled her hair. "Stop it, you two."

Kakashi smiled sheepishly and Megumi pouted. "We're congratulating you and you blow us off? Why, I've never felt more hurt in my life."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That director should've asked you to do the Hollywood scene, you're dramatic enough."

Megumi wrinkled her nose in distaste. "And have a yo-yoing weight, eventually becoming anorexic just to get noticed in the biz? No way, I happen to like my curves, thank you very much," she said placing her hands on her hips as she leaned towards Sakura. The action had caused her assets to become more pronounced and some of the workers to slow down; the red tank top she wore didn't help either.

As Temari, Tenten, Naruto, and Neji glared at the men, Kakashi stared at the mirror, the unmistakable feeling of anger roiling through him. He was pissed. You would be too if you saw people ogling a sixteen-year-old, especially if that 16-yr-old was a close friend of yours. Honestly, he didn't know who to be mad at more, the guys for undressing her with their eyes, or her for wearing something so revealing. Okay, it wasn't revealing. It actually left a lot to the imagination, but it didn't mean a thing to the debate in his brain. Who should he be mad at, the guys or her?

Looking out of the corner of his narrowed eye at Megumi, he had his answer. Her. Definitely her.

Shedding the thin black jacket he had on, he draped it across her shoulders. She looked up in confusion and he shrugged. "You looked cold."

Okay, not the smartest thing to say since it was a warm 80-something degrees outside and only ten degree difference in the tent, but he had to say something. Apparently, she didn't think much of it because she held out the jacket and looked at it before turning to him. "Um…thanks," she said, slipping on the jacket that dwarfed her body. He could hear the workers grumble and return to their work. Mission accomplished.


	34. Call Me When You're Sober

Well, in case you didn't realize it by now, I am typing these chapters in advance. Before you start lighting those torches and brandishing those pitchforks, let me explain my logic to you. If I type these ahead of time, whatever idea I have at the time won't be lost meaning no writer's block (point 1). I have time to spell check at my leisure and you won't be annoyed with me (point 2). You guys don't have to rush as soon as I make another chapter, which is pretty often (point 3). And finally, I won't procrastinate forever, forget I have a story, and never update again. If you still hate me, then go ahead and stick me, I just wanted to get my point across. R&R :)

The OC's are my friends. Even if you don't like them, I'm not going to overhaul everything just because _you_ don't like them. Besides, it's a huge thank you to them since they were the ones who got me onto this site and I have other things to deal with, like homework.

(Scene added, another killed)

-------

**Ch.33: Call Me when you're Sober **

The hushed murmurs sounded throughout the hall, bouncing off the walls and into open ears. "Sugoi!!!" exclaimed Naruto, reveling in the echo of his voice as he carefully stepped over the black wires taped to the tile floor, his shoes' patter resounding through the halls. He swung his head around, taking in the luxurious feel of the old palace from the marble support beams to the red carpet now under their feet. "Hey teme, what do you think?"

Sasuke glanced around, his mouth relaxing a bit as he looked around. The place was gorgeous, though the windows held a thin layer of dust and worn in places, he could imagine the palace in its original splendor. He could feel the candles' warmth as they glowed around the rooms as women and men would converse and laugh in the dazzling lights and light music. It made him wish he could actually see it, made him want to tell Naruto how beautiful this place was, but all he could think of to say was, "Hn. It's alright…I guess."

Naruto openly gaped at him as the other band members rolled their eyes. Typical Sasuke, never willing to say anything that might damage his reputation.

They walked further into the old palace. When they first stood at its old iron gates and saw the ivy crawling up the walls and over the chipped marble, they cringed. Once they stepped inside the gates, it wasn't much better. The lawn was green and the garden looked tended to, but the path and statues leading to the building were in desperate need of repair. It still looked like your average run-down historical building, but once they got inside, they saw the architecture. The high arches, the stone walls, the breath-taking view. Now they knew the girls had chosen this place. It was beautiful.

As they strolled past the workers engrossed in their tasks, they spotted a familiar blotch of purple.

"Anko!"

Anko snapped her head around, ready to kill whoever thought to be so familiar with her when she spotted the culprit. She couldn't help by let out a toothy grin.

"Alright Hatake, now it's a party!" She watched them descend a short flight of stairs and pause in front of her as she winked at them. "So how's it?"

Kakashi shrugged indifferently and grunted and Anko nodded sagely before slinging an arm around his shoulder. "You're late," she glowered.

He merely shrugged again. "I got lost on the road of life."

She sighed knowing an argument would lead nowhere. She looked behind her. "Makeup!"

Suddenly, five people appeared and the boys of Sharingan watched in shock as they pushed him towards a closed off room while pulling off his shirt and powdering his face. They could only wonder if the amorphous mass was really five separate people and not one organism.

Anko watched with satisfied eyes as they left the room and cocked her head to the boys. "Hey, why don't you guys go exploring? We won't start for another hour or two."

They looked at her like she grew another head, the shock of the amorphous mass still having not worn off yet. "Anko!" screamed a voice from the set.

"Go on, it'll be good for you guys. Exercise or something like that."

"ANK—"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru watched as she stomped towards the voice and sweatdropped at the indents she left in the carpet. Whoever was caretaker to this place would not be happy.

The guys looked around at the building, the previous awe had worn off and now they were bored. Neji rolled his eyes to Sasuke. "So…what now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Wanna find the girls?"

"Aa."

"Troublesome. Sure."

Naruto slung an arm around the scowling boy, grinning. "Lead the way, teme!"

-----

It had been half an hour since they had left to find the girls. "Teme!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke shot him a glare saying 'what-the-hell-are-you-complaining-about-now?' Naruto pouted childishly. "I'm—"

"Let me guess. You're tired? No, wait, you're bored or maybe you're hungry and before you ask again, no we don't have any fucking ramen and no, I doubt this place would have ramen either so shut up before I rip out your tongue!"

Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto stared in disbelief at the usually calm Shikamaru. Naruto blinked. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Shikamaru just slapped his forehead in frustration.

As Naruto continued to barrage poor Shikamaru with his plethora of questions, Neji looked at Sasuke. "Well?"

Sasuke was about to answer when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey!"

The guys of Sharingan turned to see Kiba waving at them. It was strange to see him out of uniform. In his black rock T-shirt and jeans, he would've seemed like any other kid on the street if not for the tell-tale red fang marks on his face. How did he get those, anyway?

Kiba placed his hands on his hips. "Hey."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here, dog-breath?"

Kiba ignored the comment. "My family trained the dogs for the video shoot. They let my sister take me along and she said I could take a friend along. Hey Shino, come over here!"

Said boy walked over and nodded. "Hello."

The teens could only guess at how he managed to wear a jacket and not feel hot at all. The jacket-wearing boy elbowed Kiba. "Remember?"

Kiba looked at him and blinked. "Oh yeah…Anko said for me to get you. You hafta go now, they're about to start." A distant voice counted down and Kiba turned his head from the voice to the guys. "Come on, they're already starting and I don't want to miss anything." When he noticed the boys standing around, he sighed before having a brilliant idea. "Hey, Naruto, race you."

As soon as those words were uttered, Naruto darted off with Kiba following before leading at a leisurely pace that made Naruto glare and try to push forward. By the time the guys figured what had happened, the two were already halfway to the set.

-----

Kiba panted, bracing his hands on his knees for support when he heard Naruto's wheezing not far behind. "Damn you run fast."

Kiba wiped a bead of sweat from his chin as he looked at the set, the girls already in their places; his eyes focused on one in particular. "I told you I didn't want to miss a thing."

-----

Megumi squirmed. She couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her intently. She looked around and saw Kiba. She relaxed; a calm smile on her face as she waved to him. She noticed Naruto whisper something into his ear then get hit over the head by a red-faced Kiba. She would've stopped to wonder, but the numbers being spoken quickly changed her mind.

"3, 2, 1. Go."

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind…_

Megumi removed the red hood off her head, revealing black curls. She stared across the dark table laden with food to the arrogant brown-haired man, his cool sapphire eyes glancing at her as he bit into an apple. Who was this man? Why, none other than our friend Hatake Kakashi. Amazing what a bit of makeup can do.

Sakura bobbed her head as she let her fingers dance across the metal strings. Hinata's brows narrowed in concentration as she sat at the piano bench, listening to the music that spun around her. Temari's hair flew around her as she played her bass guitar while Tenten hammered out a beat from her drum set; Megumi in the front with her microphone.

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late._

Megumi looked up, her hands brushing against the dark fur of the wolves at her sides. One panted and Megumi brushed her hands over its pelt. Her hands stopped, pausing as she looked into the distance with conviction.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

She sat in front of a dresser. Mirrors surrounded her on three sides as she slipped off the red cape, baring the black dress beneath as she sang to her reflection.

_Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late…_

Megumi stared straight ahead, her eyes closing as she felt hands slide onto her shoulders, leaning into the embrace as Kakashi's head nuzzled the crook of her neck. The hands moved, rubbing soothing circles into her shoulders as he moved his head further into her neck. She felt this and tore herself away.

_So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

She walked down the stairs, each step emphasizing her commanding presence as four women danced down the stairs opposite the rail, moving behind her, then around her as she stopped at the bottom.

_You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over  
It's over!_

The girls danced around her, their caresses lingering as her face contorted, their bodies circling around her. They moved away, bending down with her as she did a motion akin to a curtsy. Her body lifted into the air.

_How could I have burned paradise  
How could I - you were never mine!_

The girls spun upwards, pushing off with the explosion of music.

_So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind._

She stood, determined as she stomped across the tabletop, her strides, confident as food flew off the tables to the sides. Kakashi looked up in surprised, his unmasked mouth gaping in shock.

He drew in a breath, tensing in his chair as she stood before him. She knelt down, her eyes level with his. He leaned forward, eager at the awe-inspiring vixen before him. She held him back, hushed him with a feminine finger to his lips while a breath of laughter escaped hers.

-----

"Whoa!!!!!" exclaimed Naruto as they huddled around the camera, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke nodding in agreement.

The camera operator smiled, priding himself on his camera work. "Yup. We just need to get this to editing."

"Thanks for coming. We really needed this guest appearance," the director smiled.

Neji blinked. "How so?"

The director chuckled, his smile causing the lines in his face to crease. "Megumi would probably cringe as soon as the guy tried to touch her. Doing something like this with someone you know makes it easier to deal with. More comfortable and less forced. The camera catches everything after all." And he was serious about Megumi cringing. Hard to believe that someone her age would still talk about things like cooties.

The guys nodded in agreement when they heard familiar voices. "Hey guys!" The guys turned and felt like they had just been slammed into by a truck.

The girls stood before them, confused looks on their faces as their boyfriends drank in their visages. Temari wore a pair of black jeans, a black jacket, and a black shirt with a red tie. Tenten wore a black short-sleeved button-up shirt with a red tie, a pair of black dress pants flowing down her long legs over her black boots. Hinata wore a black skirt with a black jacket, a white shirt underneath. And last, but not least, Sakura was wearing a pair of black pants with white and red pin stripes, a white dress shirt, a black tailored vest and a red tie. All the guys could manage was to think of one word through their shocked haze.

'_Damn_.'

"—ke-kun."

Sasuke looked up to see a pouting Sakura. "Mou, Sasuke-kun. Pay attention."

"Hn. Sorry."

"It's alright. So, do you wanna help us find Megumi? She's probably in the dressing room."

Kiba gulped audibly. "D-dressing room?"

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be dressed. Come on!"

They couldn't find any argument. All they could do was follow.

-----

Megumi stood around the palace, admiring the architecture that she didn't have time to appreciate before. She was about to walk farther into the hall when she heard voices call to her. "Megumi!"

She turned around and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Awesome job!" screamed Naruto exuberantly as he hugged Hinata to him, the girl giggling beside him.

"Aa."

"What he said."

"Indeed," voiced Shino.

"Troublesome, but good."

"G-g-great job," stammered Kiba.

Megumi walked up to him, placing a hand to his forehead. "You okay Kiba?" she asked, leaning forward to compare temperatures.

"Fine!"

"Really, you feel a bit warm. Are you sure—"

"Yo."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the new voice. Megumi smiled. "Kakashi!" She exclaimed, running up to him and giving a hug.

Kakashi looked down, rubbing the towel draped over his hair (thankfully silver again). "Nice to see you too. Hope you didn't mind the thing in the video."

Megumi's face dropped, her cheeks stained red. "Oh, y-y-yeah. No problem," she replied a bit louder than she meant to.

He smiled. "Well, let's go to the dressing room and grab our stuff, then explore this place better. I hear the garden is great."

"Sure!" they all voiced.

They walked around the set, stopping at a door. Kakashi nodded to the person standing watch and they entered the room.

The room was filled with brightly-lit mirrors and chairs, the tables lined with makeup containers. Megumi scanned the room for her bags, but noticed something. "Oh!" Her surprised face melted into a grateful smile. "You guys did a great job today," she said to the dancers.

They looked back collectively. "Thanks," they replied in a language that felt warm to Megumi's ears.

'_English, haven't heard that in a while.'_

"Oh come on, Megumi-sama, did you forget about us already?"

Megumi froze, her hand glued to the door handle. _'Only one girl has ever called me that without batting an eye.' _

"Felicity?"

One of the dancers grabbed a towel, removing the makeup to reveal a grin. "Yo!"

"Oh my god!"

"Hey, don't forget about us!"

"Yeah!"

One by one, the girls lifted off the layers of makeup to reveal smiling faces. Megumi stared at them, tears in her eye as she covered her mouth with her hand.

One girl placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "You gonna stand there all day?"

That did it. "Ahh!!" she screamed happily as they all met together for a group hug. Temari, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata smiled fondly as the guys stood there with their faces contorted in confusion.

"Megumi-chan…who are they?" Naruto whined.

The girls split and Megumi wiped the tears from her eyes. "My bad. Guys, these are my friends from America."

The guys let their eyes travel over them. One girl was tall with brown hair and glasses, one was medium-height, one had a stylish bob, one had hair cropped at her shoulders, and the last had black hair down her back.

"Guys, this is Felicity, Jessica, Amber, Lucy, and Priscilla. I knew them all from middle school and high school," she said with a smile.

The girl with brown hair and glasses stuck out her hand and popped the bubble she blew from her gum. "Whassup? Oh, my friends call me Jessikher."

The other brown-haired girl bowed. "Amber."

The girl with long black hair smiled and made a peace sign. "Priscilla."

The girl with the shoulder-length hair nodded her head. "Lucy."

And finally the girl with the bob, glomped her friend once again. "Felicity; and you guys already know the wonderful Megumi-sama."

"Felicity…" she warned.

"Heh heh."

-----

The wind blew softly through raven hair as Megumi leaned against the rail of the garden stairway. She stared out into the distance, drinking in the green grasses and the flowers that broke the green, stopping at the labyrinth on the horizon. She sighed contentedly as she felt the sun on her skin and turned around. "So what are you guys doing here? How are you here? How'd you even get here? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she exclaimed childishly.

The girls exchanged looks. "Well, we planned this as a surprise and Anko helped us buy tickets and get over here and make arrangements for a place to stay," answered Amber.

"But that doesn't tell us anything," Kiba remarked.

Priscilla looked around. "We're here cuz we're…"

"We're…?"

"We're your new exchange students!" smiled Felicity.

"Oh my god! You guys are coming to school with me?! Oh man, I'm going to freak! Where are you staying? Do you guys have enough to eat? Are you guys going to be alright? How—"

"Megumi, calm down," Kakashi sighed as he pulled back into her chair.

She nodded. "Right."

"Yeah, Megumi. Relax. Anyway, we're fine. Anko got us an apartment for the year. Just tell us one thing."

"What Priscilla?"

"Who's this Hatake-sensei guy?" they chorused.

"That would be me," Kakashi smiled.

"You?!"

"Me," he smiled, his eye creasing happily. Glad to see he could still shock the younger generation.

"How?!"

Sakura sighed and explained everything quickly because frankly, she was getting tired, hungry, and the stomach cramps weren't helping at all.

"Oh…"

-----

Wind blew gently across the old gardens, the leaves rustling amongst one another as statues towered the greenery and commanded the sky. Sasuke sighed peaceably.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The raven-haired man turned to rest his back against the stone railing as he faced his guest, a small smile playing on his lips. "Really?" Sakura just rolled her eyes and ran up to him. "Sorry we didn't get to spend any time together earlier. We were just so busy with the sound check and the costumes and the makeup and the—"

A finger suddenly shushed her as she stared into raven-orbs, the sight placating her. Damn, he looked good.

"I get it. In case you forgot, Haruno, I'm a rock star too."

Sakura flushed with embarrassment. "I know, it's just…"

"It's okay. I understand," he said as he pressed her against him. It was strange. Their bodies seemed to fit each other perfectly, her head tucked under his chin as their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies melded as one. They were like pieces to a puzzle.

Burying his nose into her cotton-candy locks, he smiled at the scent that reached his nose. "Jasmine…"

"It's a new shampoo I'm trying out. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It suits you," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers before tucking her head under his chin again.

And that's how they stayed for the rest of the day.


	35. Confusion: Blame it On the Sugar

While I am typing this, I am suffering from the flu. Yes, icky, nasty business. Sigh, will you review? It might help me out. Also, don't own House, but I love the show. (correct my fashion if I'm wrong. I won't blame you if you flame me this chapter. I didn't start getting into fashion until just recently and Harajuku is starting to become appealing.)

Filler chapter!

Song: I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred

-------

**Ch.34: Confusion (Blame it On the Sugar)**

A pleasant sigh was heard in the air. Megumi smiled as the sun continued to shine on the world, enjoying the simple pleasure of being alive for another day. A breeze blew across her skin and she shivered, the waning warmth of summer was to be replaced by fall and she sighed. _'Summer vacation went by so fast and now we have to go back to school.'_

"Megumi, get your ass over here!"

Megumi shook her head. "Coming, Temari!"

Temari watched her cousin run over and smile. "Whassup?" She rolled her eyes. "Remember, we need to get our schedules."

"Oh yeah…" Temari shook her head and lightly bopped her cousin's head. "Baka."

Temari ignored the colorful expletives from her cousin and settled to watch the hall when she spotted him. She saw his dazzling smile and blushed before waving shyly back, biting her lip between her teeth. Shikamaru wound his arms around her waist and pecked her lips. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied shyly.

Megumi's face fell. "Ew!!! PDA!" she screamed. "Hide me, Gaara! Temari's being gross," she said hiding behind Gaara. Gaara sent his sister a questioning glance. 'She had sugar in her cereal,' she mouthed and Gaara nodded in understanding. How a few tablespoons of sugar could reduce his normally levelheaded cousin into a 5-yr-old child was beyond him and he stood there in his silence.

Megumi clutched Gaara's shirt as she hid behind him when she felt a familiar presence behind her. "Hi guys!!!" she exclaimed as she waved her hand rapidly.

Sakura smiled uneasily. '_I probably should've warned her about the cereal this morning,'_ she thought with a grimace when she noticed the halls split and a familiar head of hair appear. "Sasuke-kun!!"

Sasuke looked up and smiled as he felt Sakura hug him. "Hey."

"I missed you," she whispered. "What took you so long?"

"Well…" A raven-haired boy popped out from behind Sasuke. "Hey chicken-hair, who's the hag?"

Sakura felt a tic mark appear on her head, an eyebrow twitching dangerously. "Sasuke…who's this?" she gritted out. Suddenly, the whole group appeared and the new boy started naming them all.

"Shy freak. Dickless. Bun-head. Pineapple head. Transsexual"-this one hit a nerve with Neji-"Ugly. Cross-dresser"—that one made Gaara glare—"And Emo-Goth," he finished with a cheerful smile.

Sakura sent a look to Sasuke who simply sighed. "Guys, this is my cousin, Sai." Before anyone could ask, Sasuke continued. "He was homeschooled until last year where he attended Anbu Academy." Naruto's eyes widened. "That's like, one of the best schools in the country."

"Why the hell'd he come here?" glared Temari, still pissed about the 'ugly' crack.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, he had a little 'incident' and his parents thought it would be good to send him here." Sai snorted. "I couldn't help it. That man-whore had it coming to him."

They could only stare at him when they heard another friend. "Hey guys!"

They turned. "Hey Ino."

Sai blinked before pushing past them all. He held Ino's hand, brushing his lips against her fingers, eliciting a bright blush from the girl. "Hey beautiful."

Sharingan, FFG along with Gaara stood in shock, wondering what just happened. Sasuke scratched his head. "Well, he's never done that before."

-----

Our friends sat in the classroom waiting for their ever-late sensei. Never mind, it was the first day; that's just how Kakashi did his work. In a way, he was like the Gregory House of the school, he could get away with a lot more than anyone else could.

Megumi sat with her friends in the area near Sasuke's desk, carefully guarding Sakura from her ever-present fanboy club. She let her eyes wander, when she spotted something. "Sasuke, your hair's still long."

Sasuke blinked, not expecting that from the girl. He lifted a hand and held out a hair for inspection before letting it fall, feeling it brush against his shoulders. "Not only that, it's straight!" she exclaimed. This made everyone in the group stop and look at him. He shrugged.

"I didn't notice. I think I'll get it cut again. I only kept it long for the video shooting. Maybe this weekend…" he trailed off. Naruto nodded sagely before noticing something.

"Ne, Hinata…something about you seems different. Did you grow taller or something?"

And as soon as those words slipped form his lips, he was sent crashing face-forward into a desk.

"You idiot!" Sakura shouted, "Hinata got a hair cut!" At this, everyone trained their eyes on Hinata's haircut, a short bob that went to the tops of her ears, bangs framing her face. Hinata flushed.

Ino nodded sagely to herself as Hinata went to help Naruto before looking around at everyone. "Hey, what are you guys gonna do after school?"

"Dunno," they answered.

"Wanna hit the mall?"

"Sure. Got nothing better to do," stated Tenten. "What do you think, Neji?"

"Hn. Sure."

Ino nodded when the door slammed open. "Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late. You see, I had to get our new exchange students from the office." Megumi's ears piqued at this statement.

_That means…'_

Five girls stepped into the room in the school's uniform. "Ohayo," they chorused.

"Guys! You're in this class?!"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Megumi, we told you we were going to be in your class."

"Oh yeah…Heh heh, my bad," she smiled sheepishly. Kakashi coughed. "Well, if that's over, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Jessica."

"Lucy."

"Amber."

"Priscilla."

"Felicity."

"Please take care of us," they chorused.

Kakashi nodded. "Take any of the empty seats and I'll start passing out the schedules."

The class nodded and sat down and Kakashi started passing out the slips of paper. Pretty soon, the stack was gone and the class formed clusters.

"So, what are our classes this year?" asked Temari.

Shikamaru blinked. "Didn't you look on the sheet?"

"Too lazy."

"Looks like you're rubbing off on her, lazy-ass," teased Naruto.

"Troublesome. Well, we're learning English with Kakashi."

Megumi blinked. "English English?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, we were just doing language arts the last two years. Don't know why they called it English. Must be some computer glitch. Anyway, after that, we have PE with Gai, Art with Kurenai, lunch, Chem. with Orochimaru, Pre-Cal with Genma, and History with Iruka."

Lucy blinked. "Who are these guys? Are they hard or easy?"

Megumi shrugged. "They're okay, bit weird though."

"How?" Felicity asked.

Sakura smiled knowingly. "You'll find out."

-----

It was the end of class. Nothing much happened. Kakashi had to read his Icha Icha, after all. As the students filed out, Sharingan, FFG, and their friends stayed behind. "Have you guys seen the city yet?" Hinata asked.

The girls turned to each other. "No." Naruto's eyes bugged from their sockets. "Not even Ichiraku?!"

Sasuke sighed. "Of course not, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

The exchange students sweatdropped at the display and turned to Megumi. "Are they always like this?"

"Yup. Frankly, I'd be disturbed if they weren't like this."

"Hey, if you guys haven't seen the city yet, why don't you come to the mall with us? We can take you sight-seeing."

Amber shook her head. "Sorry, we still have so much to do, like grocery shopping. Definitely need to do that. The whole no-food business is very bad."

Megumi's eyes widened. "No food, Amber? After all those years of yelling at me for skipping out on lunch? Why, I'm ashamed of your hypocrisy."

Amber's eyes widened, waving her head and hands in denial. "No! It's just—just—just…Gah!"

Megumi chuckled. "Relax, I was just kidding." Amber nodded and took some calming breaths before making a face and wagging a finger at her friend. Temari looked up from the window. "So what have you guys been doing this whole time?"

Priscilla shrugged. "You know, the legal stuff. Form signing, registration, etc."

Tenten nodded, then noticed the clock. "We better go or we'll be late for gym." Her friends nodded and ran out with her. Well, almost.

Kakashi turned the page, getting to the part where the scantily clad nurse was about to take her patient when he noticed the shadow cast overhead. He looked up. "Can I help you, Megumi?"

"Well, Ino suggested that we go to the mall and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. You don't have to, but I'd really appreciate it if you do," she said, biting her lip as she battled with the small annoying flutters in her body. Why was her body acting like that? It was just Kakashi.

Kakashi sat in his chair, the spine of his book tapping against his chest. After a moment of silence, he stopped and smiled. "Sure. I have nothing to do today, anyway."

He expected a smile, maybe even a thank you, but he didn't expect her to fling herself on him in a hug, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"Thank you, sensei!" she smiled. She quickly got off him, gave a quick bow for goodbye and rushed out the door, leaving a flustered Kakashi with a rumpled shirt. He didn't know why he felt flustered, instead, he shook his head and chalked it up as being surprised by her action. _'Though,'_ he smiled to himself, _'it's best to expect the unexpected with that girl.'_

-----

Afterschool… 

Sakura dodged the elderly woman to her left as she tried to keep up with Ino. "Pig! Watch where you're going!"

"No time for that!" she yelled.

"Why not?" screamed Tenten.

"Cuz!"

"Cuz why?" shouted Temari as Shikamaru ran near his girlfriend.

"Just cuz!"

Megumi's steps faltered as she realized something. "Ino, are you taking us to another lingerie store?" The group paled, nearly stopping dead in their tracks. Ino continued to move, regardless. "No, that place is closed on Mondays. I'm taking us to a new place. Their stuff is so hot! Hey? Where's Sai?"

Naruto shrugged. "Something about going far away from you and art supplies. Good riddance," he murmured. See, after the Ino/Sai incident that morning, she started chattering on about makeup and clothing and what Sai did to her to a girl in the class and Sai dubbed her a fangirl—a good-looking fangirl, but a fangirl none the less and started to avoid her.

Ino's face fell slightly. "Oh," she said disheartened. Suddenly, she stopped and Sakura skidded to a halt. "We're here," she heard Ino breathe.

Sakura looked up. "Tré Chic."

Ino nodded. "I saw it when they were just getting the store set up and decided to come back later, but I decided to bring you guys with me. Let's go inside."

Megumi looked up and sighed. _'Sometimes, I think Kiba and Shino are doing the smart thing. Maybe I should go with them next time they decide to play video games instead of going with Ino.'_

When she stepped inside, she was half-expecting a girl with a fake smile and reeking of perfume to come and offer some assistance, but was shocked. It was completely different from what she had thought. The music blaring from the speakers was all the latest alternative music with some 80's hits in the mix. Lining half the racks were things from other countries. Megumi's eyes honed on the black clothing from France. _'I love the French,'_ she thought holding out a black skirt.

After a while (which seemed like forever to the guys), the girls stepped away from the racks and into the dressing room, the guys disappearing after them.

-----

Kakashi tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair under him as Neji rested his head on his hand as the others let their heads loll over the backs of the chairs. He yawned and scanned the room for the twelfth time that day. They sat in front of a long, raised platform as lights hung from above with a curtain at the back. It reminded him of those fashion runways you see on t.v. and magazines, but after a while, it was just another boring room and he settled to sigh.

"How long have we been here?"

Sasuke blinked and looked at his watch. "About an hour," he said, bored out of his wits. After this, he'd have a little talk with Sakura about how long he'd wait for her to dress before dragging her out himself. He could still remember how he got pulled into this little mess.

_flashback_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_Sasuke turned around to see the beryl pools that belonged to none other than his girlfriend. "Ready to go?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "Ino found something in the back and she told me to tell you to tell the guys to go to the backroom."_

"_Why?"_

"_Something about models and background music."_

"_Hn."_

"_Will you do it?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Please Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Please? For me?" she pleaded. He took one look at her and sighed. She just had to pout.  
_

"_Aa."_

"_Thank you Sasuke-kun!"_

_end flashback_

And as promised, he called the guys together and asked about the backroom and the manager lead them past a curtain into the back and here they were.

Five minutes of absolute boredom passed before Neji stood up abruptly. "I'm going to get the girls. They're taking too long and I'm sick of—"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by an 80's classic, famous for its eccentric lyrics. Kakashi balked.

'_Oh god, not this song.'_

_I'm Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave_

Ino came out from behind the curtain and began walking down the platform. She wore a white halter-top and a pair of jeans with a pair of white sandals. She stopped at the end and placed a hand on her hip as she turned to the side before walking down the runaway and disappearing behind the curtain again.

The guys were confused. Why was Ino walking down a runway like a model and what was with the music? Then they saw Hinata come out. What the hell was going on?!

_I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt  
Too Sexy For My Shirt  
So Sexy It Hurts  
And I'm Too Sexy For Milan  
Too Sexy For Milan  
New York And Japan  
_

Hinata was dressed in Harajuku fashion. She wore a pair of ski goggles on her head with a white dress, black jacket, pink polka-dotted white stockings, black boots with orange laces, a banana purse, and red and purple ribbons on her arms and neck. She had determination on her face as she walked, stopping at the end to bend her knee and place a hand on her hip before walking back and disappearing behind the curtain.

_I'm Too Sexy For Your Party  
Too Sexy For Your Party  
No Way I'm Disco Dancing _

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
On The Catwalk Yeah  
I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk 

Tenten came out dressed in a pair of khaki pants, an orange tank top, and a white jacket, a pair of sunglasses on her head. She stopped at the end of the runway, turned slightly to the side, rested her right hand on her hip, and posed like that before disappearing like the rest of the girls.

_I'm Too Sexy For My Car  
Too Sexy For My Car  
Too Sexy By Far  
And I'm Too Sexy For My Hat  
Too Sexy For My Hat  
What Ya Think About That_

Sakura came out wearing a pair of white pants and a pink low-neck shirt under a white open blazer with white boots. She stopped at the end of the runway, sticking out her hip and placing a hand on it and bent her leg, causing her to lean forward. She smirked and cast her hat into Sasuke's lap before going behind the curtain.

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
On The Catwalk Yeah  
I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk _

Too Sexy For My  
Too Sexy For My  
Too Sexy For My

Temari came out in a lavender dress that went to her ankles and left her shoulders bare, a pair of heels in a matching color adorning her feet. Her hair was down and she turned her body, keeping her eyes forward as she left her hands at the sides before disappearing behind the curtain.

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk  
Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah  
I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk_

_I'm Too Sexy For My Cat  
Too Sexy For My Cat  
Poor Pussy  
Poor Pussy Cat  
I'm Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave Me_

Megumi stepped onto the runway, looking past the blinding lights as she struggled to keep the wry smile off her face. She wore red lipstick, a sleeveless black top under a black jacket. She had a long black skirt with a long cut in the side and a pair of short black boots.

Kakashi saw her strike a pose and watched her turn around to see…

'_Are those…fishnets?' _

He stared up the girl who gave him a mischievous smile before walking halfway down the runway before wrapping her lips around a maraschino cherry, winking and disappearing.

_And I'm Too Sexy for This Song_

-----

"Oh my god! That was so fun!" exclaimed Tenten.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Man, Hinata. Did you see Neji? He looked like he was going to have heart attack when you went up there!"

Hinata chuckled. "Yeah, but did you see—"

"Hinata!"

Hinata looked up from her friends to see her boyfriend. He rushed forward and helped her with her bags, which earned him a kiss. When they came up for air, they were both blushing.

"Dobe."

Naruto whipped his head around. "Shut up, teme!" Sasuke simply shrugged and Neji cocked an eyebrow. "So which one of you planned the fashion show?"

Tenten shot her thumb to the blonde behind her. "Ino did."

Sasuke looked at her. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cuz I thought it'd be fun. Besides, wasn't it fun seeing all your girlfriends dressed up in hot clothes?" Shit, she got them there. Refusing to answer her, they helped their girlfriends with their bags, following the ecstatic platinum blonde in front.

Kakashi stared at his friends/students and then at the girl next to him. He had wanted to say this for a long time because well, it was just killing him. "Hey Megumi…"

She looked up, the red lipstick now long gone. "Yes?"

A long silence stretched between them as he struggled to word it. He silently gave up subtlety and decided to be blunt. "What was with the fishnets?"

She smiled wryly. "Blame it on the sugar," she said before walking ahead, leaving Kakashi wholly confused for the second time that day. _  
_


	36. It's That Time of Year Again

I should probably work on my book, but writing this fic is too addicting. Besides, the faster I finish this, the faster I can make the sequel and write a Kakasaku fic. Oh, can you guys answer a question for me? Red or Brown (just choose).

Status: More filler.

Songs: Evanescence's Going Under, Pat Benatar's Promises in the Dark (she rocks), Evanescence's Tourniquet, Imaginary, My Last Breath, Taking Over Me, and My Immortal, Good Charlotte's Riot Girl, AFI's Miss Murder, The Missing Frame, and Summer Shudder.

-------

**Ch.35: It's That Time of Year Again**

"Where are we going again?"

Four girls stared at their fifth member. The one named Felicity.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "We're going to the party at Megumi's place. The whole joint birthday deal for her and Naruto. Got the gift?" she asked to Lucy. Priscilla nodded and reached into Lucy's backpack, pulling out a small glass figure. "Yup."

Amber stared at the grey sky above her in thought. "Hey guys…did we get anything for Naruto-kun?"

The group stopped dead in their tracks when Priscilla grinned ear to ear. She reached into her pocket. "An Ichiraku giftcard!" Felicity and Jessica glomped her.

"You little life-saver, you!"

"Ch…cho-king…" she gasped. They immediately let go and Felicity wrinkled her nose. "Hey, that reminds me of the time Alvin choked on a lifesaver in Clayman's class."

"I remember that. Poor Alvin," Amber frowned.

Lucy tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes, the trip down memory lane is touching except I went to a different middle school than you guys, so can we get going? We're a block away and I'm freezing!" The group just sighed and continued walking.

-----

Ding-dong!

Megumi looked up from the cup of tea in her hands. "I'll get it," she said to her friends. She walked over to the door and smiled. "Hi guys!"

On her doorstep was Sharingan. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru nodded. "Sup."

"Megumi-chan!" yelled Naruto as he glomped her.

"Good to see you too, Naruto."

"Though you saw each other just yesterday."

Megumi smiled. "Hi Kakashi-sensei."

He smiled. "You insert your honorifics at random, don't you?"

"Well, I try," she said jokingly. "Come on in," she said ushering her friends in. She was about to close the door when she heard footsteps. "Don't close that door!" She froze and stuck her head out.

"Priscilla?"

Raven hair flew past the entrance and whipped back as she ground to a halt. "Megumi!!!!!"

"Priscilla!!!!"

"Don't forget us!!!"

Megumi looked up and saw her friends panting. "Whoa, what the heck did you do? Ah well, come on in before you freeze."

Megumi watched her friends enter before closing the door. She led them into the living room and smiled. "Well, everyone's here. Find a seat guys." Felicity, Amber, Priscilla, Lucy and Jessica found seats around the room and sat.

Gaara watched the shadow past by him before feeling the seat beside him dip. "Hi Gaara."

"Jessica."

She pouted. "Gaara, you've known me since sixth grade. Why are you still so cold to me?"

"Hn."

"You know, you're about as fun to talk to as a rock."

"Gee, thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

-----

Plates clattered and the remainder of the cake was put away in the fridge. Frankly, Temari was surprised there was any left after Kiba, Naruto—hell, even Gaara went after it. Who knew Gaara even liked sweets?

'_Need to find that bakery again. I can use it as a bribe next time I want Gaara to do something.'_ She packed the remaining two slices in the fridge and closed it with her foot. She smiled, licking the bit of frosting off her finger before going out, smirking when she heard Naruto scream the favorite word at every party.

"Presents!" Naruto screamed, diving into the pile of multi-colored boxes.

"Dobe, some of those are still Megumi's."

"Whatever teme, we sorted them already. You'd know that if you weren't too busy making out with your girlfriend."

Sasuke snorted, a light blush on his cheeks. "Like you're one to talk."

Naruto ignored him, settling to open the boxes in front of him. After he finished annihilating each and every gift-wrapped item in front of him, he was faced with three pairs of drumsticks, a fox plushie from Hinata, various giftcards, and a the Ichiraku giftcard from his American friends.

As Naruto grinned at the Ichiraku giftcard, Megumi stared at the mound of presents in front of her. She felt a box dropped in her lap and turned to Lee who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and opened the small box to see a green scrunchie. She turned to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks Lee." He smiled. "What are best friends for?"

Megumi nodded and the two laughed, completely unaware of the glares aimed at Lee.

Megumi sighed tiredly, just coming out of her laughing fit when she heard Naruto's voice. "Open mine's next!" She smiled, shaking her head to herself before grabbing the orange object on the table, a plethora of tape attached. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he laughed sheepishly. "I was never good at wrapping stuff."

Megumi nodded, agreeing with him, and began peeling back the tape to see a small stuffed animal in the shape of a fish. "Thanks Naruto. It's cute."

"There's a charm on there too."

Megumi looked down and sure enough, around the head was a small charm. "It's supposed to be a good luck charm. The guy who sold me that said so."

Megumi turned it around and Gaara took it, observing the small item. "Naruto…this is a love charm."

"WHAT?!"

Felicity took it next. "Yeah, it is. Didn't you look at it before you got it?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm so sorry! Man, this is embarrassing." She laughed, retrieving it from her friend. "No, it's fine. I think I'll keep it. Never know when it might come in handy. Besides, Kiku likes it," she said, giggling as Kiku batted it with her paw leaving Naruto to blushing and grumbling about old men and love charms.

Soon, the mountain of presents shrank to a few unopened ones. The ones that were opened were a dog tag from Kiba, a picture of a butterfly from Shino, a bunch of roses from Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, pieces of jewelry from her band mates, a makeup kit from Ino, and some CD's from Gaara. That left Sai, Kakashi, and her friends.

Megumi reached out and grabbed the nearest gift, a long thin box and she looked at it, studying the item before opening the lid, gasping in surprise. Inside was a set of brushes and a small painting. She turned it over. "To the Emo-Goth, from Sai." She looked up. "Thanks Sai, how did you know I paint?"

Sai stared up at the ceiling as he tapped a finger on his knee. "The hag told me."

Megumi watched the large tic mark appear on Sakura's forehead and sweatdropped. "Oh look, more presents," she said hastily, grabbing the closest one to her in hopes Sakura would forget her anger. Luckily she did, and Sai's face was saved. It would suck if he got blood on the carpet since she'd have to clean it up later.

'_Seriously though, you'd think after the first fifty times she slapped him that he'd learn,'_ she thought as she pulled the small box into her lap. _'But then again, this is Sai, who couldn't know how to use tact to save his life. At least he became easier to deal with. He's actually an okay guy.'_

She lifted up the lid, moving aside the tissue paper that cushioned the object to see a small branch with cherry blossoms made of glass. She held it up to the light, smiling as the colors sparkled.

She set it back in the box, wrapping it with care and placing the lid back on. "You don't like it?" they asked. She answered by getting up and giving them all a hug. "Are you kidding me? It's beautiful. I love it," she smiled and they grinned, feeling very pleased.

Megumi sat back down and stared at the last box. She held up the tag. "This last one is from Kakashi."

"Wonder how you'll beat last year's gift, Kakashi?"

Megumi glared at her cousin, blushing beet-red. "Shut up, Temari."

Amber blinked. "Last year?"

"Don't ask," Megumi said tiredly.

"I wanna know now," said Lucy.

Temari smiled. "Well—"

She froze, feeling the intense glare of their teacher on her back. "I'll tell you later," she whispered.

Sai rolled his eyes, impatient to go home. "Just open it already." Megumi shrugged and opened the small black box and stared.

"What? What is it?" asked Sakura excitedly.

Megumi turned the box and the girls crowded around it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she saw Ino's jaw drop. "That's white gold! And those are real diamonds! And that ruby!!!!" she heard her yell.

Megumi turned the box around to face herself as she continued to gape at it. "You don't like it?" she heard him say.

"It-it-How'd you get this?"

"I bought it?" Somehow, he had a feeling all women did this when they got fancy presents unexpectedly. _'Wonder if this was how Kurenai reacted when Asuma proposed?' _

"Do you not like it?"

"I love it, but how'd you pick this out?"

"He asked my mother," Sasuke muttered, sighing as his girlfriend fawned over the set of rocks in Megumi's hand. It was like this became an engagement party somehow.

'_I swear…'_

"Troublesome. Well, put it on. It's obvious they want to see how it looks."

Megumi snapped out of her trance as she took it out of the box and placed it around her neck. "Well?"

"You look hot!" shouted Jessica and Ino. Megumi chuckled and turned her head back to Kakashi. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

-----

Music blared from speakers. Once again, Halloween had rolled by and it was time for another dance. Kakashi sighed. _'Why'd I have to be a chaperone? It's bad enough I have to play, but I hafta look over a bunch of teenagers too? I do that already.'_ Kakashi sighed.

"I don't get paid enough to do this."

He slowly made his way to the punch table. Spooning the red liquid into a cup, he mentally cursed himself when he remembered he couldn't remove his mask. Sighing once more, he set the cup on the table and raked a hand through his hair. "Hi sensei."

Kakashi looked up to see his students. He smiled. _'They were certainly creative this year.'_

Megumi was a French maid; surprisingly, she even had the hat and feather duster to go with it. Sakura was a gothic princess, lips painted a ruby red, Hinata was a fairy, Ino was a playboy bunny, ears and all, Temari was a gangster (think the stereotypical one in mobster movies), and Tenten was an Egyptian queen. He turned his head, inwardly chuckling at his male students. Sasuke was a vampire, Sai was a firefighter, Kiba was a werewolf, Shino was a gunslinger, Naruto was a fox, Shikamaru was the male counterpart of Temari's costume, Gaara was a pirate, Neji was a pharaoh, and Lee was Caesar.

He chuckled to himself when he realized something. _'Where are the others?'_ Footsteps were heard behind him and he had his answer. He turned around to see Felicity cosplaying as a manga character, Jessica was an angel, Priscilla was a fallen angel, Lucy was a witch, and Amber was a Renaissance peasant.

He smiled. "Wow."

Naruto grinned, wrapping an arm around Hinata as he pulled her to him. "Doesn't Hinata-chan look cute?" She blushed. "Naruto…"

Suddenly, the music stopped. "Hi everyone. Well, now that everyone's here, we can really start this thing!" Naruto elbowed Sasuke. "Ya think she's drunk again?"

"Hn. A bit tipsy, but not drunk. _Yet._"

"Well, don't listen to me. Hey girls, come up and sing!" she laughed before wobbling off stage.

Megumi, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata stepped onto the stage, ignoring the various catcalls from the audience.

Megumi grabbed the microphone and adjusted the height, huffing. _'Augh! Just because I'm wearing a garter doesn't mean I'm going to put out, you tards!' _

"Hi everyone. Well, in the spirit of Halloween, we all got dressed up. Just remember one thing. Look, don't touch, k?"

Megumi looked back and saw Sakura wink. _'And we're ready to go!'_

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me (I'm going under)  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

_so go on and scream  
scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

The crowd stared up at them, dazed by the music and the girls smirked. "Now that we've got your attention, here's another song."

_Never again, isn't that what you said  
You've been through this before  
You swore, this time, you'd think with your head  
No one would ever have you again  
And if takin' was gonna get done, you'd decide where and when_

_Just when you think you got it down  
Your heart securely tied and bound  
They whisper promises in the dark_

_Armed and ready, you fought love battles in the night  
But too many opponents made you weary of the fight  
Blinded by passion, you foolishly let someone in  
All the warnings went off in your head, still you had to give in_

_Just when you think you got it down  
Resistance nowhere to be found  
They whisper promises in the dark_

_But promises you know what they're for  
It sounds so convincing, but you heard it before  
'Cause talk is cheap and you gotta be sure  
And so you put up your guard  
And you try to be hard but your heart says try again_

_You desperately search for a way to conquer the fear  
No line of attack has been planned to fight back the tears  
Where bold and restless dreams are both won and lost  
On the edge is where it seems it's well worth the cost_

_Just when you think you got it down  
Your heart in pieces on the ground  
They whisper promises in the dark_

The crowd cheered and the girls smiled. Some of the guys did catcalls once more and Megumi tugged the hem of her dress self-consciously, suddenly very thankful for the pair of shorts she had underneath. Hinata looked at her pityingly; the others just laughed.

Megumi sighed and brushed a stray lock from her face. She tucked it behind her ear and turned to Hinata. She nodded and Megumi nodded back.

_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ, Tourniquet  
My suicide..._

_Am I too lost?  
Suicide..._

As the crowd cheered, Megumi reached down and drank from the water bottle by her feet. She quickly moved out of the way as some people brought another keyboard onstage. She quickly grabbed the microphone, moving it over to the side. "This next song is called Imaginary."

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

_If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay a while  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
_

The crowd cheered and they waited for silence before going into their next song.

_Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms? _

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black 

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Sakura panted and Temari looked over to her worriedly. "You okay?"

"Let me stretch my fingers a bit and I'll be fine," she said as Tenten dropped her sticks and stretched her arms over her head. Megumi looked back, the heat of the stage lights made her skin flush. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah."

"Two more and we're done for the night," said Hinata, trying to encourage her friends. They immediately brightened and Hinata smiled; it'd worked.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do..._

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me (2x)_

_taking over me  
you're taking over me  
taking over me  
you're taking over me_

The crowd cheered and Megumi smiled. "This will be our last song of the night," she panted. Some of the crowd booed. "But Sharingan will be after us." The crowd cheered and Megumi smiled. "We hope you like this song," she said, moving out of the way as people removed the keyboard in front of her.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

The crowd cheered and the girls bowed. They walked offstage and Megumi had reached the final step when she felt dizzy. She felt her ankle bend and she fell. Gaara and Lee rushed over. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Luckily I caught myself."

Gaara nodded. "Come on, let's get you to a chair." She nodded wordlessly and followed her two friends as Sharingan walked onstage.

The crowd was still murmuring about her fall when Kakashi held up a hand. "She's alright, just a little dehydration. It's pretty hot up here, after all." The crowd chuckled and Kakashi nodded. Sasuke looked around. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

_She's got  
Tattoos  
And piercings  
She likes Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A hoodrat who needs an attitude adjustment_

_Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world_

_Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

_And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly  
But that's okay  
Cause I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me  
Yeah!_

_Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A riot girl and she's takin' on the world, I said..._

_Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Don't you know that all I really want is you?  
Gotta know that all I really want it you_

_Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants riot, she wants a riot_

_Emergency, call 911  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

The crowd cheered, some girls screamed their undying love to Sasuke. Sasuke hn'ed and threw the mic to Kakashi. He repositioned it and smiled.

_Hey, Miss Murder can I  
Hey, Miss Murder can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?_

_With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart._

_The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind._

_Hey, Miss Murder can I  
Hey, Miss Murder can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?_

_Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh how they all adored him.  
Beauty will last when spiraled down._

_The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cry  
He left us all behind._

_Hey, Miss Murder can I  
Hey, Miss Murder can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?_

_What's the hook that twists  
within this furthest mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
At the cost of love your ray of light  
Will fizzle out without hope.  
When the empty sand just flowing through our empty skin,  
And we're searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for the cold and rain we never let go,  
They won't ever let us blow our filthy hands apart._

_Hey, Miss Murder can I  
Hey, Miss Murder can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life? ( x 2)_

Kakashi looked around, checking that his band mates didn't faint on him. Finding everyone conscious, he started the next song.

_One at a time, conscious becomes surreal  
One at a time, heart attacks are concealed  
I can see that I lose the choice of life,  
One at a time.  
Suicides are revealed  
You will see that I lost another life_

_But tonight_

_I'll let you tear it up,  
If you don't wake me up.  
But if you tear it, We can repair it.  
So please don't wake me,  
Til someone cares.  
Now no one cares._

_One at a time, I watch them all forget  
One at a time, I'm lost in little dead.  
It's the place that I, I forget my life._

_But tonight._

_I'll let you tear it up,  
If you don't wake me up.  
But if you tear it, We can repair it.  
So please don't wake me,  
Til someone cares.  
Now no one cares_

_Will the flood behind me,  
Put out the fire inside me,  
Will the flood behind me,  
Put out the fire inside me,_

_I'll let you tear it up,  
I'll let you break it up,  
If you don't wake me up.  
But if you tear it, We can repair it.  
So please don't wake me,  
Til someone cares.  
Now no one cares.  
Cares,_

_Oh!_

_I'll let you tear it up  
If you don't wake me up  
Cause its apparent  
That you don't care and  
It sunk into me  
Cause I Don't care  
Now no one cares._

Kakashi smiled. "Well, this is the last song of the night." The crowd sighed and groaned in disappointment. "Well, you got class and I actually need to sleep," he joked, earning a few laughs. "Well, here we go."

_Listen when I say,  
When I say it's real.  
Real life goes undefined,  
Why must you be so missable?_

_Everything you take,  
Makes me more unreal.  
Real lines are undefined.  
How can this be so miserable?_

_Under the summer rain, I burnt away.  
Under the summer rain, burn!  
You turned away._

_Listen I can't make.  
Make a sound or feel.  
Feel fine I kissed the lies,  
Why must they be so kissable, oh.  
Listen as I break.  
Break the fourth wall's seal.  
Gorgeous eyes shine suicide  
When will we be invisible?_

_Under the summer rain, I burnt away.  
Under the summer rain, burn!  
We find a way._

_Under the summer rain, I burnt away.  
Under the summer rain, burn!  
You turned away._

_This is the fall,  
This is the long way down.  
And our lives look smaller now,  
And our lives look so small.  
Willingly crying._

_(living and dying)_

_This is the fall,  
This is the love, went down.  
And our lives look smaller now,  
And our lives look so small._

_Under the summer rain.  
I burnt away.  
Under the summer rain, burn!  
We find away._

_Under the summer rain, I burnt away.  
Under the summer rain, burn!  
We find a way._

_Under the summer rain, I burnt away.  
Under the summer rain, burn!  
You turned away..._

-----

Temari sat with her head lolled back on the passenger seat. She scanned the car. Sakura and her were the only ones awake, everyone else was asleep. Then again, who could blame them, it was almost midnight. As they pulled into the driveway of their house, she had to smile to herself. Despite how tired she was, she felt satisfied, even if she didn't get to dance with Shikamaru, but there was always the next dance.


	37. Roses and Kisses

Well, revising my second chapter fic ever created. A lot of work seeing how I'm making it paragraph form instead of straight dialogue, but I'm having a lot of fun. I can convey stuff a lot easier now but there's so much to write. My own fault, ne?

Status: More filler.

**Do not own anything that was not aforementioned in this chapter. This myth is also being quoted almost word for word; it is not all my telling.**

-------

**Ch.36: Roses and Kisses (The Mysteries of Life)**

"No! No! NO!"

The familiar screaming of Ebisu-sensei echoed in the auditorium as he stomped onstage. Naruto raised the hood of the black cloak on his shoulders. "What?!" he asked.

"Naruto, you're supposed to be Charon. You bring people—_dead_ people—across the River Styx to the Underworld. Act like it!"

"I can't help it! I'm…me!"

Ebisu rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are," he ground out. "Fine, take a break. Somebody help him!" He yelled before walking back to his table, throwing the play script onto the surface. Yup, it was November, the time of year when the annual school play was being held. This year's play was a Greek Myth: The Four Tasks, the tale of Eros and Psyche.

Megumi watched as Hinata helped her boyfriend with his lines. It was hard to believe that it was already November in their last year at this school. _'Time sure flies,'_ she smiled.

"Augh!"

Megumi whipped her head around to see Ino ripping out her hair _again_. She sighed and walked over. "What's wrong now?" she asked.

Temari sighed and began mouthing the words as Ino spoke. "Why am I evil and why am I stuck with Neji as my husband?!" Megumi could see Neji glaring on the other side of the stage. Apparently, it wasn't a picnic for him either. _'At least he can get into character easily,'_ she thought wryly.

"Ino, you're the one who tried out for the part."

"Only because I thought Electra was the main character!"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Didn't you pay attention in class? It was in our textbook. Ebisu said to read it to know which part we wanted to play."

Ino pouted. "I read it." Temari and Megumi looked at her skeptically. "Okay, I skimmed it! So what? It's not my fault that I'm not nerdy like you," she teased.

"Just because I like reading, doesn't mean I'm a nerd!" she defended childishly, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever. How did you get the part again? I thought you were trying to get Amber to play this part.

"I was, but she wasn't comfortable with the idea of wearing a toga."

"Oh my, such wonderful looking ladies!"

"**AH-H-H-H!**"

"Jiraiya-sama!"

Temari sweat-dropped as Tsunade dragged Jiraiya away from the girls currently circled around Shizune.

'_With Jiraiya around, I don't blame her.'_

-----

Two weeks had passed since then, meaning just one week before the presentation. People were working overtime to get everything ready, but it was turning out great. Then again, with Sai and Priscilla doing set design and Felicity helping with the costumes, it was understandable.

Megumi jumped through the threshold of the stage door and smiled at her freedom. _'It's way too stuffy in there,'_ she thought roaming the halls. It was another late day afterschool and most of the students had gone home. She looked out a window in the hall and smiled at the freshmen that were playing basketball outside. She shook her head and continued on; where she was going, she had no clue.

-----

Kakashi sighed. _'Three more papers and then I can relax.'_ He grabbed the next sheet of paper and cringed. It was Mayu's, but something was different. Very different.

'_Where's the disgusting lipstick prints and red hearts?'_ Suddenly, a knock at his door came. "Come in."

The door opened and Megumi smiled. "Hey sensei."

He smiled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the play?"

Megumi stretched languorously. "Ebisu-sensei won't mind. He's too busy yelling at people. I have about ten minutes left before he calms down again."

"That predictable?"

"Very." She yawned and sighed contentedly as she heard her spine pop. "Whatcha looking at, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked up. "Just wondering where those little red hearts went on Mayu's paper."

Megumi blinked. "Didn't you hear? Mayu's got a boyfriend."

"Really?"

'_So that's why things have been quiet recently.'_

"Yeah. She met this guy over the summer and fell head over heels with the guy and you'll never believe who it is!"

He looked up. "Try me."

"It's that guy you tried to get her to dance with. He got this whole makeover and got confident over the summer and everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He even introduced his friends to the others and now they all have boyfriends—well, except Minami. She's still holding out for Sasuke, but I think she's starting to like the guy now."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah. Actually, Mayu's boyfriend is pretty hot. If he wasn't taken, I might have fallen for him."

"Aren't you shallow?" he teased, grading another paper.

She pouted. "No way. I look for a guy's personality first. Looks aren't everything…but they do help," she admitted with a sheepish smile. Kakashi chuckled and Megumi couldn't help but laugh at her own joke. She looked up at the clock and frowned. "Back to the auditorium. See you sensei," she waved, leaving the classroom.

Kakashi lifted his pen, finishing the grade on the paper and looked around. He took in everything, the door, the desks, the books lining the shelves under the windows, even the cobweb in the corner of the room. It was strange. The room seemed emptier than it was before she came in. Kakashi shook it off, dismissing the thought and grabbed the last ungraded paper, the pen on the paper, the only sound.

-----

"Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry! So sorry. Sorry. Excuse me."

Genma looked up from his seat in the front rows to see who was making all the noise when he smiled. "Hatake!" he cried as the toothpick in his mouth bobbed up and down. Kakashi nodded and sat in the seat beside him. "My ever youthful rival!"

Unfortunately, that also put him next to Gai.

Kakashi turned. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Grr…Curse you and your coolness!" Gai shouted, flames in his eyes. Kurenai sweatdropped and Asuma patted Gai's shoulder. "Calm down, Gai."

"Yeah, Gai. Hi Kakashi."

"Iruka." Kakashi nodded when he noticed the small pamphlets in their hands. "What are those?"

Kurenai blinked. "You didn't get one? This is for the play, Kakashi. It's the program."

Kakashi shook his head and felt Genma tap his chest. He looked down to see a folded pink object. "A pamphlet?"

Genma shrugged. "Take it. I won't need it anyway. Just wake me up when the girls in the togas show up." Everyone sent peculiar glances at him and he shrugged. "What? You should expect this from me already." Murmured agreements sounded around him as Kakashi ignored the conversation to read the small booklet.

_The Four Tasks_

_brought to you by Konoha High_

_Characters:_

_Narrator: Amber _

_King: Aburame Shino_

_Queen: Watanabe Ayame_

_Electra (daughter 1): Yamanaka Ino_

_Danae (daughter 2): Subaku no Temari_

_Husband of Electra: Hyuuga Neji_

_Husband of Danae: Nara Shikamaru_

_Aphrodite: Haruno Sakura_

_Apollo: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Demeter: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Charon: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Dionysus: Lee Rock_

_Persephone: Lucy_

_Zeus: Vice principal Jiraiya_

_Hera: Principal Tsunade_

_Hades: Subaku no Gaara_

_Artemis: Jessica_

_Eros: Inuzuka Kiba_

_Psyche: Megumi_

_Thanks to:_

_Set Design/Artists (Sai, Priscilla, Honda Aiko…)_

_Costume: Felicity, Fujioka Chinatsu…._

_Stagehands: Tenten, Watanabe Fumio…_

The rest of the pamphlet went to tell about the other people that needed to be thanked and the story plot. Kakashi smirked, wondering what was to happen. If memory served him right, this was the first attempt they had made to do a Greek myth in his entire career here. He heard clapping as the curtain rose and he sank back into his seat. With this cast, it was going to be very interesting…

-----

Amber stood at the edge of the stage. She stood in a pair of black pants, black shoes, and a white shirt. She smiled to herself. It reminded her so much of those days in band. The only difference from then and now was that instead of an itchy blue sweater with the band insignia, she wore a black tailored vest of her own choice.

She looked across the stage to see Tenten give her the signal and nodded. She turned out and faced the audience, a blush spreading across her face as she looked out at the audience. _'Okay Amber, don't worry about it. All you have to do is read the piece of paper in front of you. No big deal.'_

Amber cleared her throat and began to read from her sheet. "**Long ago, a king and queen had three lovely daughters.**"

The stage opened and revealed Shino and Ayame sitting in thrones, their "daughters" standing next to them.

"**The two older ones were just a bit above ordinary, but the youngest, named Psyche, was the fairest and brightest in the kingdom**."—Ino and Temari smiled and Megumi waved cheerfully at the audience—"**People began to desert the altars of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, and worship Psyche instead. In fact, some were even beginning to call Psyche the second Venus and that is where our story begins…**"

Megumi looked around the stage, her eyes fretful. "Please, do not bow to me. Though I am a princess, I do not deserve such treatment. Please, stand," she said, helping an extra to their feet. The group of people around her soon followed and left the stage. She smiled and turned back to her father, who clasped her hands and kissed her cheek. The family talked amongst each other and began walking offstage, the background changing to the glorious Mount Olympus.

Sakura stomped onstage, her face flushed. "Eros!" she screamed, her toga whipping around her body.

Kiba skidded onstage wearing a short toga and a pair of wings while carrying a bow and arrow. "Yes mother?"

Sakura glared as a hard-set frown made its way onto her face. She folded her arms across her chest and schemed. She turned her head to Kiba. "Use your arrows and avenge your mother! Make Psyche fall in love with the vilest of men—the most miserable and meanest beast you can find!"

Kiba nodded and ran offstage the way he came and Sakura stomping to her right.

The scenery became the mortal realm once more, a forest setting to be precise. Megumi sat by a lake, making a necklace of flowers, unaware of the eyes watching her.

"**Cupid set out to do his mother's bidding. But when the god of love laid his eyes on the fair maiden, he accidentally pricked him own finger with one of his arrows**," Amber read.

Kiba watched her from a tree in the forest, watching her intently as he spotted a man offstage and readied his arrow. He grabbed one and accidentally pricked his finger. He quickly put it in his mouth and heard Megumi begin to sing to herself. Kiba looked up and sighed dreamily. He had fallen in love with the girl.

"**Tormented by his sudden passion for the girl, Cupid immediately flew to Apollo, the god of light and truth, and asked for his help**."

The curtains closed and reopened to show Mt. Olympus. Sasuke sat in a golden throne, staring at his hand when he heard Kiba run onstage, panting. Sasuke stood. "What has troubled you?"

"Oh Apollo, I have fallen in love with a mortal!" he cried.

Sasuke looked up. "And what is your trouble? Love is joyous thing. You should know."

"It is Psyche! She has stolen my heart with her laughs and her smiles and her wondrous voice."

Behind the scenes and in the audience, teachers and students were freaking out. Ebisu flipped through his script rapidly and balked as Kakashi stared in shock. _'The little punk is adlibbing!'_

As Ebisu tore at his hair, Kakashi's grip on his chair increased_. 'What is he thinking? It's like he really does love…' _

"Shit," Kakashi said as he stared up at the enamored boy.

-----

"Oh Apollo, what will I do? She has many suitors and I would not be able to bear it if she fell for another. Oh Apollo, you have to help me!" Kiba cried as he begged on his knees to Apollo.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You have nothing to fear. I will help you, my friend." Kiba nodded and thanked Apollo and they began walking offstage.

The curtain closed and reopened to show Shino looking troubled as he and Ayame sat onstage.

"**Soon afterwards, all of Psyche's admirers mysteriously vanished. Her father couldn't understand why his daughter's suitors had stopped calling. Fearing the gods might be angry with him, he asked Apollo for advice**."

Sasuke appeared onstage as Shino stood from his throne. Shino walked over to Sasuke and bowed. "Oh Apollo, I am deeply troubled, my daughter's suitors have stopped calling. I am confused. Are the gods angry with me?"

Sasuke stepped away from the unmoving Shino and looked out to the audience. "Perhaps it has been decreed your daughter is to marry a god. Leave her alone on the top of a mountain, and soon you will find out if a god wants her for his wife."

The curtains closed.

"**When Psyche's father returned home and reported what Apollo had said, a cry of grief went up from the household, for they all knew they would lose their beautiful Psyche. But since they knew the commands of the gods must be obeyed, the king and queen prepared their daughter for her lonely exile.**"

The curtains revealed to show the city at night, torches were painted on each house and people began to appear onstage. The background began to change as Megumi, Shino, Ayame, Ino, and Temari stood at the front of the crowd as a flute played and the actors chanted a funeral hymn as they escorted her up the steep mountain. The top of the mountain appeared in the background and Megumi turned to speak to the crowd. "Fear not. Do not torment yourself with grief, but leave me now to my fate."

"**After her brave words, everyone bid her good-bye; and as they filed down the mountainside, their torches were nearly extinguished by their tears. Psyche also cried until she finally fell asleep on the deserted mountaintop. But while she slept, the gentle West Wind lifted her up and bore her down to a flowery plateau.**"

Megumi cried herself to sleep on the stage and the curtains swallowed her up before parting again, a flowery plateau in the background.

She woke up and found herself before a great palace that had a roof of ivory and columns of gold. A chorus of sweet music filled the air, and the soft voices of the invisible beings whispered in her ear, "All of this is yours now."

She looked around, exploring the palace and refreshing herself in the spring water at the palace. The lights dimmed and it became night. Kiba walked onstage. "You are my wife," he said in the dark. "I love you more than everything. But I must ask that you never try to look upon my face. I will only visit you in the night; but our nights will be glorious and filled with joy."

Megumi turned around. "Why can I not look upon you?"

"Honor my request, for if you look upon me, we will be separated forever."

"**Actually Cupid was afraid that if Psyche discovered he was the son of Aphrodite, she would adore him as a god, rather than love him as an equal. Time passed and though she loved her nightly visits with Eros, she was sad and lonely in the day. One night, she asked her husband to allow her to send for her two sisters.**"

The stage was dark once more and Kiba turned away from Megumi. "If they come here, it will be the beginning of our doom."

Megumi hugged the sheets of the bed to her body. "Oh, no! Please let them come!" she begged. "If you won't allow me to see you, at least allow me to see my sisters!"

Kiba sighed heavily. "Very well." He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her body. "I will tell the West Wind to bring your sisters."

Megumi smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you." Kiba kissed her back and pushed her into the bed.

The curtains closed and some in the crowd booed. Amber ignored it all and began to read again. "**When the sisters arrived at the palace, they were overjoyed to find Psyche alive and well. But as soon as they began to look about and note the splendor in which she lived, they grew envious. By the time they returned home, they were in a jealous rage because their own husbands were not as wealthy as Psyche's. On their second visit to the palace, they demanded to meet their sister's husband.**"

"I'm afraid I cannot let you see him," she said.

Ino scoffed. "Why? Is he so ugly that you are ashamed?"

Megumi shook her head. "No, he can't allow himself to be seen. Even I have not seen him in the daylight."

"What?!" they screamed.

Megumi shrugged. "I try not to mind. He's very gentle and kind, and he seems to love me more than life itself."

"**The two sisters grew more envious than ever when they heard how much Psyche's husband loved her. When they returned home, they tore at their hair and wailed with sorrow.**"

Ino and Temari stood on opposite sides of the stage, the background split into two different houses. Ino and Temari both walked up to their husbands and Neji and Shikamaru simply looked away before pushing the women aside and walking offstage.

Temari and Ino ran to the edges of the stage and cried. "Why? Why is her husband kind and wealthy? It's not fair!" they screamed as they ran offstage crying.

The background appeared as Eros' palace. "**The sisters grew jealous of Psyche and they decided to spoil her happiness.**"

Ino walked around the stage, her eyes scrutinizing everything. "You know, we don't believe your husband is so wonderful after all."

"Oh, but he is," Megumi sighed dreamily.

"Oh, but he is not!" Temari shouted. "We've been to an oracle, and she said your husband is a loathsome, horrible monster! And that is why he won't let you look upon him!"

"No! That is not true!" Megumi cried.

"It is! And what's more—she said he's just waiting for you to have his child, and then he plans to kill you!"

"No! No!" Megumi wept.

"**But finally her sisters persuaded her that her husband was indeed a horrible monster; and they convinced her that night, she must hold a lantern above him—and then cut off his head.**"

The stage was dark, all was quiet except for the sound of Kiba sleeping. Megumi trembled as she slipped from their bed and fetched the oil lamp and knife she'd hidden earlier.

She walked back to the bed, lighting her lamp as a spotlight turned on above her. She moved the lamp to her husband's head and the spotlight turned to Kiba. She gasped, startled to see her husband was Aphrodite's son. Even her lamp shined brighter in his presence.

In a daze, she touched his hair and brushed her fingers over his white wings and his arrows. When she touched the arrows, she quickly drew her hand away and put the finger in her mouth, having pricked herself and falling in love with the god of love. Megumi stumbled back, catching herself as she almost fainted, but she knocked over the bowl resting on the table beside her causing it to crash and wake Kiba.

Kiba looked up and saw Megumi standing over him with a lamp and a knife, a look of sadness fell on his face. "My love, were you afraid that I was a hideous monster?" Before she could answer, he said, "There can be no love if there is not trust. I will never come to you again." And with those words, he was lifted and flew offstage.

Megumi looked up with tears in her eyes as her husband flew away, leaving her to her sorrow. "Why can't I just die now?" she asked herself.

"**Thereafter, Psyche wandered the earth, searching for her lost husband. She didn't know that Eros was just as saddened as she and that he was at his mother's palace, wounded by his love for her. Psyche desperately sought help from all the gods, but none wanted to incur the wrath of Aphrodite. Only Demeter, the goddess of grain would give her counsel.**"

Hinata appeared onstage and smoothed the crying girl's hair. "Seek Venus and beg her forgiveness, for her son lies in her palace, mourning for you. And Aphrodite tires of caring for him. Beg her to untie the two of you again."

"**But Aphrodite let out a wild shriek when she saw Psyche humbly standing on her doorstep. The great goddess ordered her handmaidens Trouble and Sorrow to fall upon the girl and tear her clothes and pull her hair.**"

Megumi pushed herself up as two girls disappeared from the stage, her hair pulled from its braid and her toga ripped and hanging off her shoulder as she looked up at the triumphant looking Sakura. "Now, you wish to see my son? Don't you know he loathes you and wishes never to lay eyes upon you again? Really, I almost take pity on you. Perhaps I should train you to be more fitting for a god," Sakura said as she smirked deviously, holding Megumi by the chin.

"**Aphrodite then gave Psyche a task to perform. She led the girl to a store filled with grains of many kinds.**"

"Sort all these by evening," Sakura said as she pointed to the multi-colored background and with that, she disappeared.

Megumi stared hopelessly at the huge background. "Oh, how will I sort all of these?" she cried. A screen dropped and from a projector, suddenly, the silhouette of ants appeared on stage. The projection stopped and the screen lifted to reveal the background, three different piles painted onto it. The ants had sorted the grain!

Sakura walked onstage, smiling smugly to herself when she saw the piles. "Someone has helped you!" she shrieked. "In the morning I demand you complete another task!"

The next morning, Sakura lead Megumi onto the stage, a pasture in the background. "Go to the pasture beside the flowing stream! There live the fierce rams with the golden wool! Gather some of their fleece—and then you might be a person worthy of my son's love!"

Sakura walked offstage and Amber began to read once more. "**Psyche stood by the flowing stream that bordered the pasture where the wild rams grazed. As she watched the beasts fight with one another, she knew she could never get near their wool without getting killed. She felt such despair she wanted to drown herself in the stream.**"

A reed swayed by the edge of the stage. "Do not slay yourself, Psyche. Nor approach those terrible sheep. In the noonday heat, when the sheep are napping, slip into the pasture and pick the golden wool that clings to the sharp briars and the thorny bushes."

Megumi did as she was told and gathered the golden wool. When Sakura reappeared onstage, she smiled bitterly. "Someone must be helping you. I will give you another task. You are to fill this crystal goblet with icy mountain water from the mouth of the Stygian River."

The screen dropped once more. "**Psyche took the goblet from Aphrodite and began climbing the craggy rocks of the mountain. But when she got near the top, she realized this was the worst task yet, for the rocks were slippery. Just as she decided to fling herself off the mountain, an eagle flew over.**"

"Wait! Give me the crystal goblet, and I will fly to the mouth of the black river and get the water for you!"

The shadow of Psyche handed the goblet to the eagle and the eagle flew off the screen before handing the water back to the girl. The screen lifted, revealing Megumi holding a goblet full of dark water.

"**When Psyche handed the goblet to Aphrodite, the goddess accused her of being a sorceress. Then she gave Psyche the cruelest task of all: She ordered her to carry a box to the underworld and ask Queen Persephone for a small portion of her beauty.**

"**Psyche knew this was this was the end, for never would she gain the courage to descend to the underworld, the terrifying land of the dead. With great despair, she climbed to the top of a high tower and prepared to hurl herself to her death.**"

Megumi stood at the top of a giant tower (which was really a ladder behind a cardboard tower) and blinked away her tears. She prepared to jump off when the tower began to talk. "What cowardice makes you give up now, Psyche? Be kind to yourself, and I will tell you how to reach the underworld and how to succeed in your quest."

"I will not kill myself."

"Then I shall tell you. Take two coins and two pieces of barley cake. A lame donkey driver will ask you for help, but you must refuse him. Then give one coin to Charon, the ferryman, and he will take you across the river Styx to the underworld. As you cross the water, the groping hand of a dying man will reach out to you, but you must turn away. You must also refuse to help three women weaving the threads of fate.

"When you come to Cerberus, the three-headed watchdog that guards the palace doors, give him a barley cake and he will be friendly to you. Do all this again on your way out. But most importantly, when you carry the box of beauty from Persephone back to Aphrodite, _do not open it_—whatever you do, _do not open the beauty box!_"

"**Psyche did as the tower told her, until finally she had secured the box of beauty from Persephone, queen of the dead. Then she repeated her actions as she left the underworld: She gave Cerberus a cake on her way out of the palace, she gave Charon a coin to take her across the river Styx, and she refused to stop for any who tried to ensnare her with cries for help, but when she was close to Aphrodite's place, a burning curiosity overtook her.**"

Megumi stood in the middle of the stage, staring at the box she held in her hands. " I really want to open this box. What's inside? Is this really her beauty? Oh, I wish I could be more beautiful. Maybe my husband will return to me then. I know! I'll use Persephone's beauty. Aphrodite won't know. I'm so smart!" she smiled. She gingerly lifted the lid of the box and fell onstage, the audience gasping.

"**Psyche did not find Persephone's beauty in the box. What lie inside was a deadly deep sleep and she crumpled on the road.**"

Kiba flew out onto the stage. "Mother's palace tires me. I have left to try and still my mind of my worries. I search for my wife, Psyche, as I fly over earth and-what is that?"

Kiba was lowered to the floor and gasped. It was Megumi. Kiba ran to her, turning her still body to him. He quickly gathered the sleep from her body and put it back into the box. He sat by her still form and cupped her face and covered her lips with his, a resounding 'Aww' sounding in the auditorium.

Megumi's lids fluttered opened as she returned the kiss. She pulled away and smiled before hugging him. "Eros, my love, you have returned!" He could only grin and kissed her again.

"**Before Aphrodite could catch them, Eros lifted Psyche from the ground and carried her high into the heaven to Mount Olympus.**"

The background was once again, Mount Olympus. In the middle of the stage sat Jiraiya and Tsunade. Kiba ran onto the stage with Megumi following and he smiled and spun her around, eliciting giggles from the girl. They turned to Jiraiya. "Please Zeus, I bid you to marry us." Kiba pleaded.

Tsunade smiled to Jiraiya. "What are you waiting for, husband? These two wish to be wed."

Jiraiya shook himself. "Oh, yes." After marrying the two, Tsunade smiled to herself. "And I, Hera, goddess of marriage and childbirth, bless your marriage. May you be happy for the rest of your days."

Suddenly, all the gods and goddesses spilled from behind the stage and began to dance and sing and drink, all except Aphrodite who boiled with rage in the corner of the set.

"**All of Mount Olympus celebrated the couple – except Aphrodite, of course. She raged about for weeks, but within the year, the aging goddess became the grandmother of a beautiful baby girl.**"

Sakura tapped her foot, impatiently as she looked about the stage. "When will they arrive? I grow impatient and I'm not getting any younger," she grumbled.

Kiba and Megumi walked side by side as Megumi held a bundled object in her arms. They walked over to Aphrodite who huffed. "About time."

Megumi smiled knowingly and handed the child to her mother-in-law. Sakura took the child and revealed its sleeping face. Her harsh gaze melt as she stared lovingly at the child. "What is her name?" she asked.

Megumi looked up to Kiba who pecked her on the lips and she rested her head on Kiba's shoulder as he hugged her to him. "Her name…is Bliss."

The curtains closed for the last time and the audience stood up as the curtains parted for a company bow. Genma clapped, laughing at the girl who looked liked she was going to be stuck smiling for the rest of her life. He turned to his side to make a comment, but noticed his conversation buddy was still sitting. "Oi Hatake, aren't you gonna stand and clap? Most of them are your students after all."

Kakashi stood up and clapped, scanning the cast, but he found his gaze straying to the two in the middle. He smiled as Megumi bowed, feeling pride swell in him, but glared at Kiba who seemed a little too close and continued to glare, but for the life of him, couldn't think of any reason why.

-----

"Thank you. Thank you. No really, thank you. No, I couldn't possibly," Megumi said as she shook her head at the group of boys surrounding her.

This was the scene Kakashi came upon as he went backstage. The show had been over an hour ago and he just hung around to say great job…that and he had to pick up his "kids." As he side-stepped yet another hopeless romantic, he noticed just how big the crowd was and decided to officially make his presence known.

"Megumi? Can I speak to you?"

Heads looked up and Megumi saw her teacher and smiled. "Well, you heard him. I have to go now."

"What? No! At least take my gift," they whined. Megumi shook her head and politely declined before calmly walking through the parted sea of fanboys.

Kakashi waited until she had stood next to him before they started walking. "So what was that all about? I never knew the lead female role would get this much of an ovation."

Megumi snorted. "They don't. It's just, I'm the only FFG member still single. It's times like these when I wish I actually had a boyfriend. That or a really big can of boy-repellant," she said with a sadistic glimmer in her eyes.

Kakashi chuckled. "That would be interesting."

"Yes, I can see it now, but the question is, how many cans would I have to bring with me daily?"

"I guess it depends what the turn-out for the day is."

Megumi chuckled at his reply and smiled at him when she heard someone call her name. "Megumi!"

She turned her head and grinned. "Kiba!"

Kiba ran towards her, his arrows hitting each other as he ran. He took one look at the gifts spilling out of her arms and whistled. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"I got mauled backstage by my fans," she explained. "Want a teddy bear?" she asked moving the five that occupied the crook of her arm.

He shook his head. "No thanks. I'd probably just give to Akamaru. Need any help?"

"Oh! That'd be great. Here, you can hold the roses," she said handing him two bouquets of red flowers. She moved the rest of her gifts and smiled. "I'm all clear. So why did you start adlibbing?"

"Yes, I'm curious about that too, Mr. Inuzuka," Kakashi said.

Kiba shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I got too caught up in the moment," he laughed.

"Well, at least it didn't bomb the play," she smiled.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. That would've been embarrassing.

"Well, I should probably find the guys," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Don't bother, they're making out with their girlfriends," Megumi said rolling her eyes. "I swear, if it isn't gushy conversations, it's swapping saliva."

"My, aren't you the little rain cloud?" Kakashi teased.

"Parades, beware," she smiled.

Kiba watched the easy exchange and became a little annoyed. Jealousy was something he'd never admit to. "Megumi, want me to walk you to your car?"

Megumi turned back and smiled warmly. "That'd be great!" Kiba inwardly grinned. 'Score!'

"I'll come out with you."

Megumi looked back and Kakashi shrugged. "If they're making out with their girlfriends, I'd at least like to have my book to pass the time." Megumi chuckled. "Okay, come on."

They walked through the hallways, Megumi smiling cheerfully as she walked with her entourage. She didn't notice that people were looking at them as she walked by, or the tension that seemed to crackle off the two males behind her. Nope, she was just thinking of which volume of Fruits Basket to read tonight.

They walked out into the parking lot and sighed in relief. This was much better compared to the stuffy, overcrowded school building. Megumi looked up at the stars and gasped. "Wow!" she exclaimed breathlessly. They walked towards her car, which just so happened to be parked three cars down from Kakashi's. She turned and smiled. "Thanks for walking me to the car, you guys."

"No problem," they replied. She smiled and a cold breeze crossed them. She shivered. _'This is what I get for only wearing my costume,'_ she thought, cursing her thin toga.

Kiba noticed her discomfort and set down the roses. "Oh here," he said shrugging off his jacket when he was cut off.

"I got it," Kakashi said, shrugging off his coat and draping it over the girl's shoulders.

"Thank Kakashi-sensei, but you don't have to."

"It's no problem and you can return it anytime. You live next door after all."

Kiba shrugged back on his jacket and remembered something. "Oh, here, the flowers!" he said holding up the roses. Megumi smiled and took a bouquet back. Kiba blinked and stared at the one in his hand. "What about this one?" he asked.

"Well, I want you to have that one. I don't think the guys would mind too much and besides, the lead male role should at least get some of the spoils, ne?"

Kiba chuckled. "I guess." A car horn beeped and Kiba looked up. "Oh, it's my sister. See you Monday, Megumi-chan!"

"Bye Kiba!" Kiba smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek before hopping into his sister's car and driving off.

Megumi stared in shock after the boy as she lifted her hand to her cheek. She pulled her hand away to feel the slight tingle on her face and blushed. She clutched the roses closer to her and turned back to smile at her teacher. "Well, that was unexpected," she said with a nervous chuckle. Kakashi nodded, the hands in his pockets clenching slightly when he noticed something being held in his face. "What's this?" he asked holding the object up.

She stuck out her tongue. "It's a rose, sensei. Don't you know anything?"

He looked at her indignantly and she chuckled. "I wanted to give you something, since you're lending me your coat."

"But you don't—"

"Kakashi, I want to," she said softly. Before he could respond, Naruto came running down the parking. "There you are, sensei! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Dobe, you're gonna get hit by a car if you don't be careful."

"Shut up, teme! I am being careful!"

"Hn."

"Break it up, you two. Ready to go, Megumi?"

"Ready, Sakura!" Sakura nodded and the girls piled into the car. A window rolled down and Megumi smiled. "See you all Monday!" she said and the car pulled out of the space and drove off."

-----

It was late at night. Midnight to be exact, but three people were still awake, all staring at something in their room. Kiba stared at the bouquet sitting on his desk, Kakashi staring at the single rose in a small vase, and Megumi staring at the coat hanging of her chair.

Megumi sat up, careful not to wake Kiku who slept at the foot of her bed. She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, her fingers trailing down to her cheek. She suddenly felt the tingling sensation once more as her gaze lifted to the brown coat bathed in moonlight. She felt her heart clench and so did the males as they stared at the objects. How they felt it at the same time and why they felt it, couldn't be explained. For now, it was just another mystery of life.


	38. December Drama

I know you guys are probably going to kill me for the lack of Sasusaku or Naruhina or NejTen, or ShikaTem, but there will be pairing development in this chapter. Yes! Dance around the room! Break out the chips and soda, but don't forget to review.

Status: Actual plot here. Deleted some scenes.

Songs: Coldplay's Fix You, What Dreams Are Made Of (ballad version) Bouncing off the ceiling by Ateens, Dixie Chick's Top of the World, and Jennifer Saunder's version of I Need a Hero.

-------

**Ch.37: December Drama**

It was another day under the Sakura tree. Today, no one sat. There was snow under them and with the uniform specifically saying skirt, no one wanted to risk frostbite there. It was December, after all.

Ino looked around at her friends. "So why aren't we in the cafeteria like normal people?"

Everyone looked at her. "Since when were we ever normal?"

Ino nodded. They did have a point. An insomniac, two rock bands, the random and hyperactive exchange student friends of the lead singer of one of those rock bands, a boy who kept his dog in his hood, a boy that would almost never show the lower portion of his face, a mini-Gai, and a shop-a-holic. Yes, even Ino would admit to herself she had a slight problem. It seemed like Sai was the only one that was relatively normal and even that was stretching it, but if you looked passed the lack of human interaction capabilities, he was just your average talented, brooding teenage artist.

Ino sighed and rubbed her arms, watching her breath form a small cloud in front of her face. "So what are you guys doing for the talent show?"

"I shall be doing a very youthful martial arts act!" Lee said with conviction, flames of youth in his eyes.

"Illusion," said Kiba. Shino nodded.

"Then he's stuck with me, Sasuke, and Sakura to do something by the Ateens," Megumi smiled.

Ino blinked. "Why?"

All four looked to her, very tired. "Never lose a bet to Shino." If you looked hard enough, you'd see Shino was smirking, feeling very satisfied with himself.

"Then we are helping Tsunade-san with an act she wants to do," Hinata said shyly.

"And we have our own acts to do," Neji finished.

Ino nodded and looked to the exchange students. "What about you guys?"

"We're watching," Amber said.

"And I'm bringing my camera!" Felicity grinned.

"Do you always bring that with you?" Gaara asked.

"Do you even have to ask? She brings it everywhere," Jessica replied flatly with a roll of her eyes.

"Hn."

Ino chuckled and looked around. "Hey, where's Sai?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Still avoiding us as usual."

"Oh," Ino said disappointedly. _'He's still avoiding us?'_

As much as she hated to admit it, she liked the guy. He was smart and funny with his strange inability to interact with people, which she found cute, but what was more…he'd called her beautiful. Call it shallow or whatever, but she was touched. No one besides her parents had called her beautiful. Sure, she had gotten pretty, or hot, or that other stuff people had called her over the years, but it was the first time she had ever gotten that from someone. She had felt…happy when he said that. Even if it probably didn't mean anything, she felt touched. And she just had to act like her old fangirl self. She hated it, but…she loved it at the same time. It was what she used to shield herself from the world.

Live life like a girl who had no regrets and could buy the world and everyone will like you, but live like that and you'll burn out, but she didn't care. It was a way to protect herself. After Minami betrayed her, she built that wall, of clothes and shoes and makeup to hide from the world and somehow, Sai, a boy she had only known for a few months, had brought out that part in her that she missed and now, she wanted to know more about him. Find out how he managed to do that to her and…thank him.

Ino shook her head. _'Stop it,'_ she scolded herself. She looked up to see everyone looking at her and smiled. "Just feeling a bit cold. I'm going to head inside to warm up. See you in class." They nodded and she headed inside.

Ino roamed the halls. Even if she said she was cold just to leave, she had to admit, she really was freezing outside. She looked down at her shoes as she rubbed the warmth back into her arms when she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she apologized, moving to the side to get around them when she felt an arm grab her.

"Where you going?"

Ino turned around and nearly gagged. It was Kudo Isao, the school bully. Ugh, he was an ass. He'd grope girls in the hall and pick on the kids smaller and weaker than him. The only reason they didn't get him kicked out already was that they couldn't get anyone to speak out against him. They were too afraid and so he stayed and now, Ino could feel his breath on her face. "Hey hot-stuff."

"Kudo."

"Aw, don't be that way baby." A boy behind him snickered, probably one of his lackeys. "You know, she's pretty cute."

"Yeah," Isao agreed. He leaned closer, their noses practically touching. "So, what's your name?"

"Get away from me," she glared and tried to pull her hand away, but he tightened his hold.

"Now, now. We're not done yet."

"Bite me," she hissed, stomping her heel into his foot. He gasped, letting go and she was about to leave when she felt his lackeys hold her arms. _'Damn.'_

Isao walked over to her, looming over her small body. "You'll pay for that," he hissed. He raised his hand up and Ino closed her eyes, waiting for the blow when she heard it. "Hey!"

She opened her eyes, seeing everyone looking in the same direction as her. All eyes on one person. "Sai?" she asked herself.

"Buzz off. She's mine," Isao said.

Sai snorted. "Yeah right, you nimrod."

"What did you call me?"

"What? Haven't cleaned your ears out lately? Let her go, idiot or do you get off on hitting defenseless girls?"

Isao stood, staring at the boy who dared speak against him. "Who are you, kid?"

"Sai," he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Isao cracked his knuckles as he sneered at the boy. "Well Sai, I'm guess I'm just gonna hafta kick your ass instead."

Sai smirked and looked at him, amusement in his eyes. "Bring it." Isao smirked and ran towards him, his fist ready to hit him in the face when Sai dodged. Isao blinked and tried to punch him again, but Sai just dodged the blow. "Oh come on Isao, I thought you said you'd kick my ass? You pansy, I'm not even hitting you and you can't even touch me," Sai mocked. Isao growled and threw a punch, his fist cutting through the air.

Ino watched in horror as Sai just closed his eyes, standing perfectly still. _'He's crazy. Last time Isao hit a kid like that, he ended up in the hospital.' _

"Sai! Watch out!"

Sai snapped his eyes open and grabbed Isao's fist, the back of Sai's hand brushing against his nose. Isao watched with wide eyes as Sai smirked. "My turn."

Sai shoved Isao back, watching as he stumbled backwards. As he righted himself and went charging for Sai once more, Sai turned and did a roundhouse kick, sending Isao crashing against a wall, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

Isao's lackeys stared in shock as Sai placed his foot back down and stuff his hands back into his pocket. He looked up, a pitch-black gaze burning at them. "Well, you losers going to let her go or am I going to have to kick your ass too?" They shook their heads and let go of Ino before running down the hall.

Sai scoffed. "They really are losers." He walked over to Ino and turned her wrists over. "They're a little red, but they'll be fine. You were lucky. If I hadn't shown up, who knows what they might have done to you."

Ino looked up, her eyes burning. "I could've handled them! But…why did you help me?"

Sai shrugged. "I can't stand people like that."

Ino looked down. "Well…thanks."

"Hn. Later," Sai said as he strolled down the hall.

Ino watched him leave, her heart clenching painfully. "Wait!"

Sai turned around. "Hn?"

"W-would you perform in the talent show with me? They're still accepting and I want you to perform with me," she said. When he said nothing she looked down, her voice became soft. "Never mind. It was stupid of me to ask and—"

"Sure."

Ino looked up, her eyes wide. "What did you say?"

Sai shrugged. "Sure. Got nothing better to do anyway."

Ino smiled, her eyes glittering and she bowed. "Thank you." Sai just shrugged and walked down the hall once more, wondering why he just agreed to do that.

-----

Naruto peeked out between the curtains and looked at the heads and flashes in the crowd. He slipped back and sat in his seat behind the drum set. "Another full house."

"What'd you expect, dobe?"

"Shut up, teme."

Kakashi looked back and sighed. "Guys…"

Both just huffed as Tsunade's greeting floated through the curtain. "And without further ado, here's Sharingan!" The curtain parted and the hot stage lights bathed their skin in heat. Kakashi stared out into the crowd and felt his breath catch in his throat as adrenaline began to course through his veins.

This feeling, the rush; this was why he performed.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide to home  
And ignite to bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try then you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide to home  
And ignite to bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

_Lights will guide to home  
And ignite to bones  
And I will try to fix you_

The curtains were closed and they got offstage, the stagehands clearing the stage for Lee's act. Sasuke placed his guitar into his case and shut the case when he spotted Lee. "Hey Lee!"

Lee stretched once more when he heard it. "Hey Lee!" Lee looked up. "Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked. "Good luck." Lee nodded, the fire burning in his eyes. "Yes," he said with conviction before stepping onto the stage.

Sasuke smirked to himself and walked to the small dressing room. He knocked on the door. "Yeah?" came the reply. "Open up, dog-breath, I got to change too."

The door opened and Kiba stepped aside as Sasuke stepped in. The place was crawling with guys and deodorant sprays. Sasuke cringed and stepped to the corner and began taking off his shirt. He quickly changed into a white T-shirt and white pants (the same thing Kiba wore) and stepped out. Lee came back panting and spotted Sasuke. "I was very youthful," he said and Sasuke chuckled before leaning against a beam, settling in to watch his cousin.

-----

When Sai had first arrived at the talent show, he was planning on just dealing with it then leaving her as soon as they finished. As he straightened out his shirt, he promised himself that he would do it. "Are you ready, Sai?"

He recognized that voice. It was that girl, Ino, but it was strange. Her voice wasn't as confident as he thought it'd be; it was shy and nervous. Where was that fangirl confidence he'd seen in her? But then again, he told himself, she could always be faking.

Sai turned around. "I'm ready Ino—"

The last syllable of her name was lost in the quick inhale of air he took as he looked at the girl in front of him, the promise flying out the window forgotten.

Ino wore a light blue dress that hugged her curves and fell like rain down her legs. She looked up shyly, a small blush on her cheeks. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You—you—you—"

She looked up and he found his breath caught in his throat as he drowned in sapphire pools. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat and smiled. "You look nice." Yeah, nice was good. She seemed to frown, but she caught herself, but not before Sai saw it. It made him frown. What had he done to upset her? Women were always a mystery to him. They'd be happy one minute, but crying the next and she had to be the most complex one he had met. "Sai."

He registered the jarring of his shoulder and he held her hand to tell her he'd heard her, but he didn't expect the jolt that came after placing his fingers over hers. He looked down. "What is it?"

"We're on."

"Oh," he said and walked towards the stage, grabbing the microphone from the stagehand, not bothering to let go of her hand. Why didn't he? Well, it felt nice and he smiled. After walking to the edge, he left her to go to the other side and the music began to play. Now he was glad his mother forced those singing lessons on him long ago.

_Hey now  
Hey now_

_Hey now  
Hey now_

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smile and I go  
Oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
Cuz in my heart I know what this is_

_Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

_Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
You don't have to sail all the oceans  
No no no  
Happiness is no mystery and  
Here now it's you and me_

_Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

_Open your eyes  
(this is what dreams are made of)  
Shout to the sky  
(this is what dreams are made of)_

_Then I see u smile and I go  
Oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor_

_Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

_(hey now)  
(hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of_

-----

"And that was Nakamura Yuki playing the piano. Now for Inuzuka Kiba, Megumi, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke singing…_Bouncing off the Ceiling by Ateens?!_ What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down Tsunade-sama. Sorry about that folks," Shizune apologized and the four stepped out.

Kiba and Sasuke wore the same clothing and the two girls wore the same thing too, a white tank top and white pants with a white belt, all four with microphone earpieces. All stepped forward and went to the middle of the stage. As they stared at the crowd, they all thought of the same thing.

'_Wait until I get my hands on you, Aburame Shino!'_

_My grades are down  
from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together_

_I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by - I - I on mere imagination_

_Upside down  
Bouncing Off the ceiling  
Inside Out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll get crazy if I can't get next to you_

_My teacher says to concentrate  
So what - his name is Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever_

_I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
Each time I try - I - I the same old hesitation_

_Upside down  
Bouncing Off the ceiling  
Inside Out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll get crazy if I can't get next to you  
Somehow someday  
You will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true_

_Ha..ha_

_Upside down  
Bouncing Off the ceiling  
Inside Out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll get crazy if I can't get next to you_

The four walked offstage and threw off their earpieces as they tried to get their skin to stop crawling. They would a very good shower after this.

-----

Shino and Kiba walked offstage and Shizune stepped onto it, clapping. "Wasn't that wonderful? Up next, FFG."

The curtains parted to reveal the girls onstage, each with a string instrument in front of the school orchestra. Megumi stood with her violin, Sakura stood with a guitar, Temari stood with a bass, Tenten stood with a violin, and Hinata sat with her cello. In the orchestra, you could see all sorts of string instruments.

Megumi smiled and waited as microphones were placed in front of everyone. Once she heard the stagehand whisper okay, she took the one in front of her and smiled. "Hello. This song is called Top of the World. As you can see, we're doing this all acoustic. No electronic instruments, no speakers, just us. We ask for everyone to be quiet so everyone can hear and well, we hope you enjoy it."

_I wished I was smarter  
I wished I was stronger  
I wished I loved Jesus  
The way my wife does  
I wish it had been easier  
Instead of any longer  
I wished I could have stood where you would have been proud  
But that won't happen now  
That won't happen now_

_There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard  
Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow  
Think I broke the wings off that little song bird  
She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now  
Top of the world_

_I don't have to answer any of these questions  
Don't have no God to teach me no lessons  
I come home in the evening  
Sit in my chair  
One night they called me for supper  
But I never got up  
I stayed right there in my chair_

_There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard  
Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow  
Think I broke the wings off that little song bird  
She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now  
Top of the world_

_I wished I'd a known you  
Wished I'd a shown you  
All of the things I was on the inside  
I'd pretend to be sleeping  
When you come in in the morning  
To whisper good-bye  
Go to work in the rain  
I don't know why  
Don't know why_

_'Cause everyone's singing  
We just wanna be heard  
Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow  
Wanna grab a hold of that little song bird  
Take her for a ride to the top of the world right now_

_To the top of the world  
To the top of the world  
To the top of the world  
To the top of the world  
To the top of the world  
To the top of the world  
To the top of the world  
To the top of the world_

The crowd cheered and whistled and the girls bowed before walking offstage. Shizune came up and smiled. "Well, this year, we are changing things up. Instead of FFG or Sharingan ending the show, our last performance will be from our very own principal and our school orchestra with the help of our celebrity students."

The crowd clapped and the curtain opened to reveal Kakashi sitting in a suit, his eyepatch foregone and more surprisingly, his mask. At least fifty women had fainted in the first front row alone. Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long night. Receiving the signal from the stagehand, he started playing the piano as Tsunade stepped out in a shimmering red dress, microphone in hand.

_Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

The rest of the spotlights were thrown on and standing onstage was Sharingan and FFG, the school band in the area behind them. FFG were all dressed like Tsunade and all of Sharingan was dressed like Kakashi. Neji and Megumi stood with their violins as Hinata and Shikamaru stood behind their keyboards. Naruto and Sasuke were situated behind some drum sets and the rest of FFG stood behind microphones, apparently backup.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life _

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me 

Fingers danced madly as Kakashi, Hinata, and Shikamaru played, lost in the music. Megumi looked to Neji as she played, smiling to him and he smirked back, enjoying this just as much as she was. Behind them, Sasuke and Naruto were churning out the beat and the girls sang, the rush was in their blood. There was no stopping them now.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can fell his approach  
Like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero_

The song finished, the night's performers trickling in from the sides of the stage. Receiving their applause, they all filed outside, some to hear how proud their parents were of them, some to receive their flowers. Inside the auditorium, the heavy red curtains were slowly drawn to a close and the janitor wheeled his mop bucket out, the wet slap of his mop on the hardwood floor echoing throughout the empty room.


	39. Uncertain: Past, Present, Future

Sigh. High school bites.

Status: Last piece of filler.

-------

**Ch.38: Uncertain (Past, Present, Future)**

Megumi sighed tiredly as she lay draped over her couch, a small cat toy attached to her ankle as she dangled her foot, Kiku batting away at the bright orange object, obviously amused. Megumi looked up and saw the ball dangle and sighed. _'Where is everyone?'_

It was Saturday, the time where everyone was out of school and having a good time, but Megumi wasn't everyone. All of her band mates were out with their boyfriends and almost everyone else had errands to run, which led her to call the friends that weren't busy. She sighed and turned to her side. _'They should've been here a while ago. Maybe something came up. Maybe I should go out for a walk…'_

But before she could continue that thought, the doorbell rang.

She sat up, untying the small toy from her foot much to the dismay of her cat. She smiled apologetically to Kiku before going to answer the door. "Hey Gaara."

"Hn."

"What about us?"

Megumi looked past her cousin's shoulder and blinked. "What about you guys?" Seeing the smoldering gaze Lucy sent her, she laughed. "You know I'm just kidding." Lucy grunted and Amber smiled. "Hi Megumi." She nodded and invited her friends in.

She closed the door and walked to the living room and smiled to herself. Priscilla, Amber, and Lucy crowded around her cat as Felicity bobbed the neon toy in her hand and watched Kiku bat at it. She turned her head and wondered where the other two were, but her questions were soon answered and she smiled.

Jessica and Gaara sat on the couch, both at the far ends. Jessica turned to look at Gaara as he stared at the cat with mild interest, completely oblivious to the girl staring at him. Yes, Jessica liked Gaara. Since middle school and Megumi knew too, much to Jessica's annoyance. When she asked what she should do, Megumi simply shrugged. Honestly, when she rarely saw her cousin and he was going through a rough spot at the time, the last thing he needed was for her to bug him about his feelings towards Jessica. She simply said to give it time. Approximately five years later, she was still giving him time.

"So…how is it, Gaara?"

"Hn."

"See anything interesting lately?"

"Hn."

"Do anything interesting?"

"Hn."

"Think anything interesting?"

"Hn."

"You know, you're boring, Panda-kun?"

That got his attention because he swiftly turned his head to face her. "What did you call me?"

"Panda-kun."

"Why?" he asked, his voice bearing annoyance.

"Because you have those rings around your eyes and it reminds me of a panda."

"Besides Gaara, at least she didn't nickname you cheese or goldfish." Megumi smiled as she plopped onto a chair with a bottle of water.

"Or raccoon-boy." At this, he glared and Jessica blinked. "What?"

Megumi's eyes widened. "You mean you still—!"

Gaara turned to his cousin. "Not another word," he threatened. It didn't help at all because her next words were, "You do! You do! Oh my god! Did you bring him over when you moved? I wanna see him again! He was so cute!" Which led to everyone staring at the rapidly blushing Gaara who was trying his best to kill his cousin without actually touching her.

Jessica poked Gaara, startling the boy. "What's she talking about?"

"Hn."

"Tell me," she said poking his shoulder repeatedly. He brushed off her finger only to have it return with a renewed fervor. He sighed. "Fine, just stop poking me." The girls crowded around the boy.

"I had a stuffed raccoon when I was little. My mom was planning to give it to me when I was born, but she died before she could. I got it anyway and it was like my best friend when I was growing up."

Megumi smiled fondly. "Yeah, you used to cry whenever I wanted to hold it."

Gaara chuckled. "I remember that. We ripped him in half one time cuz I didn't feel like sharing. We had to get grandma to sew him up again."

Megumi chuckled. "Yeah."

Lucy blinked. "Gaara, how did your mom die?" The air suddenly became heavy and Gaara stood, walking out the front door. Lucy looked around, panicking. "I'm so sorry."

Felicity shook her head. "You couldn't have known," she said, the others nodding in agreement, not noticing the girl that had slipped outside after him.

-----

Jessica looked around the front yard. It never seemed to amaze her how spacious this thing was. She looked around, past the flowers, past the fountain, to the trees where a small blotch of red sat. She smiled to herself. _'Found him.'_

Gaara sat with his resting on his bent knees, his head hanging as his back rested on the tree behind him. He sighed heavily and heard snow crunch. He looked up and saw a girl with glasses staring down at him. "What do you want, Jessica?"

She sat down in the grass. "I can't check up on a friend?" Gaara just remained silent and she sighed. She placed her hand on his shoulder, watching the slight muscle movement in his face. "Want to talk about it?"

"…"

"Okay, I'll talk enough for the both of us," she said brightly before jumping into conversation.

Gaara stared down at the snow beneath him as she talked, listening to every word she said. He wanted to smile. Why? He didn't know. It was just how he felt right now, smiling for no reason. Was this how Megumi felt?

"What do you think, Gaara?"

He looked up blankly. "Huh?"

"I asked what your favorite flavor of bread is."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because, I wanna know. Are you going to tell me?"

He stared at her. She was a mystery. She'd be perfectly normal, then ask a random question and expect an answer the next. The question was completely ludicrous, yet he found himself answering it. "Brown sugar."

Jessica blinked. "Why?"

Gaara looked up at the bare branches above his head, marveling at the limbs that reached towards the skies. "Because Kankuro used to tell me about our mom and said she always smelled like brown sugar," he said quietly, the traces of a sad smile on his face while his fists clenched at his sides. She did not press and asked another question.

Soon, they were in a discussion that jumped through every topic known to man, from cheeses to tuxedos to banana monkeys and she wasn't finished asking and surprisingly, he wasn't done answering. After getting off the topic of global warming, they fell back against the tree tiredly. Not long afterwards, Jessica began to laugh. Gaara looked over to her. "What's so funny?" he said panting slightly.

"Because Gaara, it's amazing how much you have to say and all you usually say is 'Hn.'"

"So?"

"So?! Gaara, you're one of the coolest, smartest people I've ever known and you're wasting your life with monosyllabic answers! Yeesh."

"And?"

"There you go again! Imagine if you talked to your father like we just did, how much you could tell him?"

Gaara gritted his teeth. "Don't. _Ever._ Mention him again."

Jessica sighed and stood up, the soles of her boots rocking in the snow. "Gaara, you'll have to forgive him eventually. I think he realizes by now that he's made a mistake."

"I doubt it. Why else do you think he sent me to military school?"

"Because he's afraid of you."

"Afraid?"

She nodded. "He doesn't know how to talk to you and he thinks it's too late. Maybe he thinks that military school will be able to level the playing field so he can talk to you within his comfort zone. He wants a relationship, but doesn't know how to get it."

"Hn."

She turned back. "Gaara-kun, he already lost his wife. I'm sure he had to grieve over that. Then he lost a son and he had to grieve once more and he's losing a son that's alive and right in front of him. You have to understand that he's hurting as much as you."

"Yeah right."

"You know, Megumi showed me a family picture of you guys once. Did you ever look at him?"

"I tore his head off the picture."

"Well, if you had taken the time to look at it, you would've seen the sadness in his eyes when you were on the other side of the photo. He regrets what he's done, Gaara. If you could get past your hatred, you might have been able to see that."

"Hn."

"You know, as much as you say you hate him, you probably still love him. You can't hate him because you know he loved your mother and you guys, but you want to hate him because it's all you know. It gives you a reason to live.

"All kids hate their parents, but they make up eventually. I think he wants that too. He doesn't want to have to say he loves you and ask for forgiveness on his deathbed. Why do you think he let you live out here? He wants to give this a chance," Jessica said sadly. She turned and wound her arms around his neck. "And I think you want to, too."

Gaara stared at the girl. How did she know all this? He didn't know any of this and she didn't know, but she still managed to figure it all out. Did he really want to bridge the gap with his father? He had his sister, his cousin and their family, but did he really need his father in his life? He didn't know. It was too much to think about all at once, but…they had reached an agreement and that was something. Could they really have a relationship? He didn't know, but…

"I'll try."

Jessica looked up and smiled. "That's the way, Panda-kun! Now let's go inside." Gaara nodded and watched her go ahead before shaking his head to himself. He'd let her call him Panda-kun. Normally, he'd never allow anyone but his cousin and sister call him such names, but he'd just let her slide. Was he really changing? He wasn't sure. The future was uncertain, constantly changing things, but…he wasn't alone. Everyone faced the future and he had his friends behind him.

"Come on, Gaara!" Jessica said waving on the doorstep. He shook his head. He had his friends behind him and he had Jessica. He had her behind him all the way, with her small quirks and that smile of hers. Suddenly, the future didn't seem that scary anymore.


	40. Dark Clouds On the Horizon

Augh!!! School is evil!!!!! Well, life bites. So much homework. sigh. Why did my little brother have to be so hard to draw? Seriously, his eyes are so frickin girly and the curve of his mouth is already bad enough. Sigh, why'd I take art? Please review, because they'll make me feel better.

Status: transition chapter.

-------

**Ch.39: Dark Clouds On the Horizon**

Snow floated down slowly and feet dragged slowly in the white fluff on the sidewalk as lungs breathed in the crisp winter air. It was a beautiful winter day. The ground lay covered in snow and the sky was colored a light grey, contrasting deeply against the brick building.

A body collided lamely into the closed door of the large private school and a voice beside the body scoffed. "Dobe."

A blonde head turned to glare at the raven-haired boy. "Shut up, teme!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well, he wouldn't call you that if you didn't act the part."

"I do not," he slurred, his body moving feebly towards the pearl-eyed boy before hunching over in exhaustion.

"Hi everybody. Glad to see you a—whoa! What the hell happened to him?"

The boys turned. "Oh, hi Priscilla. Hi everyone," they said greeting the girls behind them. A familiar group walked past the gates to join them. "Hi!" they smiled, Gaara nodded silently.

Megumi smiled. "Hey guys, hey Na—whoa! Holy shit, what the hell happened to you?"

Naruto looked up, the dark circles under his eyes and deep lines making him look ghoulish. "Naruto stayed up for a day straight after celebrating New Year's and decided to binge on ramen and cupcakes to help him keep awake. He only fell asleep at five o' clock this morning," Shikamaru explained.

Hinata walked up to her boyfriend tentatively. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up, a tired grin on his face. "Of course, Hinata-chan. I feel—Zzzz…"

Hinata sweat-dropped as Naruto fell asleep against the school building. Neji rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get this idiot inside before the fangirls try to rape him in his sleep." The guys nodded and lifted him from the door. Shikamaru grimaced.

'_Why did he have to snore?'_

-----

The class chatted amongst themselves and a shadow appeared in the window of the door. A head poked in. "Assembly today. Line up."

The door opened wider as students stood from their various seats and emptied into the halls. The last kid stepped out and closed the door after him and Kakashi looked up from

his book to the amorphous mass spanning the hallway and shrugged. _'Good enough.'_

"Follow me."

The teens erupted into conversation upon conversation and Kakashi shook his head. How they could actually hear themselves over so much background noise was beyond him. He settled to turn the page of his book to continue Junko's escapade when he spotted a smile from the corner of his eye. "And why are we so happy today?"

Megumi smiled wryly. "I see we have no hangovers this year."

"Well, as much as I would have loved to make it an annual thing, Genma was preoccupied this year," he smiled. _'Thank Kami he doesn't think with his brain.'_

Megumi nodded and stretched her arms above her head, bending her spine back to hear a satisfying series of popping noises. She sighed in pleasure and turned her head behind her. Shino talked to Hinata as she guided the sleepy Naruto who he blinked his eyes dazedly. Sasuke and Sakura were busy talking with each other about guitars and Temari was having a one-sided argument with her boyfriend about his cloud watching habit and just how troublesome he was being by responding with his signature phrase. Sai listened with slight interest as Lee and Ino debated about fashion and Kiba chatted with the girls and Megumi saw on the outskirts of the group Jessica and Gaara and the smaller distance between them. She smiled to herself.

'_There might just be hope for you yet, Gaara.'_

-----

"—and now for the real reason we called you here; we have new students joining us today," Tsunade spoke. The auditorium broke out into a cacophony of overlapping conversations. She could make out bits and pieces of them like 'I wonder who they are' and 'why would anyone transfer in this late in the year?' She tapped the microphone and cleared her throat. "I understand this is a surprise, but I want you to treat them with the courtesy you do everyone else. And now for your new students."

The auditorium hung with dead silence as four people stepped out onto the stage. There was a boy with hair similar to Kakashi's, but it was black. He wore his shirt open and his black pants hung loosely around his hips. Next to him was a boy that had bandages covering most of his head, leaving only his left eye visible. Beside him was a girl with long red hair and beside her was a girl with raven hair in a low ponytail, her hair going past her hips. Tsunade nodded after they stood. "These are our transfer students from Sound High. In order from the left, Abumi Zaku, Kinuta Dosu, Tayuya, and Tsuchi Kin. Like some of you, they will be graduating with you this year. Also like some of you, they are in a band..."

Sasuke narrowed her gaze as Tsunade continued to talk and jarred Naruto awake and heard the undignified snort he let out before opening his eyes. "Whasgoin on, teme?"

"New students."

Naruto turned from Sasuke to peer at the stage and narrowed his gaze. "It's them," he spat. Lucy leaned forward in her seat. "Who are they?"

"They're an up and coming band called Hell's Fury. Kin's the main singer and keyboard player, Zaku plays bass, Dosu plays drums, and Tayuya plays guitar. They're gathering momentum and their fan base is growing everyday. Besides being famous, they have one of the worst reputations in the music business," Megumi explained. She crossed her arms and let out a scoff as she turned her head. "Bunch of mainstream wannabe emo's."

"They can't be that bad, Megumi."

She turned to Amber and pouted petulantly, silently denying her words. Amber sighed. "Come on. You always believed there was good in everyone, so what's so different now?"

"Because I actually don't like them. They give off a bad aura. Priscilla!! Back me up!"

"I actually agree with Amber. Besides, you were always the nice one."

"But—but—but—"

"Just give them a chance; jeez," Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"If you hate them afterwards, then we won't bother you about this again." Megumi looked to Felicity. "Well…alright. One chance, but that's it," she glared. Her friends nodded sagely and Gaara rolled his eyes, thinking only one thing.

'_She got into the sugar again.'_

-----

It was afterschool, the long grueling day was over and teens filed out of the school, bags in hand. The group hung around the gates, chatting amongst themselves when they heard approaching footsteps.

Sasuke looked up to see one of the new girls walking towards him, a confident smirk on her face. "Tsuchi-san," he replied apathetically. Kin smiled seductively and let a finger trace his jaw line. "Hey Sasuke-baby, wanna ditch this place and go somewhere fun?" she whispered.

"Hn. No."

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I have better things to do than go to some cheap motel with you."

"Besides, he's taken," Megumi smirked.

"By who? You?" Kin snapped.

"Ew. Hell no! Not by me."

"Then who?" Kin glared.

"Me," Sakura smirked. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wound her arms around his neck. "As you can see, I have a girlfriend already and I'm not going to leave her. Now if you're done, we have a date to go to," Sasuke said as he reached up to clasp Sakura's hand. He went to the gates and stopped, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Oh, and refrain from touching me from now on. You aren't a friend of mine and you certainly aren't my girlfriend."

Megumi smiled and watched her friends empty out of the school before looking over her shoulder. "Nice meeting you, Tsuchi-san!" she smiled before running after her friends.

"So, what'd you think?" Lucy asked.

"They're actually okay. Their auras have relaxed. It's only Kin that's getting on my nerves. She's acting like a fangirl," Megumi scowled.

"And your verdict?" Jessica asked.

"Meh. Whatever."

-----

Kin watched as Megumi shrugged and trailed her eyes to the front of the group to the pink-haired girl. She watched her smile and stop in the snowy backdrop. Sasuke stopped beside her and leaned down to capture her lips. Kin clenched her teeth, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "No one turns me down. You are going to be mine, Uchiha Sasuke, because what Tsuchi Kin wants, she gets. Just you watch," she whispered to herself.

She watched the group walk farther down the block and saw Sasuke and Sakura turn away from the group as Megumi threw her head back in laughter, completely unaware of the darkening sky.

A storm was coming.


	41. Of Relationships And Roses

Well, I'm now reading Death Note. Bit wordy, but it's so addicting. Also had my first sip of coffee yesterday. It was drowned in cream and it kept me awake like after drinking a can of soda without most of the harmful side effects. Enough about my life. Thanks for all the reviews so far! P.S. I love satin!

_Y el amor que sentimos es mas profundo_ means the love that we feel is deeper.

Songs: Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne, The Game of Love by Michelle Branch, Heaven is a Place on Earth by Tiffany, The Ooh Ooh song by Pat Benatar, Honestly by Cartel, P.S. I love you by All-American Rejects, Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin (but the one I used was from Shrek 2), and A Moment like This by Kelly Clarkson.

-------

**Ch.40: Of Relationships and Roses**

"So what are we doing here again?"

Music blared from the speakers on the sides of the stage as teens danced on the gym floor.

"We're the entertainment, or did you forget that?" Tenten retorted.

Megumi looked up from her seat on the bleachers a row down from her cousin. "Besides, what are you complaining about? At least you have boyfriends," she said staring out over the crowd of the Valentine's Day dance. She watched the strobe lights reflect off the dresses dotting the crowd. Hard to believe this dance would also act as a prom for the graduating class.

Temari let her head fall back, resting on the wooden bleacher behind her. "Whatever," she answered lifting her head. She stared out into the crowd to Ino chatting amiably with the flock of boys around her, a smile on her face. _'At least she's having fun.'_

She felt a tap on her knee and looked down at Hinata. "Um, Temari, do you think they'll like our dresses?"

Temari was stunned at the question and did a once-over of what every girl wore. Sakura wore a halter-top white dress with a V-back that went down to her ankles with white shoes, a small golden comb glinting in her messy bun. Hinata wore a strapless dark blue dress, sparkles in the fabric while her hair was pulled back into a bun, strands framing her face lightly done up in makeup. Tenten wore a spaghetti-strap light pink dress with white gloves, her hair in a ponytail. Megumi wore a satin cap-sleeved red dress with a V-back and square neckline that went down to her ankles. Along with it was a pair of red heels, her birthday present around her neck. She had red lipstick on with eyeliner and shadow with her hair down.

She took a look at herself. A sleeveless dress of black satin over white tulle with a diamond necklace around her neck, her hair brushing against her shoulders. She clenched her jaw as remembered the agonizing three hours they spent with Ino.

"They better."

-----

Fingers tugged eagerly at the white collar. "Augh, why are these things so hot?!"

"Tuxedos generally weren't made for comfort,rally weren't made for comfort." Kakashi reminded as he turned the page of Icha Icha Tactics.

"So shut up, dobe," Sasuke glared.

"Shut up, teme! You look like some James Bond reject and you two look like waiters!"

Neji smirked. "And you look like an idiot."

Naruto glared and turned to Shikamaru who shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

The guys squabbled amongst themselves and Kakashi sighed, clearing his throat. "Guys, we're here." And lo and behold, the gymnasium doors stared them in the face. Kakashi smiled and opened the door. "See you inside." The guys stared at each other in question before noticing the door drifting shut and scrambled inside.

-----

Megumi sighed, tapping the wood beneath her fingers in sheer boredom. She had nothing to do. It was either talk to her equally bored friends or dance with her fanboys. She'd rather brave a pack of wolves than—scratch that, there was no difference.

She let her eyes drift over the crowd. Lucy, Amber, Felicity, and Priscilla were giggling against the wall as they looked at Felicity's camera. Gaara was in his tuxedo, dancing with Jessica who was in her sleeveless beaded blue dress, her glasses gone for the night, no doubt the subject of their laughter. Shino was with Lee by the punch table and Kiba was nowhere to be found. She frowned; it wasn't like him to not be here. Suddenly, shadows fell on her. "Looking for someone?"

She looked up and her eyes sparkled. "Hi Kakashi-sensei. Hi everyone." The guys looked up from their girlfriends and murmured a quick 'hi' before looking into their girlfriends' eyes.

Kakashi lowered himself to be level with Megumi. "Kinda makes you sick, huh?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi sat beside her. "So who were you looking for?"

She looked up. "Hm? Oh! Oh yeah. I was looking for Kiba. I couldn't find him and I was getting worried."

"You shouldn't be too worried. I think I passed by him in the hall earlier. Something about having to go home. I think something happened to one of their dogs."

"Oh no! I hope it isn't Akamaru," she said worriedly as she remembered the happy little dog. Kiba loved Akamaru.

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "They'll make it out okay. Everyone in that family is pretty stubborn about living, even the dogs," he smiled.

Megumi laughed, her worry ebbing away. "Well, I'm going to go change into my stage outfit."

Sakura moved to stand. "We'll come with you."

"No, it's okay. Go dance with your boyfriends," she smiled before disappearing in the crowd, leaving no room for discussion.

Sakura stared after the girl when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked back at Sasuke in question and he smiled. "No point in wasting a song," he murmured, pulling Sakura's arms up behind his neck, feeling them intertwine as his hair line. Satisfied, he rested his hands on her hips as they began to sway to the music, a small smile playing on his lips.

-----

The girls stood onstage, staring out at the crowd. The DJ had left a few minutes ago and the gym was quiet. Megumi wore a white tank top and black leather pants, Tenten wore black jeans and a black halter top, Hinata wore jeans and a dark blue T-shirt, Temari wore a forest green T-shirt and jeans, and Sakura wore jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Hi everyone. Well, it's February 14th once again which means it's Happy Valentine's Day to the couples and Happy Singles Awareness Day to the rest of us!" The audience laughed and she smiled. "Well, I hope you like the songs we have tonight and have fun. Snag a kiss for me too." She ended with a wink and turned to the mic.

_I looked away  
Then I looked back at you  
You tried to say  
Things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one  
I'd be with 'till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

_Want to know who you are  
Want to know where to start  
I want know what this means  
Want to know how to feel  
Want to know what is real  
I want to know everything  
Everything_

_I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
And I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

Megumi licked her lips and smiled into the crowd. "And now, Sakura will take the mic and I'll take the guitar."

Sakura removed the guitar from around her neck and stepped up to the mic. "Wow, everything looks different up here," she laughed. "Well, I'm going to stop talking and I hope you like the song."

_Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store_

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love_

_This, whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store_

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
_

_It's all in this game of love  
You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
Into what... _

Make me feel good, yeah

So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store

It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love

It's all in this game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Yeah, in the game of love

Roll me  
Control me  
Please hold me  
(make me feel good, yeah) 

Sakura stepped away from the mic as the crowd cheered and Megumi handed her the guitar before stepping up to the mic. "Okay, now for a bunch of songs for the people who have that significant other, so step onto the dance floor. That means you, Asuma-sensei. Kurenai-sensei, you might want to catch him before he runs out the door."

The crowd laughed and you could just see Kurenai dragging her husband into the throng, a bright blush on his face. Megumi giggled and started to sing.

_Ooh baby do ya know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
they say in heaven  
'love comes first'  
we'll make heaven  
a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth! _

When the night falls down  
I wait for you and you come around  
And the worlds alive  
With the sounds of kids on the street outside  
When you walk into the room  
You pull me close now it's time to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above and you lift me up  
In the world above

Ooh baby do ya know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
they say in heaven  
'love comes first'  
we'll make heaven  
a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!

When I feel alone  
I reach for you and you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice and it carries me  
In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before, but I'm not afraid anymore...

Ooh baby do ya know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
they say in heaven  
'love comes first'  
well make heaven  
a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!

heaven..  
heaven..  
heaven..

In this world we're just beginning  
to understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before, but I'm not afraid anymore!

heaven..

Ooh baby do ya know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth! 

_they say in heaven  
'love comes first'  
well make heaven  
a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth!_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth! (x5)..._

Megumi smiled happily as Kurenai and Asuma shared a kiss. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Jessica and Gaara holding each other and shook her head before going into the next song.

_Just when we think we conquered it  
It seems we lose the fight again  
But there's just no stoppin' it  
It's like a bad dream that never ends  
It puts up walls between us  
That get harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and harder  
To remove  
But we let it continue, like people in love always do  
Ooh - Ooh  
Ooh - Ooh  
Ooh - Ooh _

Lets not pretend that we're unique  
'Cause everybody's tasted loves illusion  
We try to hide the fact that we  
Got lost between the chaos and confusion  
And the love we feel  
Is gettin' deeper, and deeper, and deeper, and deeper, and deeper  
By the minute

But we let it slip away  
'Cause we don't know a good thing while we're in it

_Ooh - Ooh  
Ooh - Ooh  
Ooh - Ooh  
_

_Ooh - Ooh  
Ooh - Ooh  
Ooh - Ooh  
_

_Ooh - Ooh  
Ooh - Ooh  
Ooh - Ooh  
_

_Ooh - Ooh  
Ooh - Ooh  
Ooh - Ooh  
_

_Y el amor que sentimos es mas profundo_

The girls stepped offstage and exchanged hugs with the boys before going to change. Onstage, the guys were getting ready. Kakashi wore jeans with a white T-shirt, Sasuke wore black pants and a black T-shirt, Neji wore a forest green shirt with black pants, Naruto wore jeans and a shirt with a cup of instant ramen printed on it, and Shikamaru wore a black pants with a brown T-shirt with the word 'Troublesome' printed in medieval lettering.

Kakashi fixed the mic, bringing it to his height and let his eye crease as he smiled. "Let's get started, shall we?"

_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say cause I'm, I'm being honest  
When I tell you that's you  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of you  
You tell me what you think about being open,  
without being honest with yourself_

_Cause things will never be the same._

_So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning, while falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay_

_Don't waste time getting to the point, cause I'm, I'm patiently waiting  
For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep again  
Tell me what you think about being open,  
without being honest with yourself_

_Cause things will never be the same._

_So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning, while falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay_

_Cause I can't stop it now  
It's so amazing how  
I know I can't, I could never walk away_

_How can we resolve this now  
you let me go, and wonder how  
This can never be the same  
(Can never be the)  
Can never be the same_

_So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning, while falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!_

_Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how,  
I know I can't, I could never walk away._

_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, cause I'm, I'm being honest._

Kakashi put down his arm, his eyes staring out over the crowd. "And now for something completely different."

_She's gone away  
and still they stay together  
people call me crazy, crazy  
my thoughts progress  
you think your vowed forever  
my mind tells me maybe maybe_

_I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
back to the day that we first met  
only believe the things I wrote  
I put it in a note yeah  
cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
don't you dare say goodbye_

_I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
forever and today_

_Two weeks go by  
so like it's been the weather  
the rain falls down  
she's crying crying  
my thoughts progress  
she thinks there vowed forever  
there hearts are bound  
lying lying_

_I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
back to the day that we first met  
only believe the things I wrote  
I put it in a note yeah  
cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
I'm gonna wave goodbye_

_Ill write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today_

_All the heartbreak all the pain  
all the words you said in me  
and I'll never be the same_

_I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
back to the day that we first met  
only believe the things I wrote  
I put it in a note yeah  
cross my T's and dot my I's  
better say hello  
I'm gonna wave goodbye_

_I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
forever and today  
forever and today  
forever and today  
P.S. I love you  
forever and today_

"And this is our last song for tonight." The crowd moaned and Kakashi shook his head. "I mean for us. FFG and the DJ are taking over after this, so enjoy."

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

-----

Megumi twirled the bare skewer in her hand before shooting it into the garbage can and sighing. She twirled in a circle and stretched. "I'm bored."

"So's everyone else," Tenten snapped.

"I thought girls were the one that took forever to dress," Temari said idly.

"Troublesome."

The girls turned and Hinata waved. "Hi Shikamaru," she said softly. Shikamaru nodded and soon the rest of Sharingan came out; Naruto tugged his collar. "Hi Hinata. Wow! You look great!"

She blushed and looked away. "T-thanks."

Naruto panicked. "Hinata? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" he asked, his hand reaching for hers. A camera flashed and the two turned to see a grinning Felicity and a grinning Megumi.

Felicity looked at the photo and smiled. "Awww…so kawaii," they cooed. Hinata blushed further and Naruto blinked, his face beet-red.

Sasuke came up behind him, slapping him over the back of the head. "Snap out of it, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

"Alright guys. Break it up," Sakura said, acting as the mediator. She turned and wound her arms around Sasuke, giving him a peck on the lips. "Hi Sasuke."

He smiled softly. "Hey."

Tenten watched from the edge of the group with a sad smile on her face. An arm wound around her waist and she looked back, her face flushing. "Neji…"

"Hey. You miss me?"

She turned to hide her guilt. "N-no." He moved his other arm to bring her into him. "It's okay. I missed you too," he murmured, pressing a kiss into her neck.

Megumi watched her friends with their boyfriends and sighed heavily. "Should I take that as a good sigh or a bad sigh?" She looked up. "Hi Kakashi-sensei."

He grabbed a chair from the wall and brought it over to her. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, cupping her chin in her hands. "I got Neji and Tenten together, I got Naruto together with Hinata, Sasuke has Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru are together, and Gaara and Jessica look like they'll pair at any minute, same with Ino and Sai. I have no one to pair up anymore!"

Kakashi tapped the spine of his book on his masked chin. "Are you sure about that?"

Megumi looked up. "Who am I forgetting?"

"I don't know…_you?_"

She blinked before chuckling. "I'll never get a guy. I'm too…me."

"And how is that a bad thing?"

"Most guys can't handle a girl who's…wired the way I am."

"I can and so can everyone one else in our little group."

"True, but you're my friends. You have to be able to handle me. Besides, didn't you just insinuate that you might be the guy for me?"

Kakashi held his chin in thought. "Huh, I guess I did."

She laughed.

-----

"No, Gai, I refuse to wear your green suit for luck, because that would mean you'd have nothing on! Now pipe down!" Genma tapped the mic. "Okay kiddies, as a special treat, some of the teachers and I made a little song for tonight. It's a dance number, so grab a partner while we get setup."

Ino watched as her math teacher smacked her gym teacher over the head before a head blocked her view of the stage. "Dance with me, Ino-chan!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Hey, I asked her first!"

"No, I did!" the boy said, shoving the other boy.

"What the hell'd you do that for?" he said, shoving him back.

Ino looked around, feeling herself get shoved around. She moved her hands up, shielding herself from them when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She felt herself pulled forward and she stumbled out of the group of males, colliding into something warm. She looked up. "S-Sai?"

Onyx met sapphire. "You should really be more careful," he said sternly. Ino looked down, tucking a nonexistent loose strand behind her ear. Sai rolled his eyes. "Want to dance?" he asked off-handedly.

Ino looked up. "Really?"

Sai shrugged. "Is that a no?" he asked.

"Yes—I mean no—I mean—I mean…" She took a deep breath, her hair as frazzled as her nerves. "I mean yes, I'd love to dance with you."

Sai smiled softly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Was that so hard?" he asked. She folded her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue. He laughed.

-----

Kakashi watched as Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru led their girlfriends out onto the floor. Across the room, he could see Priscilla and Amber pushing Jessica towards Gaara, who was being pushed by Felicity and Lucy. Sai was escorting Ino onto the floor and Megumi drew patterns into the wood grain of the bleacher beneath her.

Kakashi pocketed the book in his hand and stood. "Wanna dance?"

Megumi looked up. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance. Genma did say to grab a partner."

She looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure this isn't a pity dance?"

"Trust me, nothing about you is pitiful. Now, are you going to let an old man have a dance with his student?"

"Fine, I'll give you the dance," she smiled, letting him take her hand.

"Thank you. Nice dress by the way."

"Compliments won't score you any points," she teased.

He faked a disappointed sigh. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

-----

Genma fixed the mic and turned to his band mates. Kurenai was playing the keyboard, Asuma was playing the guitar, Gai was playing the drums, and a student held a bass. About ten more were in small booths holding various brass and string instruments.

Genma nodded and pocketed his toothpick, tucking it beside the red rose in his breast pocket. He stepped up to the mic. "This is for our good friend Hatake, the girls living it up, and the guys that fall for them. Hope you get lucky," he smirked. He turned back to Kurenai who gave him a thumbs-up and began to sing.

_She's into superstition  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensation  
New kicks in the candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night_

Pairs spun around the dance floor as the music picked up. Raven hair twirled before snapping to a halt as Megumi landed against her partner. "Not too bad," he complimented.

"Years of dance choreography will do that to you," she replied. He nodded and noticed the small cross around her neck. "You're wearing my gift."

She shrugged, her eyes never straying from his as they danced. "It went with the dress."

"Aa."

_She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain _

Upside inside out  
Living la Vida Loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Living living la Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skins the color of mocha  
She will wear you out living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca

Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap motel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must of slipped me a sleeping pill

She never drinks the water  
makes you order French Champagne  
And once you've had a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
Yeah! She'll make you go insane

Upside inside out  
Living la Vida Loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Living la Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skins the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca

She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain

Upside inside out  
She's living la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's living la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skins the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Living la Vida loca  
Living la Vida loca  
Living la Vida loca 

The crowd stood in silence, circling around the lone pair in the middle. Megumi panted, the sound of her heart beating rapidly ringing in her ears as she stared into a mismatched gaze.

He lifted her up from the dip, his breathing just as labored as hers. She stood beside him and they stood together. He stared out and she looked around at the shocked faces surrounding them and bit her lip as she tucked the stray strands behind her ears.

"Um…"

The crowd erupted into cheers. In the front, Lee gave a good-guy pose as Naruto whistled, Neji and Sasuke nodding with smirks on their faces. A muffled 'Hey!' was heard over the crowd and the two looked up just in time to see a rose thrown towards them.

Hands reached up into the air, both grasping the stem as eyes trailed to meet. The crowd cheered louder and the arms lowered; the eyes didn't.

They stepped apart, the rose in Kakashi's hand. He bowed. She curtsied and took the rose offered to her, both missing the smug smirk on Genma's face.

-----

Hinata chatted with Tenten and looked up from her cup of punch to see Megumi stepping onstage, a rose inside an open water bottle in her hand. A hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! I need to change. We need to get up there!"

She tried to move, but found that a hand on her shoulder was stopping her. "What is it, Neji?"

"Hinata, you don't have to do anything. Megumi told me to tell you that she was performing the last song by herself so we can all dance."

"Oh."

Tenten hugged the girl. "Yeah, so go back to Naruto and drag him onto the dance floor."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Right."

-----

Punch swirled in his hand and Naruto sighed, his breath rippling the red liquid. A new face entered the punch and he looked up. "Hinata?"

She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Dance with me, Naruto-kun."

He stared up at her, spluttering parts of words that he probably didn't even know he was speaking. She giggled. "Come on, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and grinned. "Alright!"

She lead him onto the dance floor besides Neji and Tenten and Sasuke and Sakura as Megumi pushed her red dress under her and danced her fingers on the keyboard.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

Temari looked around the gym. _'Where is he?'_ She huffed. "Lazy-ass."

"Troublesome."

Temari looked up to see her boyfriend scowling and she scowled in return. "Don't do that. Your face might get stuck like that."

"But you do it all the time."

"That's different. I can get away with it," she smiled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. "Troublesome woman," he smiled. He reached down and grabbed her hand. "Dance with me," he said plucking her from the bleacher.

She smiled up at him, beaming. "Do I have a choice?"

He chuckled. "Not really."

She smiled once more. "Then I accept."

He nodded and led her to the dance floor. Taking her hands, he led them to cross behind his neck and placed his hands on her waist. "You look beautiful," he murmured into her hair.

She smiled, her head resting over his heart. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this _

Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming, but still lie awake  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the reign of love above?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people spend two lifetimes for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Oh, like this  
Some people search forever oh yeah  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment  
Like this. 

The song ended, the lulled couples looked up dreamily, and Megumi reached down to grab the water bottle from the stage, a red rose in her hands.


	42. Troublesome

New in the world of RSR: Mainly ShikaTem and some GaaraOC. Megumi's role tapers off here and where the real drama begins to start. New in the world of me: I LOVE The Cruxshadows!!!!!!!

-------

**Ch.41: Troublesome**

The number three was a funny number.

It was three in the morning when Jessica called Megumi saying that Gaara told her he liked her. It was three weeks later that he took her on a date. It was three days later that he kissed her and it was three minutes after that when they became inseparable and it was three seconds ago that he had to leave to talk to a teacher.

Jessica sighed, innocently spinning a quarter she found in her wallet before puffing her cheeks and pouting her lips as she waited for her boyfriend to return. That was always the worst part. The waiting. Who knew that it could be so boring?

Footsteps approached steadily and a familiar face smiled. "Hey Jessica!"

Jessica turned to see Temari waving from her, Tenten doing the same thing beside her. Temari said something to Tenten before splitting off in different directions.

Temari walked up to the bored girl. "So where's your boyfriend/my brother?"

"Talkin' to a teacher," she said blowing a strand of hair from her face, the sound making a slight echo in the empty halls. Few people were still at the school. It was 4:30. Only people doing sports, in clubs, and doing stuff with teachers were there.

Jessica flopped tiredly on the desk in the hall and Temari frowned before snapping her fingers, a smile on her face. "Let's blow this joint." A half-intelligent 'huh?' was offered as a response and Temari grinned. "Aw, come on. You're bored out of your wits and I have nothing better to do. Let's go outside, better than staying here."

Jessica shrugged. She couldn't beat that logic. "Sure."

Temari grinned wider. "Great. I wanted to ask you some things anyway?"

Jessica paused mid-way as she got out of the desk seat. "Wha?"

Temari winked. "Someone has to see how you two are doing."

-----

"No way!"

"I'm serious! It's like he's obsessed with playing with my hair!" Jessica shouted, sending Temari into further hysterics. The two girls were sitting on a fallen tree chatting about their respective boyfriends and their strange quirks. Who knew Shikamaru was such a closet pervert?

Jessica quieted her laughter and pointed at Temari. "Okay, your turn and nothing about how much of a pervert he is. I'm already scarred beyond belief from what you told me."

Temari smiled. "Deal." She pouted her lower lip out as she thought, sifting through memories. A light bulb appeared over her head and she opened her mouth to talk, but a new voice interrupted them.

"Hey. You hotties wanna go somewhere for a little fun?"

-----

Shikamaru strolled leisurely in the halls, his eyes looking around at the class doors. _'Troublesome. Where's Temari? She said she'd be waiting for me…' _

He sighed. It was pointless, really, seeing how she loved being independent. Knowing her, she ran off somewhere to goof off. _'Maybe with Gaara.'_ Sure enough, the redhead appeared in the halls, a small scowl on his lips. "Hey Gaara!"

Gaara looked up, a frown on his face before melting into an apathetic look. He nodded.

"Have you seen Temari anywhere?"

"No. Seen Jessica?"

Shikamaru sighed and cupped his face. "Troublesome. Your sister probably took them outside to gossip about us," he sighed.

Gaara paled slightly and a flicker of fear crossed his eyes before returning to an aloof turquoise gaze. "Maybe we should look for them."

Shikamaru nodded and they walked outside.

-----

Temari looked up, as did Jessica, a frown appearing on their faces. "No."

Zaku and Dosu faked a pained look. "Aw, I feel so hurt. Kiss and make better?" Zaku asked innocently, his underlying meaning, anything but.

"No, we're already taken. Ask Kin or your mom or something," Jessica replied tersely.

Dosu reached for her and smiled as she struggled in his grasp. "That wasn't nice. Apologize."

"Kiss my ass!" she roared, kicking him in the shin. She fell backwards and Temari shielded her. "What do you goons want?"

"Just a little fun, how about it?" Zaku sneered.

"How about you fuck off?"

The four looked up to the new voice. "Shikamaru?" Temari asked. He gave a small nod and walked calmly towards them, Gaara not far behind.

Gaara walked over to Jessica, noting the slight discoloration on her wrist and frowned, turning on his heel to glare. Shikamaru flicked his gaze from the angry teen to the two sneering males. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just a little fun," he said smiling lecherously.

"With our girlfriends?" Gaara asked, an edge to his voice.

"It'd make things a lot more interesting," Dosu drawled. Shikamaru glared at the boy. "I've heard enough, so why don't you just leave before you get hurt?"

"Big words for a small guy," Zaku sneered.

"Just leave before you dumbasses get hurt," Gaara drawled.

"What'd you say, you little prick?"

Shikamaru looked at Dosu lazily. "Troublesome. Are you really that dumb? Fuck off; or do you need another invitation?"

Zaku glared heatedly at the two. "That's it you little twerps, I'm going to shut you up right now," he said as he threw a punch at Shikamaru.

Said boy sighed. "Troublesome," he muttered before dropping down and doing a low kick, knocking Zaku off his feet. Shikamaru watched the male fly back and stuffed his hands into his pockets and walking towards the girls.

Zaku looked up, wiping the dirt from his cheek. Watching the boy walk calmly away made his blood boil and he quickly got up, charging towards him. Blinded by his rage, he failed to notice Gaara appear in front of him. Quickly blocking the punch aimed at his face, Gaara slammed his palm up into Zaku's jaw and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards.

Gaara stared coolly at the two as Dosu helped his band mate up. He cast a glance over his shoulder. "We'll keep in touch," he stated coolly before helping his friend out of the school.

Shikamaru turned back and sighed. "How lame," he muttered. Gaara nodded silently in agreement before wrapping his arms around Jessica's waist and brushing his lips on the top of her head. Temari smiled at the exchange before planting a kiss of her own on Shikamaru's cheek. The boy blinked in surprise, a bright flush on his cheeks.

Shikamaru felt the heat rise in his cheeks and quickly shook his head. Temari smiled up at him and he smiled back softly before resting his cheek in her hair. He watched her lids fall, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat and watched the reds paint the skies of the setting sun, but he couldn't shake this sinking feeling, the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Something felt off, something was wrong, and Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome."


	43. Liars and Fairy Tales

So, I'm back and I have a huge art project and I'm gonna go cram for the three tests I have tomorrow after starting this. Sigh. Oh, Tayuya is in a starring role here. Man, I wish I didn't have to make her evil. She's my fave out of the Sound Four cuz she has a sense of morality. Dammit. Well, pretty dramatic here on out. Oh yeah, Neji's hairstyle is the one he has in Shippuden. I forgot to mention that earlier.

-------

**Ch.42: Liars and Fairy Tales**

Hands smoothed over pink gemstones set into a flower-shaped pendant. Fingers danced up the lace chain and back to the flower. Tenten sighed, a soft smile on her face as her heart warmed at the fond memory of that night.

_flashback_

"_Neji, what is it?"_

_Music pulsed in the background as two figures stood on the cement walkway outside the gym. It was Valentine's Day and the dance was in full swing inside._

_Neji turned, a slight nervous look in his eyes and Tenten frowned. She took a step forward and he unconsciously took a step back, keeping the distance between them ever the same. Tenten huffed, but her eyes pleaded. "Neji, what's wrong?"_

_Neji took a deep breath, thumbing the small velvet box in his hands as questions zoomed across his head. Would she like it? Would she hate it? Would she want to break up with him after this? 'Stop acting like a coward,' he scolded himself, 'whatever happens, happens; such is fate.' But fate couldn't stop his palms from sweating or the loud gulp he took._

"_Well Tenten, we've been going out for a while and I wanted to—you see, I went to the—" _

_Neji wanted to kick himself. He was stuttering like a fool and probably looking like one too. "Aw, screw it. Here," he said throwing her the velvet box. He didn't trust himself to hand it to her. Besides, she'd see just how bad his hands were shaking._

_Tenten stared down at the black velvet, brushing her fingers over the material. Placing her fingers over the lid, she lifted it. Inside, sitting on a white satin pillow was a pink Hibiscus pendant outlined in white gold._

_Neji watched as she stared at the box's contents and turned his head. He heard the gasp and felt his spirits soar, but the deathly silence that followed sent them crashing back down to where they were, maybe even further. His hands clenched, teeth gritting against the painful squeezing in his heart. Everything had rested on that moment and now…now she was kissing him?_

_Pale eyes widened in realization and felt her lips pressed against his. His eyes were dazed, his mind bewildered. How did she get there? When did she get there? Why was she kissing him? Didn't women generally not kiss someone after getting a horrible gift? _

"_Why?" he whispered against her lips._

_She looked up in confusion and he continued, hands holding her arms, his eyes meeting hers. "I thought you hated it."_

_She laughed. "Why would you think that?" she smiled. _

_He felt his breath hitch. How did she manage to do that? Just smile and make him want to melt into a puddle at her feet? _

"_You didn't say anything for so long and I…I…"_

"_It's called shock, Neji," she said before shaking her head._

_Neji stared at her and he felt her arms wrap around his neck. "I love it, Neji, and I love you," she said looking into his eyes, a hand on his cheek. Neji blinked and leaned into the touch, moving to kiss her palm before leaning back into it, a serene smile on his face. "I love you, too."_

_end flashback_

"—en. Tenten! OI!"

Tenten looked up, startled, her pendant falling against her collarbone. Megumi shook her head and smiled knowingly at her. "Daydreaming again?" She flushed and denied it with a curt 'no,' and Megumi shook her head before leaving the class.

Tenten sat petulantly in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest defiantly. "I was not daydreaming," she muttered to herself, sulking. A tap was felt on her shoulder and she looked back to see pale eyes. "Neji," she breathed. His response was to tap her forehead lightly with his textbook and smirk. "Ready to go?" She nodded, rubbing her forehead and pouting before going into the hall.

They walked in silence, fingers laced between them when a voice was heard over the dull roar of the hall. "Neji-kun!"

Neji looked back to see Tayuya coming towards them. "Tayuya-san," he acknowledged. She gave a quick nod to Tenten and looked up at Neji. She let her fingers trail up his chest. "How about afterschool, we have a little fun?"

He glared, brushing her fingers off him. "No," he answered flatly and walked down the hall with Tenten, her nose still in her book and turned down the hall, but not before hearing a frustrated scream.

-----

Neji tapped the cement under his feet anxiously. It was afterschool, but Tenten was still in the building. She said she had to do some last minute things with Priscilla and Amber for the project Iruka gave them. He shook his head. "I told her not to procrastinate," he grumbled. And as he waited, the day's events replayed in his head.

Kakashi glaring over the top of his book at the wall (something he was starting to do a lot recently), Naruto falling out of his seat trying to beg Shikamaru for his ramen, Hinata caring for the injured idiot, and Tayuya…

He shuddered. It wasn't the first time she propositioned him for a night of sin, but he wasn't going to give it to her. He wasn't going to be swayed. He was saving that for Tenten when they got married. Call him old-fashioned or a dreamer, but he honestly thought that they would get married in the future; the whole 'fairytale ending' thing.

Neji sighed, a hand raking through his hair. _'I'm getting soft,'_ he frowned.

Footsteps brushed against the grass and he looked up. "Hello Tayuya-san."

"Neji," she responded. She walked over to him, fingers walking up his chest. "So, when are you going to accept my offer?"

"I'm not leaving Tenten for you."

She chuckled. "You think I want to be tied down? No Neji, it's just one night of sin. No strings attached. We meet, we have fun and we never have to talk about it again."

"No. I'm not going to risk my relationship with Tenten."

Tayuya glared, her foot stomping into the ground. "Tenten, Tenten, Tenten! All you ever think about is her! What about your needs? I'm sure you have them…" she purred.

"If I have Tenten, I don't need anything else. I'm perfectly happy with her."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I don't think I'll ever need anybody but her," he stated firmly.

"Need and want are two entirely different things. You want her, but you don't necessarily need her."

"How would you know what I want and what I need?" he snapped.

"I know you want her, but what you need to loosen up and you can do that with me…"

"I don't want or need anything from you at all. Look Tayuya-san, you're a nice girl and all, but—"

Tayuya laughed. "Nice? That's new. You're cute, you know that? Tell you what. Just for that, I'll leave you alone, but answer me something."

"Yes?"

Tayuya smirked. "You say you love her, correct?"

"Correct, now I have to be—"

"Whoa, wait a minute, that wasn't my question. You want her and say you need her. You love her and you're sure that she feels the same, but are you sure that it's enough? Are you sure that your love will last?"

"What?"

Tayuya tapped her foot impatiently. "Just answer."

Neji sighed heavily. "Yes, I love her and she loves me too. I want to be with her forever and I think we will last, now if you'll excuse me, I—Mmph!"

Pale eyes widened as he felt lips crushed against his. He grabbed her arms, trying to push her off, but her hands were fisted in his shirt. He tried harder and then…he heard it.

"Neji?"

-----

Tenten walked out of the school, her fingers playing with her necklace as she smiled. The project was done and she could afford to relax now. Her fingers found the flower once more and she giggled. It felt good knowing that Neji cared for her so much, that every time she wore this necklace, it felt like he was there. It's probably why she never took it off.

She walked to the front of the school and spotted a familiar head of hair. She grinned to herself at the thought of him, but then she noticed red. Then she noticed what they were doing and felt her heart leap into her throat as tears stung her eyes.

"Neji?"

-----

Neji looked up, tearing his lips from hers. "Tenten," he panted, "it's not what you think! I—she—"

But it was too late; she was taking off towards the forest.

Neji looked at her retreating back and felt his heart wrench. He looked down and glared spitefully at the woman in his arms. "What the hell'd you do that for?!"

She cackled, her head thrown back before smirking sadistically. "Because I like watching people suffer."

He stared at her in shock, but shock gave way to fury and he shoved her from him roughly and ran after Tenten.

'_Please, Tenten, please believe me.'_

-----

It didn't take long to find her. All he had to do was follow the trail of broken branches. When he did find her, her arms and legs were covered with scratches and her eyes held tears that she refused to let fall, but her lip quivered and her eyes held so much pain. He watched a tear fall and reached forward, but she slapped his hand away.

He looked at his hand, saw the red shade on the back of his hand and studied it. A throb of pain told his brain that it was hurt and he looked up, confusion and sadness etched in his features and voice. "Tenten…" He reached out for her and she moved her hand away, but he was too quick. She glared at him.

"Let go of me," she seethed.

"No, Tenten. Let me explain. I—"

"That you what? That you were cheating behind my back?!" she shouted.

Neji shook his head. "No. Look, Tayuya—"

She looked up at him and he froze when he met her eyes. He saw pain, sadness, anger, and…regret. It even laced her voice as she spoke.

She withdrew her arm, nursing it like it was burned. "I should have never let you lead me on."

"Tenten, I didn't lead you on!" he said exasperatedly.

Anger flashed in her eyes. "So what? It's my fault then?!"

"No! Tenten, listen to me. I love you and if would just let me—"

_SLAP. _

Searing pain erupted in his cheek as Tenten panted, eyes narrowed, her hand hanging in mid-air. "Stop lying to me and save it for someone who cares, Neji; I won't be your whore anymore!"

He watched her as she reached up and pulled on her necklace, the chain snapping. She threw it at him and he felt the small weight hit his chest, leaving him feeling winded. As she ran from him, he sank to his knees, his pale gaze bewildered and lost. Everything seemed so surreal. Was he dreaming?

Suddenly, everything flooded into his brain and he looked at the small flower in his hand. It was mocking him.

He reached up, his hands fisting in his hair as he let out an anguished cry. He fell forward, beating his fists into the ground crying at the unfairness of everything around him, cursing the world for all its worth. He felt exhausted, but he tried to stand, running solely on the will to find her, but that alone wasn't enough. He stumbled as soon as he got to his feet and fell against a tree. Dirt stained his face and tears stung his eyes as his body was wracked with sobs.

_Happy endings weren't real. Fairy tales told lies._


	44. Divided: Hand in Hand

This is filler building up to the next chapter. Do not hate me. Next chapter is better, I promise.

-------

**Ch.43: Divided (Hand in Hand)**

It was spring. Birds chirped and the sun shined brightly, but that joy didn't reach the cafeteria.

It was a few weeks after the Tayuya/Neji incident. After that, the group silently agreed to be split to console their friends until they could handle being near each other again. It was…_strange_, to say the least. Each day was quiet; each day was forced, and each day seemed to be dimmer than the last.

Sakura looked at Tenten whose eyes were still as lifeless as yesterday. A sigh threatened to escape her lips. She wished she could say she understood, but with a working relationship with Sasuke, she'd be lying to Tenten's face. But one look at the girl made her want to tell her all the lies she needed to get back on her feet.

She looked up and saw that the guys weren't faring any better. Neji had become quiet and withdrawn and from what she heard for Sasuke and them, he was an emotional wreck at home.

She absentmindedly stirred her bowl of udon and looked over at Hinata who offered Tenten a napkin and sighed. No, she wouldn't worry about Neji. Sasuke could take care of it; she had a full plate of her own. She looked up to see Hinata and Megumi dig into their bags to pull out two bars of chocolate and hand them to Tenten, who smiled for the first time in days. She felt a silly grin grow around the spoon in her mouth. If she couldn't lie, she could help her friend the only way girls knew: Chick-flicks and ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream.

Footsteps clicked on tile and the girls looked up to see a malicious sneer. Megumi glared. "Tayuya."

She smirked and looked over to the shrunken brown-haired girl. "You know, Tenten, after you left, me and Neji had such a great time at the motel. You won't believe how great he is in bed." She saw Tenten clench her fists and grit her teeth and let a look of satisfaction flit over her features before continuing. "You know what he said to me? He said he couldn't believe you fell for that and you're the most pathetic thing he's ever seen. I think he might even feel sorry for you," she cooed.

"You BITCH!" Tenten roared, lunging at the girl.

They fell to the ground in a flurry of clawing and scratching. Tenten had Tayuya pinned under her and fury rolled off her in waves as Tayuya laughed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Tenten, that's enough!" Megumi said pulling her friend up. Tenten panted heavily, exerted from her emotional flood and looked around dazedly. Tayuya smirked and wiped the blood from her lip. "Hey Megumi, fight me."

She placed Tenten's arm around her neck and helped her stand. "No," she answered.

"Aw, scared? I always knew you were weak," she mocked.

Megumi looked stoically over her shoulder before scoffing. "No. You'd just be a waste of my time."

Megumi gripped Tenten's arm and began walking her towards Sasuke and Lee when she heard a snarl and felt a weight knock her from her feet. They landed on their sides and she saw Shikamaru and Sasuke help Tenten up before turning to the girl who just charged her. Tayuya smirked triumphantly. "Scared yet?"

Megumi smirked back, her expression, cocky. "Oh, was I supposed to be?"

Tayuya screeched and dove forward, clawing at anything she could find. Megumi kneed her, but it did nothing to stop her. Suddenly, she felt hands grip her throat and her head hit the tile floor. Dizzy. She felt dizzy, but before she could relax, the hands gripped her throat harder. She coughed.

"Am I a waste of your time now? Huh? _Huh?_"

Megumi gasped for air, coughing harder. Her lids lowered and she moved her leg, kicking Tayuya off of her. She sat up, hacking and wiping the saliva from her mouth when she saw Tayuya charge for her again. Arms grabbed her and the two looked around at the crowd that had formed around them.

Megumi looked up and saw familiar faces. A triumphant Minami and Mayu smirked, their hands resting on their boyfriends' shoulders. Tayuya's eyes darted wildly around at them and lashed out her legs, hitting nothing but air. Minami motioned her head and Megumi gasped for air, nodding thankfully at her old rival before escaping through the side door.

Wind rushed to meet her, air seeping into her open cuts. She felt warm blood trickle down her skin and felt the sting of her wounds. She slowed her jog, stopping as a series of coughs burned her throat.

She looked around and saw a series of trees. Outside. She was outside, near the forest by the school. Briefly, she wondered when the sun had disappeared behind the grey clouds that now painted the sky.

Tired, she crawled over to a tree, leaning against it as she panted. Pain. It burned her throat and she reached up to soothe the bruises she knew were there. Exhaustion crept up her system, numbing the pain and she let her head fall back on the tree trunk. Not long afterwards, she heard footsteps and looked up. "Kakashi-sensei?"

He smiled and knelt down, placing a small first-aid kit by his side. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," she said with a smile. He chuckled and opened the kit. Taking out a cotton ball and a bottle of rubbing alcohol, he faced her. "This is going to sting." She nodded briefly and let out a hiss of pain as he dabbed the scratches on her forearm. He worked in silence and Megumi stared at the greenery over his head as he placed a bandage over it. "…so…how does she look?"

"Who?" he asked dabbing the scratches on her legs.

"Tayuya," she said hoarsely.

"Better than you; that's for sure," he chuckled as he placed a bandage on her knee.

"Darn," she said smiling and he chuckled before placing a final bandage on her cheek. He reached further and brushed aside the curtain of raven locks and winced at the deep bruising on her neck. "Jeez…"

She simply smiled wryly like a veteran who just came back from yet another battle and coughed harshly. His gaze narrowed and he swept back her hair to see the extent of the damage. She heard him sigh as she tied her hair back to give him more purchase and let it fall against her back. "Why is it every time I find you, you're in some kind of trouble?" he asked, a mix of exasperation and worry in his voice.

She shrugged. "Maybe—"

"Don't talk. Your throat's already sore enough," he reprimanded.

"Well, I wouldn't have to talk more if you had let me say what I wanted to say," she croaked.

He sighed and fell back, sitting cross-legged in the grass across from her. "Fine. I'm listening."

She smiled warmly, seeming wiser beyond her years. "Maybe it's because you're good at saving people."

"No, I'm not."

And she smiled again, the same smile as before. "Well, at least, you're good at saving me."

He sat in silence, mulling over her words in the peace of the meadow, but she coughed and he remembered her throat. "We should get you to Shizune."

She nodded, he stood. He picked up the kit and extended his arm. She took it, bracing herself on the tree as she stood up shakily. He waited, demanding nothing from her and she steadied herself, smiling up at him. He nodded at her readiness and began guiding her to the nurse's office, hand in hand.


	45. Where We Fall and Where We Stand

This is one of the most dramatic chapters in the story. As you might have noticed, the chapters that are dramatic, are also dark. Sorry if anyone thinks I'm a sadist. Thank you for the reviews. They keep me going, especially in this weather.

-------

**Ch.44: Where We Fall and Where We Stand**

Megumi stared up at the grey-painted sky, her bike rolling alongside her. She had gone out for a small bike ride around the neighborhood, past the school, past the park, and back.

She smiled to herself. This weather reminded her of home. _'Home…'_ she thought, a wistful smile on her face. She let her eyes trail to the messenger bag in her metal basket where a small photo of her grandmother rested in her wallet. She tore her gaze away and shook her head, gently chiding herself for not being aware of her surroundings.

Megumi wheeled her bike up the block. Upon reaching Sharingan's house, she slowed and peered over the wall to see someone. No, wait, two people. She squinted her eyes and saw Kakashi hold up Anko, who was leaning heavily on him and that's when she turned her bike, hopped on, and sped away.

-----

Kakashi sighed on his doorstep as he shouldered his drunken friend. How Anko and her boyfriend could actually get wasted at nine in the morning on a Saturday was beyond him. Then, he had gotten the slurred call that she needed to get picked up because her boyfriend had passed out and she needed to get a ride from his place to some aspirin. Being the good friend that he was, he picked her up and took her to his house.

'_As soon as I get some aspirin into Anko, I'm getting one of the guys to drive her home. Who owes me a favor? Neji?…no, especially in his condition…Naruto?…no…Shikamaru?…no…Sasuke? Yeah. He still owes me for stealing my underwear,'_ he thought as he popped open the top of a plastic bottle. Two small pills fell out and he grabbed a glass of water to join them as he walked out to his living room.

Anko had passed out on his coffee table, her head lying half on the table, half on her arm. Shaking his head, he placed the items beside her head and plopped onto his couch, his head and legs draped over the armrests.

'_A little nap won't hurt…'_

-----

Feet pedaled for dear life on the cement path of the park. Megumi slowed and jumped off, letting her bike fall in the grass beside her before falling alongside it. She let out a breath, exhaustion slowly creeping into her limbs. She panted heavily and rested for a minute before pushing herself up to rest on her forearms, surveying her location.

She was sitting on a large hillside. Surrounding her on three sides were a forest of trees and at the bottom of the hill was a lake. She sighed once more and fell back to land in the grass causing a flurry of dandelions seeds and flower petals to rush up and meet the wind. A frown tugged at her mouth as she tugged at her hair.

'_Why did I do that? I just got back from biking here. Why was Anko there? And why do I even care?'_

She sat up once more, one leg bent and one extended as she pondered the thoughts that had spilled out all at once. _'Let's review the facts. I rode home. I saw Kakashi and Anko on his doorstep and Anko was leaning on Kakashi and I rode here.' _

"Gah! That doesn't help at all! The only thing I can assume is that he's the new boyfriend Anko's been harping about for months now!" A weight appeared over her heart and she frowned. Catching it, she slapped herself. "I'm acting crazy. Why should I care if he's dating Anko?" she asked aloud.

Fingers rummaged through her pockets to where she had stashed her wallet and she took out the photo of her grandmother, a smile on her face and in her eyes. Where a smile should have been, a frown took its place on Megumi's face. "What do you think, grandma? I mean, sure, Kakashi's good-looking and he's smart…smart, funny, caring, understanding, genuine, unique, down-to-earth, and…and…"

The skies began to darken as Megumi placed a hand to her head. _'Why did I say that stuff? I mean, sure he's a great guy, but for me to think of him like that is just stupid.'_

"And I got jealous!" she laughed. "I mean, come on, it's not like I own him or anything. It's not like I…" But something gripped her heart and left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. A giggle bubbled from her mouth as the heavens began to pour.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three drops landed on the plastic covering her photo as she chuckled. "Stupid…stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I'm so stupid!" she shouted in her laughter.

Rain pelted the lake, breaking the surface of the water as her clothing began to stick to her skin, but she didn't care. She laughed. She laughed and kept laughing, gasps breaking the sound. The gasps gave way to tears in her laughter and the laughter gave way to sobs. "You stupid idiot, how could you? How could you do this?" she screamed at herself.

Tears continued to fall from her eyes and her frame shook with each sob, but the sobs quieted and she was laughing again.

A hand raked through her hair as she smiled bitterly, laughing at her stupidity. "I love him…I freaking love him…" she chuckled.

"Megumi?"

Megumi turned to look over her shoulder and swept her hair back as she sniffled. "Oh. Hi Kakashi-sensei."

He heard the honorific, but it was lost on him as he stared at the broken girl in front of him. She was soaked to the bone, her eyes, red and puffy, tear stains on her cheeks. His eye caught sight of the photo in her lap and he remembered the date. Saying nothing, he knelt down in front of her and watched her wipe her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry," she said through her sobs.

He gave no reply, only smoothed her hair soothingly. She leaned into it—for how long, she didn't care, but she realized what she was doing and snatched herself away. He did nothing, only smile. "We should get back. They're worried about you, you know." She nodded deftly and stood up wobbly. Ignoring the spark she felt when she grabbed his arm for support, she righted her bike and steered it onto the cement path where he waited.

She walked forward, noticing he had not moved. She sneezed and he draped his jacket over her. She gave a small 'thank you' and he nodded before walking ahead, giving her space.

She heard the clacking sound of her bike and glanced up to see the distance between them. She wanted to laugh. He was giving her space, but for the wrong reasons. The wrong reasons entirely. No amount of space would be enough for what she was dealing with, she mused.

She looked up once more and saw he was still walking. Dammit, she wanted to scream, cry, shout, anything! Anything to get this stupid bitter taste out of her mouth and for her heart to stop twisting inside her like someone stuck a fork in it and wrenched it. She looked up and was glad she was walking behind him. That way, he couldn't see the look in her eyes.

She looked up once again, stealing another glance before casting her gaze away. She pushed her bike alongside her as she stewed in her sea of angry emotions. She felt her fingers twitch; they wanted to touch him again and she glared at them before feeling the grip of self-loathing hold her tighter.

'_He must never know…'_

-----

A clock ticked on the wall and Neji stared out the window of the empty second floor classroom, his fingers resting on the ledge. It was afterschool, everyone was either busy with something related to school or at home.

'_Home…' _

Ever since the breakup, even home was beginning to feel lonely. His thoughts strayed to the reason why and he could see her dazzling smile. His hands clenched at the image in his mind's eye and he cursed. Why did it have to happen? Why did everything have to go wrong? Why did the only person who could make it right, abandon him? Why did she have to leave him?

He lifted a pale hand, watching the bones shift under his skin with mild interest. He hadn't really eaten since she had left him. How long ago was that? A week? Two? He didn't know and he didn't particularly care. After Tenten left, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Even music seemed to have lost its meaning. A hand trailed onto smooth black metal.

'_Not that it'll matter after this,'_ he thought as he lifted the gun in his hand. He was slightly amazed that he had managed to sneak this into the school, but then again, people were dealing with preparations for the graduation ceremony and he seemed mentally stable.

A wry smirk pulled at his lips as he shifted the gun from hand to hand. He could afford to mess around with this. The safety was on and he deserved to have some amusement before he killed himself.

As he shifted the gun to rest in his right hand, he stared out at the people playing in the field outside the window. Everything seemed so bright and life seemed to just explode in its joy. _'Life,' _he smirked to himself. _'What's the point? We're born, we live for a few years and we die. We have no purpose, but to procreate the species,'_ he thought matter-of-factly.

He let out a sigh of resignation. He was stalling for time, hoping someone would come in and stop him, but he knew the chances were low. He had chosen to kill himself today in this room for a specific reason. Today was a staff meeting for which, even the janitors had to attend, the students were all planning for the end of the year's events, and this classroom was never used afterschool, the hallway telling the same story.

'_Besides, it's not like I'd actually listen to them,'_ he thought wryly.

As he stared out the window, he raised the gun to his temple, willing his hand to stop shaking long enough to release the safety. Afterwards he cocked the gun, hearing the metal inside lock into place. He knew what he was doing and he knew what was going to happen. The gunpowder would light and the pressure in the chamber from the explosion would increase until it forced the bullet out of the barrel and into his skull. There was a chance that it wouldn't kill him, just put him in a vegetative state or paralyze part of his body, but there was a higher chance that it would kill him, being point-blank range and all.

He stared at the glass window and smiled beside himself as he imagined the blood splatter and bits of his brain that would paint the clear glass red, but he looked into the reflection and frowned. He saw her, smiling and spinning around in the grassy field where he had fallen for her and found his hand was shaking again. Steeling himself, he pressed the barrel against his skin and swallowed the lump in his throat. As he stared into the reflection in the window, he could only think one thing.

'_Goodbye, Tenten.'_

-----

Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway and a contented sigh escaped full lips.

'_Man, I feel great. That ice cream/chick-flick party was just what I needed. Who cares about what's-his-name?'_ Tenten thought with a smile, but her inner rang out 'Neji' and what he was to her: neighbor, friend, and boyfriend. She wanted to remind her inner voice that he was her ex-boyfriend, but she found herself biting her lip in hesitation.

Tenten shook her head, patting her cheeks to clear her thoughts, but as she did, she noticed something. _'That door is open.'_ This struck her as odd, knowing Takemoto-sensei never used that room afterschool and she walked closer to inspect the room. Winding her fingers around the door, she widened the gap and peered inside and what she saw made her blood run cold.

-----

Sweat ran down Neji's forehead as he held the gun to his temple. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins and heard his heartbeat in his head and willed his breathing to an even calm. He repositioned his fingers for a tighter grip through his sweat-drenched palms and let out one last exhale. Twining a finger around the trigger, he went to pull the trigger and—

"_NO!!!!!_"

Neji blinked, startled, and felt the hold on his gun falter. He heard rushed footsteps and felt hands wrap around his. He felt one grip the gun and he pulled, struggling weakly against the other person for control of the gun. They grabbed it from him and threw it to the floor and he heard it scrape the tile as it spun. He looked up hollowly and felt his muscles tense at the person in the glass. "Tenten…"

He could feel her glare burning holes into his back as he rested his arms at his sides. "Why were you going to kill yourself, Neji? Why were you going to do something so stupid?" she spat.

"Why shouldn't I?" he countered, voice void of emotion. She spun him to face her and saw his gaze shift to the gun to her face and back, fueling the rage in her eyes. He stood stoically.

"'Why shouldn't I?' 'Why shouldn't I?' I'll tell you why! You're a celebrity! You're famous, rich! You have women throwing themselves at your feet and you're asking me 'why'?! What the fuck are you thinking?!" she shouted.

"That life has no meaning."

She stepped back, shocked at his calm admission. Her blood chilled as she stared wide-eyed at him. How could he not care about his own life? What had happened to the boy she knew who had lived each day with a hidden passion? What happened to that side of him? Where had he gone?

She felt her palms begin to sweat and knew the color had left her skin, and though she had not meant for it, her voice trembled as she spoke. "…w-why?"

A hollow smirk adorned his face and she shivered at the emptiness she saw.

"Because the one good thing in my life left me," he answered simply, his lips quirked into a bitter smile.

Tenten buried her hands in her hair as her mind spun with the information. "I…I don't understand. You're famous. You're a genius. You're rich. You have a life that people would kill for, but you—"

He laughed, the sound, as broken and bitter as his smile. "You don't get it, do you?" he asked with amusement. She shook her head hesitantly, wondering what his answer was going to be and he shook his head and buried his hand into his hair before looking at her. "It's you."

She felt like the wind was knocked out of her lungs and swallowed a breath as he looked at her before laughing once more. "I can't get you out of my mind. I can't eat, can't sleep—I can't do anything without you," he amended. He looked at her, emotion roiling in his eyes as he wore a mask of pain.

"You were my everything and you left. You wouldn't let me explain anything and you just left, Tenten. You were the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I didn't know just how much I depended on you until then. I needed your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your love—I needed you just to get through the day, but once you were gone, I didn't have anything anymore. I was better off being dead than without you and that's what I was planning to do."

He stared out the window, looking at the person staring back at him in the glass. He saw sunken cheeks, dark circles under his eyes, and an empty look in his eyes; a shadow of his former self.

He reached up to gingerly touch the glass, his fingers sliding against the smooth cold that met his touch. "I'm nothing without you, Tenten. You or your love."

"…but…I…"

"You don't have to say anything more. I know you don't love me anymore."

"But…I…still do…"

His head whipped back, his hair flying with the movement. "What?"

"…I still…I still love you."

Neji silently turned back to the window and smiled to himself before shaking his head. "I get it. You're just saying that so I don't kill myself. Nice try, Tenten."

"No, Neji, I—"

"Stop lying to me, Tenten. I don't need your pity," he spat.

Fingers entwined with his and he felt a head rest against his shoulder. A familiar touch. One he had missed desperately. He felt like crying.

"Maybe I acted too hastily. Maybe all we need is a new start. 'Hi, I'm Tenten. What's your name?'"

He stared at her, emotions and thoughts blending and pulling apart as they spun around in his mind, but they managed to pick out all she had said and all she had asked. Knees buckled underneath his weight and she knelt down beside him. He rested his head against her shoulder and held her close, clutching him to her as he sobbed.

Jumbled words and incoherent sentences spilled from his mouth as he cried. Weakness, be damned. He was always the strong one. The one to keep a level head and keep calm to be the leader, to be the one everyone relied on, but…even the strong were weak. And as he cried on her shoulder and she whispered soothing words and smoothed his hair, he realized just how weak he was.

Fingers gripped the white cotton of her shirt as heaving sobs left his lips. She leaned over and kissed his forehead before giving him a gentle shush and he felt himself crying even harder. She was his strength and he was only as strong as she was, because when he fell, she'd be there to pick him up and give him all the comfort he needed, just as she was doing now.


	46. Betrayal

And I'm back and the long awaited Sasusaku chapters have come back once more! Yes, you heard me, I'm bringing Sasusaku back. Ignore that. I got high off of tofu (don't ask me how) and I saw a hilarious icon of Justin Timberlake with photoshop-ped Naruto hair. Lol. Well, you'll probably hate me after this chapter, but please review.

* * *

**Ch.45: Betrayal**

It was April. Around the end of the first week to be exact and Sakura watched as Tenten and Neji walked hand in hand through the hall. Of course, she had heard what he had tried to do. They all did.

After the suicide attempt, Tsunade decided not to expel him for bringing a gun to school, but he was suspended for three days and asked to see a psychiatrist. He agreed, knowing the suspension was just to get himself back together and professional help was probably wise. And now, he was doing his weekly visits. Tenten said that he would have to go for six months and though she missed him those days, she was okay with it. As long as he was still with her, breathing and living life, she was happy.

"Hey pinky."

A voice called her from her reverie and she looked over her shoulder to see a familiar face and smiled. "Hey yourself, chicken hair." she greeted.

Sasuke smirked and held her against his body firmer, basking in her warmth. "I want to show you something afterschool." he murmured, kissing her neck.

"What?"

"It's a secret," he said against her skin.

"Then can you tell me where to meet you?" she asked.

"Front steps and don't be late." He heard her give an affirmation and he moved to her side, his arm around her waist as he steered them to their next class, unaware of the person who had heard their conversation.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the front steps of the school. A breeze picked up and he sighed as it blew the open collar of his shirt. He heard the doors open behind him and he turned around, his eyes eager, but his mouth set into a frown as he saw it wasn't Sakura and went back to waiting.

"Didn't you see me?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Sort of hard to miss, Tsuchi-san."

Kin smiled. "Why, thank you."

"It wasn't meant as a compliment."

Kin steamed, but blew it off, masking it under a bright smile that seemed to strain her face. "What are you doing here? School's over." she said pleasantly.

"Waiting for Sakura."

"Aw, you must be so lonely." she cooed, rubbing his arm. He shrugged her off, making sure the small velvet box in his pocket hadn't fallen out. "I'm fine. Sakura should be out shortly anyway."

"But it must be tiring to wait out here all alone. Surely, you could use some company. Maybe mine?" she suggested. He merely shrugged her off once more. "You're annoying."

Kin pouted and turned away, making sure to show her pouting lips and open shirt. He didn't notice. He just stared ahead at the gates. "Where is she?"

Kin turned on her heels at the question, an indignant look on her face. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! All I hear from you is that bimbo's name! Here I am, being sexy and all you think about is her!"

"Maybe because it's because I have standards or maybe it's because I don't care about you." he snapped, her behavior getting on his nerves. She stared at him, aghast, before her features became spitting mad, then…calm. A seductive smile graced her lips. "Oh come on, Sasuke-kun. Think of what I have to offer. Money, looks, and a killer band. You know we're getting popular. If you hook up with me, we'll be unstoppable."

"No."

"Then one night, Sasuke. One night of sin."

"No. Now leave me alone."

"Come on, Sasuke. Give me a chance. I'm not all bad. Just lonely." she cooed.

"Then find someone else to play your games because I'm not going to."

"You're no fun." she pouted.

"And you're starting to piss me off." he snapped. When he heard no reply, he turned.

He felt the sun on his skin, the wind in his hair, and lips pressed against his. His eyes opened in shock and a blur of black met his eyes. He tried to move his head back, but felt nails dig into his scalp. He braced his hands on her arms and tried to push her off, but she stuck to him, held him close as she continued to kiss him, both not noticing the sound of footsteps and muffled crying fading into the distance.

* * *

Megumi walked down the cement path, her heels clicking as she moved. She saw a figure and smiled at the pink hair she saw. "Hi Sakura-chan!" she greeted, but it went unheard. Sakura just rushed by her.

Megumi stood dazedly as Sakura ran by, blinking confusedly as she remembered the image she saw. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she shook her head, thinking she was just imagining things. But she looked down and saw small dark spots on the cement. She frowned and started to walk along the trail of tears.

Megumi walked, following the dark stains until they stopped. She looked up and saw that she was standing near the far right window of the front of the school. She heard a feminine giggle and looked up to see Sasuke's arms wrapped around Kin's. She turned on her heel, her face shadowed by her hair as she walked towards the library.

'I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke.'

* * *

Tears clouded her vision as she ran, her hands wiping at the tears furiously. Her face felt hot, her cheeks flushed. Whether from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know and she didn't care.

She opened her car door, slamming it after slipping her legs in. She jammed the seat belt in place and shoved her key into the ignition. Not bothering to check behind her, she sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Cars blurred past her as she drove through the streets of Konoha. Colorful shops and intricate display windows rushed past as tears stung her eyes. Sakura wiped them with her sleeves.

"Stupid Sasuke. Stupid Kin. Stupid everything!" She screamed, slamming her palms into the steering wheel. "Dammit! Why did I actually believe that he loved me?!" she screamed at herself. She looked down in her lap. "Idiot." she said to herself.

She felt the light flash against her skin and pressed her foot on the gas pedal. The car drove forward. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't realize a truck was coming towards her until it was too late.

_CRASH!_

Car horns blared and shards of glass littered the road. On one side of the intersection, a truck sat with deflating airbags. On the other side, a sports car. A headlight dangled by bright red wires, the windows, empty, as small clear fragments clinked on the cement. Inside the car, on the crushed driver's side, a pink-haired girl sat slumped over her seat belt. Blood trickled down her forehead, matting her hair as pain exploded in her side. A metallic tang was in her mouth and it was painful to breathe.

As she looked out, her vision blurring into a pitch black, she felt a bitter smile pull at her lips and muscles moved to let it spread across her face.

'I'm such a fool.'

* * *

Sasuke flopped onto his bed tiredly, the sound echoing throughout the empty house. He felt drained. Not only had Kin kissed him, Sakura hadn't shown. He thumbed the velvet box anxiously as the memories replayed in his mind's eye.

_flashback_

_Hands trailed up the length of her arms and he felt her relax against him and he held the fingers clutching the base of his head. She chuckled huskily and she pressed herself against him further, but she found herself flying backwards, landing painfully against the school steps. Sasuke glared down at her, wiping the smeared lipstick from his lips as he looked upon her disdainfully. "Don't touch me, whore."_

_end flashback_

Sasuke shivered. He could still feel her perfume choking him and felt the skin crawl on his body. Sighing, he reached into his pants pocket and took the box out. Staring at the contents, he lifted his gaze to the clock on his wall and saw the time. Five o' clock. He had been waiting for an hour and a half.

'Maybe she left a message.' he thought reaching into his other pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He pushed the power button and waited until the screen lit. Searching his missed calls, he found them all to be from Naruto.

Before he could raise a brow, the phone vibrated in his hand. He pressed 'accept' and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Teme? Finally! Do you have any idea how long we've been trying to reach you?__"_

"Hold on, dobe. Stop talking so fast. Whose 'we' and why have you been calling me?"

"_You don't know? Of course you don't know. That's why I'm calling you."_

"Stop ranting, Naruto. What don't I know?!"

"_Teme…it's Sakura…She's in the hospital."_


	47. Gravity of the Situation

Five more chapters until the end of the story. Yes, five. Also, my friend tells me that in Japan, what they were in hospitals can be compared to a yukata, so I'm going with that. Also, Megumi has an Akito moment, the one where Akito lashes out at Kana. Well, review.

-------

**Ch.46: Gravity of the Situation**

_Last time on RSR:_

"_Stop ranting, Naruto. What don't I know?!"_

"_Teme…it's Sakura…She's in the hospital."_

-----

A dull murmur was set in the room. People sat in small chairs, magazines lining the tables beside them. A lamp was set on the middle table next to a potted plant and a small rack of pamphlets. Couples and faces whispered to each other offering hope and condolences and some held prayer circles above the noise of the sliding doors.

Eyes darted wildly. Sasuke panted heavily as he ran through the automatic doors of Konoha General Hospital. He looked around and spotted the front desk. He slammed his palms onto the counter above the small desk, startling the young nurse at the desk. "Haruno Sakura. Where is she?"

She straightened the files she had knocked over and looked up. "I'm sorry?"

"Haruno Sakura. She was in a car accident earlier today."

"And who might you be?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, Uchiha-san. ICU is down the hall to your left, but visiting hours are over, so I suggest you go home and—"

"NO! You have to let me see her!"

"Keep your voice down," she reprimanded. "Look, I understand you're distraught, but I'm sorry, sir. Visiting hours are over."

"Please!"

"No, unless you are in direct relation to Haruno-san, you cannot see her."

"I'm her boyfriend and her neighbor; is that good enough to let me see her?"

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, but—"

Fingers gripped the edge of the counter harshly and she looked up into his shadowed face. "Please…I just want to see her. That's all I'm asking for. Please."

She felt her heart going out for the boy, but caught herself in time. She cleared her throat, her voice laced with professionalism. "We can only allow two people in the room at a time. You will have to wait in the waiting room until her other visitors have left."

"Thank you," he said, giving her a flash of a smile before rushing to ICU.

-----

His footsteps slowed and his heartbeat seemed to boom in his ears. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at the group in the hallway.

They were all familiar faces; all people he knew, but they looked different. Neji held Tenten as her shoulders shook with each intake of breath. Temari's eyes seemed dead and Shikamaru stood beside her in somber silence. Hinata leaned against the door of the waiting room and Naruto held her in an act of comfort. Even Anko and Orochimaru were there, but even she was crying. The stains left by her makeup running proved it.

Naruto patted Hinata's back as her sobbing started once more. He felt her grip his jacket and looked up to see his best friend. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up in surprise, as if pulled from a daze, and walked over to him. He looked around the crowded hallway and looked back at Naruto in question. He attempted a smile. "We couldn't fit in the waiting room," he joked, but it seemed strained. His usually bright mood seemed dim.

Sasuke looked into his eyes. "What happened, Naruto?"

"I don't know. I was at Ichiraku when Kakashi called me. He said Tsunade got a call from the police that Sakura was in an accident."

Sasuke felt the lump reappear in his throat and he looked at him. "How did they know to call Tsunade?"

"She was still in her school uniform. She must have gotten out of school and went out for a drive. The police told her that Sakura ran a red light and got broadsided. The truck driver was fine, but Sakura-chan wasn't so lucky," he said sadly.

Sasuke stared at him, his blood steadily getting colder. He turned to the closed doors of the ICU and Naruto spoke. "We already went to see her." Naruto looked up and saw the silent question in his eyes. "Orochimaru's here because he's Anko's boyfriend. They were the first to go in."

"Then, can I go in there now?"

"Megumi-chan and Kakashi are in there right now." As if on cue, the doors let out a hiss and Kakashi and Megumi came out of the open doors. Kakashi patted Megumi's back as she sobbed. He handed her a tissue and she looked up to take it from him when she spotted Sasuke and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You…"

Sasuke looked up as she stalked towards him, her muscles tense with anger. "This is all your fault," she hissed, seething in anger.

"What?"

"Don't 'what?' me!"

"Megumi, calm down." Kakashi said.

"NO! This is all your fault, Uchiha! I saw you with Kin." Sasuke noticed in the back of his mind that everyone had turned to stare at the two, but all he could concentrate on was the anger radiating off the younger girl and the words she had said. "Sakura must have seen you too. That's why she was crying. She must have tried to get away from the school and then she got into the accident."

'_She saw? Sakura saw?'_

"I thought you really loved her, but I guess not." Sasuke stared at her in shock and she felt a broken laugh escape her. "You know, she really loved you. She was absolutely head-over-heels for you, but you cheated on her for Kin! And now she's in a coma!"

'_Coma?'_ he thought. He felt Megumi grip his jacket and saw the tears that dotted her eyes. "How could you do that to her?! Now she might never wake up and it's all your fault! It's all your fault!" she screamed.

Her grip loosened as the full weight of her words came into realization and she buried her face in her hands. Naruto went over to lead her away and looked over to Sasuke. He motioned his head to Neji and Neji called the ICU office worker. The doors opened and Sasuke gave them one last look before stepping inside.

-----

If Sasuke had to describe the ICU, he'd have to talk about the small rooms with clear walls, the hiss of ventilators, the steady beep of machinery, and the dim halls.

It was dark in the ICU. He could see the lights were off in most of the room, but in the ones he saw, he could see people hooked up machinery, tubes and wires sticking out of them in every which way. He walked forward, making sure to make room for the nurses and orderlies wheeling around IV's and heart monitors. He went over to the tired woman at the desk and asked where Sakura was. She pointed her finger to the third room from the exit and he nodded before stepping away and into the room.

-----

Pink hair was fanned out over a white pillow, a ventilator was hooked up to her and he could hear the hiss of the machine work in tune with the moving object in the clear tube. He saw an IV held up by her bed and followed the tube to her wrist, then followed the wires that went from inside her white hospital yukata to the heart monitor.

Beep.

Beep.

Sasuke watched the green line rise and fall on the screen of the monitor and let himself sit in the chair across from it. Settling into the lumpy chair, he sat in silence, watching the monitor before letting his gaze stray to her.

Sakura was asleep. That's what he kept telling himself, but Megumi's voice rang out over and over in his head. _'She's in a coma.'_

He shook his head. _'No, she's just sleeping. She'll wake up tomorrow and I can tell her what happened and give her my gift.'_

He watched the rise and fall of her chest and looked at the bandages that covered her body. She had a cast on her left leg, her left arm, a gauze pad taped to her head, and some bandages peeked from under the neckline of her yukata.

He looked at her with a sad smile on his face. Even in her condition, she still looked beautiful. A strand of hair fell into her face and Sasuke bit his lip. Should he brush it back? After what he did, did he even have a right to touch her?

But as he thought, his hand reached out to brush the hair from her face. He tucked it behind her ear and let his fingers trail down her cheek. He sighed as he brushed his thumb on her cheek, but something was wrong. Something was different. He scooted his chair closer and leaned by her face and knew what it was. Her smile was gone.

Sakura had always had a smile on her face. Even when she was frowning at you, she had the ghost of one on her face. It was only when she was distraught or worrying over someone that it was gone, but around him, she always had that smile on her face. The kind of smile that made him want to smile with her, but as he looked at her, all he could see was her frowning with no smile in sight.

That was probably when everything started to become more real. The pale complexion contrasting with the purple bruises, bandages wrapped over places where they didn't belong, the burning scent of bleach and antiseptic, and the red tube putting blood back into her system. He gripped her hand. She would always respond when he held her hand; even when she was asleep. He clasped her hand in his, hoping she'd squeeze his hand back, but her hands felt like ice and fell back at her sides lifeless.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Sakura was really here at the hospital. She really got into an accident.

"And it really is all my fault…"

But reality gives nasty surprises to those who find it and as Sasuke realized what had happened, he felt something grip his throat and he felt his blood turn to ice. He started to hyperventilate and anxiously fidgeted in his chair as his hands gripped the armrests, skin taut over his bones. Spotting Sakura's hand, he held it between his.

"Please wake up, Sakura. Please? I'm here, you can wake up now," he said pressing kisses against her hand.

"Please Sakura, open your eyes. I need to see them again." The kisses began trailing up her hand. "Please, Sakura, please! I begging you!" he cried hysterically as he pulled her arm against him, desperate for a sigh, a flutter—anything! Anything to know she was alive, but there was no response, only the steady beat of the heart monitor and the hiss of the ventilator. Tears stung his eyes.

It really was his fault and he cursed softly as he let her arm slide from his grasp. Why couldn't he ever do anything right? But as he looked upon her, he felt guilt twist further inside of him and he felt himself fall off the chair. He rested his arms on the bed as he knelt on the ground and pressed her hand against his cheek, her fingers brushing against his tears.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry…"_


	48. sidestory

Here's a small sidestory to keep you satisfied and explain something that will come up in a future chapter. It takes place sometime in the first year after parent/teacher conferences and well, here it is! (Orochimaru is OOC).

-------

**The Puzzle**

A sigh rippled the surface of the tea, the pale reflection rippling as well. Orochimaru sighed again. It had been at least two weeks since his meeting with the guardian of the famed rock band, Fallen from Grace.

It was strange. Not only was their guardian's behavior peculiar, he'd been thinking about it. Mulling it over since that day. Normally, he'd have chalked it up as a nervous parent and left it alone, but this time his curiosity had been piqued. He wanted to know why it had happened the way it did and what was more, he was worried about the woman.

Another abnormality. He was worried about a stranger. Friends and colleagues, these were people he'd normally worry about, but that woman Anko, he believed, he was worried about her. He realized that she seemed tense at the meeting, all the people who came to visit him were, but she seemed to be the most on edge. And she had dashed out the door. Why had she done that? And so, he'd made it his mission to dissect the scene and try to discover the reasons for what happened.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, removing the pair of glasses resting on his nose and setting them on the heavy book beside his arm. _'But nothing. I haven't thought of any logical reasons. Perhaps she was sick? No, I ruled that out already. Dammit, why do I even care so much?' _

He waited for an answer and found none. Another sigh and he ran his hand through his hair, effectively messing up the ponytail he had set his hair into. Grumbling under his breath, he redid the ponytail, pocketed his glasses, slipped a bill under his empty cup, grabbed his book, and left the café.

Orochimaru walked through the streets; his hands buried deep into his heavy coat. He noticed the amorous looks women gave him and unconsciously puffed out his chest. Not bad for a forty-something year old. Yes, he'd admit it. He had reached middle age. He. Was. Old. But time was irrelevant and by the glances he was receiving, obviously the girls thought so too.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head at his own musings and perched his glasses atop his nasal bridge and opened the book in his hand. _'Now where did I leave off?' _he wondered, flipping through the book as he walked leisurely.

It was the weekend. Saturday to be precise. Children were out with their parents, bundled up in winter wear, the snow crunching beneath their feet. He smiled to himself at the sight and caught of something. Purple hair. _'It couldn't be…could it?'_ He mentally slapped himself. _'Stop overreacting. Stop thinking about her. Concentrate on your book and where you're going.'_

But as soon as he thought that, he felt something bump into his chest. "Watch where you're going!" the person snapped.

He looked down and saw the same nest of purple hair, but with a face attached. _'It's her…' _

He smiled slightly. "Hello Mitarashi-san."

She, in turn, stalked down the street in the direction she came. He opened his eyes, startled, and began to chase after her. "Hey! Wait!"

She broke into a run and he shut his book and chased after her. "Mitarashi-san!"

She ran and he broke into a sprint, dodging the small families in his path.

-----

Anko looked around on the street corner, panting slightly. _'I think I lost him.'_ Suddenly, she felt something grab her wrist and she turned, throwing a fist. She felt air pass her fist and blinked. "Nani?"

She looked down and saw the man holding her wrist, panting in his doubled-over position. He looked up. Sweat shined on his skin, his hair mussed by the wind, and his glasses sat crookedly on his nose. "You couldn't make this easy now, could you?"

Anko froze, her face flushing hotly. "N-n-nani?" she exclaimed, tearing her arm away.

Orochimaru felt her wrist leave his hand and looked into his empty palm before staring up at her red face. He quickly straightened. "Ah! Forgive me! I've insulted you!"

She blinked, once, twice, three times. "W-wha?"

He clasped his hands together and bowed. "I'm sorry. You have to let me make it up to you."

She shook her head. "You don't have to—"

"No, I have to. Name anything you want. Anything!"

"You don't have to…anything?" she asked, the word drifting off at the end.

"Anything!"

Anko heard her stomach gurgle and looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well…"

-----

A skewer was placed on the steadily emptying plate and a satisfied sigh was heard. "There's nothing like dango," she smiled.

Orochimaru nodded as he watched her and she flushed. "What are you staring at?!" she barked.

He blinked. "You. Isn't it obvious?"

She flushed further. "Shut up!" she said turning away from him. Seconds later, she looked over her shoulder. "Why?"

He blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "Hm…why indeed? Well, to be honest, I have no idea. I guess it's because you're like a puzzle."

She blinked. "Huh?"

He took off his glasses, setting them on the book cover. "You kept flushing beet-red at the conference, you almost socked me earlier, you yelled at me five seconds ago, and now, you're acting like a guiltily curious child. The only thing I know for sure is that you like dango," he said, wiping the lenses.

She sat, fully facing him. "So?"

He looked up. "So?"

She ate a dumpling and waved the empty skewer around as she spoke. "Yeah. I mean, why do you want to figure me out? I'm just your average 28-yr-old woman."

He blinked. "So all women are this moody?"

"Well…yeah. You don't get out much, do you?"

He looked at her, blinking innocently. "What gave it away?" he asked with genuine curiosity. She looked at him incredulously before shaking her head. "You just might be one of the most interesting men I've ever met," she mused.

Orochimaru laughed and Anko's face flushed at the rich sound. He leaned forward, a hand on her forehead. "Are you alright?"

She tensed. "Stop touching me!" she said slapping his hand away.

He blinked and rested his chin on the backs of his hands. "Hmm…"

"'Hmm' what?!"

He turned to her. "I've just deduced that you don't like being touched without permission and you like dango."

She snorted. "Damn straight and I'll tell you what I've deducted about you."

"Me?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, you. You find people interesting because you have little interaction with them and you don't know much about women which means you've probably never been on a date in your life."

He stared at her, appalled. "Not true. I've been on tons of dates!" She looked at him skeptically and he sighed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Three times…I think. I didn't really care about it in high school. All those hormones were too much of a hassle. Anything else you wanna know?" he snapped.

Anko placed a finger on her lower lip. "Well…I was wondering…why have you stopped hissing?"

He blinked. "Hissing?"

"Yeah. Kakashi said you had a speech impediment."

His eyes widened before he nodded in understanding. He took off his glasses, a smug look on his face. "He's wrong. I don't."

"You don't?"

"Nope. Just something to creep out my students. Helps keep them in order. Must've have worked pretty damn good to trick the staff too."

She smiled toothily. "You snake, you."

He smirked into his drink. "And damn proud of it."

-----

The bell above the door rang and two figures exited, one after the other. Anko pulled her trenchcoat closer to her body and Orochimaru stuffed a hand into a pocket, the other holding his book. How long had they been there? He glanced at his watch. Two hours. Two hours at the small sweets stand. Two hours of easy conversation. Two hours with her.

He glanced down at her, and she looked up and smiled. "You know, that was pretty fun."

"Yeah…fun."

She chuckled, not hiding her mirth at his unease. _'He really needs to lighten up,'_ she thought to herself.

"—what do you think?"

She looked up, broken from her reverie. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you wanted to do this again," he repeated. She smiled up at him. "Sure," she nodded.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to refrain from slapping himself in public. He was still that clueless dork from high school, something that would never change, no matter how good-looking he got with the years. Time really was irrelevant.

He felt a warmth pressed against his cold cheek and watched her pull away and wink, a small blush painting his cheeks. She smiled. "See you later Oro-kun," she said teasingly before disappearing into the crowd.

He stood rooted to the spot, his hand pressed on his warm cheek. He was blushing. A lot. It didn't take a genius to figure that out and it certainly didn't help with his pale complexion.

'_The book. Use the book, damn you!'_

He quickly flipped open the book, holding it up to his face to hide his blush. He waited, feeling the heat leave his cheeks and started to walk forward as he read, but for some reason, he found his eyes wandering. He couldn't concentrate. Instead, he found himself thinking about her. Why? He'd found out a lot from her just now. Enough to satisfy his questions, so why had he even asked to keep these meetings going? Why couldn't his mind leave her alone?

A sigh escaped his lips at his predicament, too many reasons bouncing around his brain. A picture of her smile appeared in his head and he shook his head. She really was a puzzle.


	49. Forgiveness From an Angel

Okay, after a funk in my writing for this fic, I've come back to it refreshed. I'm feeling completely dandy and ready to work on my other fics!

Songs: Hold On by Sarah McLachlan, Everytime by Britney Spears (shock and awe), Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, It's Not Over by Chris Daughtry, The Reason by Hoobastank, Fallen by Sarah McLachlan, Adia by Sarah McLachlan, and All Through the Night by Cyndi Lauper.

**Countdown to the end of RSR: 3**

**-------**

**Ch.47: Forgiveness from an Angel **

It's been three weeks since Sakura was admitted to the hospital. Sasuke sat at her bedside, the open window causing the curtains to blow against his back. It was a day of grey skies. Strange, seeing how it was well into spring and it felt like fall.

Sasuke looked down at his girlfriend. The bandages and casts had been removed, but she was still on the ventilator, but at least she was still alive. It was after he had come into the room when Kakashi and the doctor entered the room. The doctor explained that her bones had surprisingly little damage from the crash, something for which he was thankful for, but her head was an entirely different story.

Blunt force trauma to her skull from the crash had caused her to lapse into a coma. She had pretty good odds of waking up, but people have died with those odds before.

Sasuke shifted his legs, resting his left leg over his right and watched the rise and fall of her chest. Idly, as he replayed that night in his head, he wondered why Kakashi hadn't gone into shock at the thought of being in a hospital. Maybe events were rushing too fast for him to really notice like he had, but he had come back for visits. Maybe it was because Sakura was here and he could stand it if he was visiting a friend. No, that wasn't it, but he was coming to the hospital like no traumatic event or fear had ever existed. Then again, he had changed in the last two years. Maybe that was the reason.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Idle time was bad. It made him think idle thoughts, which weren't always as tame as this one.

'_I need to take my mind off thinking. Maybe some t.v.'_

Grabbing the remote connected to the bed, he turned it on. On the screen, bright lights lit a concert stage. It was the joint concert held by FFG and Sharingan. It was something they came up with last year, but with all the excitement, they had forgotten all about it. Anko was the only reason they remembered.

At first, they all thought about canceling the concert, but Anko said it wouldn't be fair to their fans, even if Sakura was in a coma. As heartless as it sounded, there was a point. They had been talking about this for a year. The record company put a lot of money into it and if they canceled at the last minute, it'd all be lost. And so, it was decided that the show would go on. Sasuke opted not to go and his friends nodded in understanding and so, here he was, sitting in a hospital room watching the concert on a small television screen.

Fallen from Grace was first and the blue lights focused on them. Each girl was wearing black pants and a black or white shirt. Megumi stepped up to the microphone, a guitar around her neck. "Well, we're here at the first joint concert of Sharingan and Fallen from Grace." The crowd cheered and Megumi waited for the sound to die down before dying down. "As you may or may not know, our best friend and band mate, Sakura, was in a car accident recently. She's in a coma and our prayers go out to her. We hope you will help us wish for her to wake up soon."

Megumi watched the crowd cheer and a small smile tugged at her lips. _'I wish you could see how much people love you, Sakura-chan. We really just want you to wake up soon.'_

"This concert is dedicated to Haruno Sakura. If you're hearing this in anyway, Sakura; wake up soon, ne?"

_Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
for this is gonna hurt like hell._

_Hold on  
Hold on to yourself.  
You know that only time can tell_

_What is it in me that refuses to believe  
this isn't easier than the real thing._

_My love  
you know that you're my best friend.  
You know that I'd do anything for you  
and my love  
let nothing come between us  
my love for you is strong and true._

_Am I in heaven here or  
am I...  
At the crossroads I am standing._

_So now you're sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray  
that you'll be strong tomorrow  
and will see another day  
and we will praise it  
and love the light that brings a smile  
across your face._

_Oh god  
if you're out there won't you hear me.  
I know we're never talked before_

_and oh god  
the man I love is leaving  
won't you take him when he comes to your door._

_Am I in heaven here or  
am I in hell  
at the crossroads I am standing._

_So now you're sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray  
that you'll be strong tomorrow  
and we will see another day  
and we will praise it  
and love the light that brings a smile  
across your face_

_Hold on  
hold on to yourself  
for this is gonna hurt like hell._

Sasuke smirked to himself. The lyrics were so close to him and yet, so far. Had she picked this song just to make him feel worse or was it really just a coincidence?

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby _

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Sasuke heard himself chuckle at the irony of the songs as the crowd on t.v. stood in a spellbound silence. The girls stepped offstage and his band came onto the stage. The boys all had black jeans and dark colored shirts on, except Naruto, who wore a bright orange.

Kakashi walked over to adjust the mic and held it in his hands. "Sakura, wake up soon. Teaching isn't the same without you in class, so please, for the people who love you, wake up soon."

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_(break and solo)_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Sasuke looked back at the sleeping Sakura and grabbed her hand. "You hear that, Sakura? They want you to wake up now," he said rubbing small circles into her palm. She answered in even breathing and Sasuke sighed and looked back at the screen, his hand never leaving hers.

_I was blown away, what could I say  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't do without  
I try to see the good in life  
But good things in life are hard to find_

_Blow it away, Blow it away  
Can we make this something good  
Well I tried to do it right this time around  
Let's start oveeerr  
I tried to do it right this time around  
Its not oveeerr  
There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one  
Its not over_

_Taken all I could take and I cannot wait  
Were wasting to much time  
Being strong holding on  
Cant let it bring us down  
My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily_

_Blow it Away, Blow it Away  
Can we make this something good  
Cause its all misunderstood  
Well I tried to do it right this time around  
Let's start over  
I tried to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over_

_We can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out_

_Let's start over  
I tried to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeer  
Let's start over  
Its not oveeerr, Oh yeah, yeah!  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over..._

The crowd's cheers met Sasuke's ears and he smiled, laughing to himself. Why did every song being played seem to be pointing fingers at him?

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Sasuke smiled to himself and laughed. Oh yes, that song was definitely a stab at him. He turned to Sakura and watched her breathe and shook his head at the image of their first meeting. Was he always such a jerk? Did she really awaken another side to himself?

Sharingan left the stage and FFG replaced them, picking up the instruments and fitting the microphones to their heights. It was only minutes later that they began to sing.

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear_

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear._

_I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turned their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

Sasuke cringed at the bitter taste he held in his mouth. A finger twitched and Sasuke looked down to see it was not his own. Sakura's hand moved and he turned his attention to her. "Sakura?!" he asked, but just as quickly as the movement came, it left.

_Adia, I do believe I failed you.  
Adia, I know I let you down.  
Don't you know I tried so hard  
To love you in my way?  
It's easy let it go..._

_Adia, I'm empty since you left me.  
Trying to find a way to carry on,  
I search myself and everyone  
To see where we went wrong._

_'Cause there's no one left to finger,  
There's no one here to blame,  
There's no one left to talk to, honey,  
And there ain't no one to buy our innocence.  
'Cause we are born innocent.  
Believe me, Adia, we are still innocent.  
It's easy, we all falter...  
Does it matter?_

_Adia, I thought that we could make it  
But I know I can't change the way you feel.  
I leave you with your misery,  
A friend who won't betray.  
I pull you from your tower;  
I take away your pain,  
And show you all the beauty you possess.  
If you'd only let yourself believe that_

_We are born innocent.  
Believe me, Adia, we are still innocent.  
It's easy, we all falter...  
Does it matter?  
Believe me, Adia, we are still innocent  
'Cause we are born innocent,  
Adia, we are still innocent.  
It's easy, we all falter...  
But does it matter?_

Another twitch and Sasuke held her hand tighter, but just as before, the movement had not stayed and she was still comatose.

_All through the night  
I'll be awake  
And I'll be with you  
All through the night  
This precious time  
When time is new_

_Oh  
All through the night today  
Knowing that we feel the same without saying_

_We have no past, we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends, there is no end_

_All through the night  
Stray cat is crying  
So stray cat sings back  
All through the night  
They have forgotten  
What binding they lack_

_Oh  
Under those white street lamps  
There is a little chance they may see_

_We have no past, we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends, there is no end_

_Oh  
The sleep in your eyes is enough  
Let me be there, let me stay there a while_

_We have no past, we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends, there is no end_

Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned off the television. The concert was getting too hard to handle. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he turned his chair to face her. She was still sleeping, but the movement had to mean progress, right? Then again, the doctor had told him coma patients had movement all the time, but it didn't mean they were actually awake.

Sighing, he turned her hand palm-side up and stroked her hand with his thumb as he slouched in the chair. He was told touch would help. His hand strayed to his pocket and brushed against a small box. He pulled it out and glared at the object inside the velvet box.

It was a small bracelet, sterling silver with her namesake dangling from silver lace. In the middle of the bracelet, near the sakura blossom charms, was a silver plate with their names engraved on one side. On the other, a small heart with the word 'aishiteru'.

Sasuke glared at it. This is all its fault. Why did it have to appeal to him that day he saw it in the shop that he just had to get it engraved and give it to her?

"Look at me; I'm blaming inanimate objects for shit that happens in life. Next thing you know, I'll be blaming my razor blade for global warming," he laughed. A hand moved and a mouth twitched.

It was absurd and he knew it. It wasn't the bracelet's fault. It wasn't the jewelry's fault at all. It was all his fault.

"If I hadn't wanted to make it a surprise—if I had just come to her—if I had just given it to her in the hall…"

There were so many things that had gone wrong. So many things he could've done so she wouldn't have gotten into that accident. So many other ways to show just how much he loved her, but he hadn't done any of those things. Instead, he had told her to meet him afterschool. He had waited and had Kin force herself on him for Sakura to see. He hadn't called to check on her and he had been the last person to know what had happened to her.

"I'm such a horrible person."

He turned to her sleeping body and smiled bitterly. "You really got the short straw for being stuck with me. You shouldn't have fallen in love with me. I'm the worst person on earth. I'm cocky, arrogant—amazingly stupid when it counts, greedy, needy, and whole bunch of other stuff, but…"

Charms jingled around her wrist and the light from the window reflected off sterling silver. "I don't want you to leave me. I want you to be patient with me. I want you to smile for me and laugh with me and cry for me," he said in between the kisses he pressed to her fingers. He held her hand to his face, staring at her angelic face. "I don't deserve you, but I want you to stay with me. I've hurt you so badly, but I love you and…_I'm sorry…_"

"—give you…"

Sasuke looked up, startled at the new voice and looked around the room. A small glint appeared at the corner of his eyes. He looked up, staring in astonishment as tears flowed down her cheeks. He reached out, cupping her face as he brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Sakura, are you with me?"

Lids opened slowly and emerald peeked from under the heavy lids. With every bat of her eyelashes, he felt his throat constrict a little more. A tired smile appeared on her face as she looked at him, but her expression was serene and her voice sounded like rain.

"I forgive you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stared at her, bewildered as his mind reeled. _'She's…awake?'_

"Augh, I feel like I got hit by a truck!" she moaned and Sasuke chuckled despite himself, reaching over to tuck a stray lock of pink hair from her face. Some things never change.

"That's because you were."

Her face changed with each emotion she had, some beautiful, some comical, some he thought not possible to make with a human face, but it didn't matter. Everything she did would always seem perfect to him.

Sasuke smiled as she continued to reel with the news, letting a chuckle escape his lips. She turned to him, blinking before giving him a flash of her smile and he smiled warmly back. Life was good. She had forgiven him and was smiling once more. As he watched her slowly slip into her dreams without the threat of death hanging overhead, he wondered how she could remove such a large weight from his shoulders, but he shook his head. She could do many miracles, loving him and being his salvation to name a few, but what else would he expect from his angel without wings?


	50. Of Scandals and Heroes

You guys are probably glad that Sakura didn't die or remain in a coma and so am I or else I'd never hear the end of those reviews spazzing about her coma. J/k. Anyway, the story's almost over, so get those reviews in while you can cuz the people that did get their id or name in my thank you section! (You flamers are obviously excluded.)

Songs: Home by Chris Daughtry, Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) by Pink (It's an unbelievably great song. Go listen to it!), and I'm So Sick by Flyleaf.

Countdown to the end of RSR: 2 

-------

**Ch.48: Of Scandals and Heroes**

It was the middle of May. Sakura was back at school (much to the joy of the students and faculty and the chagrin of a Tsuchi Kin). She was doing well for her few weeks out of the hospital. She caught up on her lessons quickly due to her smarts and pretty soon, was sitting comfortably on her high marks in class.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura looked up from her guitar to see Tenten smiling at her. "Hey Tenten."

"You ready?"

See, besides being the middle of May, it was the battle of the bands at school. It was Tsunade's idea since this was probably the only time she'd have three rock bands at her school. She contacted the record companies and they gave the 'okay,' plus the press coverage.

Sakura looked down at her fingers. It taken her weeks to get back to being able to play the guitar as well as she did before. Stretching out her fingers, she placed the guitar in her lap and flashed a smile at Tenten. "Yup."

-----

Cameras flashed as reporters, parents, and die-hard rock fans piled into the auditorium. It was hard to believe anyone over the age of 28 would be here, but there, in the front row, was Sasuke's mother, father, and brother. Surprisingly enough, all the teachers were there, even Ebisu-sensei.

Naruto peeked his head between the curtains and fell back as he rubbed the spots from his eyes. "Damn camera flashes," he muttered.

Outside on the stage, Tsunade was finishing up her introductions. "In conclusion, thank you to the record executives for helping organize this event and here's our first group. You know them; you love them, Sharingan!"

Hordes of feminine screams echoed in the auditorium, the loudest of all of them being Sasuke's mother. Itachi looked up, grimacing as his mother waved wildly as she stood on her seat. He looked away, resting his forehead on his long fingers.

'_Just kill me now.'_

Onstage, Sasuke waved reluctantly in response to the loud screaming of his mother. Thank Kami, she sat down.

For this performance, Naruto wore black jeans, a black vest, a spiked collar with matching wristbands, military boots, and the red necklace Hinata made him, a small fox hanging from the red string. Neji wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt beneath a black jacket. Sasuke wore a black shirt with dark blue jeans. Shikamaru wore camouflage pants with a dark grey shirt with gold lettering that Ino and Temari designed. He had to admit, Ino had talent. And Kakashi wore black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, his mask, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

Kakashi looked to Shikamaru who shifted his feet and looked up with a bored expression, then to Neji and Sasuke, both smirking arrogantly, then to Naruto who grinned, twirling his sticks. Nodding with the ghost of a smile on his face, he began to sing.

_I'm staring out into the night  
And trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
can feel but they don't live the cost of fame  
In pain it feels a different kind of pain_

_I'm going home to the place where I belong  
where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home_

_The miles are getting longer it seems  
The closer I get to you... babe  
And I've always been the best man and friend for you  
To love and make true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try_

_I'm going home  
To the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been good enough for me  
I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for  
cause you just might get it all  
you just might get it all and then some you don't want  
be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all_

_I'm going home to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me  
And I'm running from... you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me'  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I'm going home  
I'm going home_

The guys went backstage and saw the girls. Naruto ran up to the girls and gave them each a bone crushing huge. "Watch up for teme's mom. She's going nuts out there."

"She might just throw her top off," Kakashi said off-handedly which to a very uncomfortable silence and Kakashi coughing as Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at the man. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Especially since she's my mother and happily married."

"Hai hai," Kakashi replied. Megumi blinked a few times and let a visible shiver run up her spine. "That was sick and wrong!" she screamed.

Tenten tapped the girl's shoulder and jerked her thumb over to the stage. "Come on. Our public awaits." Megumi nodded and went to follow the girl when Naruto asked, "Hey Megumi, where's your guitar? Don't you need two for this song?"

"Yeah, but I put my part on CD so I can do more stuff onstage."

"You can do that?" he asked.

"You can put your background music on a CD and play it as long as you give it to the sound guy and the executives first to clear it with them. Once it's clear, you're golden," Tenten explained.

Naruto nodded and the girls appeared onstage. Temari wore a lavender top that looked like a yukata with a red sash, a black choker with a red heart, and black jeans. Hinata wore a V-neck black T-shirt with dark blue jeans, Tenten wore a black tube-top with a red and black corset and black jeans with black boots, and Sakura wore a red vest over a black tank top with a black skirt and black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and had red gemstones dangling from silver chains from her earrings. Megumi wore a white tank top, some eyeliner, shadow, red lipstick, a long black skirt with a long slit in its side, black-and-white striped knee-high socks, and black boots. On her left hand was a fingerless back glove and on her right was a long glove held to her hand by a ring on her middle finger.

Megumi looked back at her friends and smiled. They beamed back and they began to play.

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I love you so  
Much more when you're not here  
Watchin all the bad shows  
Drinking all of my beer_

_I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every goddamn day together  
If you give me some room there will be room enough for two_

_Tonight  
Leave me alone (I'm lonely)  
Alone (I'm lonely)  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone (I'm lonely)  
Alone (I'm lonely) tonight_

_I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can't hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one fuckin' hour  
You taste so sweet  
But I can't eat the same thing every day  
Cuttin off the phone  
Leave me the fuck alone  
Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home_

_Tonight  
Leave me alone (I'm lonely)  
Alone (I'm lonely)  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone (I'm lonely)  
Alone (I'm lonely) tonight_

_Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
Why can't I just have it both ways  
Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
I wish you knew the difference  
Go away  
Come back_

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you_

_Tonight  
Leave me alone (I'm lonely)  
Alone (I'm lonely)  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone (I'm lonely)  
Alone (I'm lonely) tonight_

_Tonight  
Leave me alone (I'm lonely)  
Alone (I'm lonely)  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone (I'm lonely)  
Alone (I'm lonely) tonight_

_Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone (I'm lonely)  
Alone (I'm lonely)  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I'm tired  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone (I'm lonely)  
Alone (I'm lonely)  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you_

The girls carried their instruments off the stage and looked up to see Hell's Fury. "Good luck," Hinata said softly. Kin scoffed and pushed her aside, causing her to fall back into her friends' arms. With a sneer and a malicious glint in her eyes, she sauntered onto the stage.

-----

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up_

Naruto yawned in boredom as Hell's Fury played their song. He looked around to see his friends were in similar situations. Sasuke and Sakura were resting against the wall, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten all watched the bright screen of Neji's PSP, Temari and Shikamaru were playing shogi, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha, and Megumi was reading a manga.

Naruto involuntarily shuddered. The last time he tried to ask her something while she was reading manga, she hadn't paid him any attention. When he tried to lower the book (bending it in the process), she nearly bit his head off.

'_Talk about a temper. She's as bad as Sakura—maybe even worse.'_ But he wanted to ask something. Steeling himself, he gulped. "Hey Megumi…"

"Hn?" She had answered, which means he was safe. "I'm bored. Do you think it'll be alright if I pop in a CD?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just make sure it's not too loud. You brought a CD player?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, but I saw a boombox by the wall."

"Then go ahead," she said. She watched Naruto walk along the wall and flipped a page. _'This song seems so familiar. Meh, I probably heard it on the radio or something,' _she thought shrugging, but the nagging feeling just wouldn't stop.

-----

When Naruto finally found the boombox, he squatted down to inspect it. It was your standard CD player. A black cable ran out the back of it and Naruto looked at it for a while, then shrugged.

'_It's probably the power cord.' _

Reaching down, he opened the CD player and scrunched his nose in distaste. "Flyleaf. Ew." He fished around in his vest and smiled as he found the CD he brought. "I'm your Barbie girl, in a Barbie world," he sang off-key. Though he could sing pretty well, for some reason, this song just killed it. Maybe the range was too high?

Naruto reached down, clicking the lid shut and pressed play.

-----

Kin looked to Zaku and Tayuya who stared at their instruments in shock. She looked out and saw the sound guy twisting the knobs of his soundboard furiously as the crowd began to murmur.

Kin began to sweat. _'Not good.'_ But the music started up again and she went up to the mic to sing again, but something was gravely wrong. Instead of the song from earlier, a sickening pop beat blared from the speakers.

-----

Footsteps ran up to Naruto and he looked up. "Is it just me or did my song get louder?" he shouted.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Sakura yelled.

"I went over to the CD player and popped in Barbie Girl and next thing I know, it got really loud. Why?" Sakura and Tenten turned his head and he watched as Hell's Fury was pelted with water bottles and tomatoes and toilet paper. They looked around the stage as the crowd hissed at them and finally ran offstage.

Naruto blinked. "What happened to them?"

"Naruto, they were lip-synching. They can't sing at all. You just exposed one of the biggest scandals of rock music ever!" Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah, you did. I could just—just—oh come here!" Megumi said kissing him. She pulled away from him, giving an apologetic look and an ecstatic smile to Hinata and she nodded in understanding. It was hard not to want to kiss him right now. He was a hero!

"**Sharingan. FFG. Sharingan. FFG. Sharingan. FFG,"** the crowd chanted. Kakashi smiled, "We can't keep them waiting, right?"

The gang looked up and smiled, shaking their heads before going out to take their bows.


	51. Graduation Day: Friends Forever

Second to last chapter! Get in those reviews people!!!! It's a flashback chapter and some new memories will be made this chapter.

Songs: Graduation Day by Head Automatica and Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C.

Countdown to the end of RSR: 1 

-------

**Ch.49: Graduation Day (Friends Forever)**

Sun filtered through the leaves of the sakura tree by the school. A collective sigh was heard from the shade of the tree. Who wouldn't sigh? Today was the last day they'd be together. Tomorrow, they'd graduate.

Kiba fingered the leaf in his hand. Strange, today might the last time he'd be able to do this with all his friends here. The last time he'd be able to toy with a leaf from this tree. He shook his head. He was getting sentimental. He'd still see his friends, but…still…

"What are you guys going to do after you graduate?"

The group looked up. "I'm going to Germany for college," Gaara answered.

Lucy, Felicity, Priscilla, Amber, and Jessica sat up in the grass. "We're going back to the states and going to college there."

"Art college," Sai answered.

"And we're all heading to Konoha U," everyone else answered. Megumi crawled on the grass and sat up by Kiba. "What about you?" she asked.

Kiba twirled the leaf in his fingers. "I was thinking…of traveling. See the world for a while before I go back to school. I want to see what's out there for me," he said, a dreamer's smile on his face. Megumi smiled warmly. "You know, that sounds just like you, Kiba-kun."

Naruto raised his hand to watch a butterfly perch on his finger and smiled up at Hinata. "Hey…remember what you told me that day at Ichiraku?" Hinata nodded.

_Hinata stared into her lap, her index fingers poking each other as her brows knitted in concentration. "Well, you feel…strange around the other person, like butterflies in your stomach. You want to stay with that person, but you want to run away from them at the same time. You find yourself staring at the person a lot and when they look at you, your breath gets caught in your throat and the world melts away to just the two of you. You're happy when they are, sad when they're sad, and you worry about them a lot. 'How are they? Are they lost? Are they hurt?' And when you're together, you feel…at peace somehow, like everything is alright."_

"And remember how we got together?" he asked.

Hinata looked up at him. "Then who is she? The girl you like. Someone I know?" He chuckled and cupped her face. "It's you." he whispered.

Hinata ran her hands through his blonde hair, a smile on her face. "You saved me that day, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked, leaning down. He smiled up at her and reached up to cradle the back of her head, her hair spilling over her shoulders. "Aishiteru, Hinata," he whispered.

"Aishiteru," she whispered back, sealing their lips in a kiss.

Tenten smiled at the exchange and looked up to the girl's cousin. "Remember how we met?" Neji chuckled. "Of course."

_Tenten scrambled out of his arms and faced away from him. She stared at the floor and blushed more. "Um, thank you." _

"_Hn. Here's your bag back." _

_He handed it to her and she hesitantly took it. "So why'd you help me?" she asked. All she got was a 'Hn,' before he disappeared into a hall._

Shikamaru saw Neji lace his fingers with Tenten's and felt Temari shift against him. He looked down. "Remember how we met?"

"Yes." he said.

_Shikamaru looked up in question. "What do you mean?" he asked as he returned to his task. _

"_Why are you taking care of me like this? You could've just left and returned with the nurse, but instead you're here with me, bandaging my ankle. Why?" _

"_Because I like you," he murmured as he tied a knot._

"I still haven't forgiven you for looking up my skirt," she scowled, a blush on her face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome woman," he muttered, but he still kissed her anyway.

Sakura smiled as Shikamaru kissed his girlfriend and Gaara hug his and felt a brief warmth on the top of her head. She looked back. "Why'd you do that?"

"I felt like it," Sasuke answered. "Remember how we met."

Sakura chuckled. "Oh yes. You were such a chicken-haired jerk back then."

"_So what do you like?" _

"_Hn." _

"_Dislikes?" _

"_Hn." _

'_This guy is seriously annoying!' _

"_Your name?!" _

He looked at her. "Sasuke Uchiha," he said coolly. He turned back towards the window leaving a fuming Sakura sitting in the desk beside him.

Sasuke scoffed and Sakura giggled. She pressed a kiss against his cheek. "But you're my chicken-haired jerk," she smiled.

Sasuke blushed slightly and folded his arms over his chest defiantly. "I got better, didn't I?" Sakura smiled. "Yeah. I still remember how we got together…"

_She stared at him bewilderedly. "Why?"_

_Sasuke looked up; his body tense as his jaw set in anger. "Why? Why?! Cuz you went out with this idiot!" _

_Sakura blinked at his outburst. "But why should that bother you, Sasuke?" _

_He gripped his hair in frustration. "__**WHY?!**__ Because you can do way better than him for starters and you drive me crazy!" _

"_Sa—" _

"I couldn't stop thinking about you since I laid eyes on you and I still can't stop thinking about you! You're everywhere to me and I can't escape it and for some damn reason, I'm okay with that!"

-

-

_Sasuke felt arms close around him and stopped. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" _

"_He's not my boyfriend, Sasuke-kun." _

"_What did you call me?" _

"_Sasuke-kun." _

_He turned to face her. "Why?" _

She smiled. "Because I like you too, Sasuke-kun."

A chuckle left Sasuke's lips. "I remember that too," he said, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her pink hair in his fingers. They had all come so far from where they started. It was kind of hard to believe. They had started as rivals, became friends, and were ending as lovers. A kiss was pressed to Sasuke's cheek and he looked down. "Why'd you do that?"

Sakura smiled. "Because I felt like it."

-----

Kiba and Megumi watched the couples from their spots by the tree. It was quiet, the only sounds being the birds chirping and the insects buzzing. Ino, Sai, Felicity, Priscilla, Amber, and Lucy went inside to help prepare for the ceremony tomorrow, leaving the two of them as the only single people there.

Megumi sighed as she lay back against the tree. She put her hand down and felt another and brought her hand back to her lap quickly. "Sorry Kiba," she apologized. Kiba turned to her. "It's alright. Hey, Megumi…"

Megumi turned her head, a smile on her face. "Yes?"

"I like you."

Megumi stared at Kiba, his eyes determined and his face serious. She took in a breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I think I heard wrong. You like me?" she said pointing a finger at herself.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just…why me? Of all people, why me?" she asked, curiosity leaking into her serious tone.

"Why not?" he asked. "You're smart, funny, understanding. You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect," she said looking at all the couples in their own worlds. She wasn't perfect. She wasn't perfect at all. Why did everyone think she was perfect, when…no, she couldn't tell that to Kiba. She couldn't tell that to anyone. It'd break their heart.

She felt fingers turn her chin to Kiba, her eyes suddenly staring into brown pools darker than her own. "But you are to me and that's all I really care about."

She stared into his dark eyes. She could see everything so clearly in them. They had to be his best feature. "Kiba, I—"

He crushed her lips in a bruising kiss and she tensed. Slowly, she began to relax and felt his hands leave her. He looked at her wistfully. "So, you really don't like me?"

Tears stung her eyes. "No, it's not that at all. I'm--I'm attracted to you, but…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say, but he seemed to know.

"But there's someone else you like more?" he finished.

Megumi bit her lip and looked away. This wasn't fair to Kiba. She liked him, she really did, but she liked Kakashi better. Even if she said 'yes,' there was no way he'd really be happy knowing she had lied. Either way, it wasn't fair to him. Either way, he'd get hurt. Either way, Kiba would lose and that thought killed her inside.

She remained quiet and Kiba looked down. "I…see…" Megumi looked up, words of apology on the tip of her tongue, but he pressed his fingers to her mouth, silencing her. "It's alright. I understand, but…" He laced his fingers with hers and rested his head on her shoulder. She could feel the tears that stained her shirt. "For today, just for today, can we pretend? Just for today, can we pretend you like me as much as I like you?"

Megumi looked ahead as her tears fell onto her shirt. How could she say no? She had broken his heart—torn it out of his chest and shattered it in front of him, but he wasn't angry with her at all. All he asked was for a taste of what could have been, what could have been if she loved him like he loved her.

Kiba steeled himself for the answer. Had he asked too much of her? Was it really fair of him to expect a yes? Looking at it from outside, it was fair. She had broken his heart and what he asked seemed simple, but would she give it to him? She had said she wasn't perfect. He knew she wasn't, but he had still called her perfect. How had she taken it, when he first said those words? When he said she was perfect to him? Searching through his memories, he saw her face. She looked like she was going to cry.

Maybe that's what he loved about her. She was so delicate, so frail. Under that strong confidence was a girl that seemed to be made of blown sugar. Beautiful, but when touched the wrong way, would shatter at your feet. She didn't know, but he caught those wistful stares she gave throughout the day. She probably didn't realize she even gave them, but he saw them everyday. Those tears that wanted to be shed, but couldn't. He wanted to be the shoulder she could cry on, so she could finally smile like he knew she could. A real smile. Maybe that's why he fell for her. Not her kindness, not her energy, but those unshed tears he saw when he saw her smile. She was his bittersweet beauty.

He felt her hands move up to his shoulders and he could see what would happen next. She would hold onto his shoulders and he would feel his heart soar, then she'd pull him away and give him that bittersweet smile and tears would fall down her cheeks as she told him sorry and then he'd be sad. Not because of her answer, but because he knew those weren't the tears she wanted to cry.

Her hands rested on his shoulders for a second and he closed his eyes to get ready for it, but it never came. Instead, her hands moved further, cradling his head as she moved back to look at him. Her lips turned at the ends and a tear fell onto his pants. "Alright."

He was floored. Was she really stronger than he gave her credit for? He looked up into her eyes. No, she wasn't. She was just too kind.

He reached up to brush a tear from her cheek. "You're crying." She looked up, alarmed. "Really? I still am? Oh, I'm sorry. I—"

He hushed her again. "No. It's alright."

Her lip trembled at his calm, reassuring tone and he fell back as she threw herself at him. She cried, heaving sobs coming from her trembling frame and he rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't know how long she cried, but when she lifted her head up, her skin looked sickly, her eyes were red and puffy, and salt trails stained her cheeks. He reached up to brush away a tear and she gave him a warm smile and for a split second, he saw it. He saw her true smile and it stole his breath away. "Thank you," she said. Kiba simply smiled. It was her he wanted to thank. She had let him see her cry and it was her that let him see that smile.

-----

People shouted to each other in the halls. It was a sea of black gowns and caps, the only thing that wasn't black was the golden tassel that hung over the side of the caps.

Naruto jumped over the crowds of people. "Where are they?!" he screamed. A yelp was heard and people turned to see Naruto sitting on the floor. "What the hell'd you do that for, teme?!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Argh! Sasuke-teme!"

"Cool it."

The two turned to see Orochimaru in a suit. Strange seeing how this was probably the first time they saw him in a suit.

As they stared at Orochimaru, a person came and cuffed the backs of their heads. They turned, ready to beat the crap out of the person who dared to do that to them. Orochimaru chuckled at their faces as Sakura glared at them. "Quit it," she snapped.

Naruto quickly shook his head. "Hey Sakura, whatcha wearing? Whatcha wearing?"

Sasuke quickly cuffed him over the head, adding another lump. "Watch what you say, dobe."

"What? Hinata already showed me!" he yelled, earning another blow to the head by an irate Neji. "Shut up now," Neji ground out.

Naruto glared at the white-eyed boy, ready to give a hot retort when Sakura held him back. "Fine, I'll show you."

Sakura unzipped her gown to show a white dress. The spaghetti-straps crossed each other over the lace-up back. She tapped her white-shoed foot. "Happy now."

"Sugoi! You look pretty, Sakura-chan!"

"You say that about Sakura, but not your girlfriend?" Naruto turned to glare at Ino. "Shut up! I already told her she looked beautiful, okay?" Ino rolled her eyes. The rest of the girls chuckled.

Ino wore a black dress that went to her knees with a pair of black high heels and a diamond necklace. Hinata wore a deep purple dress that went to her ankles and Tenten wore a white strapless dress that went to the floor with a satin sweep train at the back and a beaded net over her shoulders, her hair pulled into a single braid. Temari wore a red dress that stopped above her knees, Jessica wore a blue dress that flowed down to her knees, Priscilla wore a sleeveless black dress that went to her knees with a silver necklace, Lucy wore a black dress that went past her knees, and Amber wore a spaghetti-strap white dress that went to the floor and wore silver earrings and a silver necklace around her neck.

"Why aren't you guys in the gown yet?" Naruto asked.

"Ino was helping us with our clothes in the dressing room," Hinata answered as she zipped up her black gown. Naruto nodded sagely and pulled on the suit collar he wore under the black gown, the same suit all the other guys wore. "Hey, where's Megumi-chan?" he asked.

"Here I am!" she yelled running barefoot down the hall. Sasuke raised a brow. "What? You expected me to run with heels? I'd kill myself!" she snapped.

Temari sighed. "It's true. She's an absolute klutz. It's a miracle she hasn't fallen off the stage during a performance yet."

"You might have just jinxed it, Temari," she smiled. "Damn," came the reply.

Megumi wore a simple venetian red spaghetti-strap dress with a long slit in the side for movement. She slipped on her red heels and smiled. "Hi."

"What took you so long?" Gaara asked.

"I was deciding on how I wanted to do my hair. I just decided to leave it down," she answered.

"You look nice," a new voice said. Megumi nearly leapt out of her skin as everyone else tried to get their heart rate back to normal.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

"Yo," he smiled.

"I think you just shaved three years off my life," Megumi said panting. Kakashi just laughed it off.

-----

"1. 2. 3. Smile!" Kurenai said taking the photo. The ceremony was over and they were all in the hallway. Outside, people could still be seen from the windows sitting in the soccer field where the ceremony was held.

The camera was returned and the group began giving their last good-byes and wishes of luck. Sharingan smiled and gave their friends a final farewell before heading towards the dressing room. Kurenai handed the camera back to Felicity and walked with the girls and the other boys back to the field as FFG began to head to their dressing room.

Megumi waved to Priscilla one last time before turning to walk to the dressing room. She collided into something with an 'Oof' and felt a hand steady her. She looked up and blushed. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

"It's alright," he smiled. "Oh, and before you go…" He reached into his pocket, "Here."

Megumi shyly took the velvet box in his hands and looked up at him before opening it. "It's…a necklace," she said staring at the small cross in the satin box. It looked just like the one she had at home.

"It's garnet this time. Something to wear when the ruby doesn't match anything."

She nodded shyly and looked up. "Why?" she asked softly.

"It's your graduation present. Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she admitted, the lingering aftereffects of shock tingeing her voice.

"Then wear it," he said. She looked up. She wanted to know why he got her this, wanted to know why he wanted her to wear it now, but he was already gone. Looking down at the cross pendant, she closed the box. Brushing the velvet cover with her fingers, she brushed her lips against the box and squeezed it to her heart before running to the dressing room.

-----

Shizune helped the emotionally wrecked Tsunade offstage. Who knew she was so attached to the graduating class?

Kakashi watched as Tsunade flung herself at Shizune and sweat-dropped before turning to the equally disturbed boys. Sasuke wore a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt, Neji wore a black shirt and khaki pants, Naruto wore a yellow-orange shirt and khaki shorts, Shikamaru wore a black shirt and camouflage pants, and Kakashi wore what he wore to the ceremony: black pants, a white shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned, and a black jacket.

"This is the last song we'll ever play here. I'm not one for sentiments, but Naruto's probably ready to cry."

"Shut up, sensei!" he shouted as he tried to stop the emotional display.

"Anyway, it's appropriate for the occasion, but even if it doesn't seem like it. I'm pretty sure they'll miss the school and I'm pretty sure we'll miss you guys too, or, at least, try to. Anyway, here's the song."

_So much fun is in a broken bottle  
On the drive at night  
So daddy froze froze froze on an old stool  
I'm cryin in the corner at 5  
Well I've seen black  
And I've seen blue  
But fine lines I don't see  
And just because I am in misery  
It don't mean a thing_

_That I wanna know  
That I wanna know_

_Graduation Day, Graduation Day  
We take back everything we said about you_

_September thought that she'd remembered  
They don't teach humility  
And just because they're always signaling Mayday  
It don't mean a thing  
That she's seen love  
And she's seen war  
But fairness she don't see  
And just because she is in misery  
It don't mean a thing_

_That she wants to know  
That she wants to know_

_Graduation Day, Graduation Day  
We take back everything we said about you_

_Graduation Day, Graduation Day  
We take back everything we said too..._

_But camaraderie's old  
Doin' what I'm told  
And everybody knows  
This is getting out of hand_

_Everybody is dying for  
The chance to be heard, not ignored  
And everybody knows  
This is getting out of hand_

_Graduation Day, Graduation Day  
We take back everything we said about you_

_Graduation Day, Graduation Day  
We take back everything we said too..._

_I'm not gonna  
I'm not gonna  
I ain't goin' to school_

_I'm not gonna  
I'm not gonna  
I'm not goin' to school_

Sharingan stepped offstage, exchanging hugs with the girls before the girls stepped onstage. Temari wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt, Hinata wore a white shirt that showed her midriff and a jean skirt, Tenten wore a pink Chinese top and forest green cargo pants, Sakura wore a red yukata with a black sash and black pants, two red chopsticks and a golden comb in her messy bun, and Megumi wore a leather jacket over a white tank top with a black leather miniskirt, black-and-white knee-high socks, and black army boots, a cross hanging from her neck; all of them wearing their graduation caps.

"When we first came here, we had a lot of ideas about what high school was going to be like," Megumi began.

"We thought Sharingan was going to be a wannabe rock band, the girls were going to be catty, and the teachers were going to be weird," Tenten continued.

"We got two out of three," Temari said with a smirk.

"But a lot of things happened that we didn't see," Hinata said.

"We made tons of friends, some enemies, and…we fell in love," Sakura said with a soft smile.

"And so, this song is for all you guys. You made our years here interesting and fun as hell and we'll never forget you!" they smiled.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon and there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

_La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

_Sakura watched the leaves of the sakura tree sway in the breeze and settled further against Sasuke. Kiba twirled the leaf in his hand, his other hand holding Megumi's. "Hey guys…"_

"_Yeah Kiba?" Naruto asked._

"_Do you think…you know, years from now, we'll still be like this?"_

_The group thought for a moment. Would they really stay like this? Friends? _

_Megumi smiled. "'Whether it be one year, or ten…or an eternity,' we will still be like this," she said nodding in agreement to herself._

_Naruto blinked. "What did she say?"_

_Hinata smiled. "She means that no matter how many years pass, we will still be friends."_

_Megumi smiled softly. "Because old habits die hard and being friends, is the hardest habit to break."_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever…_


	52. Epilogue

The long awaited, final chapter is (for a lack of a better word) finally here!!!! Whoot-whoot! Thank you for all the support! I love you all!

**Countdown until the end of RSR: 0. Enjoy.**

-------

**Epilogue: The List**

Silence echoed from within the halls of Konoha General hospital. Nurses walked around the dim halls, the sounds of their heels bouncing around the deserted halls; a scream tore through the night.

-----

"Ah-h-h-h!!!"

"Come on, baby, push," a man urged. A hand gripped the front of his clothing and brown eyes bore into his. "Don't you 'baby' me!"

"We need you to push harder," the doctor told her. The woman nodded and pushed on her next contraction, a scream tearing from her mouth. "Dammit Kakashi, once I'm done, I am going to make sure you can never do this to me again!"

"Push, Mrs. Hatake. Push!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed as she pushed with the contraction. Her husband held her hand in reassurance.

"I can see its head. You're doing great. Now push!"

She pushed as hard as she could, her hand gripping her husband's hand like a vice. "Ahhhh!!!!" Two screams were heard, then a cry, and all was still in Konoha General once more.

-----

Naruto paced anxiously in the maternity ward waiting room. A cell phone sat on the table. _"Is Naruto pacing?"_

"Yes, dobe is pacing," Sasuke answered to the person on the other line.

"_Is he wearing a hole into the carpet yet?"_

"Not yet," Neji answered.

"Why won't they let us in yet?" Naruto screamed.

"_Stop freaking out, idiot."_

"Don't you tell me not to freak out, dog breath!" Naruto screamed as he picked the phone up, trying to mentally send his glare through the call. Shikamaru rolled his eyes from his chair. Oh well, you had to give him points for trying.

A knock was heard and the group looked up at the shy nurse at the door. She smiled hesitantly. "She's ready."

-----

The group powered through the hall quickly, set on going to room 34 of the maternity ward. They threw the door open, the wood slamming against the wall as Naruto huffed, ready to kill someone, but his murderous intent soon melted into a goofy grin. "Megumi-chan!!!" he screamed.

Megumi looked up as Sasuke and Sakura cuffed him. "Shh!" the group hissed. Megumi smiled. They might look different, but she knew they acted the same. They all did. After all, it had been eight years since high school had ended. Sasuke grew taller since high school. His hair had also grown out since then, back to how he had it in the first school play they had together. Then again, with his hectic schedule, who could blame him for not getting a haircut?

Out of the group, the guys probably changed the most (except Kakashi, of course). Neji still had his long hair and his pale eyes, but he had a thing for suits now, which Tenten thought was hot beyond belief, but the group they had still saw him in the usual jeans and T-shirts. Naruto had gotten taller and if possible, louder. Don't get it wrong, he had matured since high school, but it didn't change the fact he was still Naruto. Shikamaru might have changed the most. He grew his hair out and was now wearing glasses. The girls on the other hand…

Sakura had stayed more or less the same; she still had her long hair and green eyes, but like the rest of the girls, she filled out more and got taller. Temari stopped wearing her hair in her signature hairstyle after college, choosing to wear it down or in a single ponytail. Tenten had let down her hair now. After a few months of experimentation, she decided on two things: having it in those buns or down. For the past few weeks, it's been down. It might have had something to do with Neji's strange fascination with playing with it. Hinata didn't change much. Her hair was elbow length again (though in a braid now), her clothes were still modest, but they showed more skin and her confidence was ever growing, along with that smile on her face.

Megumi hadn't changed much physically. Her hair was still the same and her vision was still perfect, but mentally, she had made leaps and bounds. She smiled real smiles more often and had a warmth in her eyes. Even now in the hospital bed, her raven hair plastered to her face, sweat on her skin, she still had a smile on her face.

"_Naruto no baka, get the phone out of your jacket!"_ a voice screamed. The 26-year-old blinked and fumbled to get the cell phone from his pocket. "Sheesh, stop being so grouchy," he grumbled.

"_Well, I got sick of listening to your keys and pocket change. Hey Megumi, Kakashi."_

Megumi chuckled. "Hi Kiba," she said smiling. Her husband gave a 'Yo.'

"Make way," Temari said as she charged through the group, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata on her heels. They crowded around the couple sitting on the hospital bed, Megumi under the covers and Kakashi sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can we see them?" Hinata asked quietly. The two smiled before nodding and reached up to open the baby blankets and the women gasped. The babies were adorable! In Megumi's arms was a sleeping silver-haired baby. In Kakashi's arms was a gurgling raven-haired child, its fingers reaching up to clasp about Kakashi's finger. He smiled.

"_What do they look like?"_

"Hold on. I'll send you a picture," Naruto said. He held up his phone and snapped a picture before sending it to Kiba.

"_Whoa! Twins?"_

"One boy and one girl," Kakashi answered as he looked down at the baby in his arms, reveling in the feel of the child in his arms. The child in his arms. His child. His child! He was a father!

"_Which is which?"_

"Megumi has the boy and I have the girl," he answered as he cradled the baby. He held up his daughter's hand and kissed it and his daughter yawned sleepily, earning another round of 'Aww' from the FFG members.

"Who's older?" Neji asked.

"The boy," Megumi answered.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, taking off his glasses. He wiped them with his shirt before placing them back on his face.

"So…what are their names?" Sasuke asked as he walked to his wife's side.

"Hatake Shin and Hatake Aika," Kakashi responded. He looked down at his wife who looked up from their son to smile at him. Kakashi smiled and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Megumi smiled softly at him. "I love you too."

-----

The babies rested in their marked hospital beds near their parents. Kakashi looked down at their sleeping faces as Megumi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "How's life treating you, Kiba?"

"_It's tiring. I like being a photographer and a singer because I get to travel a lot, but jeez!"_

"Yeah, it'll do that to you," she chuckled. Kakashi sat back on the hospital bed. "How's Cindy?"

"Cindy?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe. Kiba's girlfriend. You know, the one he met in New York?"

"The physician?" he asked.

"_Yeah. We're doing great. Two years strong. What about you guys in Japan?"_

No one knew how to really answer that. So much had happened. Neji and Tenten were engaged, Shikamaru and Temari were married, Sai and Ino were finally in a steady relationship, Lee still had his girlfriend from college and Shino married and took over his father's company, and Naruto and Hinata got married, but that was old news. Same with Sasuke and Sakura, and he already knew about Megumi and Kakashi, so what was left?

"Gaara and Jessica are on their honeymoon," Temari answered.

"_Nothing else?"_

"You already knew about everything else," Neji replied.

"_Oh. Crap, my flight's here. Talk to you later! Bye!"_

"Bye!"

Naruto hung up his cell phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "So how's being a father so far, Kakashi?" Kakashi gave a noncommittal 'Mmm,' as he brushed a finger over his son's blanket. Naruto laughed.

"Enjoy it while you can. Once you get them home, it's a nightmare."

"While we're on the subject of children," Megumi began, "how's Yoshito?"

Uzumaki Yoshito is the one-year-old son of Hinata and Naruto. He took after his mother more than his father with his dark hair and pale eyes, but he was loud like his father.

"Aw, you know. He's teething now and finding my sticks as perfect fodder, but he's gonna be a heartbreaker. I can tell! Your daughter might want to watch out," he smiled, only to become intensely pale under the seething glare her father gave him.

Megumi chuckled. "If her father can't make Akira keep his hands to himself, I'm sure Shin will find a way." Naruto hmph'ed and turned away and Megumi turned her sights to the other parents. "So Sasuke, Sakura, how are the twins?"

The twins were both a year older than Yoshito. Natsumi, the daughter and older of the two, had her father's hair color and mother's eyes. She was also curious like her. Satoshi, the boy, seemed like a miniature Sasuke, much to the relief of his father. If there was one thing he was afraid having to deal with, it was his son having pink hair. With the harassment Sakura had, he'd hate to see the torture his son would've had to deal with.

"They're a bit of a handful being twins and all."

"The terrible twos suck," Sasuke put bluntly. "Surprisingly enough, they're asking for a sibling."

The room blinked collectively. "Really?"

Sakura giggled. "Yeah. I said we'd think about it and now they're arguing about if it's going to be a boy or not." She turned to the new parents. "If you need any tips on raising twins, just ask me or Sasuke," Sakura smiled. Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Though we might be busy."

Sakura playfully batted her husband away as he tried to plant kisses on her skin. "Sasuke-kun!" she laughed.

"We can see that," Shikamaru said lowering his glasses.

"And hear it. Keep it down for the babies, okay?" Kakashi said with a smile and Naruto glared. "You're one to talk! I can hear you guys down the block!"

See, after they graduated college, they decided it was time to get their own places, though, Sakura simply moved to the Sharingan mansion and Kakashi moved into the FFG mansion. Shikamaru and Temari bought a house a few blocks away, Neji and Tenten bought a house across the street a few houses, and Naruto and Hinata bought a place on the corner of the block.

Megumi flushed hotly and Kakashi merely shrugged. "No one told you guys to stay in the same neighborhood as us."

Before Naruto could reply, Sakura cuffed him over the head. "Sakura-chan!!!" he whined and she glared down at him. "Stop," she warned.

"But he started it!!!"

"No, Sasuke did," she said smiling sweetly at Sasuke. He gulped; that smile only came out when he was in trouble. He was so in for it when they got back home.

-----

Megumi pulled up the edge of her hospital outfit as Kakashi burped their daughter, her brother already fed and asleep.

The hospital was quiet, the visitors having left long ago. Kakashi sat next to his wife on the bed and she scooted over to make room for him. He slid his legs onto the bed and laced their fingers together. She looked up and smiled before letting out a yawn. "Tired?" he asked.

"Well, childbirth does that to you," she said giving a tired smile at the two basinets that held their children. Kakashi smiled and kissed her forehead as he rubbed circles in her back. "Sleep," he told her.

He watched her lids become heavy and she licked her lips before smiling against him. "How'd I manage to get a guy like you?" she asked, her voice laced with sleep. He shrugged against her. "Probably the same way an old pervert like me got a girl like you." She smiled, laughing quietly to herself before falling asleep against him.

Kakashi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she slept. Her mouth was slightly open, her hand gripped his shirt, and her head rested on his shoulder. As he moved the arm he had wrapped possessively around her waist, he thought back to their conversation. How had he managed to get her?

Was it his looks? His age? Afterall, she did admit she had a weakness for older men, but did that really make a difference? Probably not, but when had he fallen for her? When she was in college? No, Genma had told him that it was before that. When he looked for her that day in the rain? No. That dance at Valentine's Day? No, it was earlier than that. Maybe that day he told her about his past? No, it wasn't then. It seemed these feelings went back further, ran deeper than they realized at the time, but when did that happen? Then, he remembered. That day in San Francisco. The first time he met her and the first time he was given a new way to look at things. They were both strangers then, and now look at them; married with twins.

Megumi shifted against him and he looked down to see her burying her face in his shirt. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Did any of that really matter? As he watched his wife sleep, he felt his lids become heavy. No. It didn't matter. He had her and she had him and now, they had their children too.

As he slipped into a dream about that day in San Francisco, he smiled to himself. He was lucky. He was still alive, he still had friends, and he had a family. He shifted himself onto his side, facing Megumi; their fingers still intertwined.

Life was short; everything he had ever learned had taught him that, but it didn't mean he couldn't get some pleasure from living. The simple things. Another day alive, the sun shining, a good book, good friends, a song, a kiss, the list went on and on. The simple things were happiness. The simple things were bliss. And as Shin and Aika cooed beside their parents, another thing was added to that list.


	53. Arigatou

Okay, I hope you guys appreciate this because it took TWO HOURS to get you all down! MY eyes burn now, but I'll just eat some carrots and get some sleep later to fix it. Anyway, my horrible mood aside, I really appreciate all you reviewers out there. You kept me going, for real. And a special shout-out for Ceri, my anon. reviewer, for giving me so much good constructive criticism. Thanks to you, I've improved my writing ten-fold and I am forever in your debt.

As I have said before, I will revise this fic, but the date is unknown due to sophmore year of high school. But don't worry, I will revise it.

In alphabetical order, my reviewers:

Aero-chan

Akina (anon.)

alsointocats

animeGRLxxx

anonymous psycho :) (anon.)

AvaAnna

Aya (anon.)

ayuhchan

BG97

babii.ang3ls

bargavi (anon.)

Black RRaven

Blackwolf (anon.)

bleachyum

blooddragon12

BloodySakuraBlossom

Blossoms of Spring

bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H

BlurSotongKia

boo93

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY

Bundyangel

bunnie booo from runey

Ceri (anon.)

Cherry Blossom55

ch3rrylips

ChiakitheHedgehogKoniochi

Chibi Belle

Cleverdan22

CoconutGurl728

CodeUchiha

Co0kIeS-n-CrEAm

Could-Careless

CriticalEnigma

cubanitaaloloco

cut-me-i-bleed

damn i forget (anon.)

Danax

DancingUmbrellas

DarkInu418

Defiant-Crayon

DJ HiHi Kimiko

Dragon Mistress of the Heavens

Dr34n0r

Dying Sakura

d 1 a b l 1 t

Ehree

emo-kitty

EmoNinjaChic526

emzyu

eternal fire of love

everyday-snowangel

faith199361

FanGrl0606

fantasy sakura

Feareth the kitty

FireyNinja

flaming witch of fire

Freddy and Cherries Garcia

free2board

gossipismything

Gyro likes Coney

hatakearan

Heza-chan x3

Hikaru Akurei

huuuuuge fan (anon.)

iheartkanazaki

instrument trio

Inuyashasmistress25

i luv u! (anon.)

Itachi-kunsOneTrueLove

Izari-Hime

Jester08

kakashi-vivi

Kakashi and BB's Nightmare

Kawaii IceCream

KcbSandFlower

kianna jones (anon.)

killertutu5 (anon.)

Kishiko-chan

Kitty (anon.)

kittycats1992

Koromo Magic

Kyan-chan

ladyd.d.del (anon.)

lalalooloo

LeT tHe CrImSoN TeArs PoUr

LifeofDeath

LittleAngel22493

loca4life

LolipopLverChupaChupsKattylin

lotusgirl3542

Luna-chan (anon.)

Lyf Uzumaki (anon.)

-my-name-is-V-

Mademoiselle Mireille

maria del mar (anon.)

Mikannatsume (anon.)

minakurata-chan

MistressBlossom

Mistress of DarkShadow

MistressTenten

Mrs. Allieieie Uchihahaha

mz.soulja

Naruki Uchiha

nashonfun

Neko Grafic aka Sadowkitty

Nightshadow Dweller

NinjaBethi.x.x

Ninja of Life (anon.)

OblivionRose

OXPrimrosexAngelXO

Panda3525

penginyasha

pheleen

Phoenix Hollowell

pocu

o.O (anon.)

oh.bonita

origamigirl100

Purply and Boo

Rae Ahn Mae

Rakero-chan

RasenganFin

Riku Mitarashi/ TheCrazyScotswomanOfD00M

RLO

Ruler of Black Hearts

RyanRendan

s-makn

Saki Misuro

Sakura-Cherry-Blossom-Chan

sakura725

Sakura-hime9

sakura the lover

SaphireGloom

SassyOMG2282

Sasukes-Angel0221

sasukelover123

sasukerox1

sasusakufaves

saxophoneplayer77

savannah (anon.)

Sayu Yusigaki

Scarlett Fear

Selena (anon.)

shadow stripe

shnobihime

sign13

SinisterSketch

snow flake

soloninja1324 (anon.)

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar

strawberry9212

strikerkira (anon.)

Summer (anon.)

Takara (anon.)

TenTenXIrista

thegirlofmanymoods

the real sasukelover

thesuze (anon.)

This account is now dead

TL;DR (anon.)

tomorrowisjustanotherday

Trapped In The Dark

tru-viet

Twilight's Truth

Tw33ty JR.

UchihaCh3rri

unbeatablehinata

VelvetXDreams7066

VictorianDragon26

vtybbmndcgfynm. (anon.)

wind angel suki

winged wondergirl

Wise Angel192

x.blood-diamond-chic-94.x

xXCherry-BlossoM-FaNXx

x.Hokori.x

xo M i M i

xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx

XXTheCucumberFairyXX

Zenon102

ZongetsuEqualsLove

18mne

999Shikaku999

01sweetxpnaii


	54. Chapter 54: Author's Note

Well, revision is FINALLY DONE! It's been three months, but I've finally gotten it done. Sorry if the last bits have some mistakes; it was pretty late when I did those. Anyway, I suggest you reread the series since I added some new scenes, deleted some, and put in more Sasusaku WAFF. Yes, you read right. **MORE SASUSAKU WAFF!!!** I also made Megumi less of a Mary-sue, but it's in my opinion. I will not listen to any more people whine about her because this was as far as I can down-play her role without having to redo the entire story.

Maybe later today, I'll post the first chapter of the sequel. It covers the years spent in college. It's going to be rated M for safety since the story is T bordering M for some elements, so look for that too. See you then!


End file.
